HARRY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF FATES
by hypn0s
Summary: Fate, many believe is a force impossble to change or defy, an overwhelming force that dictates all in our lives, what many don't know however is that fate is pasive, it just waits until something happens, something significant, something that changes all.
1. prologue: ripples on a pond

_Hello fans, Hypn0s here logs in and brings you this story in which I'm new for, I got interested in making a Harry Potter story since many of the readers of my stories have read a Harry Potter story and got it on the favorite section, obviosuly it got me curious about it, i read it, and i got hooked, not as 'crazy hooked' but intruiged hooked, i began to read more stories, to understand it, since the much I know of Harry Potter is because of the first three movies i dare confess, yet I was hooked by it, and as I read more stories, I realized that I could pull this up, all I needed was an idea, and idea that actually came once I finished Danny the Tsunami, but never took shape until I began the latest chapter of Ichigo the Inferno and at the same time read yet another story where Harry is bad-ass, there the story came full circle to me._

_If Harry could change for either this or that before he entered Hogwarts, then why not Ron and Hermione, I don't like stories where they are not friends or there is bashing of certain characters (I let it know that I do support Dursleys bashing wholeheartly) I do enjoy a good AU story, which I specialized in case you haven't noticed, so I thought i can also make an AU Harry Potter story that no one has tried, one where Ron and Hermione are as changed as Harry itself, I admit most people will find Harry and Co. off character, but that's the fun in AU stories, one single change can cause a whole cascade of events that many won't see it coming, and let's face facts, a lot of good people died lamely during the last books, that or didn't deserve to die, so I, and many more writters as I have seen in their own stories, aim to change that._

_now without any dela and enough babbling, I give you all, Harry Potter and the change of fates, I know is not a very creative title compared to many others, and this story will cover the seven years of Harry in Hogwarts, so expect a long story._

_I do not own Harry Potter and anything else related to this, only this AU idea of story, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and other Harry Potter world characters, any similarity of any character on this story with one either real or fictional is too much of a coincidence, so try to just enjoy it._

* * *

**HARRY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF FATES**

**PROLOGUE:**

_Fate is a weird thing, we accept it, we scorn it, we ignore it, we fight it, some have success fighting it, some can't ignore it, but if one things is true in this world, is that fate is not written on stone, fate is like a river, it runs straight, unopposed, impossible to stop, yet no so impossible to change, now let's thing of a rock hitting a river, when it falls it causes ripples on the water, ripples that travel all over the water, now imagine three big-ass rocks, dropped from the very top of the world, into the ocean that is fate, image the impact these three rocks causes upon reaching the water, imagine the amount of water that rises of that change, imagine the ripples becoming waves, imagine those waves changing the course of history as we know it._

_Fate is a funny thing, there are those who oppose it, fighting against it with everything they have, there are others who accept it as an almighty force, unchanged, no one mentioned them that fate is a volatile thing, a thing with a sense of humor, a very morbid one to say the least…_

7 years old Harry Potter stared at the man in front of him, it was not a man per se, it was more like a relic of a past long forgotten Harry thought without offending such man, at his age, Harry is a very bright boy, one that unfortunately got stuck with a walrus with legs that turns to be his uncle, a giraffe that looks like a woman and turns to be his aunt and his mother sister, and a cousin that looks like a hippo, eats like a pig and smells worse than a wet stray dog.

Yes life for young Harry hasn't been what can be said kind, in fact life has been a complete bitch with him, his natural curiosity and intelligence that is teachers had tried to foster has almost been destroyed by the acts of his uncle, aunt and cousin, his family…better said hellspawns exiled of hell because not even the devil wanted them in his domain.

In any case, young Harry stared at the man in front of him, who he offered him a kind smile, his brown eyes filled with knowledge and patience for him, to Harry this was new, very new, never offered such thing made him…smile.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, seeing how the old man worked on some parchments on a desk, you see, Harry's class was offered an almost rare opportunity, visiting a local museum, to a bunch of 7 and 8 years old kids, it was boring, slightly, the T-Rex skull was awesome, but Harry was more concerned on seeing the other exhibits, the treasures, the objects, the exotic photos of the places these rare objects were found, to Harry it was great, that and also he was escaping Dudley and his 'friends' who had decided that since the museum was boring, they should improve it by doing some 'Harry hunt' which was basically is tag with punches and kicks, he once again eluded his pursuers, ending up in the office of the elder.

"Me? My boy I'm an archeologist"

That day things changed for young Harry, the man was amused by Harry's curiosity, Harry asked questions of everything, including the man, and what was an archeologist, the man had kindly told him that he was basically an adventurer, walking from one place of the world to the next, always looking for hidden treasures, such treasures as rare held the keys to change history, the man told him that armies can change a nation, but an archeologist can and will change the course of history as mankind knows it, when Harry told him that he was not the kind of man to venture into the world, the old man admitted that he was way pass his prime, in his time he would dodge traps, escape deathtraps, leave in the dust rouge archeologists that sought only the fortune and not the knowledge, daredevils to sort to speak.

Harry was enthralled with the stories of the man, soaking on the stories of the man like a sponge does to water, in two hours the man was able to rekindle the fire that Harry's so called family sought to extinguish for two years, and make it burn even stronger than before, when Harry proclaimed when he was about to leave that he wanted to become an archeologist, the man did something unexpected, he stood up, went for one of the boxes, pulling an old brown fedora hat, and gave it to Harry.

"This hat was given to me by my mentor, god rest his soul, he told me that one day I would find someone with the same passion for the work as I one had, I believe you will do well Harry, I can see it in your eyes, you will have a very interesting life ahead of you, you will cross with some of the rarest treasures ever to be known to man, you will hold them, you my boy, will change history"

From that day forward, Harry never removed his hat, only to sleep and wash himself, that day, when Dudley tried to take it of him, when Vernon tried to take the hat and berate him for such foolish dream and Petunia tried to take his hat and burn it, Harry hit Dudley on the nose, punched Vernon on the spot no man should hit another man and he bit Petunia's hand, snarling the one word that would forever remain engraved on the minds of the Dursleys forever.

"Sod off is mine!"

That day, Harry Potter changed and grew a backbone.

* * *

Hermione Granger is a very special girl, her parents knew that, she was smart, way too smart, if she wanted it she could basically read the hardest book on quantum physics, understand it and even give classes about it, like if she had actually invented the damn subject, that's how smart is Hermione.

The way she ate knowledge was in a way alarming to say the least, books satiated her hunger for knowledge, if only temporally, school did most of the work, but that had also side-effects, no friends, boys and girls alike didn't like her because of her bossy like way, she knew too much, so much that annoyed both children and adults to no end.

That was a reason, the other was far more obscure, no one wanted to be near the 'freaky' girl, things tended to happen near Hermione, rare things, books vanishing and appearing on her hands or near her, students that taunted her ending with a super wedgie that got them talking in high pitched tones and walking funny, no one wanted to associate with Hermione because of that, she was saddened by it of course, and angry, angry because all she wanted was a friend, was that too much to ask? Someone she could talk to, someone she could confident to, someone that could understand her.

That wish of course was granted to her when one of her mother sisters came to visit, fairly young, not as young as to think, but had ideas, ideals that appealed her when she spoke to her about her problems.

"Oh please" her aunt scoffed, "You have a bright mind Hermione, if you let other people opinion to cloud your judgment then you will become in what they want, a bossy known-it-all girl" Hermione lowered her head, tears almost leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"You are bright, you are smart, they envy you" that last word made Hermione to look up at her aunt, tears fresh on her big eyes, "What?"

"They do, they want to be as smart as you, as bossy as you, they can't so they do the second best, making sure you can't be like that never again, shunning you, calling you names, all they can think to make you stop, and if you falter they will succeed" she said, kneeling in front of the girl, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, dear, you are perhaps the brightest person I have ever met, inventive and creative also, if some of the stories about your projects are true" Hermione blushed at that comment, it was not her fault that she wanted to make them better, why to bother making a simple volcano out of clay and with red clay painted mimicking lava when she could make it as realistic as possible, spitting flames included.

"You are going to do great thing 'Mione" her aunt continued, "I can see it, the world will be your playground, all it has to offer will be yours to hold, to use, to play, to tinker with, its knowledge, its resources, you will be great, but if you let those people stop you, and you listen to them then things are going to play their way, the world will lose yet another bright mind due to the stupidity of the mass, don't let that happen"

Those words shook Hermione to the core, in the years that would come to her 11 birthday, Hermione Granger would be known as the smartest girl of her class, who doesn't give a damn about who others say about her and had the most realistic science projects ever to be made in her school, and who can forget her getting straight A's since that day, no one.

* * *

Ron Weasley stared at the book on his hands, he wasn't much of a fan of books, especially the ones that demanded real live practice, he is still getting used to the studies on the local school, that and the fact his older brothers are going to Hogwarts, true they were the cool sort, not like his twin brothers Fred and George, the gits had to turn his teddy bear into a freaking spider, how they did it without wands he'll never know, considering the two are always inventing some sort of magical prank with whatever they can salvage of Bill and Charlie's trunks when they arrive at Christmas and when they return of the school, knowing that this was going to be Charlie's final year, then he was going to set for his dream of making a dragon preserve, and Bill had yet to finish another year before he could set his sights on the future, so he pretty much has to brace himself for a year filled with pranks before their supplies ran low and they had to tone down the pranks, most because of their mother and Ginny, even at her age, Ginny was rather…dangerous, it was like saying that a Nundu was the most dangerous animal to be know, she is still on her quest to find out who beheaded her Harry Potter doll.

But the book Ron had on his hands was different, there was no title to identify the book at all, no author to ask to Percy or his dad about, just a book with a simple black cover, with lots of words in it.

But those words held a lot of meaning, it talked of honor, it talked of respect, it talked of equality, it talked of a lot more, to his young and molding mind, this would be a defining factor on his life, unlike his two future friends, who were directly influenced by a person, he was influenced by a book, albeit one his father misplaced and would not miss in a long time.

He poured himself on the book, getting lost himself on it, in the upcoming days his family would notice the change on Ron, and how, while he praised Fred and George pranks on him and other member of the family, he always said that if would be 'more honorable prank if the target could fight back'

_And so, the three big stones where dropped on the big pool of ocean that is fate, causing irreversible ripples that would caught many others in the years to come._

_The question was of course, how big the change will be?_

_and there it is, the prologue of this story, as usual my prologues are short and just introduce you to the story as a whole, as you noticed there are changes, and there will bemore as the story progress, next up chapter 1 people, please be patient._


	2. The intrepid Harry Potter

_I'm back, with chapter 1 as usual published right after the prologue, so if i left you waiting I am sorry, the story will slowly pick speed from now on, if you liek it so far review and read, if you don't then left me a review to tell me what you don't like, you will note a lot of changed things here, after all we all like a more proactive Harry that will try to bring his inner Dirty Harry and pull the big guns, and not the brooding kind, that's boring, seriously, now enough ranting, let's have this show on the road._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE INTREPID HARRY POTTER**

It was a normal day in number 4 Privet drive, on the village Little Whinging; the day as usual was cloudy, yet comfortable, cold, but not enough to carry bulky jackets or wool jumpers to keep yourself warm, a perfect day to walk…

"Come on Hippo-D! I'm doing you a favor and slowing down!"

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna break your teeth freak!"

"With that group of slugs as friends I doubt it!"

"Get him!"

"I'm gonna break his ruddy nose!"

Or to taunt a trio of mammoth size kids with the speed and reaction of a slug and the brain of the size of a bacteria, that also is done in a day like that…or better said done by just one person daring (or crazy depending of the point of view) to do so, the boy was small, lanky, wearing an oversized shirt and jeans that would made him trip if it wasn't for the fact the jeans cuffs were ripped to allow him not to trip, an old fedora hat held firmly on the kid's head, covering a mane of black messy hair and hiding to anyone a strange lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, green emerald colored eyes hidden by a pair of round glasses that still were unable to hide the emotions on his eyes, full of mirth and happiness, along with excitement, thirst for adventure and mischief as well, laughing along the way as he held on one hand a bag filled with marbles, yet another trap sprung by Harry Potter, junior archeologist, amateur adventurer and expert survivalist (you have to be one to live with the Dursleys)

The three kids following Harry were no others that his fat and very angry cousin, Dudley Dursley, who half the marbles in Harry's possession belong to, his thin friend Piers and Malcolm, the one with the average physique, but not the average brain power.

Over the years ever since Harry became something the Dursleys feared (which means a boy who is not afraid to tell them sod off and not falling for their underhanded terror tactics and abuse) Harry gained a new insight in life, one that basically said, fight back, get even, and laugh your ass off while at it, and he was doing that, to some extent.

Harry kept running of the trio of bullies, guiding them to the spot he wanted them to be, he needed them in that spot or things would not work at all, guiding them along the maze of trees that the park had, they weren't much trees around, but they were so close to each other, and grew so well that the small forest earned the nickname of 'the lost world' for one it looked like another world compared to the suburbia that was Privet drive, second, that place was in a way Harry's sanctuary, and he had found more than one treasure that changed a lot of people, he always pondered on the words of the old man when he told him he had the power to change history with just one artifact, now he knew why a single watch found there enabled the cops to reopen a case that in the end convicted a man for murder, a so called stolen wallet returned to the wife owner uncovered a dirty secret of such guy, an affair, a single paper with a name in it delivered to a girl allowed her to find out the whereabouts of her family, that was the power the old man told him about, the power to change story, the story of people and nations if possible.

An archeologist, one of profession of course could single-handedly destroy 500 years of tradition of a city by just showing evidence of that tradition being in fact a ritual for sacrifice human beings, stories about kings and thieves could be proven right or wrong with just an artifact, legends could become reality and cause ripples in such a way that no one could believe, while the changes were rare, Harry bowed to do his part and leave his mark on human history itself.

Anyway, after five minutes of making the three bullies ran and follow him, showing once again that Harry was too fast and too slippery for the bullies to grab, in the end he guided them to the spot he wanted them to be, then he made his move.

Moving around silently, Harry let the marbles he had slip on the ground, rolling silently to the bullies feet, the trio was unaware of this because they were too angry and were shouting at Harry to even hear the sound of a marble hitting another one slightly, when he saw the marbles on place he moved behind the bullies, who kept looking at the only clear spot on the woods, hoping to see Harry running away, Harry smiled as he grabbed one of the branches and began to pull it back, hard, then he whistled, catching the attention of the bullies.

"Smile" he said as he let the branch soar to them, Dudley and Malcolm ducked it, but Piers wasn't so lucky, the branch hit him square in the face, making him stagger, with the marbles on the ground that was enough to make him loose balance and fall on his butt, in despair he grabbed Dudley and Malcolm, the marbles, combined with the fall of Piers brought the remaining two bullies to the ground, crashing on their bums, the three tired to stood up angrily, especially Dudley, but were unable because of the marbles on the grounds, only succeeding in eating grass and dirt.

With a smirk harry began to advance to the downed bullies, all stunned by the falls and the dirt they forcefully ate on it, avoiding the marbles on the grass so he didn't end up like them, then he closed Dudley on the ground, the big kid was unable to do nothing as Harry took a small pouch that was tied on his pants, basically ripping the portion of the pants away, all with a smile.

"You know Hippo-D" Harry began, "You should really reconsider your friendships to…I don't know something that has actually evolved" Harry smiled as he swung the pouch on his hands, in front of Dudley's angry face, "I'll tell Maria that you send her pouch with ALL the _love_ you fat filled body can muster" Harry then began to walk away, whistling a merry tune while at it.

"You…ruddy…wait until dad finds about this you freak!"

Harry stopped, and then turned to Dudley, "Freak maybe I am, but I'm the freak all turn upon to keep you and your gang on the leash" Harry stated simply as he left the woods and the humiliated bullies behind.

"Oh yeah, this has been a very happy birthday so far" he exclaimed as he began to ran to Privet drive to deliver the 'liberated treasure' to its rightful owner.

It took him five minutes to reach his intended destination, number 20 Privet drive, and home of an average family that worked in the same place that his uncle did, but unlike him, this family was well-balanced, and unlike his own, they weren't gits.

Once he arrived, he was surprised to see the girl who he had mentioned to Dudley before, Maria, waiting for him on the porch, she beamed at him when he displayed to her the pouch he liberated of Dudley, she basically rushed at Harry, snatched the pouch of his hands, with a beaming smile she handed him two pounds, then walked to her home, thanking him along the way, that left Harry smiling, he didn't knew why Dudley took Maria's pouch in the first place, he deduced that since it was Dudley and he had grown to be a moron that could get whatever he wanted either by a tantrum or by violence, could get the pouch of Maria, what it contained, Harry didn't knew, it was valuable to Maria that was certain, maybe a family heirloom given to her, he didn't knew, it wasn't his place to pry on that matter, one thing was seeking the truth on history and uncovering the mysteries that surrounded many places, uncovering long lost treasures, but other was families stories, unless the family wanted it Harry would not stick his nose were he wasn't called.

With a smile, and two pounds to buy some candies to rot his teeth, Harry walked away to the local store to spend his hard earned money, after all he earned it fair and square after humiliating Dudley once again, and since this was his birthday, he theorized he could spend all his money he earned, this time of course, he was saving as much as he could so one day he would not depend of the so called 'generosity' of his aunt and uncle gave him, he scoffed at that, generosity his arse, they weren't generous, they were…well there is no word to describe their behavior, paranoid, perhaps, crazy, it fits almost right, he was just looking at that word that could describe the Dursleys right.

In any case Harry pried himself of being self-sufficient enough to do thing, after all not many 11 years old can make a pancake and an omelet easily and fast enough to feed the two black holes that are Vernon and Dudley.

While he was sure Dudley would once again throw a tantrum to gain the attention of his family and berate him, but Harry was way above Dudley stupid ways, after all is not every day that a 9 years old kid (namely him) was able to bully his way into Dudley's toy room, tossing or breaking many toys along the way and making the room his own, a cupboard, in Harry's opinion, is just barbaric, and he had swore that he would never be bullied by his family, never again.

As he walked away to the store, and then to his daily walk all over Privet drive, seeking adventures and more treasures, and burning time so he would end up coming to the Dursley's at night, and very tired to ever consider their taunts and insults, he was unaware that in the upcoming days after his birthday, his life would change forever, and as the old man that changed his life once would say, he would change history as he knew it, but not exactly humanity's history as a whole, but he would leave his mark in a way no other person would ever dream off.

_**A week later…**_

If you were to ask Vernon Dursley about his week, he would say one word.

"Screw you"

Okay they are two words, so sue me for the misinformation, but the meaning is the same, he was in a foul mood, not to say about to go thermonuclear or as the Americans say, go mad and scream 'hulk smash' while painted green, while the thought of a shirtless Vernon painted green can cause several nightmares that can later be used to make the scariest horror movie know to man, the words kinda summarized how has been the Dursleys week, excluding Harry of course, he was having a blast with what was happening so far.

The day after Harry's 11 birthday began as normal, the Dursleys ate their fill and Harry made his own food, mainly because the Dursleys are too afraid to even eat something that Harry cooks when he is in a foul mood, and he was in a foul mood, as he had predicted the day before, Dudley had basically went crazy about what had happened, demanding in simple terms, Harry's head as repayment for the insult, injuries and other things he invented along the way, Harry gave him none, actually telling him that it was his rightful punishment for being a git with a girl.

Immediately he got yelled by Vernon, and he remembered by is so funny to piss him off, he changes colors like a chameleon, Harry after having his inner laugh at his uncle ability to change colors despise not being even remotely related to the interesting color shifting lizard, had left to his room, while small it was his, leaving his uncle in mid-rant, his aunt with the mouth open wide, and a seething Dudley who was unable to exact his 'revenge' like he could, he could not even catch the common cold if this one was visible and tangible, let alone exact his revenge on the fast and slippery Potter kid.

Anyway, the cause of Vernon foul mood was a letter, not just any letter, one directed to Harry, if what he half-glimpsed about it was right, it was directed to him, full name, direction, Privet drive number 4, the smallest room on the house, how they got that last information was beyond him, while he was very well know around the block by the younger because of his exploits against Dudley gang and knowledge on several topics, including geography, history, zoology and languages, he was not well know by the grownups, mostly because the Dursleys made sure no one that could help them in the long run knew about 'their shame' which was Harry in their eyes, to him their shame was being a bunch of liars.

When he had that letter, Dudley saw him, and saw a way to get even for the past events, he actually yelled that Harry had mail aimed to him, surprisingly however, it was Petunia, not Vernon who grabbed the letter, she read it, pale at it, then grew red at it, she in a second had tore it apart and send the remains to the stove, burning the remains in a rather unsafe way, Harry had been so angry at it that in revenge (he doesn't like getting even so much, but when you have to you have to) he 'accidentally' broke one of her fine vases, but the smirk he sported when he did it made Petunia think otherwise, and rethink other actions against Harry, he knew where to hit them the worse, their pride was their soft spot, and he could easily use their pride and make them squirm.

The following days followed by what Harry found amazing, in an increase of the letters, yes in plural, letters, at first they were two, then four, then eight, by the end of the third day, Vernon had burned at least fifty cards on the fireplace, smirking at Harry, Harry accidentally broke Vernon's favorite whisky bottle over their TV as an act of retribution, it was on, and it was obvious Harry, while being alone, had the upper hand, fate and causality was on his side that week.

At the beginning of the fifth day, Vernon was stressed, he was about to blow a gasket, the fact that a lot of owls now found a home on the roof of their home, and they looked about not to leave, made things worse, Harry was having a blast of course, the little war he was waging surely would cost him in the future, but what the hell, it was damn worthy.

The surprise came at the same hour the letters had been coming, at 9:00 AM, instead of a bunch of cards coming out of the mail slot on the door, a flurry of cards emerged of the small gap, like a waterfall, card over card emerged fast, much to the distress of the Dursley's, if it wasn't enough, several more emerged out of their fireplace, swarming the living room with cards that began to fly at its own accord, Harry basically whooped in joy as the shower of cards traumatized Vernon and Petunia, Dudley was mesmerized by the scene itself, never seeing something like that before, but after a while he settled into following his family example, he quivered in fear, unable, like the Dursleys to stop Harry from getting one of the cards, and rushing to his room, locking it easily, since the door was solid oak, one of his uncle many fancy improvements to the house to make visits awe at the home, Vernon was unable to even put a dent on the solid door to break in Harry's room an prevent the catastrophe from happening, but the hinges were unable to comply with the door sturdiness and gave in, to Vernon's horror, Harry had read the letter, and was glaring at him.

"Uncle…what this is supposed to mean?" Harry's only answer was a solid blow to the face that made him see stars, "…you cheap hitting jerk" and then darkness.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, quite a handful name he dares say, he prefers the shortest one that his students have gave him along the years, professor Dumbledore, lest of a mouthful and straight to the point he dare say, sat in his office on perhaps the greatest magic school on earth, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school know for having one of the most famous graduates, or infamous depending on the point of view of people, but no one denied that every student that has left Hogwarts has aimed for greatness and has left their mark on the wizard world, whenever for good or evil.

In that moment, he was pondering on one special person, Harry Potter, also known as 'The boy-who-lived' an appropriated name to someone who survived the impossible, Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, the unstoppable curse, anyone hit by it receives a painless, not to say remorseful death, using one of the foulest unforgivable curses on a person requires a lot of magic, and the intent to kill, yet Harry survived with only a scar, effectively ending a war, but while many celebrated the defeat of the darkest wizard by a mere 1 year old baby, Dumbledore knew better, Voldemort was just temporally stopped, the darkest wizard of all times would not be stopped that easily, he was certain of that.

Placing Harry with his relatives was the hardest thing he has ever done in his life, even more than standing against his once former friend, but it had to be done, no matter how hard it was, his former friend caused World War II, leading to a bloodbath that Voldemort could have equaled if he didn't wanted the Muggles dead, unlike his former friend who used them to start a war, true he knew Harry relatives were far of being the perfect family, in fact Harry would be safer with a family of Hungarian Horntails he believes, but the protection provided by Lily's sacrifice and the blood wards placed and linked to Harry's last living familiar tied to Lily, Petunia were too valuable to ignore, there were too many evil people wanting to hurt young Potter for what he did, a hero he is, a tragic one, but one that needed to be protected and allowed to grow as a normal magic child, is the least he can do before Voldemort finds a way to return to the world of the living and start his reign of terror once again.

He let a small sigh out of his lips, knowing that Harry by now had his letter from Hogwarts, including him into the world of the wizards, in fact he could see it, the instruments of vigilance he placed on number 4 Privet drive allowed him to monitor Harry, from his state of health to his mood, the instruments had registered a shift on the mood of Harry, from happy to…vengeful, he had seen it with sad eyes, but he knew Harry was pushed to do so, Harry's uncle had thwarted any attempt of Harry to read his letter, burning them with a sick smirk, only to Harry to hit him where it hurt the most, his drink and his entertainment device, the telly if what Arthur said about that box of entertainment Muggles used to transmit news and shows was of any indication, pity magic made Muggle devices fail unless they are charmed, and even then they tend to fail, perhaps in the future a student might discover a charm that will keep the devices free of failing at magic presence, he would like to enjoy seeing what Muggles call soap opera and the old show called the Three Stooges', last time he was able to see them he had cracked of laugh by the antics of Curly, Larry and Moe.

With a slight curiosity of how Harry was fairing today, Dumbledore peered on one of the silver like instruments on his office, what he saw amused him greatly and made his heart warm up, the shower of letters he had staged had worked, Harry had grabbed one of the letters, he could easily identify the boy because of the green emerald eyes he inherited of Lily, he could not see the messy black hair he got from James however, that old fedora hat that became a constant companion of Harry was still on his head, while he admits that a 11 years old kid with a fedora hat looks odd, then what wizard doesn't looks odd while dressing, he even looks odd, a pointy hat and robes, he is the vision of the wizard Muggles have engraved on their heads, luckily his Deputy had yet to see how Muggles see witches, he is sure that Minerva would go on a rampage like no other if she saw that Muggles saw witches as green skinned, hooked nosed, ugly looking hags that spend their days on swamps making potions and laughing with a high pitched laughs, oh that day will be the most amusing and he will keep it on a memory flask so he can see it every day on his Pensieve, and pass it on to students so they are not so afraid of the stern professor, then he rethink that last one, students would be terrified to see her on a rampage.

With amusement he saw Harry rush at his room, he knew that not even Vernon would break into the solid oak door, no matter how hard he tried, he would end up hurting himself, a mild powered reducto would do the job well, and stunning spells at full power would do as well, what Dumbledore didn't counted however was that the old hinges on the door would give in, causing the door to fall in the make-shift bed of Harry, crushing it by its weight, Vernon stormed in, spotting Harry reading the letter near his desk, far of the fallen door, a look of outrage on his face.

Then the blow of Vernon to Harry, sending his glassed away, yet not his hat, then the words of Harry that by all means proven that he was a Gryffindor trough and trough.

"…_You cheap hitting jerk" _

Then Harry collapsed on the ground, Vernon sneered at that, dragging Harry by one leg, letter and glasses forgotten, the shouts of Vernon to his wife and son to pack clothes and money, that they were going to a small shack an get the hell away of all the 'unnatural' things happening around until it was over.

There Dumbledore saw enough, standing up he got ready to visit the so called family of Harry, true he was not happy on what he had done, and he was seeing firsthand the extremes a fearful man can go to shut himself of that and deny what he has seen, Harry has endure taunts and forced labor, and when he saw it was too much he simply walked away, stating that he was no slave and he was not working for scraps and their kindness.

Knowing that one day he would have to tell Harry about this, he prepared himself to go and meet the Dursleys, not that he was too thrilled with to start with, walking away of his office he crossed paths with Hagrid, the half-giant with a heart of gold, and he got an idea, he would go yes, but not alone, he toyed with the idea of brining Minerva instead of Hagrid, but then relented at that thought, he didn't want to explain to Harry why an elderly woman was basically going ballistic on his familiars and was about to bring pain like no other to them, Harry didn't need that particular trauma.

* * *

His head hurt, the understatement of the century, his cheek hurt, another understatement, memories pooled around, taunting him, he heard the scream of a woman, a chilling laugh, then green light along with a great explosion, and then nothing else, what followed after that was of course the memory of his uncle fat fist on his face, his final taunt before unconsciousness claimed him and of course the pain of his head meeting the ground, damn that hurt more than the hit.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, blurry of course, he didn't feel the familiar weight of his glasses pressing on his nose and on the sides of his head, he instead felt pain, squinting his eyes Harry tried to take as much of the room around him, and came to one conclusion.

"…This isn't number 4" he said with a groan as he stood up with hesitation, without the ability to see with his glasses he had to be very cautious of his surroundings…

**SLAP!**

"OUCH!" Harry yelped as a hand hit him on the back of his head, both of his hands reaching for the abused spot, "Okay now that was a low blow!" he exclaimed, ever since he snapped at the Dursleys when he first got his hat, they were unable to raise their hands against him, it was either fear or a twisted sense of respect he didn't knew, this was the first time ever since that day that he was hit, again, he was hit with a belt yes, but never Vernon had actually slapped him or hit him like that.

"Shut up freak!" he heard Vernon exclaim, followed by what Harry could describe as a bitchslap, on his uninjured cheek, that send him to the ground, rubbing his cheek while growling, he was long trough crying, crying didn't fix nothing, when you cry is because you lost someone important in your life, someone you cared for, pain is only expressed with screams and the occasional curse to the bringer of pain, or growling, like Harry was doing, he would not shed a tear for them that was sure, they didn't deserve none of it.

"I know is your entire fault!" Vernon spat angrily, even with his blurry vision, Harry knew that Vernon's face was an unhealthy prune color, either his uncle heads explodes or his heart suddenly implodes for the blood pressure that was rising, one of two.

"My fault? I don't even…"

"ENOUGH!"

Harry felt yet another slap to his face, weak considering that the first hit of Vernon had knock him down, as he opened his eyes he stared in sheer surprise at the end of a double barreled shotgun that his uncle had firmly on his grasp, aimed at him.

"Oh come on!" Harry snapped, he was afraid yes, but the fear was overshadowed by the outrage of the situation, his uncle was not man enough, he was willing to hold him gun-point and blame him by who knows what.

"Ever since we took you in you have been nothing but trouble, you ungrateful brat, you snap at us and you act all high and mighty, but you are and always be a trouble, a freak!" Vernon spat angrily, not even matching the angry glare Harry had leveled to him, "But tonight…but tonight" Vernon said in an almost crazed trance, Harry just stared at the cannon, then at Vernon, eyes shifting at the shocked look of Petunia and Dudley, "Tonight" Vernon snarled, making Harry snarl as well, if he was going to die then by god he is going to die fighting dammit, in less than a blink Harry had wrapped his hands around the cannons of the shotgun, rising the gun over his head, a loud bang was heard all over the room, making him grimace at the sound in the enclosed space and the debris that fell over his head, he summarized that one of the barrels had fired up and had blasted a hole on the ceiling.

Soon he was not longer holding the gun to fight it, but rather holding for dear life as Vernon began to swing the gun back and forth with Harry attached to it, he heard shouts outside, who he didn't know, his aunt and cousin were still petrified on the spot for what was happening, then he heard a voice outside shout the word "reducto" rather loud, next thing Harry knows is that splinters began to travel behind him, then he finally lost his grasp and was able to see the people who entered the room, the first was an old man, a long beard covered his face, along with a pointy hat and very well decorated robes, holding what seemed to be a stick of wood, or a wand he dare say, the other was in short words a giant of a man, not even his uncle could compare in sheer size at the man, black shaggy hair and a gruff beard, holding a pink umbrella.

"More freaks!" Harry eyes widened when he remembered Vernon and his shotgun, knowing that he still had one shot left with a roar Harry stood up and grabbed the weapon, his hands now basically bending the steel, he didn't knew, but he had done his first bout of accidental magic ever since he was 7, so concentrated that instead of a powerful blast he was able to focused it on his whole body, an accidental spell that later on would become the very first spell that he and other two would create.

With a yank Harry took the weapon of Vernon's hand, and with a mighty swing he crashed the grip of the weapon on his head, the wood breaking apart on his head, sending him to a wall an into blissful unconsciousness, much to the shock of Petunia and Dudley.

But as soon the shock came it was gone, in a second Petunia was at the side of her unconscious husband, checking his head, then her head whipped to Harry, "You freak, you hurt my Vernon!" she screeched, just about to rush at Harry, just to stop dead on her tracks and pale considerably, slowly taking steps back, "Y-y-you" she gasped, Harry then looked up, seeing the old man, a stern expression on his face as he held the so called wand on his hands, a blue glow on the tip of it, now that it was closer, Harry saw that the wand, while made of wood, had what certain, but he also saw what seemed protuberances around the wand, oddly enough he found the wand…familiar.

"Yes, me Petunia, I could no longer sit idly and watch as you brought down Lily's own flesh and blood with you and your husband actions" the old man spoke firmly, yet with a patience that shocked Harry, it was basically impossible to have such angry expression and yet to be so calm and collected about it.

"You think I care about this, about her, ever since she found out…she was…a witch, all my parents spoke was how proud they were of her, but I knew better, I knew what she was…a freak, and like her and her good for nothing husband!" she spat.

"Yer not goin to badmouh Lily en James!" the giant of a man boomed, Harry actually cringed, the man seemed positively angry, and he was not so far of being equally angry at his aunt for what he told about his parents, he never believed that his parents were drunks that died in a car accident.

"Back on those words" Harry said to his aunt, standing up and still holding what was left of the shotgun on his hand, "You are a freak boy, no matter how hard you try to deny it, you mothers was a freak, your father was one and a loser as well, and so you!" she snarled, in anger harry swung the makeshift bat at her with a roar, only to feel a tug on the makeshift bat, looking up he saw the giant of a man holding the thing with his index and thumb easily, anger deflating at the sight, he settled with glaring at the woman.

"I am very disappointed in you Petunia; I regret the day I left young Harry in your care" the old man said, making Harry head whip at him, "Say what! You mean you're the reason I had to stand walrus man, giraffe girl and the not so incredible hippo-D!" Harry asked in outrage.

"Yes, I believed that they would take care of you since they had a son of their own and your age and would give you the love it was stolen from you that night, but alas human nature to fear the unknown and scorn it once again showed itself and displayed the true colors of people, it something matters I am sorry for what I did" the old man said, making Harry frown at that, but said nothing else about it.

Petunia just glared at the old man, the giant of a man and Harry, "Out" she hissed angrily, now hovering over Vernon fallen form, Dudley remained far of the grownups and Harry, partly mostly because he just saw his scrawny cousin topple his huge father, easily.

The old man said nothing for a moment, just pocketing the strange wand on his robes, "Let us depart, the night is young" he began as he looked at Harry, his blue eyes suddenly…twinkling?

"I assume you have hundred of questions"

"You bet I am!" Harry hotly remarked, and then turned to the Dursleys, "Can you give me just one minute" he said as he rushed to the Dursleys, or better said Petunia, both the old man and the giant of a man noted the small grin on his face, and the fact he had left the makeshift club to the giant.

"What do you want boy? Haven't you done enough?" Petunia asked sourly, but Harry saw fear on the corner of her eyes, smiling at that; Harry slowly began to lean to her, making her pale slightly, but kept her angry face on.

"AAAAHHHH BUGA BUGA BUGA!" Harry all but shouted at Petunia, making all sort of freaky faces at her, of course Petunia reacted at such act, thinking that it was some sort of spell or something like that, in a flash she was all over Dudley, grabbing the boy and shoving him to a room, entering along as well and closing the door, leaving Vernon alone.

The old man and the giant of a man rose an eyebrow at that, "What? Is not like you didn't want to do that too" he said as he finally grabbed the makeshift bat and slung it over his shoulders, with a sigh the old man and the giant of a man followed Harry outside, of course the place they would go was a place Harry didn't want to be.

_**A minute later…**_

The odd sensation that he felt when the old man grabbed his shoulder was slowly going away, replaced by the shock that the moment he blinked away he was not longer on that…whatever the hell the Dursleys had dragged him while he was unconscious, but back on Privet Drive number 4, he was still able to distinguish the house he had grew in for eleven years easily, even without his glasses.

"What the…" Harry began, turning to the old man, "While I believe this place holds many uncomfortable memories, this place is also a safe place so we can talk with more ease" he said, making Harry frown, while he didn't knew who the man was, and had come to help him, he seemed to be the reason he was stuck with the Dursleys, so he would be giving him the benefit of the doubt, for now.

As they advanced to the house, Harry felt odd as he entered the threshold of the place, "You feel odd right?" Harry nodded at the question, "The wards around the place act odd because of your conflicting feelings, on one hand you consider this place your home, on the other hand you barely consider those who live with you as your family, and you certainly are wishing that Petunia was not your mom's sister"

"Wards?" Harry asked, "Yes Harry, most homes with…special families have wards that protect them of attacks to their homes, the wards here are specially linked to you and your aunt, as long you consider this place your home and there is a relative in blood here, the wards will protect the home of anyone with ill intents" the old man said, "But the fluctuation of the wards when you came here means while you consider this place home, you don't consider Petunia as your aunt by blood, therefore causing the fluctuation, the wards are weakened by this division of feelings, in time, if this continues, the wards will shut down and leave this home defenseless against anything that dares to attack it"

"…Wards…magic?" Harry summarized, green eyes widening at the concept, it was so farfetched, yet it held some truth, it would explains many things on his life before he became the new him, the chases that ended abruptly because he found himself on another part of the school, far of Dudley's gang, how his hair could grow again after it was cut to the scalp in one night, the wounds that healed overnight, the things that appeared on his hands when he wanted it, it had sense, but at the same time it didn't, magic? Was it real? Could it be that what history catalogued as eccentricities and pagan rituals that did nothing were in fact the tip of the literal iceberg for a more complex thing, a hidden society of people capable of using magic, hidden of the common people eyes, if true then…then so many gaps in history could be explained, tragedies that were attributed to the elements when it was obvious there weren't involved could be explained at last, humanity history as everyone knew it could be rewritten from the very beginning, but he needed to be sure, in the job he wanted there was no margin for mistakes, he had to be sure.

"Yes Harry, magic" the old man said, finally seating on Vernon's favorite seat, much to Harry's surprise, no one sat on that seat, not even Petunia, "Prove it" Harry demanded, "Prove me that tonight was real and not something caused by the hit that walrus man gave me" Harry demanded.

"Very well, Accio glasses" Harry heard, he waited for at least five seconds, then he felt something be placed on his face, his vision suddenly sharpened again, feeling the familiar weight of his glasses, being placed by the old man, now with his vision in its usual way, he could see better the features of the old man and the giant of a man, the second smiling at him, and towering even the old man, Harry looked up, and up, "Whoa" he exclaimed at the sight of the man.

"Now that you can see well Harry, I think a demonstration is at hand, don't you think?" with that told, the man flicked the wand, "Expecto Patronum" Harry eyes widened comically when a silver…bird if could be described like one flew out of the wand of the old man, illuminating the dark room with a beautiful silver light, flying around, the silver bird finally settled on one of the chairs, then vanished, leaving a stunned Harry, "Oh…My…god" he said simply, shacking slightly, "That…that…I heard of that…I read of that!" Harry said frantically, "Hikers around the world say that whenever they get lost they usually cross paths with a silver animal that glows with a light of its own, guiding them outside the forests and into nearby towns, all attributed that to starvation and thirst…but now…but now" Harry shuttered as he collapsed in the sofa, a surprised look on his face.

"That…means you…and I…" he began, "Yer a wizard Harry" the giant of a man announced, making Harry jump, and more when he sat on the sofa Harry was, making his jump once he sat roughly on it, the sofa groaning under the sheer weight of the man.

"And a powerful one I dare say" the old man said with a smile, "Oh but where are my manners, we have been talking and you don't know our names yet, how rude of us" the old man began, "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school, I dare say, to learn magic, as Hagrid here said, you are a wizard Harry"

"Me?" Harry croaked in shock, "Yes, your father was one, your mother was one, so not surprisingly you are one as well, albeit there have been cases where both wizard parents have a non-magical son, but that's beyond the case Harry" Albus said to the now less shocked, but still impressed boy.

"So…I'm a wizard, you're a wizard and headmaster of the school that surely has been sending me letters, and Hagrid here is…" Harry said, pointing at Hagrid, "He is the keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts, he was originally suppose to come to retrieve you since your familiars would find the idea of going to a wizard community plaza…revolting" Albus said with a slight grimace, Harry knew why, the subject of the Dursleys was still a sore subject, and the treatment…

"You knew right?" Harry suddenly asked, to Albus the subject of the question was as clear as water, "Yes…sadly yes Harry, but you have to understand this, if I had another choice for who would take care of you I would have chosen another relative"

"Then why? Why you put me here, I spend nearly seven years being their man-servant until stood for myself, and today…and today…" Harry almost snarled, then his face dropped, "I just can't believe that you did nothing to help me when I needed it the most" Harry almost whispered, "I understand your anger Harry, but you have also to understand my impotence at doing nothing to help you, if I did it, it was because I wanted to spare you the knowledge of your tragic past, of what truly happened to your parents, of the unwanted fame that was created for what you did while you held no memory of that event, I wanted also to keep you away of people who would only use you for your fame and their personal gain, while others would not hesitate to hurt you for what you did in the eve of Halloween"

"Halloween?" Harry wondered, "Yes, you, while you don't know it, you stopped a war dead on its tracks that night, when you were barely 1 year old"

"Say what? That can't be true, how I…how that's even possible!" Harry yelled, "(sigh) sit down Harry, this will take a while"

_**The next morning…**_

Harry's morning had been…eventful to say the least, the night before Dumbledore had told him a shocking truth, a truth that he somehow suspected about his parents, they didn't die on a car crash or any kind of accident, they were murdered, assassinated by a dark wizard by the name Voldemort, while the name wasn't so much for Harry, it had actually frightened Hagrid, which spoke volumes of the things Voldemort did in the past, and proved to Harry that man as a whole was capable of both great acts of good and progress, as of evil and destruction, history backed him up rather nicely on that part.

After the revelation that his parents were murdered by the madman, his mother sacrificing herself to protect him and how he had survived a curse that supposedly killed any living being that was hit by it, not only that, the lightning bolt scar that has always been on his forehead was the only visible wound of that encounter, the so called killing curse was suppose to kill cleanly, leaving no trace whatsoever of the hit, yet he had evidence that he had survived it.

After that explanation, Albus had commented that the letters were in fact an invitation (and in case of first years a letter of acceptance) to those magically capable to join Hogwarts as a student, there they would learn to control their magic and function properly in the wizard community without causing a bout of accidental magic that might kill (much to Harry's shock) after that Harry read the letter thoughtfully, he found a second letter in the same one, this one had a list of things in it, varying from books to robes, a cauldron and a scale, hell they even asked an owl (he failed to notice that the owl was optional and only to those who had actually one) he had actually mused that it was going to be a little hard to buy all that with just 50 pounds, his life-savings, between buying things to himself like small notebooks and other the small payments for his actions in retrieving things, it was actually surprising he had that much, especially with the Dursleys being so stingy with him.

Of course Dumbledore had assured him that in the morning, Hagrid would accompany him to get the items required, all while having that twinkle on his eyes, and it kinda freaked him and gave Dumbledore a cool like look whenever he spoke.

After that Dumbledore bid a goodnight to Harry, apologizing this time for not going with him, one he had a school to prepare, and two and one that Albus only knew was that if he was saw with The boy-who-lived walking around Diagon Alley buying the supplies for school, it would first spoil the surprise for many students, and two the press, especially the Daily Prophet and one Rita Skeeter would have a field day with them, it seemed that the Muggle celebrities had it easy compared to wizard celebrities, they didn't had to deal with quick-quote quills and harassing reporters, and unlike the Muggles, many wizards and witches basically believed whatever it was written in the newspaper as the cold hard truth.

After that Harry had submerged into a long slumber, resting for the upcoming day, when he woke up and saw Hagrid, sleeping on the sofa, and so said sofa had finally collapsed on Hagrid's weight over the night, harry had realized that it had not been a dream, it was all very real…and very exciting.

After eating what Harry believes was a cake that Hagrid had made to him as a belated birthday present, for breakfast, the best so far, no Dursleys and a giant actually praising his food quality, both had set to London, where a very awkward trip (trust me a giant and a boy with a fedora on a subway) was ensured, eventually they arrived to the Leaky Cauldron, a pub, which only ensured more awkwardness because someone had actually recognized him, how he had no idea, Hagrid had told him that only Dumbledore had any idea on how Harry really looked like, hell Hagrid had confessed that he imagined Harry a little…chubby, something that Harry found rather insulting and indignant, is not like he has any fault on that, he doesn't eats much, and as much as he eats he burns it rather fast.

After the mass of people had stopped shaking hands with him and thanking him for ending a war, Hagrid had guided Harry to the back of the pub, an alley which had not much, just a dead end and a trash can, Hagrid just smiled to Harry, tapped several stones on the wall, this suddenly sinking in the wall, then the wall opened, exposing to Harry his very first, but not last sight to the wizard world, he summarized the feeling of excitement and joy in one single word.

"Sweet"

"Right" Hagrid said with a smile, Harry meanwhile looked around the crowed place, people oddly dressed walked around, like a tidal of people, moving from one store to the next, newer, exciting things were displayed on the shops windows, things he never saw, things he only heard off in rambles of drunken people, things he only heard when overhearing the bedtime storied Petunia, with hesitation told to Dudley so he could sleep, what he saw now was the sum of all that and more, much more.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Harry" Hagrid said, guiding Harry trough the mass of people, "Where to now Hagrid?"

"To Gringotts bank Harry, after all ye have to retire yer money"

"My money?" Harry asked, "But of cou'se Harry, ye don't think yer parents would leave ya penniless right?" Harry lightly smiled at that, "You think there will be something else besides money?"

"I don't know Harry, perhaps, but I truly don't know" Hagrid said, making Harry sigh at that, "At least that's mine and walrus man doesn't know about it, if he had a say in it he would swipe it all because he 'kindly' took me, kindly my arse" Harry muttered angrily as he and Hagrid walked to what Harry could see was a big white building, towering over the other shops easily, bronze doors could be easily spotted as the entrance of the building.

"That's Gringotts Harry" Hagrid began, "Its run by goblins, nasty folk to double-cross, and security there is tighter than my pants"

"Hagrid I was physically abused by my relatives, and mentally too, I survived that, I do not need extra mental damage"

"Oh sorry Harry, anyway many people have t'ied to enter, none has escaped alive, they get lost and die on the maze of tunnels under the bank and I heard they even have dragons there"

"Dragons? Are you telling me that they use dragons, as spitfire's behemoths that are persistent figures around the world as either bringers of destruction or as gods and fortune bringers?" Hagrid nodded at that, finally reaching the bronze doors, passing the threshold of it, there he noticed an inscription near a set of silver gates.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there"_

"Let me guess, they are the greedy protective kind?" Hagrid nodded at the asked question, "Aye, greedy fellas, very protective with their valuables, tha's why they run the bank, there is no one better to keep eye on wizard valuables than the goblins"

"What can I expect of them now?"

"They are rude and serious, all businesslike, right to the point I admit" Hagrid said, stopping , looking for something on his pockets, then he pulled something wrapped in a cloth, handing it to Harry, Harry by his part unwrapped the thing, spotting a golden key in it, "That's yer vault key, present it when asked" and with that both crossed the silver gates, immediately Harry's jaw met the ground at the sight of the interior of Gringotts bank lobby.

The finest marble floor that Petunia would swoon over, very fancy looking and big chandeliers hung of a well decorated roof, lines over lines of counters stretched along the paths, each counter had small creatures with long noses and ears, long fingers held feather quills, writing on books, some were using scales to weight rubies or other precious stones, it was so overwhelming to Harry, one thing was a wizard, that looks normal, or as normal you can be with odd clothes that seem to shimmer with the light, as Dumbledore's or made of skin of an animal that is supposed to be mythical, like Hagrid's, seeing goblins, real goblins, not the one legends spoke of was so surreal that made him think that all stories had some truth behind them, he would be really surprised to know that Merlin did existed, or that Excalibur was real, or that the philosophers stone could transform anything into gold.

The trip to his vault was eventful, one because his vault was way deep down Gringotts, it pretty much said to him that the deeper they went, the tighter the security became, second it was they were moving to his vault in a cart, a very fast cart that a goblin named Griphook was driving, Hagrid was with him, he had also business with a vault even deeper than his, and third and most important…

"YOU BLOODY LIZARD!" Harry yelled at a nearby cage that contained a dragon, an dragon that had exhaled fire and had nearly burned his hat, "Come on Harry, it was an accident" Hagrid began.

"Accident? Accident is that Griphook here falls of the cart or that when he breaks you fall out of the cart, that wasn't an accident it was intentional!" Harry screamed, and then turned to the now far cage, "You better pray I never get my hands on you or I'll make myself boots out of your arse!"

The only answer was of the dragon was another tongue of fire and a roar, and Griphook smiling, showing rows of sharp teeth, he seemed to like Harry's attitude so far.

Soon they reached Harry's vault, 687, he handed Griphook his key so he could open it, after hearing enough clicks and groaning of metal coming out of the vault door as this was unlocked and opened, exposing to Harry in what his words was a mountain of gold, golden coins former a pile as big as Hagrid he dared say, "Ye didn't believe that they would leave you penniless right?" Hagrid repeated the question that had asked him before entering Gringotts, "No…but whoa…so much…what my parents did anyway to have so much?"

"Your father" Griphook began, "Was the heir of an ancient pureblood family, the Potters are not as old as the Malfoys or the Black in terms of how many generations old they are, but they were as rich as they once were"

"You mean were…as I'm…the last?" Griphook nodded, "This pile of gold was left to you in case something happened to them, which certainly did, along with anything else stored inside, the remain wealth of your family is stored on a secondary vault until you reach full maturity, then all the Potter wealth will be released to its last member, you, for the moment this is yours" Griphook said.

"…I see" Harry said as he entered the vault, "Hagrid, go to your vault thingy business, I want to be alone for a while" Harry said simply, Hagrid was about to say otherwise, until he saw Harry walk slowly to a trunk placed nearby the pile of gold, on top of it was a note, it simply said 'Harry' understanding that Harry wanted to be alone and cope with the fact that his parents never stopped loving him, even in death and thought of his future beforehand, Hagrid motioned Griphook to lead him to the vault he had to visit, Griphook nodded, leaving Harry inside the vault for a while.

Harry by his part walked to the black colored trunk placed near the pile of gold, then kneeled in front of it, slowly reaching for the letter placed on the trunk, it seemed it was made before, during or after he was born, if the age of the paper was of any indication, but then he considered that perhaps the letter was…charmed to age less than a normal piece of paper left on a environment such as his vault, he seemed surprised that magic seemed capable of keeping things off aging, but he also realized that magic had also a limit in what it could and could not do.

Opening the letter and reading its contents, Harry could not help but to sob a little, tears falling slowly of his eyes, staining his cheeks, the letter was short, but to the point, but to Harry was all he needed for now, because in that moment, that letter written by his parents was so far the only link, besides magic that he had of them.

Pocketing the letter to read it again and again and again and as many times needed until he could burn their words on his mind, he aimed sights to the trunk, wiping the remain of tears of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, Harry opened the trunk, there was not much about it that made it interesting at first, it looked more to a place to store clothes, but the note said many interesting things about it, the trunk had four locks, each to a compartment each, Harry marveled at that, as he proved when he closed the trunk, then opened it again by unlocking the second lock, this time a second compartment, as empty as the first, but it seemed more to carry fragile objects such as glasses, and he dare think potions, hell if there is magic then there is potions too.

The third look looked more to store books due to the way it was divided, Harry would find that useful in school, the last one was like the first compartment, with one glaring exception, and this one had something inside it, a whip.

Harry is not much of a fan of weapons, he knows about them of course, their effect on history and society, some of them were weapons of tradition in continents and cultures that still held their customs highly intertwined with the present, like Japan which held many ancient customs still in place, resisting the relentless test of time which other customs worldwide have succumbed to.

The whip in the trunk in particular was a bullwhip; it was easily recognizable due to its shape and material…at a second glance he realized that the bullwhip on the trunk was not made of leather, but rather of steel.

The body, or better said the thong was a braided myriad of steel sheets over steel sheets, it was odd since he didn't knew it was possible to braid sheets of steel together, it was at least 14 feet long, the color of the thong was in fact like a mixture between silver and jet black, one that seemed to glow with its own color, the handle was at least 7 to 10 inches long, a braided leather covered handle, he assumed that the handle interior was made of steel as well, it had also a butt foundation with a wrist cord to be carried and hung with instead of holding it always on the hand, the cracker of the bullwhip was the most interesting thing however, it seemed to be made of…whiskers, what kind of animal can produce 7cm of whisker each, magical or not he didn't want to know, the only thing he saw was that it was braided as well, leaving the tip un-braided, hanging loose.

When he picked the whip, he noted that the handle, upon touch felt like silk, it felt nice to the hand, soft, nice, friendly, it reminded him of the only dress his aunt had on her home…and that Ripper, Marge's prized bulldog had obviously ripped apart with his teeth and used as a bathroom, several times, of course Harry was blamed, as usual, of course this happened after Harry became bolder, so Ripper had a…accidental run-in with Mrs. Figg horde of cats, the blasted thing would never be vicious again, and Harry would never be able to look a cat in the same fashion ever.

In any case, Harry noted upon greater inspection and touching the thong of the whip that the body of metal felt oddly like wool, odd enough considering that at first sight and any person's eye it looked like if it was made of steel, he also noted that several…doodles if can be described as such were engraved over the thong, mostly flanking it on a vertical stripe, five stripes over the 14 feet long thong, only visible when light hit the whip's thong and outstand the designs and upon touch as well, oddly enough the cracker of the whip made of whiskers felt like feathers upon touch, but harry had to disregard that fatc when his index finger slightly stroked an individual whisker, the strand actually cut his fingertip easily, and the tip upon pressure didn't felt like something without a sharp point.

With a sigh and sucking his index finger out of blood, Harry experimentally swung the whip to a nearby wall with his left arm, being that one the one he basically threw things; the resounding 'crack' that characterized the bullwhip was soundly diminished compared to the damage left behind, a deep five gash like wound was left on the sturdy looking wall, making Harry gap at the sight, obviously this whip was different than the non-magical variation of it, in both damage capabilities and material.

Grinding like an idiot, and knowing where he is going to store all his sentimental trinkets in the trunk, Harry rolled the whip over, making sure his finger didn't even graced the whisker made cracker, and set it on the trunk, then he focused sights on the pile of gold in front of him.

"Now…how much I should carry?"

It would be an eventful and very educative day for Harry, after waiting for Hagrid so he could ask him how much he should retire of his pile of gold, and being explained that Galleons, the name of the gold like coins were more valuable than Sickles, the silver ones and Knuts, the bronze ones, Hagrid recommended that Harry should store a handful of Galleons, since the first year list of materials and educational elements was the largest compared to other years, since they pretty much bought a lot of things, including his wand and robes, he was giddy to have a wand.

It was an eventful shop at the least; he had stored all his new books on the third compartment of his newly liberated trunk, much to Hagrid's shock, his new uniform ended on the first compartment, while the scale ended with the pair of crystal phials in the second compartment, while he carried the telescope and the cauldron he was not so sure of storing them with the whip and the cutting tip, the last two stops were in a owl shop, where Hagrid actually bought him an owl as a birthday gift, a beautiful snowy feathered owl that Harry named Hedwig, Harry and Hedwig would take a liking to the other almost immediately, harry thanked Hagrid for such thoughtful gift, then they went to the last stop of the day, Ollivander's wand shop, the shop was no much at first sight, the inside however was another thing, rows over rows of rectangular boxes were pilled together, a fine layer of dust seemed to permeated the whole shop and contents, but if that was weird, then the owner was even weirder.

Mr. Ollivander as Harry met him was very curious, and freaky, the man basically took measures of Harry entire body, since Harry used the whip with his left hand, it would be better if he used his right hand for his new wand, he was ambidextrous, not that the Dursleys cared much, but he did, and that was good.

Ollivander tested with him at least a dozen of wands, all reacted to Harry in a way, but not in the way he wanted, hell most of them didn't reacted at all, he was worried that he might not get a wand, but Ollivander seemed more excited by the challenge, until he muttered something to himself, went to the back of his shop, then returned with another box.

"This wand is made of holly, 11 inches with a Phoenix feather core, give it a wave" the moment Harry touched the wand, it seemed to reach positively to his touch, harry gave it an experimental touch, seeing how multi-colored sparks flew out of the end of his wand in a frenzy, it was beautiful, amazing, it felt warm upon touch, it was of his doing.

Ollivander told him that it was odd that such wand had chose him, since the phoenix that had donated his tail feathers had gave only two feathers, one of them ended in the wand that gave him his lightning bolt scar, Harry didn't need more clues to figure out that the other wand belonged to Voldemort.

"I expect great things of you Mister Potter, great things indeed" The man said cryptly to Harry that day, overall the day was awesome, he got a connection to his parents, had enough money, wizard money but money in the end and even had spare money of the handful he got of his vault, and got a wicked whip and a wand, now the only thing left was how the hell he was going to stand a month with the Dursleys without him whipping them with his new bullwhip.

* * *

_there you have it people, chapter 1, I know the Diagon Alley visit has been made over a hundred times and counting over, and Harry's first encounter with the wizard world also, but I bet you didn't expect Albus and Hagrid at the same time, or what Harry did to Vernon, while i admit that i kinda forced it, we all know that Harry is capable of much more, he after all taught the patronus charm to several students, and is the youngest wizard to ever cast one._

_as for Harry desire to be an archeologist, well i based it upon Indiana Jones, I'm nopt ashamed to do that, i think indy is awesome and bad-ass and I thought Haryr might need some of that bad-assnes too, and his attitude, well being with a bunch of bullies with the Dursleys, and seeing that standing for himself seemed to stop them dead on their tracks then he beagn to act like that, and will continue to act like that because it suits him just fine against bullies, I bet you can't wait when he clashes with Draco and Severus, it will be epical._

_till anext time, Hypn0s signs off and wish you all a good day/night whenever you are, review please, I live for it, and rad my other stories as well._


	3. Brand new world

_Hello new fans, Hypn0s is back with another chapter of this story i have been cooking for some time, Harry Potter and the change of fates, the fate part being used in a title for a story so many times that everyone has lost count on how many stories about that are made, in any case here it is, another chapter for you eager readers, this story has helped much to break my writers block with my Rayearth stories, mostly the fighting part, so to those who are worried i will drop that story you are sorely wrong._

_in any case let's forget the babbling and let's get into the real show!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: BRAND NEW WORLD**

The month that separated Harry from his new stage of life came to an end rather fast, most of the time he spend it on his room, while he hates to be cooped too much on a close environment, specially his room, but there was so much he wanted to learn, the magical world was a culture of its own, with its own customs and myths, he found the last one hard to believe since many of the myths he knew seemed to stems of facts in the magical world, but it seemed that the magical world had their own unbelievable myths, he had bought several story books that were not asked in the list given to him, most of them were about stories about the wizard world, their customs, their myths and legends, hell they had their own Bermuda Triangle, only this one many people had visited it before, Stonehenge, hard to believe, but well half of the things he saw the day he entered Diagon Alley would put the most logical person to think twice before doubting.

In any case, most of the time Harry spend his time on the room, much to his surprise the door hinges were fixed, surely Dumbledore did it the night they met, because he took no step into his room, not even to get his live-savings, Hedwig's cage lay empty, mainly because Harry decided to leave Hedwig fly free for the month, he knows the feeling of being copped on a very small space and yearning to be able to stretch, Hedwig had spend most of its time flying around, eating the poor rats that came to cross her path in the night, Harry always left the window open so Hedwig might return off her night hunts, the very few times he has left home he has heard some girls say something about a snow feathered owl flying around Privet drive, at nights seemingly keeping watch everywhere before flying away, Harry smiled at that, Hedwig surely knew how to attract attention, no doubt the owl was very smart, if the 'surprise' she left on Petunia's prized china tea collection was of any indication when his aunt insulted her, calling her a 'waste of feathers'

Regarding the Dursleys, they were very surprised to see him back after the incident that night, Vernon sported such a big padding over his head, and once removed a very black spot where he had hit him with the butt of the shotgun had remained till this day, and seemed it will remain for a little longer, Vernon nearly had an aneurism when he saw him on his 'immaculate' home, Harry gave his shouts and seemingly snarls like a dog no heed, he kept ignoring them, and they ignored him, mostly because of self-preservation on both sides, Harry was taking no chances with them, specially Vernon, he might have another shotgun around, he kept his whip most of the time with him.

Regarding his whip, well it has worked as a charm in terms of intimidation, he hates to intimidate and lower himself to the level of Dudley and his gang, but since this were the Dursleys he thinks that karma kinda owes him some leeway to bully them for a while for the many crap he had endured of them, once Petunia had actually encouraged Dudley to actually bully him along with his friends and two new additions, boys Harry took an instant dislike and didn't bothered to learn their names, that day they made the mistake of entering his room (he forgot to lock it) and found themselves staring at the end of a very mean looking whip and a very angry Harry.

"I TOLD YOU DO NOT ENTER MY ROOM!" the fight that ensured that day on the small room would forever be engraved on the heads of the kids, especially on the faces of Dudley and his gang, Harry was not above to even knee them in the soft spots if needed to stop them, all of them ended with scraps, split lips, swollen and black eyes, Dudley actually getting both eyes swollen and the biggest wound on his forehead, delivered both by Harry's fast right hook and a vicious head-butt when Dudley had him pin-down, obviously Harry also got his share of wounds, but most of them were scrapped knuckles, a split lip and the reddened forehead because Dudley had a thick skull, Harry was surprised that he didn't end up with a cracked skull for that stun, Dudley had a thick head, he said once for a joke, but the throbbing headache he had the following days spoke otherwise.

Of course Dudley's gang rep got so smeared by that stun, word got out fast that Harry, skinny and all, and alone took out the five kids and gave them the biggest whoop-ass ever, parents frowned at this, but the kids, especially the ones that were victims of Dudley and his gang saw Harry as a hero, and ensured while Harry's absence that they would take a stand against Dudley and his gang, this would repeat itself on the following years, and Harry's myth, much to his annoyance would spread on his old school as wildfire as 'the boy who kicked ass' and endure many years, inspire many geeks into standing up and making many bullies to think it twice before attacking a skinny boy with glasses if they didn't want to end like Dudley and his gang.

Finally the day came to Harry to leave, September the first, Harry had packed all his stuff before, Hedwig was already on her cage, and the Dursleys were taking him to King Cross Station in London, they were eager to leave him, if the speed the poor car was put with was of any indication, as soon as the trip began it had ended, Vernon had sneered at Harry, then smirked along with Petunia and Dudley about platform 9 ¾ existence, Harry paid that smirk no heed, he settled just with scaring Petunia with his new 'spell' and scary face.

"AAAAAAHHHH BUGA BUGA BUGA!" Petunia would never live down the fact, once she learned that the all thing Harry did was neither a spell nor a curse, but she would learn that later, way later.

Harry of course, blessed his luck, found the entrance when he heard a red headed woman with several children say the word 'Muggle' by previous experience and reading he learned that Muggle was the term wizard referred to the average joe, now let's face facts here, Harry might be all brass with things, but when it comes to girls, especially asking them something, anything, he becomes shy, Petunia is the exception to the rule, why? Maybe because Harry doesn't consider her a girl.

"Uh…excuse me?" Harry asked to the red headed woman, upon closer look he saw that she had that matron like look on her, the all 'I'm sweet as candy when happy and I will maul like momma bear if I'm angry' look, one that Harry only saw in the telly programs, he never imagined that kind of combination actually existed.

"Uh…well…" Harry began, "OH, you are also going to Hogwarts right?" She asked, Harry nodded, thankfully Harry's hat covered his face or she would have seen him blush, much to his shock the woman moved his hat, now it hung around his neck via a string he attached to it so it could hung around his neck the rare times he needed to move his hat away, like in school, the surprise came because he didn't snap at her for touching or moving his hat away, he was very protective with the few material possessions he had, then he realized that he was protective with that when the Dursleys were around and tried to take it away, this woman was not them, besides she did it with such care…

"A young boy as you should not hide his face with a hat" The woman began, "So you don't know how to cross?" He nodded shyly, dammit what was wrong with him, girls seemed able to disarm him with a look, he would shy away of the world at the sight of a girl that showed him care.

"My sons are also going to Hogwarts, so pay attention to this, Percy" Harry turned around, now seeing that the woman was not alone, she was with a small red headed girl and a teenage boy with the same red hue of hair, but shorter, he noticed that he also carried a trunk with him in a trolley, and that the girl and the boy had freckles basically dominating their pale skins.

"Yes mother" Percy said, making Harry frown, the so called formal tone made his skin crawl, he was never used to formality and all that crap, "Is he always this…stiff?" he asked to the little girl, "Yeah…since he became a prefect, is all he brags about" the little girl said, turning to Harry, there he saw that her brown eyes shone with mischief, "I'm Ginny"

"Harry, Junior archeologist and adventurer, you need to find something I can find it" Harry said as he shook hands with the little girl, after that brief introduction Harry turned to Percy, seeing how he pushed his trolley to one of the columns between platform 9 and 10, Harry eyes widened not because Percy charged headfirst to a solid pillar, but because Percy seemed to be sucked by the pillar.

"Magic…is awesome…it causes my head to hurt but is awesome" He stated, much to the amusement of the woman and Ginny, "Okay, my turn, hope I don't end up as a pancake" then he rushed, ignoring Ginny's question of what the hell is a pancake, he closed his eyes briefly when he saw the pillar too close to his liking, then after no feeling pain, he opened them, and his jaw met the floor, literally.

Right before his eyes a sea of people gathered around in the newly discovered station, a red train waited for its young passengers, people dressed oddly walked around, there Harry saw that the wizard world was big, and was going to be fun.

Soon he felt a small bump behind him, turning around he saw the matron woman and Ginny walk, bumping into him because he never moved out of the way in the first place, "This place is amazing" Harry exclaimed, "Thanks…uh…"

"Please Harry call me Molly, Molly Weasley" she said, "I got a kid of your age entering Hogwarts as well, I know you two will get along" She said, "Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley, by the way" he said before moving to the train, "My name is Harry Potter" then he pushed his Trolley to one of the less crowed entrances to the train wagons, leaving Molly and Ginny, the later with eyes wide, "H-harry?" Ginny gasped, looking at her hand, the hand that shook Harry Potter's own hand.

"I'm never going to wash this hand again" she said, then fainted with a smile on her face, Molly looked at her younger and now fainted daughter, sighed and used her wand so she could recover consciousness, it would take her three tries because Ginny would keep on fainting.

* * *

It had been hard to Harry to carry his trunk to an empty compartment, hadn't been for the help of a pair of twins with red hair named Fred (the smart) and George (the handsome) he would have been in quite a jam, of course he hadn't placed his hat back on his head, so they easily saw his lightning bolt scar on his forehead, their reaction was comical, they both got bug-eyed and stammered, until they straightened out, presented themselves as Fred and George Weasley, third years and pranksters extraordinaire, if he ever needed any kind of product to prank someone to bitter humiliation he should call them, he likewise presented himself as he presented himself to their mother, and told them if they ever lost something and needed to recover it, or to find a hidden room, they should call him, after the twins nodded with a smile at that and proclaimed it would be the best year ever, they left Harry, saying that Lee, whoever he is had brought a gigantic pet Tarantula.

After that the train had took off, he could hear Ginny's voice calling for her brothers, he believed that she was at least a year younger than him, and so she had to stay at Hogwarts, he heard amused how Fred and George promised her that they would bring her a Hogwarts toiled seat signed by Harry Potter himself, now that's something he would like to see.

With a sigh he placed his trunk below the seat, Hedwig's cage and the owl placed at his side, the owl sleeping, so Harry decided to take a hint, put his hat over his head, and made himself comfortable to sleep…

"Is this occupied?" only to be disturbed by yet another red head boy with freckles, this one with blue eyes, he wondered how many children Mrs. Weasley actually had, he had already met five of them, either Wizard are crazily fertile or is just her.

"Not at all buddy, get comfortable, I guess is going to be a long journey" Harry said, the boy nodded, placing his trunk under the seat, then closing the door and seating in front of Harry, "Let me take a wild guess, you're Mrs. Weasley son and related to the twin menace" the boy nodded, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"Your mom helped me get here, your brothers actually help me with my trunk, I would keep struggling with it haven't they helped me" Harry said, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" the boy introduced himself, "Harry, Harry Potter, and before you ask yes I do have a scar" Harry said, "I wasn't going to ask, what happened that night is your business alone, but I can't help being curious…do you remember that night?"

Harry then took a tentative look on his face, "No much, just a woman scream, a chilly laugh and then a green light…can't believe I ended a war" Harry said, "That war is far from over" Ron said seriously, "Excuse me?"

"That war was all about blood purity and the superior race, even if you…killed their leader, they still fight that war, in secret and one at a time, but they still do" Ron said seriously, "What a disgraceful group of people, attacking innocent bystanders…anything that crossed their path was free target…it sickens me to think that wizards, with the power we have to help, chose to attack and kill"

"Hey relax Ron, if that happens again then we beat their asses back until sense is brought to them" Harry said, "That or they are in a coma, what comes first" He said, "So no gloomy thoughts here, no really don't" Harry added.

"I know, but thinking about it makes me so sad and so sick…at least I know what I'm going to do with what I have" Ron stated as he pulled a very chipped and old wand, "Power is not to subdue, but to defend"

"Power is power, like magic, it has no side, is up who wields it that gives it an allegiance" Harry finally said, "I know…is just so crazy to think that…"

"How come we passed of presenting ourselves to this philosophical talk about power and all that?" Harry amusedly asked, making Ron slightly grin, "I don't know, maybe I wanted to get it out of my chest"

"You realize we are eleven and that is the last thing we should think?" Harry questioned, "Have you ever been told you're too blunt?"

"Always Ron, always, have you ever been told you're full of philosophical junk?"

"The twins tell me that three times a day" Ron smiled at that, he didn't knew, but he liked Harry's attitude, it was refreshing, that taunting like way of being, that headstrong way, that confidence…it was wicked, neither knew that they would remain friends for a very, very long time, of course strains would appear here and there, but those strain would only strength their friendship.

"So…" Harry began, "How it feels to be with four siblings?"

"Seven"

"…No way" Harry exclaimed, "Yes Harry, seven, I'm the second youngest, I guess you met Ginny, she the youngest of our family, then there is Fred and George, they are third years, then we have Percy, he is a fifth year an prefect"

"I hear Ginny said that, he is so stiff"

"Yeah, he has always been too serious, even more than me, but then he became prefect…anyway then is Bill, he is currently a curse-breaker working in Egypt, and the oldest is called Charlie, he works with dragons"

"Ruddy lizards, one of them tried to burn my hat back in Gringotts!"

"The goblin bank?"

"Yeah, apparently my dad was rich, and I'm the last Potter in both name and blood" Harry said seriously, making Ron slightly wince, "Ouch, you better make a will before anything happens, if I heard right, most Pureblood families that learn about something like yours try to get their paws on the fortune of such person, and the Ministry of Magic ain't kind either with them"

"Are you like them? A pureblood?" To Harry's shock, Ron snorted, "I come of a wizard only family, and I'm richer than any other family"

"Yeah? How?" Harry asked, "I got the best family ever"

"Sure Ron, rub it in" Harry said drily, "I wasn't rubbing it mate"

Harry just smiled, Ron did likewise, it was the start of a beautiful and long friendship, one that needed something else…

The door of the compartment opened, making Ron and Harry to stare at the newcomer, it was a girl, brown bushy hair along with brown eyes, looking at them, already robed, "Fanatic much?" Harry asked, making the girl slightly raise an eyebrow at him, "You're the one to talk mister" she said pointing at Harry's hat.

"Anyway have you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost it" she said, "Just a toad? Pfft, gimme five minutes and I'll find it" Harry said, walking out of the room, but pushing the girl inside, "You two talk while I'm out, Ron bore her with you philosophical mumbo jumbo, if you're lucky she will just kiss you to shut you up" Harry said as he walked away, leaving a red faced Ron and a shocked girl.

"IS he always like that?" she asked, "I just met him…but yes, is invigorating, name's Ron by the way" he said, extending his hand to hers.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" she said, shaking Ron's hand, like Harry said, he would return in five minutes with a toad he found wandering in the bathroom, but when he returned he came with the surprise that there was someone at the entrance of the compartment, a boy with blond hair that was neatly combed and two hulking kids that made his cousin look like a lightweight.

He walked near the trio, seeing how Ron suddenly stood up at something it was told to him, how Hermione pulled her own wand out, _"Whoa, that must be a nasty thing they told them, the girl is about to go bat shit crazy on them" _Harry thought, and with that in mind, and placing his hat on his head to cover his scar, which seemed to attract attention to him like a magnet, and he made himself know.

"Ron, what's going on, why bushy girl has her wand out?" Harry asked, not knowing that the bushy girl name was Hermione, he just had to settle with his usual way to name people.

"The name's Hermione, ands this…git…how you dare to insult his family!" Hermione snapped, Harry by that moment was inside the compartment, eyeing at the blond and his bodyguards, "What he said?" Harry asked to Hermione who just narrowed her eyes at the blond, "I just said the truth; Weasleys seem to associate with filth easily, just look at him, rags and hand-me-downs, I bet his wand is also handed over" the blond said, but Harry didn't pay him mind to that, he had seen Ron clothes and he gave a damn about it, what if his clothes were rags with patches, what if his robes were of one of his brothers, what if his wand was one of his family members, he didn't care, what irked him was how this guy was treating Ron, and Hermione, it irked him, so high and mighty, so full of himself because he had it all, at a sharper glance, Harry saw that the blond was clad in very expensive clothes, surely this guy family was filthy rich.

"I suggest you to back of your words" Harry hissed to the blond, "And who you are to tell me what to do?" the blond asked, the two giant guys slowly taking the side of the blond.

"I'm the guy who will put your head between the arse of either one of them, I'm someone who took a man five times the height and weight that your gorillas, I ended a war when I was just 1 year old" the last made the blond and Hermione go eye wide at that statement, "NO…it can't be…you're…" Harry then removed his hat off, showing his scar to the blond, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter, and unless you want to see me in a bad mood I suggest you to leave" the blond seemed to take the hint when he saw that Ron had his wand out too, and Harry was fingering the grip of a wooden object with his right hand while his left hand was clenching and unclenching, and the steeled glare Harry had on his emerald eyes, the blond took several steps back.

"Watch your back Potter, you might end up as your blood-traitor parents, they didn't knew when to take a hint" the blond said as he motioned the two big boys to follow him, there Harry saw red, "Hermione, here's the toad, I'll be back" then Harry stalked the room, following the blond and his big friends, Ron and Hermione looked at each other…

"Hey what the…"

**BAMM!**

"Goyle stop…"

**BAMM!**

Ron and Hermione then heard the sound of clothes being ruffled…

"Where I come from this is called the Inglewood Jack!"

**BAMM!**

**BAMM!**

**BAMM!**

"Damn right" then they saw Harry enter their compartment, both were curious of what happened, so they peeked outside, they saw on the corridor a dazed Crabbe on his butt, nursing his cheek, Goyle was flat on his back, eyes wide and forehead red, while Draco Malfoy had his expensive shirt over his head, dazed as hell and trying to stand up and take his own shirt off his head.

Then both looked at each other again, "Wicked" Ron said with a slight approving smile, while Hermione sighed, why her very first acquaintances had to be a slight pacifist and philosophical boy with high morals and a boy with a hat and capable of beating other kids twice his height and weight?

"I'm going to give Neville his toad, then I'm joining you two, I get the feeling you will need someone to keep you on the line" she said, "Us? You hurt us Hermione" Harry called as he seated, "Specially you, I really feel it for the poor girl who decides to be your girlfriend"

On the Burrow, Ginny Weasley sneezed loudly.

"Sheez thanks for killing my chances for a future with a girl" Harry commented, making Hermione huff in annoyance, "Don't move, don't breath don't even speak until I'm back" she said as she walked away, leaving Harry and Ron on the compartment.

"…She looks cute when she is annoyed" Harry and Hedwig stared at Ron in mute shock, "I guess all that philosophical junk did rot your brain"

"Oh shut up you"

* * *

The trip to Hogwarts had no more excitements after the incident with Draco Malfoy, Ron told him that the Malfoy family is one of the richest wizard families of Europe, they were also considered supporters of You-know-who or as Harry rudely corrected Ron, Voldemort he-who-got-his-ass-kicked-by-a-1-year-old-baby.

Apparently the head of the family, one Lucius Malfoy claimed he was under a mind controlling spell know as Imperious curse, the use of that thing is a life sentence on the worse place a wizard can land himself into, Azkaban, a jail that puts Alcatraz jail reputation in shame, not for its inmates, but for its wardens, some sort of creatures called dementias or something like that.

In any case, Hermione returned a few minutes after she left, carrying a trunk behind her, after Ron helped her, thing that made Harry raise and amused eyebrow, she practically bullied them to dress on their robes, seeing that she would physically force them into the robes if they didn't do it willingly they obeyed, after that a kind woman had came asking if they needed something of the sweet cart, Hermione suddenly had a haunted look on her eyes at the sight of so many candies, Ron began to drool at the sight, while holding a sandwich his mom made him, while Harry having the sweet tooth he has surprised them all with his next declaration.

"Three of all" he said while pulling a sack filled with Galleons, he swore the he heard the sound of a cash register and how the eyes of the woman changed from brown to actual Galleon shaped pupils.

The look of Hermione as he and Ron tempted her with the many exotic sweets was beyond fun, since she told them or rather muttered that she was the daughter of a dentist, it pretty much said that she didn't had the joy of having a jaw-breakers on her mouth, Harry relented when he saw the magical chocolate frogs, he basically butchered them with his teeth, well two, the third was being used by Ron in a way many people, mostly adults use to…seduce.

"Come on Hermione, you know you want to" he said, taunting the poor witch with a frog, the frog being sometimes lightly rubbed to her lips and the aroma taunting her nose, the way it was done, the feeling, the euphoria of breaking the single most important rule her dad told her, 'do not eat candies' was too much for her, as bossy as she is and loving rule she is, she is still human.

When Ron decided he would eat the frog, slowly, Hermione broke, with a yell she basically tackled Ron and began to fight for the chocolate frog, much to Harry's shock, then amusement when Ron ate the frog, and Hermione basically sat on his stomach, arms bounded around his stomach and Hermione's weight, and much to their shock, Hermione began to actually taunt Ron with the sweets Harry bought, what followed was the most cheek flustering experience Harry has ever seen and the most brain melting experience Ron has ever felt.

After Harry and Ron recovered of what they would dub as 'Mione the minx' mode, they began to show each other most odd possessions, or in Ron's case, Scrabbers the rat.

"Malfoy was right on something; in my family we inherited mostly everything"

"I hope that doesn't include underwear and toothbrushes"

"No Harry, mostly school clothes and sometimes the wand, I got Scrabbers, Percy gave it to me when Dad bought him his owl for becoming prefect, as I said we might not be rich in Galleons, but my family loves me, and the thought behind the gift is what counts, that's why I believe my family is richer that the Malfoys"

"Very mature thoughts Ron" Hermione said, her eyes gleaming, and directed to Ron, Harry was glad he was out of her line of sight or he might end up burned by the intensity of her stare, but it was funny to see Ron squirm when he realized that Hermione had eyes just to him.

Then he showed them his whip, it was not much, but the look of Ron and Hermione upon seeing the whip was just priceless, and more when he told them that the whisker made cracker was able to actually cut without any kind of force, it just cut simply as that, at least the cracker was removable, that was some consolation, but he truly didn't knew how much damage the cracker-less bullwhip would do, he had to see it, but surely once he finds a space where he can safely practice.

Hermione of course showed them her oddest possession, Hogwarts: a history, much to Ron's charging, he seemed to be doomed to see that damn book everywhere.

"My brother Percy has it too, older, worn out, he has basically memorized every bit of information in that book, I bet he even knows where the wrinkles are" he added with a slight smile, making Harry laugh his ass off and Hermione to scowl at Ron, "That's not nice Ron"

"Oh come on Hermione you know is what brothers do" after that statement things had calmed down, Harry didn't knew it, neither Ron, but Hermione was brewing a plan, a plan that would take shape in their second year and become a reality in the fourth, and Ron would fall in her clutches, never to escape, not that he wanted to.

"_Soon I'll have you my cute red-head…wait a minute I'm just eleven I shouldn't be thinking that…much"_

People do say girls mature faster than boys both physically and mentally.

In the end it took them two hours to reach the station of Hogsmeade station, when they were there, the prefects told them that all their belongings would be stored in Hogwarts so they didn't need to carry them for the moment, something many looked thankful for.

Soon Harry spotted Hagrid calling for the first years; a wave of at least forty people followed the half-giant around a dark path, then reached a lake, telling them to board the boats, four persons per boat, Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the boat with Neville Longbottom, the owner of the toad harry found, the kid seemed a nervous wreck, and even more when the boat began to move on its own.

The trip was placid, oddly placid considering the chatter among the boat-mates, theirs was the only one who didn't had any sound of chatting, mostly because when Hagrid told them to duck when they passed some sort of cave and they exited the cave, they saw a sight that would be engraved on their heads for life.

A castle towered over the night, lights illuminating its insides, giving it a regal look, impressive, amazing, Harry knew of very few castles that remained complete, some were missing walls due to either earthquakes or storms, towers or even terrain because someone thought that making them near a ravine was a nice idea, this one however was different, it stood proud and complete, pristine, ready and willing to shed its secrets to anyone willing to look for them.

And Harry wanted to learn them all.

As they disembarked, Hagrid began to guide them all to the entrance; there he knocked loudly with his massive fists at the wooden doors, the door opened, revealing an elderly and very stern looking woman also clad in robes, "Here th'ey are professor" Hagrid said, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here" once the half-giant walked away, the woman motioned them to follow her, inside Harry marveled at the sight, armors lined up in a pristine shape that not many curators could be able to reestablish, and any collector would want in their collection.

The paintings moved, moved! What was drawn there actually was alive, moving, blinking, breathing, making them gestures, talking to them, welcoming them, it was so overwhelming and amazing that Harry suddenly wished he had eyes all over his head just to see what else he missed.

They walked through several halls, each one of them equally as amazing as the last, until they reached yet another wooden door.

"First of all let me welcome you all to Hogwarts, my name is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, now please wait here until you are called upon for the sorting ceremony" she said as she left the new students on the hall, waiting.

"Hey Ron" harry began, "You got five brothers, one of them had to mention you something about the sorting thingy"

"Yeah…well Fred and George did told me once, but of course they told me first years have to wrestle a troll"

"A troll?" Hermione asked incredulously, "Yeah I know is crazy and I didn't believe them, then I asked Percy about it, he then told me that it was a test of some sort, I swear, he might be all stiff and all that but he is as barmy as Fred and George" Ron told them, "At least please tell me Ginny is normal, he looked normal when I met her" Harry said.

"She is the devil with an angel skin mate, a complete wolf on a sheep skin, if you do something to hurt her then you better pray for your soul and some mercy, once she found out it was Percy who had beheaded her Harry Potter doll he was unable to sleep for three days straight"

"…The got a doll made out of me?"

"Yeah…but that one was blond and with blue eyes" Ron confessed, "The only reason people recognize you is because of your scar"

"…THEY GOT A DOLL MADE OUT OF ME!" Harry yelled, making all look at him, "And they had the nerve to put it blond hair and blue eyes!"

"OI!"

"Shove it Malfoy I'm in the middle of a rant!"

"Harry I know is shocking" Hermione began, "Shocking, the whole wizard world thought I was blond!"

"Hey what's wrong with blondes!"

"Goddamitt woman I was put as a blond! They believed I was a blond! Sheeze they know my name but not my face" he snapped to a girl that he would know as Lavender Brown, "Oh once I get my hands on who made those dolls I'll…"

"Any problems here?" McGonagall asked as she entered the hall again, "Not at all…blonde Harry Potter dolls…the nerve of making me blond" Harry muttered, the elderly witch just rose and eyebrow at, of course she knew he was Harry Potter, but why he was muttering about blond…

"_Oh he must be referring to the dolls I saw on many first year girls five years later after the defeat of…him" _she thought bitterly, bitterly because not even in her mind she was capable of thinking of the name Voldemort, and second because…well truth to be told she kinda found odd that the kid Dumbledore left with those mean Muggles turned to have a dragon like temper, instead of a shy, introverted look, hell she found odd everything of him, including the hat, she would have to talk with Dumbledore about that, but she really hoped he would end up in Gryffindor, she doesn't seem him in another house with that temper.

As for the rest of the first years, after they clued out that Harry Potter of all people was starting with them, standing with them, hell he traveled with them and they didn't even knew, they had only saw a kid with a hat, never a kid a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and truth to be told most of the girls did looked for a blond with blue eyes and a scar, they only found Draco and he doesn't has blue eyes, or a scar for that matter.

"Very well then, the ceremony is about to start, I will start by calling your names in alphabetical order, you will go to a chair on the other side of the hall and sit, do not worry, unlike many myths the ceremony doesn't include a test or wrestle a troll"

Ron mentally swore that Fred and George would get a howler of their mother, that or a book on the heads, what comes first.

McGonagall then opened the doors; exposing to the first years a sight that most of them would never see again…well most of them, Harry would get to see many jaw-dropping sights than most people could ever want to see.

The great hall of Hogwarts, as magnificent as any hall where a king would meet with its court and eat, Harry noted, the structure was exquisitely made and firmly placed, there was not even a crack on the walls or pillars it was like if the place was brand new, the windows, spotless, perfectly made, and the ceiling…

"Is enchanted" Hermione breathed out as she saw the ceiling…it seemed like there was no roof above them, the night time sky along with the few clouds and stars, it was truly a sight to behold.

"I wonder where we can get one like that, it would be so awesome to have something like that in your own room" Harry said with a smile, "Harry, the little I know you I have come to a conclusion, you would be happy with several parchments over your room, ancient artifacts on glass shelves and perhaps a rock of a historic place in your room" Ron stated with a smile, "Okay I admit it would be cool to have all that…and an armor, one with a medieval maze and that could move, now that would be awesome"

"Yeah, but we could do without the floating candles, I don't want to burn anything" Hermione added, making Ron chuckle and Harry to grin wolfishly.

McGonagall soon took her place on the other end of the room, on the head table, there several adults remained seated, along with Dumbledore, Harry noted, on a throne, "Gotta admit, Dumbledore has style when it comes to impress, he has his own throne" Harry said to the duo, "Yeah, well he is Albus Dumbledore, if there is someone as famous as you is he, he fought and defeated the former dark lord during WWII" that comment of Ron made Harry stare at him oddly.

"…Please don't tell me that bloodbath that was World War II was instigated by a wizard and not that other guy"

"Some say it was, some say it wasn't, but we know that the war ended when Dumbledore defeated the dark lord of that time on a duel that is considered legendary due to the length, power and skill of both fighters, of course it also ended to the Muggles when that other guy to mentioned committed suicide" Ron said to Harry who just sighed, who would have imagined that wizards fought in WWII, well not him.

"Hey…what's that?" a dark skinned boy asked to Harry and Ron, both boys looked at what the boy pointed, there, on a stool, near McGonagall sat a hat, a pointy, ragged, old hat.

"And I thought my hat was old" Harry muttered, finally removing his hat of his head, but tied to his neck as usual, suddenly all the first years saw the hat…eyes and mouth open.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry and Hermione had their jaws open wide, staring at the hat that just sung, a hat that just sung!

"I really hope that there is no charmed underwear" Harry muttered, "Sorry mate, but Fred and George thought of that, not nice at all, especially when it starts to sing as well" Ron said, there Harry decided that normal logic would never work here…and he loved it!

"…I'm going to… damn Fred and George" Ron said, his ears turning red, "Whew, here I thought we were going to wrestle a troll" Harry muttered, "Or a rat…I hate rats" Harry said, catching Ron's attention, "Then why you actually tolerated Scrabbers"

"I said rats, as many rats, I can tolerate one…as long it doesn't end up on me, but if it does you can count Scrabbers as defunct"

Ron just clutched the spot where Scrabbers is on his clothes, never knowing how close Harry would be to enforce in threat on the rat, for a whole different set of reasons in the years to come, and with the very whip that many students and grown up wizards would related Harry to as like his scar and his hat.

Soon enough McGonagall began to call each of the first years in alphabetic order, of course the order being given by their last name, not their first name, starting with Hannah Abbot, who got sorted into Hufflepuff, it would take a while and a lot of students before they called Hermione.

"Wish me luck" she whispered to the duo of pre-teens, walking to the chair, and waiting to McGonagall to place the hat on her head.

"So…what the deal with the entire house thing? It sounds like a college fraternity to me" Harry whispered to Ron, but they got overhead by what seemed a pair of female twins, Indians if Harry was correct, "Well is easy, the four houses, named after the founders of Hogwarts have different values, Ravenclaw for example looks up intelligence and a wit, while Hufflepuff regards loyalty and well not being gits, several traits can land you on a house, Gryffindor holds bravery and chivalry above all else, while Slytherin hold ambition and cunning as prized traits, by the way I'm Padma Patil, are you really Harry Potter?"

"Yeah…and god help me if you become my friend just for the fame" Harry muttered that part, something that Padma did heard, "Well is not that no one wants to be friends with Harry Potter, I think he has that spot covered" another girl, the living mirror image of Padma said while pointing at Ron, "I'm Parvati Patil by the way" the other girl said to Harry, "So…what do you got to say that is not text written" both girls rose an eyebrow at Harry, a small smile on their identical faces that reminded Harry of the Weasleys twins, and he just met those two for less than five minutes.

"Just one thing…Slytherin is bad" both said in stereo, "Slytherin? The snake house?" Harry asked…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor? I saw her more on Ravenclaw" Ron muttered as he saw the bushy haired girl basically skip to the Gryffindor table, a pleased look on her face as she seated, "I do get that, but why these two warned me about Slytherin being bad, cunning and ambition can be both good and bad" Harry mentioned.

"That's why most of the darkest wizards ever came of Slytherin, You…"

"Ron" Harry warned, "Okay Harry, Voldemort he-who-got-his-ass-kicked-by-a-1-year-old-baby, there happy" Harry nodded, "I told you his name was rubbish, I mean how can you fear the man when I beat him and I was still unable to even say mom without gurgling" Harry said, ignoring the incredulous looks most children gave him, most of them knowing that the name of the dark wizard could make a grown up shiver easily.

"I tell you how mate, that guy was bad news, from what I could gather in books, if he wanted you dead, you were practically dead" a dark skinned and dark haired boy said, making Harry raise an eyebrow, "Yet a baby killed him, what a mean dark lord, at least Darth Vader is more bad-ass"

"No discussion on that, name's Dean Thomas"

"Who is Darth Vader?" almost all the pureblood kids asked, "Oh just a dark armored guy with a wicked glowing sword that can cut anything and can choke you without touching you" Parvati said, slightly enjoying the look that the pureblood kids had when they heard that someone could do that.

It would not be long before that several more people were sorted, including Draco who got into Slytherin rather fast; the hat barely touched his head, his cohorts Crabbe and Goyle ended up in Slytherin as well, but how since they even lacked the drive to breathe without an order of Draco was a mystery most people didn't want to know.

Then the twins got sorted as well, Parvati ended up in Gryffindor, swelling the pack of the lions, and Padma in Ravenclaw, swelling the brains of the ravens, Neville got sorted as well, but he almost took Minerva and the hat with him when he tripped along the way, he ended up in Gryffindor as well, then it came Harry's turn…

"Potter, Harry" the sole mention of the only survivor of the darkest wizard of their time, let alone the only know survivor being hit by the killing curse could cause parties on his honor, but since he was being mention to be sorted and making his first real apparition on the wizard world ever since that night of October, the whispers were to be expected.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter? On Hogwarts?"

"Hey, is that really Harry Potter? Isn't he supposed to be blond?"

That last whisper of a fifth year got silenced when Harry glared at such person with such intensity that the poor lad thought that the killing curse would fly out of Harry's eyes.

Harry, now calm enough so his glare might not kill any poor student, walked to the chair and sat, McGonagall (who nearly had a stroke when she saw that same glare in Harry's mother once) placed the hat on Harry's head.

_Oh, what an interesting one we have here._

"_Did you just talk to me in my mind?"_

_That I did, I must say Mister Potter that I saw you initially in Slytherin, I see some traces of cunning and ambition in you, I also see in you great knowledge._

"_Of course, I have to know because no archeologist worth is salt is stupid and stumble onto the ruins of a place that can change humanity's history as we know it"_

_Of that you're right, I see that, but I also see chivalry like no other, you help those in need, even at the cost of your own health, you don't shy of bullies, instead you stand against them, you are fiercely loyal to those who show you kindness and friendship, and who deserve it, you have the traits of all the houses Harry, pity I can only sort you into one._

"_Yeah…okay here's the deal you sort me in Gryffindor and we are cool okay?"_

_The final decision is mine._

"_You put me in Slytherin and the school will be missing an ancient artifact"_

_You realize that was really Slytherin of you._

"_Just put me with the goddamn lions!"_

_Okay, okay, I'll do it, and more because is not every day that I heard a first year pronounce the name of Voldemort and downright insult him._

"_I bet he was just magic and no muscle, a right hook would have knock him out, no surprise he got his ass whooped by a baby"_

And so the mighty struggle…err…better said discussion ended up when the hat proclaimed Harry to be in Gryffindor, much to the joy of all the Gryffindors assembled, hell even the Weasley twins were actually dancing and chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Dean and Ron got also sorted into Gryffindor, much to the relieve of the red head as he sat with his new friends, as the sorting ended Dumbledore rose of his throne, all the attention was focused now on Dumbledore, without a doubt the most powerful wizard of all times, the only wizard that Voldemort itself feared, the only reason Hogwarts remained as a beacon of hope in the dark times of Voldemort's rampage.

"Before we start the feast I have some words to say, oh and here they are, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and obviously off his rocker.

"Now enjoy" with a wave of his hand, the once empty tables were filled with the most succulent dishes that any person could ever lay eyes on or eat.

"He can talk all crazy as long as he pulls this often" Harry declared as he, Ron and basically every male on the Gryffindor table attacked the food like the lions they were, the girls, being more mannered that the guys who attacked the food like a pack of very hungry lions, limited to keep them from eating the plates itself.

After the fest or better said massacre (the slaughter of the food by the males was not limited to the Gryffindors only) and the song of the school, which ended with Fred and George singing it in a funeral like way and Harry actually adding it a more militaristic tone (much to the amusement of the twins) the headmaster stood up once again, the empty plates vanishing along the way.

"Welcome, I welcome you all to yet another year at Hogwarts, I am overjoyed to see many new and young faces, I believe this will be a very interesting year to us all, I would like to welcome back Professor Quirinus Quirrel for his sabbatical and about to take the position of professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts" the headmaster announced as he motioned to the turban wearing man, Harry crossed sights with the man for just a second, suddenly grimaced in pain as his scar oddly exploited in pain, but it was just for a second, nothing many would notice at first glance, only if they were focused on him, something only one person was doing, but not for adoration, but for hate.

"Also I have several announcements to make, as usual the Forbidden forest is of course forbidden" Harry hear Ron chuckled when Dumbledore gaze lingered on the Gryffindor table, solely focused on Fred and George who had the decency to look amused.

"Filch, our caretaker has stated as usual that spells on the halls are forbidden and also there is a list of the banned objects posted on his office, also I have to inform you all that the third floor corridor is forbidden to all students unless you want to suffer a very violent, gruesome death" that last tip of information made several students gulp in fear, Dumbledore was known for be easy going and fun, but when he was serious, like in that moment, it was better to obey him unless you wanted to suffer the consequences, this one being death.

After those announcements the prefects of each house began to round each student of their own house and guide them to their common rooms, by that moment there was already a cluster of newly formed friends and groups in each house, Harry being in one with Ron, Dean, Hermione and oddly enough Parvati, soon they reached a big portrait of a fat looking woman, but with a regal look in her.

"Password?" the lady in the painting asked to Percy, "Caput Draconis" he said loud and clear to everyone to hear, "Every time you want to enter the common room of Gryffindor, the fat lady will ask you the password for it, is the same system for all the common rooms of each house" Percy explained as the fat lady portrait swung open, revealing an opening in the wall, Percy motioned all to follow, once they entered, Harry got again wide eyed as he saw his first sight of the common room of Gryffindor, decorated with the colors of the house, red and gold, it was big enough for all to fit in an talk, now he was imagining the dorms when Percy began to tell where first years would sleep.

Once all that was done, Harry found himself sharing a large dorm room with Ron, Dean, Neville and a Irish boy called Seamus Finnigan, they all found their stuff on the beds, an individual bed for each one of them, Harry was overjoyed when he saw Hedwig still on her cage, but wide awake, now on Hogwarts, Harry had no worries about Hedwig outside her cage, so he opened her cage, then opened a window and allowed her to fly and stretch her wings.

As soon that happened, the five kids were already unpacking their stuff, the four kids noted that Harry's most casual (and not magic made clothes) were too big to him, Ron and Neville noted the magic trunk with amazement, and only Dean noted and recognized the barrel, or what used to be a barrel of a shotgun laying around alongside the strange bullwhip.

"Hey Harry" Dean began, "Do tell why you got the remains of a Muggle gun on your trunk?"

"Oh this, that's my uncle's gun, he tried to kill me with it" Harry said as a matter of fact, making the boys to look at him oddly, "A Muggle tried to kill ya?" Ron asked, "No Ron, my uncle, walrus man tried to kill me because his house got swarmed with letters of Hogwarts that he punched me, next thing I knew I was on another place, he hit my again, then pointed the gun at me, I fought back of course and he shot one of the barrels, then he tossed me away when Dumbledore and Hagrid came"

"Headmaster Dumbledore came for you?" Seamus asked with some envy, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Harry" Ron began, "The Headmaster is credited to be the strongest wizard of all times, he defeated the predecessor of…well you know who I'm not going to say that handful name you invented to him, it is said that the duel was the greatest of all times, not only that, in the times of the war…V-v-v-v-v-v…"

"Voldemort Ron"

"Yeah, him, well in any case he didn't dare to attack or even glance at Hogwarts because he was afraid of the headmaster, it is said that he was the only wizard he was afraid to, but no one knew why the headmaster didn't fought V-v-v-v…vold…oh barmy, you know" Ron added.

"Yeah…maybe the headmaster never crossed paths with the dark lord, I heard most Death Eater attacks were ambushes, there were rare frontal assaults, and those were only to unaware Muggle families of pureblood families that didn't agreed with his views" Seamus stated.

"What Voldemort supported?" Harry asked, ignoring the pale look of Seamus and Neville, "Blood purity, only pureblood wizards were meant to wield magic, or so he says, he viewed Half-bloods as you and Seamus as profanities of the blood and Muggleborn wizards of witches like Hermione as aberrations that were lower on the food chain, even more than Muggle themselves" Ron stated, "For my part I consider that stupid, of what I have seen his war cost more to the wizard world than anything else, pureblood families have just one or two heirs max, entire bloodlines were eradicated in the war, diminishing the number of pureblood families greatly, half-bloods and Muggleborn, those who were growing in numbers got greatly diminished, if he had won all he would have accomplished would have to extinguish the magic of Europe and making the rest of the magical world to declare open war to him, I seriously doubt he would have won against the world, no army who has challenged the combined might of the world has" Ron said, "In a way you stopping him by whatever means was a god bless"

"Yeah…pity it cost all too much" Harry stated as he changed to his pajamas, claimed a bed and went to sleep, his hat hanging by one of the bed posts, the boys followed suit, and soon the first years dorms were out of lights…

"Hey Harry" Ron called, "Yes Ron?"

"You have to reckon you are the first wizard besides the headmaster to ever call the dark lord by his name…not even my dad can do that"

"I really doubt that is his real name…maybe he invented him, like a nickname or something like that" Harry confessed, not knowing that the other kids were awake, "Maybe, no one knows that for certain since you snuffed the only source of information"

"Oh yeah, Harry Potter slays dark lord at the age of 1 and gets away with murder" Harry replied comically.

"How did you know the Daily Prophet issued title given that day?" Neville suddenly asked, making Harry effectively shut up, "Uh…lucky guess" neither knew that Harry's luck was going to be as legendary as his deeds.

**Two days later…**

"Bloody hell woman stop nagging me!" Dean basically snapped to Hermione as she, Ron and Parvati ran to their first class, Transfiguration, Harry had been with them, until they discovered that Harry had outrun them the moment they began to ran, Neville had already left to the class, surely nerves had kept him awake because his breakfast was gone faster than Ron's and had left as soon his plate was empty, the others had to wait to the girls to eat since they do have manners.

Therefore the reason they were running to their classroom, "Did you see how Harry ran, I swear he was running like the devil was on his tail" Parvati said, "Unless he laughs every time the devil decides to run to get him I doubt it, my guess he has been used to run, therefore his speed" Ron stated, "Well he could have warned us, I mean I swear if it wasn't for his size I could have said that he is part Nundu" Dean added, obviously referring to the deadliest creatures their world had to offer, the gigantic, yet silent and fast and deadly Nundu, dragons steer out of their way, dementors would rather swallow a patronus that cross even a Nundu cub and the dark lord would like to have one as a pet…it if wasn't for the fact no one can tame a Nundu.

Their first class was close; they had required two days to memorize the layout of Hogwarts, or most of it, sometimes they do get lost, at least they know not to go to the third floor, and they do know the way to the common room from any part of the school, something Hermione appreciated constantly, she apparently was not to fond to get lost in an ancient magical castle.

As soon as they arrived at the classroom, they noticed that Harry was petting a cat sitting on the desk of the professor, Neville already on his own seat, "Took you long enough" Harry reprimanded, "Excuse us? Unlike you, some sort of freakish cross between a Nundu and a snitch, we don't run at unnatural speeds, especially at our age" Dean retorted back, just to Harry to shrug.

"When you are chased by a hippo that is in fact my cousin and his goons, you tend to develop some muscle on the legs" Harry said as he stopped to pet the cat, then patted his own legs, "Golden legs Dean, far luckier than a Hare's paw"

"Is that so Mr. Potter?" a voice sounded behind Harry, slowly turning around his eyes lay on the ones of Professor McGonagall…and an embarrassed look on her face, or of rage he could not tell, then he looked at the desk where the cat once was, seeing none, and putting two and two together…

Gryffindor and Slytherin alike would give testimony of the speed of Harry Potter as he escaped of professor McGonagall as she chased him around the castle and tried to blast him into pieces, it took the headmaster, the charms teacher and the twins with a prank that included fireworks and a lot of foul smells to actually divert the attention of McGonagall of Harry to somewhere else where her rage could be released in a far healthier way than mauling the boy-who-lived.

* * *

_And there you have it people, another chapter come and gone, now i know many people will wonder why Ron is not his usual self, or why Harry is so straight forward, or why Hermione is acting nothing like her, well the answer is simple, the change they suffered at sevem years old caused several shifts on their personalities, in the case of harry he is way different than the canon harry, in fact this harry is like Dante from DMC, but without the kick ass sword and getting impaled every single game, but with a dash of Indiana Jones and some Dirty Harry (without the magnum) trowhn into the mix, as for Ron, he of course mellowed a little, he stopped thinking about fame and fortune, of being jelaous and suffering a serious case of foot on his mouth syndrome, of course he gets mad some times, but he is greatly mellowed, and a little smart, we know he should have, as for Hermione, he is still smart and a bookworm, but of course she is the kind of bookworm and smart girl that when pushed she will push back if needed._

_if you have other doubts you can PM me, or better yet review me! i live for them until a next time Hypn0s signs off and wishes you all readers well._


	4. Schooling fate

_Hello my readers, i'm back with another chapter, as usual in this portion where the author rants and rants and of course does it because ranting and adding author notes during the story would seriously piss people off, so i have just one author note to add, i made a horrible mistake on the prologue, this one involves the weasleys, and more important the age of each one of their children, i somehow was able to believe that Charlie, the dragon handler was the oldest of the siblings, and Bill the second, when instead Bill was the older and Charlie the second oldest, leaving Hogwarts before Harry arrived, of course i realized of that when i was reading the Wikipedia regarding Harry Potter, quidditch and the formation of the Gryffindor team troughtout the ages, and bill's name came before charlie's, so to those who read that i apologize greatly, i had no idea, it was a mistake i swear i won't make again, double-cross my heart._

_now to the thing we all love, the story, enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SCHOOLING FATE**

The incident of the petted professor would pass to legend among Hogwarts students, regardless of age, or if they graduated otherwise, Harry's name, once again would become legend, but not because he survived the impossible with a dark lord and a unblockable curse, but because he survived professor McGonagall and her attempt to maul him like a dragon does to bugs.

The following days of classes were not as violent of lively as the first class of the term, most of the classes such as transfiguration, charms, defense against the dark arts and herbology were going to be theory only after Christmas, most of the classes left several works that were needed to be done and required most of the students to visit the library of Hogwarts, for Hermione this was heaven, to Harry, Ron and Dean it was hell, for Parvati and Neville it was so-so, unless it was herbology, in that case Neville would become a second Hermione in terms of obsession with the class and all that entails.

History was in one word, boring, enough to kill a person, no kidding, the professor of that particular class was a ghost who in life had taught the subject and had fallen asleep in front of the chimney, he woke up as a ghost, but he didn't seem to notice because he kept teaching several generation of students that he would outlive (depending of the point of view) and he would not even notice, at least that class was a good part to catch some Zzzz, the only person that would remain awake in that class and earn several incredulous looks (including of the Slytherin) would be Harry itself, he had to force himself to remain awake so he could learn all what the ghost professor could teach about story, be either magic history or 'Muggle' story, he wanted it to learn it.

One class however became the bane of three of the four houses, excluding Slytherin, and became the thorn on the sides of Harry, Potions, taught by professor Severus Snape, AKA (upon Harry's suggestion) big greasy bully vampire.

The first class became a hot topic on the grapevine that was Hogwarts, not because the potion master effectively intimidated all the class of first years (not including Slytherin who looked delighted to see the man) but because almost immediately Harry Potter would show his colors as a 'bully hater'

_The man had strode into the class, the door opening and closing loudly upon his entry, cloak waving back at each step he took, then he turned to the class, his eyes basically burning on each one of the kids assembled._

"_There will not be any silly wand waving in my class" he said in almost a whisper, but enough to capture the attention of all the present, he obviously had the gift to capture the attention of all with just little effort._

"_Some of you will find this class…challenging" the man seemed to taunt, "I expect little but no one blowing into little pieces" he added, his gaze almost bored, "You cannot possibly understand the fine and delicate art of potion making, as big as dunderheads you are I see little changes of success, some of you will fail" his gaze seemed to linger on the five Gryffindor that were seated on one side of the room, "While others…will find success and glory here" then his gaze fell on the Slytherin side._

"_The fine fumes that enchants the senses, bewitch the mind, that run into the veins once a potion is drink, I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle up glory, cure illnesses, put a stopper to death" after that short introduction to the world of potions, he began to call roll, each name was barely whispered, the students had to measure their tone of voice unless they wanted to bring upon the almost legendary wrath of the potion master, that was the rhythm of the class until he called Harry's name._

"_Harry…Potter" he called, "You called sir?" while to Harry he looked like an overgrown bully, he had to be mindful, this was a professor after all, one that thankfully didn't turned into an animal._

"_Our…new celebrity" He added with much sarcasm as possibly added to a sentence, something Harry noted, "Is not like I want it, if you want the fame be my guess, you get the dead parents and I get the job of scarring children for life" Harry all but snapped to Snape, every single student eyed at Harry in disbelieve, no one had actually snapped back at Snape, and lived to tell the tale, at least not without having half of the house points docked while at it, something Snape revered as much as tormenting students and making potions._

"_I see you are as cheeky as your father"_

"_I just wished I knew him so I could nod at your comparison" Harry snapped back, his eyes locking with Snape, it was all Snape waited all along, instantly he decided to do a 'light' proving into Harry's mind, they do say the eyes are the windows of the soul, but what they failed to add was that they are also the doors to the mind to a selected few, and Snape was among those few._

_Instantly Snape, in Harry's mind, found himself staring at a office, filled with rows upon rows of books piled neatly on bookshelves that reached onto the ceiling, and that was just the back of the office, the office was flanked with several odd artifacts that he began to uncover as ancient artifacts that Muggle thought legendary, and that could change the course of history itself, Excalibur, the tunic of Merlin, the Necronomicon (A very ancient dark art book) what seemed to be a part of Stonehenge itself, the ancient parchments of magic of Morgana Le Fei, each artifact thought to be lost in the magical world and to be a myth on the Muggle world, sitting on the office that was Harry's mind._

_Suddenly Snape turned around, spotting Harry Potter, the living resemblance to James Potter in all but his eyes, the eyes, those eyes belonged to Lily…_

"_You are an overgrown bully…I break your kind in two" Snape then noticed the whip on Harry's hand, already rose and ready to strike…_

_His consciousness returned to his body in an instant, in the mind perhaps passed a minute or two or five, but in the material realm it was just a second, an instant, and one that hurt, a lot, the whip on the mental realm had hit him square between the eyes, surely a natural defense created by Harry._

"_A natural occlumens…" he simply thought as he stared down at Harry, and Harry stared back without flinching, a battle of wills, of fortitude, of who would back down in any moment…_

_Harry seated at the same time as Severus continued to call list, after that he turned to the chalkboard and began to write something on it, after a minute he was over, "On your desks you will find several ingredients for a very simple potion, on the chalkboard there are the illustrations and names of each ingredient, and the process on how to create this potion, while I hold no hopes of you making this potion on your first try, I do hold hopes that your first try will NOT melt the cauldron you are using, to those who actually finish the task I expect a sample of the potion on the glass flacks on your desks, you will work in pairs, you have until the end of class, begin" he said, not a second later the students paired up, Ron paired with Harry, while Hermione ended with Parvati, Dean much to his shock ended with Lavender, while Seamus worked with Neville._

_Sadly Neville began to live to the expectations of Snape as a dunderhead when he actually melted a hole through the cauldron and his desk, falling to the floor and spilling onto him some, his pants burned fast, and his legs were left red sore for the heat of the spilled liquid, Snape snapped at Neville rather loudly, then ordered Seamus to take Neville to the infirmary to be treated for his stupidity._

"_You could have warned us the risks of messing up!" Harry snapped at the potion master once Neville was out of the classroom, "Experience is a better teacher in this kind of lessons, potion making is an exact science that leaves no room for mistakes Potter, a lesson Longbottom learned, five points from Gryffindor for rudeness" Snape stated, but the discussion was far from over._

"_Professor, while I don't approve Harry's method of pointing the obvious" Ron began, "He had a point, the safety of the students is your responsibility, what you did was irresponsible and to be honest a lack of professionalism on your part" Ron added, "Five extra points from Gryffindor for questioning a teacher Weasley, how I run my class is my business alone, if you want care you can go to a…cheaper school" that was a low blow, and one that Harry responded in Ron's behalf rather hard._

"_You greasy bastard! You have no right!"_

"_Ten point from Gryffindor for vocabulary and rudeness against a teacher"_

"_Sod off!"_

"_Enough!" Snape snapped hard, his voice booming over the dungeon like classroom, "This isn't over" Harry promised, he only relented because Ron forced him to do so, it was obvious Harry would have attacked Snape if that continued on, the rest of the class continued as normal, or as normal it can be with the tension running so high in the class, in the end no student was able to finish the potion, Hermione and Parvati were close, but in the end they took too much time stirring and chopping the ingredients into the potion that they were unable to end the potion._

_But all knew something, the duel of Snape and Potter was far from over, like Harry promised._

That had been two weeks ago, and every time potions was on, the tension between Harry and Snape was palpable, to Harry, Snape was the worst kind of bully, one who abused of its position to make people miserable, and he could not stand that, for Snape however, Harry was the proof that he was just like his father, if not worse, he had yet to see him tormenting someone, but he knew he had been right all along, every Potter was worse than the last.

Of course he told the episode to the headmaster with the illusion that Harry would be expelled, much to his shock, Albus reprimanded him for his callous act on the first class and the injury of Neville, he justified Harry's actions because simply told, "Harry would rather kill himself that let bullies go rampant, like his cousin has learned so many painful times" Albus had stated, he had just scoffed at that remark.

"Severus, I know you hate James as much as you hate Sirius, but Harry isn't James, he is his own person, and if you continue to wage this childish war against him then you will lose" Albus had warned him, Severus mellowed in his sneering at Harry, but the tension kept running high in every class.

Currently Harry and company were on the unofficially called flying class, where Madam Hooch would teach them how to fly on a broomstick and not ending as a stain on the ground.

"Okay students" she began, brooms on the feet of the students, "Today we will learn how to handle a broom, I know most of you would rather fly at break-neck speed, but that is not how things will run in my class, here you will learn the basics of broom handling, for how to call your broom to your hand to faints at top speeds, the last one will work more to those who seek a career at Quidditch either here at Hogwarts or as a way of life, but in either case learning how to fly a broom is an important aspects of us and my duty is to teach you all without sending you to Madam Pomfrey" Madam Hooch said sternly.

"Now all of you please do as I told, raise your hands above your broom and say 'up'" she said, most of the class said up at the same time, only Harry's and Ron's broom rose to their hand in their first try, while to the others was on their second or third try, again the fates seemed to not favor Neville because as soon his broom rose, Neville grabbed it, but it kept rising, with Neville hanging dangerously with one hand, before Madame Hooch cold act, Neville let go of the broom, falling to the ground over his wrist, crying in pain as soon as that happened.

Madame Hooch had to take Neville to the infirmary, warning every student that if she saw them on their brooms without her supervision, they would not ride a broom for live and get points docked faster than you could say 'snitch'

Of course no one told her that was like tempting fate herself, because as soon she left all hell broke loose.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall rounded one of the many halls of Hogwarts; this was her free period, meaning not students, no grades, no work, just her and a peaceful walk around the castle, to clear her mind and loose the stress accumulated so far, but she has to admit, much of that stress had flew away along with many spells out of her wand when she chased (and tried to maul much to her shock) one Harry Potter.

True he petted her in her cat form, she always took that form when first years took her class the first time, and only one person besides Harry had petted her, his mother, true she didn't chased Lily like a dragon does to its prey, but the embarrassment of Lily coupled with the jokes of James about that incident were enough, and she was about to do the same to Harry, if he didn't decide to run like a Nundu, she had to admit it, he is lucky as he admitted, because during his run she was half tempted to transfigurate him into a bunny rabbit and see how lucky he would get in that form, but somehow he was able to duck all her shots, oh well that is water under the bridge, but she hates to admit it, Harry had taken the precautions to sit on the very edge of the classroom, near the door, so his escape of her wrath again is swift and efficient, like last time.

But in the moment there were other things on her mind, like Quidditch, and how to win the house cup this year, both had been taken by Slytherin in more than one occasion, the Quidditch cup was important to her because most of her favorite students had won it, and when they won the Quidditch cup they also won the house cup, the last time they won the cup was when Charlie Weasley played as Seeker in the team, he had commanded the team to victory in more than one occasion, and while Bill had been as good as his brother in the sport, but as beater, there was little he could do in the championship game when most of the Gryffindor team, keeper and seeker were downright mauled in the game, leaving just the inexperienced substitutes to cover up, costing them the game against Slytherin.

She still remembers the face of Snape when his house won both cups, again, it was torture, they always won the cup, her students would always look crestfallen while looking at the hourglass of Slytherin rise every time during potions, while theirs, not to mention those of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw diminish with even the smallest act, sure with Fred and George they had lost more points, but most because of their pranks, they were smart, is just their brains are dead set on pranking anything alive.

As for the subject of Snape and Quidditch separately, she was pleases in a way that Snape had met in a way his match in Harry, she had heard of the incident with the potion and Neville during one of her classes with fourth years, while outraged that Harry and Ron had cost the house at least twenty points, it had been for a good reason, Harry had actually snapped at Snape for his callous actions during the class, Ron had backed him up, and when Snape had docked points and called Ron for another 'cheaper' school, Harry had badmouthed the potion master, costing the house another ten points, but causing the man to rethink about going against Harry, if he wasn't afraid to actually insult a man such as Snape, even at the risk of getting hexed, jinxed or cursed and not even care, for his friends, he was well on her books, besides the look of outrage of Snape when he was informed by the headmaster that he had well earned the insult had made her day.

Now if only she could find a worthy seeker to replace the one that graduated, without one their team would not even rise to normal standards.

"Hey look, is Longbottom's rememberall" she heard, "Who needs this kind of thing, I think he is a Squib" narrowing her eyes she saw Draco Malfoy with his friends Crabbe and Goyle, a rememberall on his hands, Neville's rememberall if she is right, she saw it the day before when it was delivered via owl to Neville by his grandmother.

"Hey Malfoy! Leave the ball down now!" and again Harry seemed to come out of who knows where to help who needed it, "Sod off Potter" Malfoy snapped, "You know very well Malfoy those overgrown pigs can't do nothing against me, magic or not I can still beat your arses to the dirt" Harry snapped, much to the shock of McGonagall, "What happened on the train was just a causality Potter, your underhanded Muggle ways are nothing compared to magic and us who wielded" and it seemed Malfoy was as centered with the so called Pureblood thing like his father.

"What, that crap about purebloods being superior? As far as I recall last time that happened I was 1 year old and the dark lord of that time got himself killed by…oh yeah, me at the tender age of 1, purebloods are just titles Malfoy, remember that well, history of Muggles have proven over and over that those who abuse of power end up death, usually without heads and their entire lines decimated" there he had point she concluded, Muggle wars and rebellions, unlike wizard wars were bloodier and far more violent, Goblin rebellions were bad, those rebellions would never approach the level of carnage a Muggle would come in war, and how ferocious they would fight, they put Goblins and werewolf ferocity on combat to shame, not to mention they had mastered the art of war, there were books in that art, unlike wizards, who had only mastered the art of terror in the case of Voldemort.

"You are like your parents Potter, they never knew when to shut up in face of something superior and now they are dead" McGonagall drew a sharp breath at that remark like the rest of the presents, it saddened her to know that Draco was like his father in his childhood, but what shocked her most was Harry's response.

"I'll make like I didn't hear that just to spare all the image of your deformed and toothless face! Now, the rememberall" Harry said as he extended his hand, expecting Draco to give him the ball, this was the reason first years had more adult supervision and restrictions, they were still kids, and kids are known for being truthful and cruel in that, obviously Harry was either expecting Draco to drop the object and walk away, or drop the object and cheap hit him or hex him, so Harry could have free reigns on hitting him senseless, she had no illusion of Draco winning, maybe he had a little more experience on magic due to a loophole regarding the underage magic restriction, but Harry obviously was the kind to take thing to a more personal level, in that kind of fights, either the faster caster or the faster attacker would win, meaning Harry would win.

"You want it Potter, come get it" with that Malfoy mounted his broom and shot to the sky, McGonagall was about to set her foot on that moment when she saw Harry mount his broom and follow Malfoy to the sky not a second later, pushing the poor school broom limits, as many noticed in surprise.

"Blimey, Harry isn't happy" she heard Ron mutter to Hermione, and she had to agree with the second youngest of Arthur and Molly, the expression of Harry was all but friendly or welcoming, it reminded him of James back in the fifth year after an incident relating Severus and Lily, it was perhaps the very first time that Lily sought comfort on James and as such he didn't attacked Severus for what he did to Lily, but the expression on his face was enough to make the future potion master and head of the Slytherin house to back off of Lily and hurt her further.

"I'm here you mockery of wizard, what do you have?" Harry taunted Draco, she observed with mild amazement how Harry made the hostile terrain and edge Draco had on him falter greatly, how Harry rounded Draco on the air, like a predator surrounding its prey, measuring it, assessing the situation, he looked about to pounce on Draco on the air itself.

"Then get it Potty" with that remark Draco launched the rememberall away, hard, Harry didn't even gave the thing time to fly longer because he was already hot on its tail, at full speed he caught the rememberall easily, doing a dive to the ground, then breaking to the left at top speed, rounding the pitch around the students easily and just inches of the ground, then stopped completely in front of his fellow Gryffindor, dismounted the broom and then looked at the still airborne Malfoy who sported a shocked face.

"Where is your vaulted blood supremacy now Malfoy? I'll tell you it is not worth a penny, it will give you nothing, grant you nothing, and it is nothing!" Harry all but yelled to the Malfoy heir, and it seemed to be directed to every single pureblood supporter because of the stricken and angry faces of several Slytherin, but the Gryffindor assembled looked delighted by that challenge, "Anytime Malfoy, anytime you dare to mock someone I'll be behind you, breathing on your neck, anytime you hurt someone I'll hurt your pride, and that goes to any smart-ass who dares to think that just because they have pureblood means they have free reign to do what your please, well not while I'm around!"

She decided to intervene before this escalated into a hexing battle between her students who were more eager to punch the Slytherin who were playing with the grips of their wands.

"Okay you lot it is enough!" her voice boomed over the field, making all to cringe at her, including Harry, but Malfoy seemed delighted to see her, surely believing she had just arrived, well he was wrong.

"Mr. Malfoy get down here now and dismount your broom, fifteen points from Slytherin for ignoring the order of Madame Hooch of not mounting brooms without her presence" Malfoy looked stricken, and angry, _"Good, that will teach him his last name will help little while on Hogwarts, now for mister Potter" _she thought.

"Potter! With me now!" she commanded as she walked away, making Harry gulp, leaving the broom, behind him, but the rememberall still clutched on his hands, making her smirk slightly.

After what seemed several minutes following halls and doors, she and Harry arrived to one of the classrooms where the captain of the Quidditch team was, currently on an intensive of charm class.

That day the Gryffindor Quidditch team got their newer and youngest seeker in over a century.

* * *

The days of September left space for October, but not without incidents in the last week of September, while Oliver Wood wanted the news of their new seeker to be a secret so they could surprise the other teams in the first match, it was hotly rumored that Harry Potter was their new seeker, and one that could turn a single school broom into a Nimbus class broom in terms of speed and handling by just mounting on them, the stories of him catching the rememberall during the flying lessons seemed to stretch far and far more farfetched each day, last Harry heard he caught the rememberall while being the target of all the Slytherin first years spells, and dodging a very mad Malfoy that had procured a beater's bat to hit him with while in the air.

The second incident came a day later after he received a letter of Hagrid via Hedwig that invited him for some tea on his hut, he accepted of course, and Ron, Dean, Parvati and Hermione tagged along, that day Harry learned much more of his parents, and of Dean's dad, who much to Dean shock had died during the war against Voldemort, right after he had abandoned his mother, Ron that day learned also that his parents seemed propend to get caught in the astronomy tower doing who knows what by McGonagall, and Hagrid covering for them usually.

The day after Harry received right on the middle of breakfast a Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom on the market, much to the shock of his friends and every male who knew of Quidditch, he suspected McGonagall had something to do with it, and he got his answer when he looked at her and rose her goblet to him with a wink, he did likewise, promising himself to get her something nice for Christmas, of course that day Malfoy decided to poke his nose on why Harry got the broom, that day Harry had decided to carry his whip with him since his bulky robes covered much of his body, and last he read and asked Hermione to, there was no restriction about students carrying a whip around, hell there was no restrictions of carrying any kind of weapon at all, swords, pole arms, maces, daggers, pretty much it was permitted as long you registered the weapon with the caretaker, Filch seemed delighted to see Harry with a whip, and also learned that Parvati carried something else with her, something sharp and well hidden, what he didn't want to know.

So that day when Harry basically flashed his whip to Malfoy it was enough to make him back up, but had crossed paths with Professor Flitwichk, the part goblin charms teacher, had told him that Harry had a broom, but of course the professor knew of the special circumstances in which Harry got it, and actually asked him what kind it was, after Harry answered, the professor had commented that the broom was a excellent model and jinx and hexed resistant, so it was a perfect broom for school games.

That same day, at lunch, Malfoy came yet again to try and taunt Harry and company, all he got was Ron telling him how immature he was and they would not lower to his level, Malfoy then challenged Ron to a wizard duel at midnight, of course none of them went to that, and later were glad too because the Slytherin hourglass now had less green emerald sand in its bottom that yesterday, and the fact Snape seemed to be glaring daggers at Draco, not Harry was enough indicative that they had done well in not assisting.

October was pretty much uneventful, it all felt to routine after September, classes, work, and Harry's crash course on Quidditch by Oliver Wood, the captain and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he also met on those days at the rest of the team, Fred and George were the beaters, and pretty good at it since they were pretty coordinated with the other and able to beat a bludger away easily, then the chasers of the team, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, the fact that the game was unisex seemed to draw Hermione and Parvati to the Quidditch side, and even more when they learned that there was an all women team know as the Holyhead Harpies, of Wales, Ron kept insisting that the Chudley Cannons were far better (he forgot to mention that the team had not qualified to a playoffs as long as Dumbledore's age)

October was marked with the beginning of use of magic on transfiguration, charms and DADA class, in the first they transfigurated a match into a needle, a feat only Hermione was able to complete in her first try, Ron half transfigurated his, while Harry caused his match to blow into pieces, along with part of his desk, while McGonagall had thrown a fit to Harry for blowing the thing and the desk, she whispered to him to memorize what he did, after all what he did could be applied to other objects and to clear the way of something like that, but she recommended Harry to exercise caution when used near a living being.

Charms and DADA was another story altogether, where Harry had the gift to blow things into pieces, other thing was learning spells altogether, in this case Wingardium Leviosa, the hover charm, this was fairly easy, paired into two, they would have to try and levitate a feather off the desk with the spell, Hermione once again go the head lead, Ron had the wand movement alright, but the words were all wrong, until Hermione corrected him, and got it as well, Harry got it third, and to add he used his floating feather to make a mock dogfight in the air with Hermione's own feather, needless to say that Hermione's feather lost badly and the professor encouraged the creative use of the spell, Harry and Hermione gained ten points to Gryffindor each, of course Harry's partner, Seams somehow heritage Harry's ability to blow things in that class, and blew the feather into pieces, on his face, it was fun, and Harry did the same with his, near Ron's feather, after that the floating feathers would blow up in the air thanks to all class imitating Harry and Seamus, needless to say that the class became the favorite of the kids because of the easy-going and happy going attitude of the professor, but also because they get a load of points.

DADA was other subject Harry excelled, even more than Hermione to the shock of the Gryffindors, while Professor Quirrell was a shuttering mess altogether, he was a good teacher, that day they learned the Flipendo spell, the first offensive spell they knew, and trained with dummies on the class, Harry and Ron overshadowed Hermione on that class, while she learned the spell rather fast, her Flipendo lacked a punch, while Ron's had a lot of punch, but Harry's, his Flipendo was described by Dean as 'being hit by a professional boxer with iron gloves' the dummy Harry used now lacked the head, the arms and a chunk of the stomach, there Harry realized he had a lot of power, enough to hurt someone gravely, and promised himself to use the Flipendo at full power in extreme cases, and asked Hermione if she could help him mellow his spell a little.

Although in that class however, it was the only time his scar would hurt, he would not find out until later why his scar would hurt him so much.

The free days they had they spend it studying or resting, in Hermione's case she spend it reading, on Ron's case he spend it playing chess with Parvati, a worthy rival at chess, while Dean tried to talk about soccer, while Harry trained with his whip, all of them outside, near the lake, it was how they spend their time, and truth to be told Hermione found soothing the sound of the magical chess pieces killing each other's and Harry's whip crack every once in a while it seemed to help her concentrate, but she could do without Dean's and his soccer babbling.

Then before they knew it, Halloween came, to many it was a time of celebration, not because it was a Muggle holiday that wizards found entertaining, but also because that day the darkest lord of modern times was defeated, but many forgot the sacrifice made that night, all but a selected few.

Those who knew the Potters were mellowed on the celebration, while the great hall was bustling with life and children who were rather celebrating the day as a holiday and not as the end of the war that cost too much, those involved with the Potters knew that October 31 was a day they could not celebrate at all, to Albus Dumbledore was a dark day, betrayal had been the reason of the tragedy that beheld to James, Lily and Harry, he should had been the secret keeper, not Sirius, that was the reason the Potters were dead, but if he had been the keeper, then Sirius would not have guided his lord to the Potters, thus ensuring the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of Harry and Lily, James had died a man's death, defending his family, and in the end his sacrifice was not in vain, the time that he bought to Lily was enough to her to finish the ritual and ensure Voldemort's fall, but he would had rather think that the Potters should have survived at that, but alas Death is a cruel, yet fair mistress, it has pity with no one, it takes rich and poor alike, good and wicked likewise fall to its machinations, nothing prevent us of enlarging the life span, but sooner or later death comes to us all.

His eyes fell on Harry's form, barely poking his food, his usual energy and blunt aura was all but diminished, leaving him a shell of his former self, he didn't pitied him for that, he knew what Harry felt well enough, the day his sister died was grim to him, he could never enjoyed it as much as he wanted it, to Harry it was the same, October 31 was a grim date to Harry because he lost it all at the hands of a madman with delusions of immortality.

Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was not truly death; Harry had survived because of the ritual and the selfless and full of love sacrifice his mother gave, the protection given by that was enough to stop the impossible, but Voldemort…Voldemort was different, he had a theory on how Voldemort survived as a mere wraith after the curse rebounded of Harry and hit him instead, but the option he considered was so dark and so twisted that he didn't dare to even utter the name of it, yet it was the only dark magic that would ensure Voldemort's survival after the events on Grodic's Hollow, it was the only thing he knew Voldemort could ensure his survival, he just hoped he was wrong.

He saw how Harry walked away of the great hall, he had barely ate something, his friends looked concerned, he couldn't blame them, the friendship with Ron he had foreseen it, the friendship with Hermione as well, but at a slower pace, but the other friendships, the one with Dean and with Parvati, the way Ron and Hermione acted, the way Harry acted…he blamed himself for making Harry who he is know, he could have easily being making another Voldemort with the Dursleys as his first victims, yet Harry had not succumbed to anger and rage, he had not succumbed to the same things Tom Riddle had succumbed not long ago.

Unlike Riddle, Harry had friends, real friends he reminded himself, friends that would pull him out of the darkness if he fell, he dreaded sending Harry to the Dursleys at all, he didn't want to send Harry with those monsters, they weren't Muggles, they were monsters, simple as that, but he saw no other way at all, the blood wards still protected Harry, as weakened they were, it still protected Harry of the evils of those who sought to destroy Harry in the name of his fallen lord.

He hoped Harry could forgive him in the end…

"Albus, have you seen Quirinus?" Minerva asked him, how he could forget about the strange DADA teacher, he seemed odd at its best, and last he remember his Occlumency shields were not that strong, not even Snape could break into the solid mental shields, and he was as accomplished Legilimens as he, if a little rash with his proving, he had to scold him also for proving into Harry's mind, he was lucky he only forgave him because Harry had his own set of mental defenses.

"Not at all Minerva, I think he claimed a headache and returned to his chambers" Albus said, he had slight suspicious about Quirrell and his newly acquired mind defenses, but they were substantial, perhaps dark magic, there many ways to enhance the mind barriers.

Besides there was no way a dark servant of Voldemort would pass inside Hogwarts, it was nigh impossible, not to say suicide, not even the dark lord itself would be able to duel against all Hogwarts alone, let alone one of his servants, far weaker than him.

He forgot that one of the weakest wizards of Voldemort's army WAS inside Hogwarts, and he wasn't alone.

* * *

Harry walked around the halls of Hogwarts, alone, he was not in the mood of hanging with his friends and infecting them with his funk, they didn't deserve it, after all being alone was the only way he could deal with his pain, he had dealt with his pain alone, but he would not cry, he had shed enough tears already, besides now he knew how his parents died really, not in a car crash and drunk like his uncle had told him, no, they had died protecting him, loving him, that was enough to him, if just he knew how they looked…

Shaking his head he put his hat on, while not allowed to have his hat on in the great hall and on classes he could wear it on the halls, most of the times, sometimes Filch would try to force him to give him his hat, but Harry reminded him that he could not look for Mrs. Norris always, and that accidents happen on Hogwarts every time, that always seemed to keep the caretaker of his back, besides the cat looked more like an abomination of nature than an actual feline, so any accident happening to that thing would be a favor to it.

Soon he was walking the familiar halls of the library, if one thing he had learned is that when you're friends with a very smart witch you pretty much spend half of the day on the library doing works with her, what he noted odd however was that the door was opened, and that Scrabbers, Ron's rat stalked into the library, Harry's curiosity got picked easily after seeing the rat enter, so he followed it silently, entering the library easily, after a while he didn't found Scrabbers, but instead he found another thing, a man hidden by the shadows, near it was Scrabbers, what shocked Harry was what happened next, Scrabbers began to change into his very eyes, instead of a rat stood a man, a pudgy man, blond patches of hair and bald spots on the top of his head, dirty clothes and what seemed lacking a finger on his hand.

"Master? Is it you?" the pudgy man asked to the man in the shadows, "Yes Wormtail, it is I" a hiss of a voice emanated of the man in the shadows, instantly Wormtail feel to his knees, in front of the man in the shadows, "Master, you have returned"

"Hardly Wormtail" the man replied, now Harry could see the face of the man, if it could be said face, it looked very bony, with snake like nose, red eyes with slits in the pupils, it had barely lips, and there was no visible ears, it was a bizarre face to say the least, and the posture of the body…was wrong.

"Master, what has happened to you?" Wormtail asked, "A setback, nothing else Wormtail, I have been forced to live a parasitical life, barely an existence…I am weak Wormtail, I need the stone"

"But Gringotts didn't had it master" Wormtail replied, making Harry eyes widened, someone had broken into Gringotts, and was worse, seemed to be looking for something, whatever it was.

"The stone is here…and so is Potter" the man hissed, "Yes master, if you like I can kill him, no one would suspect a thing" Wormtail said, "No! The Potters will end by my hand…that blood-traitor James actually dared to hurt me, me! That mudblood woman dared to defy me, and that half-blood spawn…it survived me, no Wormtail, I will have the joy to kill him, besides I require you for more important tasks" the man replied.

"Master?"

"Quirrell do not suits me well enough, Potter suspects, he has unnatural mind defenses, I need to make my way around Hogwarts easily, to the stone easily, for that I need your body"

"Whatever you need master" Wormtail said in a revering tone, "But, what about Quirrell…and Dumbledore?"

"The old fool believes that I'm gone, that I'm weak, but I am strong, stronger than ever, today was the day I 'fell' by the hand of a half-blood, a blood traitor and a mudblood, today, Quirrell will remind all in the eve of my defeat that I still linger, that my followers are still loyal, that the ideal of a worthy world, a world of purity still exists"

"And how can Quirrell help master?" Wormtail asked, "Oh he knows how, even if Dumbledore survives, Quirrell will make sure to remind all that I still linger, and stain this day of 'celebration' with traitor's blood, their kid's blood" Harry eyes widened at that, he had to tell Dumbledore about that, but he would believe him? The headmaster seemed a straight forward guy, but one of their professors being a traitor and servant of someone with a very an ugly face? He doubted it.

"My lord, before we start, about the Hallows…"

"_The Hallows? What the hell is a hallow" _Harry thought with curiosity, "Yes, Wormtail what have you found?" the man asked, "They exist my lord, the Deathly Hallows exist, I touched one myself" Wormtail said in almost a whisper.

"You did Wormtail?"

"Yes master, James had the cloak, the one the third brother asked death to give him, I touched the cloak once my lord, when I was friends with Sirius, James and Remus"

"Oh yes, the fabled 'Marauders' if you told me correct, so Wormtail, the cloak?"

"I was going to present it to you my lord the night the Potters were suppose to die, as an extra gift and proof of my loyalty, but then you…fell, I took your wand my lord and looked for the cloak, but it was not in the house, I suspected that Dumbledore has it, that James gave it to him to safe keep"

"I see…" the man hissed, much to Harry's shock and ire, that man…that man was Voldemort, the murderer of his parents was in the same room as him, but then it meant he didn't killed Voldemort that night, either he was very weakened after that encounter eleven years ago…or something else.

"Now Wormtail" The man finally stepped out of the shadows completely, to Harry shock he could see the clothes of Quirrell…then he realized that the ugly mug of Voldemort was attached to the back of the head of Quirrell itself, that was the sickest thing so far.

"The Hallows are out of my reach for the moment, Quirrell's body cannot sustain me no more, I need a body of a willing servant, a strong one, you" Voldemort hissed, "Yes my lord, and my flesh is yours to take, I proven my loyalty that night and tonight being the only one here my lord, I sought you when not even Snape, your so called most loyal follower had you in front of him, if it wasn't for Azkaban then I know many more would come to you now my lord"

"Yes…I still require the stone Wormtail, and my time talking to you is weakening me…perhaps we can find some suitable nourishment in the forest, now Wormtail, kneel and receive your reward" with that the face attached to Quirrell's back of his head suddenly became a fine gold like mist, detaching itself of Quirrell, Harry could see that the gold like mist took a human shape, but missing several chunks around the body, seven in fact, then it shot into Wormtail, entering the man trough it mouth, Quirrell collapsed on the ground, panting, but obviously alive.

Suddenly Wormtail stood up, eyes now red blood, pulled an ivory wand, and seemed to rise Quirrell with it, "Quirrell, I do not leave my servants without rewards for their services to me" Wormtail hissed with the voice of Voldemort, much to Harry's shock and horror.

"In the bathrooms near here I left a troll you could use, direct it to the Great Hall, and order him to attack all inside, use the distraction to kill Dumbledore, and if you can Snape as well, if you survive, something I don't believe, then your reward shall be great"

"Yes, my lord…I will comply" Quirrell said in gasps, obviously tired by the…possession Harry believed, hell he had a hard time believing half the things he heard in that moment, Voldemort lived, the murdered lived.

But that mattered little now, there was other important things Harry believed, like stopping Quirrell and…a troll.

"_I can't stop a professor and a troll all alone, especially with that crackpot of Voldemort around, I need to get help" _Harry though as he slowly made his way out of the library, he had to tell the other teachers…

Suddenly his scar began to sting badly, making him grimace on pain, "…Potter" his eyes widened when Wormtail/Voldemort hissed his name, then turned to face him, "Blimey!" Harry swore as he made a run for the doors, "He knows too much! Kill him Quirrell!" Not a second later Harry ducked what seemed a sick green beam aimed to him, instead hitting one of the library doors, blowing the door into pieces, and giving a bigger exit to Harry.

"KILL HIM! DO NOT LET HIM WARN DUMBLEDORE!"

The screams of anger of Voldemort were a sonata in Harry's ears, angering the murderer of his parents, priceless.

Soon that elation was drowned by adrenaline as he began to run among the halls, dodging spells fired by Quirrell, most of them hit nearby walls or armors, making Harry notice that casting spells while running was hard, and sacrificed accuracy, with that in mind he rounded a corner, being faster than Quirrell he was able to be far away of the mad teacher, but he was still far of the Great Hall.

After a while Harry began to relent on his rhythm when he passed near the bathrooms near the Great Hall…

"Oh crap" Harry realized of his mistake soon when he looked at the male's bathroom, and heard a growl emanate out of the bathroom.

"You made a mistake Potter" again the Boy-who-lived had to duck when a spell was fired at him, just to stare in shock as the spell hit the bathroom's door, blowing it into splinters, revealing the massive 12-foot troll inside, as ugly as humanly imaginable…plus ten, that and the massive wooden club the troll carried spoke heights of the physical strength of the troll, so one thing the Muggles had right about trolls was the strength and the ugly look.

Harry took several steps back, the troll advancing as Quirrell advanced behind the troll, wand raised at Harry, "How you…"

"Secret passage Potter" Quirrell said with a smirk, pointing at a closing wall, Harry eyed at the professor and the troll, the troll was not the immediate danger however, it looked like Dudley when he ate three chocolate bars in a row, without milk, mellowed, slower, almost sleepy, but easy to anger, no, the real danger was Quirrell, he held the wand, he was on the attacking position, he could command the troll to attack him, he needed an opening.

Looking around he saw he was near the entrance to the Great Hall, he could make a rush for it, but he needed an opening, anything.

"Did you smell something my dear?" and such opening came when Mrs. Norris rounded the corner near the hall, Mr. Filch following the gruffly looking cat, it was then that Quirrell noticed Filch and the cat, both petrified by the sight of a troll, that was the opening Harry needed, his left hand reached for his whip tied on his right side of his hip, grabbing the handle of the bullwhip, with a yank Harry unrolled his whip, the whisker like cracker almost glowing with the light, and the runes all over the whip's thong glowing blue, swung his arm backwards, then let it sail straight to the face of the troll, if this would not get the attention of the troll and those inside the Great Hall then nothing would.

* * *

Hermione had a bad feeling, call it a gut feeling, like no matter how much she ate that emptiness on her stomach would not go away, by the looks of things, Ron shared her same concern, and by who was pointed to, it was to Harry of course, ever since he left the Great Hall, they had been worried sick of his friend, not that they could blame him, today was the eve of his parents death, so he was gloomy for that, he had the right to be gloomy, it was his way of mourning them after being lied so long of their true cause of death.

Harry had only told them both, she didn't understood why he didn't told Parvati or Dean, Ron had summarized since they were his very first friends, he trusted them both more than Parvati and Dean, much to the shock of the two named, but there was not much they could do about it, the case would have been reverted on Ron and Hermione's case if Harry had met Parvati and Dean first, instead of Ron and Hermione.

Suddenly what seemed a thunderclap thundered all over the hall, startling students and masters alike, the sound had been so sudden and so loud that made many children, first years and seconds to cry in fear, of course what followed did made them afraid.

A roar of rage and pain echoed outside the Great Hall, far, yet close, followed by heavy crashes, several thunderclap like sounds in succession and the unmistakable sound of the caretaker's voice yelling "Kill it! Kill it Potter!"

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall swung open, Harry and Filch, along with Mrs. Norris storming the hall, then closing it hard, leaning on the door, panting, "Bloody hell how that thing came in here!" Filch all but screamed, "That butt-ugly Voldemort guy, he lives, the bloody wanker lives! And was attached to Quirrell's head!" Harry snapped to the caretaker, much to the shock of everyone present, also everyone noticed finally the whip on Harry's left hand, along with his wand on his right, and noticed that the strange whisker like cracker had blood in it.

Dumbledore stood up, whatever had required Harry to brandish his whip and to team up with Filch of all people must be bad, his answer came not a second later when he stood up when a very big and grey arm suddenly opened a hole above Harry and Filch, the door's wood groaning upon that, Harry in that moment rose his wand, and shouted his spell.

"FLIPENDO!"

Usually the knock-back spell would do little against an arm of that size, and if his believe was wrong, one of a troll, much to his surprise, the usual blue beam that characterized the Flipendo spell was instead red, and upon impact on the Troll's hand, it burned a clean hole that was visible to all as the troll outside withdrew the arm to nurse the hand.

Harry and Filch began to take several steps back after that, "Headmaster, we must take the children away!" Filch shouted, for once every student of Hogwarts saw a side of Filch no one saw, the one that actually cared for their welfare.

"We don't have time, that thing has Quirrell backing it up, and we must take them both down!" Harry snapped, "Quirrell? What madness you speak off Potter?" Snape asked, "The bloody bastard was a traitor, it held Voldemort's spirit on him and was planning to attack! Now get your ass here and help us, we need to take them both down, NOW!" ignoring the fact that James's son had insulted him pretty much in front of all Hogwarts, Snape began to move, not a second later the doors gave in, in a shower of splinters and wood, the troll tampered inside, a five lined gash on its face, right arm and waist, Quirrell behind the troll, wand out and without his turban.

"KILL THEM ALL!" and obviously without his usual shutter, as the scream was of any indication, that scream was also the signal for Harry to basically shot into action, with a primal scream, Harry swung the bullwhip hard at the chest of the troll, the thunderclap like sound was now louder to all, and all saw now that the whip was responsible for the wounds on the troll, as the impact on the stomach of the troll and the nasty wound was of any indication.

That was enough to snap all of their stupor, fourth, fifth, six and seventh years drew their wands and aimed it to the troll, a hailstorm of spells of all colors, shapes and power flew to the troll, impacting o his thick hide, most of them bounced or let blackened spots on the trolls skin, angering it, but keeping it at bay.

Suddenly a single bloody line appeared on the troll's chest, the troll roared in pain at the wound, most students stopped their attack when they saw Snape of all people advance at the troll, and swung his arm upwards with his wand, like swinging a sword.

"Sictusempra!" he shouted, another thin line appeared on the troll's chest, making an X on the chest of the beast, the creature staggered, then kneeled when Harry's whip cracker met its knee, the cracker impaling itself on the thing's knee with brutal ease, suddenly three blue beams sailed to the troll's injured chest, much to the shock of all the troll flew away towards the damaged entrance, unconscious.

All turned to see the headmaster, wand drawn and raised at the beast, a serious frown on his aged face, "How come we don't learn that on DADA?" Harry asked to no one in particular, "Too advanced even to seventh years Potter" was Snape curly reply, "Then how come we don't learn what you did?" Harry asked again, not noticing Quirrell was not around.

"Again, too advance…"

A feminine scream snapped all of the discussion, turning to the source Harry saw Hermione struggling against the grip of Quirrell, Ron had his wand trained at the treacherous man, but Quirrell had Hermione as some sort of human shield, protecting him of any spell aimed at him, his wand trained at everyone.

"You think you have won eh Potter? Well you haven't" the man said with a sneer, "Why Quirrell? Why you helped that murderer!" Harry snapped at the man, "I was a naïve one you see, when I was traveling crossed paths with his spirit by mere chance…he showed me how wrong I was, seeing the world in the shade I saw, what he did was a noble thing, we purebloods are meant for rule the world, mudbloods such as this girl" he snapped at the sneering Hermione who kept struggling with the arm around her, "And blood traitors like him!" Quirrell snapped, his wand making a whip motion at Ron, who fired a Flipendo at the man, the spell did nothing to even hamper the incoming spell, and Ron was send flying towards the Ravenclaw table, landing roughly on the wooden table, unconscious, his wand damaged beyond repair.

"And then you, half-bloods, you will now learn how powerful the servants of the dark lord can be!" after that he swung his wand at all present, and shouted the spell at the same time the teachers and sixth and seventh years recognized the spell and casted their own.

"BOMBARDA!"

"PROTERGO!"

**BOOM!**

The Great Hall shook with the force of the explosion, the tables, chairs and food flew on the air at the explosion that rose rock and dust as well, as the smoke settled down, Quirrell smirked as he saw several teachers with their wands aimed at several students, a transparent shield dome of sorts around several students, mainly first, seconds and third years, then he narrowed his eyes at the headmaster, his wand also pointed at someone, he didn't knew who, but the man had his defenses lowered, with a smirk he pointed his wand at the headmaster.

"Avada…"

His spell was cut short when Harry's whip impacted on his hand, much to the shock of the present and not dazed, the cracker sliced the man's wand and part of his hand easily, cauterizing the wound along the way, leaving him with just part of his fingers attached to the knuckles, the rest sliced, and the wand's grip still on the palm of his damaged hand.

Quirrell screamed in pain at that, dropping Hermione after his brain registered the traumatic pain, his left hand clutching what was left of his right hand, then he noticed Harry advancing at him, finally realizing that the headmaster had casted Protergo on Harry, allowing him to attack him as soon the smoke dissipated, with a snarl he kneeled and grabbed Hermione's discarded wand, and pointed it at Harry.

"Reducto!" he shouted, much to his shock Harry swung his left arm, the thong of the whip receiving the spell and not being destroyed after impact, rather one of the rune lines glowed purple completely, and remained glowing even as the other's didn't.

"Flipendo!" Quirrell rolled away of the overpowered knock-back spell that cracked the wall that impacted, Quirrell tried to fire another spell, just to see several first years training their wands at him, with a snarl he went the other way, not seeing Harry swinging his whip at him, the whip's body met his leg, and a purple light exploited off the whip that impacted Quirrell, sending him spiraling into the air, and then face first towards the ground, unconscious.

The silence that fell over the Great Hall was overshadowed five seconds later by the cacophony of screams, shouts and overall madness that involved children after such an experience, Harry just stood in the middle of it, lightly dazed.

His eyes followed the Weasley twins and Percy rushing to a groaning Ron, Filch of all people going as well, he turned around, spotting Hermione still on the ground, on her knees, panting and pale, Parvati, Lavender and other Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls helping her stand, his eyes followed several teachers rushing to the troll with two seventh years students, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw if he was correct, then he saw Dumbledore advancing at him, Snape not far behind.

Harry mentally sighed, knowing that what would follow would be as hard as the troll and Quirrell combined, of that he was certain, but whatever may come, he knew something now, Voldemort wasn't death, he was seeking something inside Hogwarts, there was no other explanation, a stone of sorts, Wormtail had been hiding with Ron, there was no other explanation why Ron had the pet so long, and Voldemort was seeking something else, the Deathly Hallows, whatever they are Voldemort wanted them first.

_"Well not if I get my hands on them first" _Harry bowed to himself, Voldemort would not get the Deathly Hallows, neither the stone, he would not return.

_**Two hours later…**_

"I'm fine Hermione" Ron complained of the umpteen time to the bushy haired girl who kept checking him for wounds, despite he being checked by Madam Pomfrey on his entrance to the infirmary wing, much to his disbelieve, the Flipendo and his wand had took the worse of the curse that would have certainly broken his ribs easily, much to his shock, and even more when he realized that now his wand, Charlie's wand, which had been damaged beyond repair after that impact, was now as good as new, or as new it can be with several scarps around the wood, but it was a whole again, how it happened no one knew, only Madam Pomfrey knew, but she refused to tell.

The medi-witch had saw no reason to keep Ron in the infirmary, and had shoo him away to the common room, Percy escorting him along with Fred and George, it was there that Gryffindor saw how close the Weasley family in general were to one another, with the interactions of Ron and the others, Hermione by her part was shaken up, but refused that to stop her at all, let alone scare her, many witches saw that with amazement, considering that she was close to being killed, and had seen close up how Harry's whip had sliced Quirrell's fingers and wand with ease.

Regarding Harry, he was the hot topic of the Gryffindors at the moment…

"Bloody hell did you saw what he did to the troll!" Oliver all but snapped to Katie and Angelina, "Hard not to, that whip did a number on that troll good" Angelina replied.

"Forget the troll, he sliced Quirrell's hand clean!" Katie snapped to both teens, "While I do not condone violence…that was a necessary evil" Percy replied, everyone knew that Percy held authority high, even higher than most people, and that he wanted to become part of the Ministry of Magic, perhaps as the Minister itself.

"Are you bonkers Percy!" Fred began, "Garlic head had Ickle Mione as a hostage" George replied, "It had it coming" both boys replied at the same time, making Percy sigh, "B-but…why he d-d-did it?" Neville wondered out loud, the million Galleon question, why?

"Because Quirrell's master wants a stone" Harry replied, the attention finally drawing to the first year who fought a troll and a dark wizard and lived to tell the tale (and brag about it) most of the common room inhabitants suddenly rushed to Harry, noticing behind him a floating…troll club?

"I asked Headmaster Dumbledore if I could keep it as a souvenir, he agreed, most to my shock" Harry said as he entered the room, the club following him, then sat on the couch Hermione and Ron were, then let a hearty sigh out, "What a night, crazy teachers, trolls, Filch actually caring…every year is as crazy as this one?" Harry asked to everyone who was older than him.

"No, we reckon that this year was going to be eventful with Harry Potter around, but THIS was not what we expected" Angelina replied.

"I mean, youngest seeker in a century, DADA prodigy, whip carrying wisecrack and now troll slayer, mate I doubt this year will be topped by something else" Seamus replied, not knowing that the next years were going to be as crazy as the current one.

"And I doubt it will be over, we just had a month here and the curse already claimed our DADA teacher" Fred replied, "Curse? What curse?" Hermione wondered out loud and most first years around agreed.

"They say that the DADA position is cursed, no teacher that has taken it has lasted more than a term, either because they heard about it and signed for just a year or because what happened today, we always end up with a new teacher next term, I reckon this one was gone faster than the rest" George replied to the bushy haired witch.

"Odd, who would curse the position?" Ron asked out loud, "The position is not cursed" Percy replied, "Right, and I just don't send flying a teacher towards the ground" Harry replied drily, "Regardless of that, what concern us all is how a troll was able to enter?" Percy added, "Screw how it enter, Quirrell allowed it to enter, he had planned it all along" Harry began.

"Huh?" much of the common room exclaimed, "When I was coming to the common room I decided to take another route, the one me and Ron use when Hermione is dragging us to the library"

"I do not!"

"You do" Ron replied.

"Anyway, I saw…something odd, the doors were opened, I saw Scrabbers, Ron's rat enter, I followed it because pretty much what Scrabbers do is sleep and eat, never move, so when I entered I saw the rat transform into a man, like professor McGonagall did on our first transfiguration class" Harry replied.

"An Animagus" Percy replied, "And one that has kept the form ever since the end of the war and sought refuge with a magical family with ties to the Ministry of Magic, to hear any news about the return of his lord, by mere casualty it ended with your family"

"Mom is gonna blow when she hears that" Fred said, "Eh…out of the record, she just knows, professor Snape and the Headmaster just…floo her, why no one told me you used fireplaces as telephones?" Harry asked to the four pale red-heads, "Oh bloody hell" they exclaimed, "What?" Harry asked.

"Mum is going to throw a fit" Fred began, "A fit? And angry troll would be more inviting to have around than mum once she gets the wind out of it" Ron said, it was the first time Harry or Hermione saw Ron with a scared expression, the only time he had seen Ron with another expression was when Quirrell had Hermione as hostage, and that one was of pure rage.

"Anyway, this rat guy began to spoke to someone on the shadows, suddenly…" Harry took a stop to gather his widths, what was about to tell them about Voldemort, while Snape had said to him that it was better that no one knew about the true events of that night, Dumbledore agreed with Harry about telling the truth about it, mostly because like Harry said to him during their conversation, _"the truth is the weapon of the virtuous" _where he had heard that Harry is still racking his brain about it, in any case Dumbledore was all about telling the truth about what happened tonight, especially now knowing something that Harry didn't knew yet, the night the Potters died, Sirius Black didn't betray the Potters, or was the secret keeper, it had been Peter Pettigrew, or better know by his other name, Wormtail.

"Well…it seems that Quirrell was holding Voldemort's soul willingly, that was Quirrell's and rat man master" the reaction was instantaneous, every student, including Ron and Hermione paled considerably; almost of the man itself was in the room.

"They talked about a lot of things, including an attack on the eve of his defeat, today at night, then the soul went into the body of the rat guy, when I was about to leave, my scar began to hurt me, then the bloody guy realized I was around and ordered Quirrell to kill me, the rest is history pretty much"

"So…He-who-must-not-be-named is in Hogwarts?" Percy asked in slight shock, "You wish, right now he is pretty weak, when I told him about the spirit thingy to the headmaster he told me that Voldemort was being drained of his magic at an alarming rate, pretty much he must remain on hibernation, what he did today worn him out fast, and the fact he lives like a parasite on a host and feeds off magic itself makes it weaker, pretty much all of us are safe, besides it mentioned something about the Forbidden Forest and nourishment, whatever the case, being the host of Voldemort in his current form is a death sentence altogether" Harry replied with a serious frown on his face.

"So, he lives, but as a spirit" Katie replied, "It's not even a ghost to normal standards, it also lacks several junks of its spirit body, like if they were removed" Harry added, the conversation that followed among several students about how Voldemort survived his encounter with Harry ten years ago made Harry's head spin, even more considering than most of them were sixth and seventh years trying to figure out what kind of dark magic held the spirit of the darkest wizard of all times around.

That night every person on the Gryffindor tower slept, if barely, most of them woke up very early, all with their wands in their hands, those who didn't sleep at all, mostly seventh years who were getting ready for their NEWT's tests and to long nights of study kept a watch on the rooms, including the common room entrance, when Minerva came to see her students, she was shell shocked to see the Gryffindor be completely protective to their own, such was the case of a sixth year student Slytherin who thought it was funny to tease Hermione about what happened to her last night, to say that the guy was lacking his frontal teeth, a broken nose and clutched his nether regions was an understatement, while they lost points for that, it was shown that the lions would protect their own, and others if needed of anyone, just like Harry did that night.

Things changed in ways not even a seer could foreseen, Albus summarized to himself, it warmed him to know that the students of his old house were closer to one another than before, while he wanted the same to happen in all the houses that was not the case now, the question was of course, what happened to Wormtail?

* * *

The Forbidden Forest, rumored to hold a collection of dark creatures that only are spoken on books or nightmares, the deeper you go inside the forest, it becomes more dangerous, not because of the many creatures that claimed the forest as a home, but because of the dangers of getting lost and much more the many rare plants that only the centaurs had seen and manipulated, of course the small Wyvern that lived inside the forest as well had seen an ate the plants along with the meat of the Acromantulas.

Of course not all the forest was filled with dangers, the centaurs, while hated human or wizards in general, were not violent, they were proud, you treat them with respect and they don't stomp your head and crack it like an egg, you even get to make a friend with a smart being, the Wyvern, while considered by Muggles and some wizards as the cousin of the dragons and therefore violent and dangerous as a dragon, it was not, in fact the little critter was quite friendly, the Acromantulas around kept a balance of species, they ate of course, and get ate as well, and there is course the Unicorns.

Considered the most pure of the creatures, light aligned and beautiful and powerful, the Unicorns were in the forest because one, it provided shelter, two it proved food, three it provided an assortment of female virgins that time to time walk around, and naturally they get drawn by the purity of a virgin woman, and even more if a virgin woman has a pure heart filled with love, so the punishment for killing a pure creature such as a Unicorn was heavy, being hounded by the Grim Reaper itself was a far more acceptable fate than the one that was reserved to those who killed an Unicorn and drank their blood.

But Wormtail didn't care about it, his master needed him, his loyalty was to his master, his lord, he had come back from the grasp of death itself to reign again, he had gone beyond what other wizards of his caliber had dared, so he would go beyond where any other follower would dare to go and do, he would kill the unicorns to feed himself and sustain his master longer, to make him stronger than ever, he knew Lily and James had been wrong all along, his master was all powerful, invincible, like he knew, that's why he joined him, rather to fight a losing fight he joined the winning side.

Besides, if his master was able to cheat and defeat death, then he can also overcome the horrible curse that is to kill a purer being as a unicorn, after all what is a cursed half-life when it came for his master existence and victory, his master always rewards those who follow him and don't betray him, and unlike Severus, he was first than anyone, and offered his services to his lord.

After all, what can a boy like Harry Potter do against the might of Lord Voldemort?

* * *

_and there you have it people, another chapter of my story, i hope you enjoy it as i enjoy it making it, until a next time readers, read, review and enjoy at your hearts content, i bid you farewell...for now._


	5. The mirror and the stone

_hello all, Hypn0s once again reports for duty and what you carve the most, stories out of our brains after toying with the idea for who knows how many days, months and years in some cases, in any case however in back with my story, to those who have been reading this story and have been checking my other stories on my profile you'll be happy to know that i will continue my story, Ichigo the inferno after a very unfortunate hiatus, my computer shutting down every two damn hours and college, mostly college, in any case here it is, chapter 4 of Harry Potter and the change of fates, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE MIRROR AND THE STONE**

The reactions, the day later after the troll incident were not as many believed, or expected to be.

At first there was the politics, one Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic decided that no one would hear nothing about Voldemort or anything related, pinning the blame squarely on Quirrell, who turned to be the perfect scapegoat, his punishment for attempt of murder on one Harry Potter and several students with a troll and the use of the unforgivable curse Avada Kedavra, Dementor Kiss.

Usually the usage of the killing curse is enough to land you in Azkaban for life, even if you kill or do not kill someone with it, but since there was a troll involved, the attempt of murder of a very well know celebrity and several students as well, and since this was Fudge involved, hence the Dementor Kiss.

But any kind of use of Quirrell as a scapegoat for the incident died the next morning, after students owled their parents, their answers were less than brutal against the Minster itself, no one knew about what truly happened, all they knew was what they were told by the Daily Prophet on that edition, when their children letters came, they went ballistic, several Howlers flooded the Ministry of magic that day, most of them of very angry witches and mothers who were angry after being lied by their own government about what truly happened on the school and who was the instigator, who to the horror of many was the bodiless soul of Voldemort itself.

Paranoia seemed to flood wizarding Britain like the black plague flooded Europe many centuries ago, Diagon Alley was packed with wizards that had their wands drawn at every moment and were as testy and sensible than a newly greased trigger of a gun, one false move and you got several stunners shoved on your chest, fired everywhere.

At least the paranoia seemed to be lessened by the fact that Harry Potter had taken the troll head on, and had been the reason Quirrell had been captured, but the true incident would not be published but a week later, twisted by the writer's 'unique' ability to twist the truth and pit people against people, with nasty results everywhere.

_**A week after the troll incident…**_

"HELLO ALL QUIDDITCH FANS!" Lee Jordan voice boomed over the mic, basically merging with the shouts and emotions that ran high over the first Quidditch match of the season, delayed because of the troll and Quirrell attack, many students were still shaken after seeing a full grown-up troll, especially after Harry himself dueled with it beforehand, stopped Quirrell and sliced the troll thick hide, the man's finger and wand like a flaming hot knife does to soft butter, nice and quick, but messy.

The incident of course came to be in the Daily Prophet, who tipped this Rita Skeeter no one knew, but she seemed to be hated by all the teaching staff, Professor Flitwichk included, and he was the most friendly teacher of the sort, the fact that it seemed Snape hated the woman with a passion only comparable with his hate and loathe to Harry was amazing to say the least, even Dumbledore, a man who was known for making friends out of many people seemed to hate her, not enough to him to hex her, but enough to make his blood boil and his beard to wrinkle.

In any case, the fact that a teacher, who Rita speculated was a Death Eater in disguise and had waited for Harry to come to avenge his master demise, was not exactly the hot topic of the article she wrote, but she did bash the board of governors for allowing such a dangerous individual into Hogwarts without checking his background, in fact every teacher of Hogwarts was bashed in a sort, saying that they allowed the man in, and into their children, no, the hot topic of the article was Harry itself, his 'triumphant' return to the wizard society and how he had become a force to reckon…that an a arrogant ass.

The reaction of Harry after reading a part of the article saying that he was delusional and believed that being an archeologist was a waste of time by his part and focus only on being a wizard was less than explosive, no really it was explosive, Harry had lost control of his magic, causing every Daily Prophet newspaper in the Great Hall to be incinerated in a spectacular show of magic powers, the fact he had a red face, and angry expression and seemed to be set on the murder of Rita Skeeter was enough to all smart enough to steer out of his way and not to mention her name in his presence, or to suffer a painful death, or the closest he can achieve, breaking every bone in your body until is a fine powder.

The week after the incident was the closes thing any teacher would see of the war days in current times, every student of Hogwarts traveled in packs of no less than five, wands drawn and on high alert, ready to use deadly force if needed to defend themselves, one Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody would have been proud of such reactions of mere students, and would be shouting 'constant vigilance!' at the top of his lungs, had he been there, but he wasn't.

Quidditch season finally began, and most students welcomed the game as a way to escape the paranoia that followed them every since the attack of Quirrell and the troll, the fact that Harry 'whiplash' Potter (a nickname he begins to hate) was going to play seemed to rise their spirits more, even more who were they going to play against, Slytherin, the current holders of the Quidditch cup.

The stands that surrounded the Quidditch pitch were filled to the brim with students, Ravenclaw was supporting Gryffindor like usual when they went against Slytherin, Hufflepuff was supporting both teams, of course with a vast majority with the lions, Slytherin was supporting their own as usual, and Gryffindor the same, with the odd particularity that the first years held a banner that changed of colors and said in big bold words 'Harry for president or bust'

"Here today joins me Professor McGonagall as usual our…censor" Lee began, "I expect you don't go overboard like last time" the mumbled reply of Lee after McGonagall said that was enough to make many people laugh, including Ron, Hermione, Parvati and Neville.

"Man this is going to be epic!" Parvati exclaimed with a smile, "Mama always told me about Quidditch and its rules, papa would just scoff at it, saying that it was a girls game and real men and women play it on flying carpets" the reaction of the males of the group seemed comical, if they had been birds, their feathers would have been ruffled up and would look two times their size while looking at her angrily, but the indignant look of Neville, and the red face of Ron was enough indication of the calmest Weasley alive was in fact angry, but not enough to shout to the four winds.

"_Boys and their games, I swear" _Hermione mentally swore, with men logic didn't seemed to work at all, normal logic dictated that when a person grew up, it matured, it stopped being childish, but with men was another thing, when a man grows up, so does its toys and affections, meaning if the guy liked a toy car, then in the future he will want a car.

At least they were predictable, like his mom told her, men are predictable…and always hungry, so you want one, bate them with food.

"Hey" Neville began, "W-where is Seamus?"

"Yeah…where is he?" Ron asked, at the same time Dean appeared, pushing his way into the group, "Hey you lot, how's the cause?" he asked, "So-so, hey do you know where is Seamus?" Parvati asked.

"Didn't you know?" Dean asked in an 'I know something you don't' sing-song tone of voice, that irked Hermione greatly, especially that tone of voice, "And what would that be?" she asked.

"And today I introduce my co-announcer, Seamus Finnigan!"

"Hello you lot! Are you ready to see men and women on brooms flying at break neck speed and making daring maneuvers while beating the crap out of each other for a rubber ball?"

"FINNIGAN!" 

The shout of McGonagall was enough to snap Hermione of her shocked stupor, "Seamus is the co-announcer? How that happened?"

"Beats me, rumor has it that Seamus impressed Lee very much that he earned the position after a dozen of guys and girls, most of them Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, besides Professor McGonagall along the ride is enough to scare anyone" Dean replied, "So when the game starts, can't wait to see Harry fly with that Nimbus, I heard those brooms are top of the line, and fast as the devil" he added.

"Not only that, with Harry's ability to make daring escapes, this ought to be a game to never forget" Ron replied with a smile, "Yeah, but this game could do better with a flying carpet…" Parvati trailed off.

"Don't push it" Ron replied.

"And here they come, the stars of this game!" Seamus said with enthusiasm, "The Slytherin team comes first, leaded by Marcus Flint, the chaser and captain of the emerald snakes, followed closely by fellow chasers Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey, fellow beaters Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole, keeper Miles Bletchley rounds the hoops and last but not least the seeker Terrence Higgs!" Seamus said, the Slytherin roared in approval at the mention of each name of their team members, the team that had get the Slytherin the cup several times.

As the green and silver players rounded the pitch, some closer to the Slytherin stands, soon the Gryffindors roared like the lions they were at the sight of the red and gold robes of their team as they took flight and began to round the pitch, just like the Slytherin.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, the three chasers and angels of the lions, followed closely by beaters, the twin menace Fred and George Weasley, keeping a watch on the hoops is no one else but the captain and keeper, Oliver Wood, and replacing last year seeker Charlie Weasley is none else but Harry 'whiplash' Potter!"

The Gryffindors roared in approval and began to chant Harry's name, or better said his nickname.

"WHIPLASH! WHIPLASH! WHIPLASH!"

"Harry is going to kill Seamus for that" Hermione told to Ron, "Kill?" Parvati began, "He'll be lucky if we find his body" she added, "Sheez, thanks for telling me that my friend won't see the end of the day" Dean added with a somber look, "Is n-not that b-bad" Neville pointed, "Well…I guess I get his bed…"

"How heartwarming" Ron stated, "Now sush I want to see the game" he added as he pointed at the two captains that were on the floor, shacking (or breaking their hands) at the command of Madam Hooch, the referee of the game, holding the quaffle in her arm, the trunk with the bludgers and the snitch on her feet "Okay you lot, I want a good clean game, no tricks or magic involved on my field or you get out, got it?" all nodded, he captains now taking the air and circling Madam Hooch on the air, like hungry sharks waiting for the blood to indicate them of their prey.

She then kicked the trunk, the kick opened it, and the bludgers shot upwards onto the sky, the snitch not following far behind, the two seekers had just a second to see the golden snitch before it shot to parts unknown, _"Surely to mess with us" _Harry thought with a bitter taste, the golden snitch, while beautiful, was a pain in the ass to catch, not to mention spot, years of being on the watch of Dudley's bullies and keeping a keen eye for detail and to dodge the meaty fist of Dudley had give him the speed and reflexes necessary to become a seeker worth of praise, besides the snitch gave him the worth challenge of a run, he imagined always that the snitch was some sort of ancient treasure, and he would always be running (or flying) to catch it.

Soon the whistle sounded, and the quaffle was launched into the air, the chasers shot onto the ball as the beaters shot to protect their own of the bludgers, the keepers shot to the goal posts, while the seekers went to the air, his sharp eyes surveying the field below them trying to find a sign of gold around.

"And there off, Angelina has the quaffle, followed closely by Katie, but Flint and Montague follow her! She passes the quaffle to Katie, she begins a series of feints all over the field, the dodges Derrick and Bole, a bludger, she feints Flint again, and she passes the quaffle back to Angelina! She throws! She scores!" Seamus voice caused all the Gryffindors to yell in approval, "Ten to zero for Gryffindor, Bletchley passes the quaffle to Flint who rushes at the field with the quaffle, he dodges a bludger aimed by George, he feints Fred, Alicia follows him close and OH he just kicked her away, Flint keeps forward, he ignores his free teammates as he is blocked by Angelina! OH he just passed her and throws! But Oliver just punched the ball away! Katie has the quaffle back into Gryffindor possession!" and it seemed Lee was as fire up as Seamus in their commentaries.

The public roared as the game carried on, Gryffindor was on the lead by thirty points, but Slytherin was fighting with tooth and nails to catch up, which was hard considering that Oliver was one nifty keeper, Fred and George near telepathically coordination had the chasers on the edge of their nerves, and the three female chasers, even on school brooms were a menace when given the chance, they had yet to see Harry or the Slytherin seeker dive for the snitch, but everyone knew that it would be just a matter of time, time that was making Flint rather cranky, and prompted him to act as usual, rude.

"Gimme that" He snapped to Bole as he took his beater bat after they lost the quaffle again to Oliver catch, when a bludger passed by, Flint swung his arm hard, slamming the bat to the bludger, aimed to Oliver, the moment Oliver saw that was the moment the bludger slammed on his chest, pulling the air out of his lung and knocking him out, his broom falling with him on board to the sand, where he landed, unconscious.

"Oh damn that was a low blow for Marcus Flint, Slytherin chaser, now the Gryffindors have one man less and no one covering their goal until Oliver recover his winds" Seamus said.

The next part of the game was pretty much Flint and the chasers trying to maul the three girls, which they only achieved when he and Pucey flanked Angelina who was carrying the Quaffle, and got slammed into the stands of the Hufflepuff, she landed on the sandy floor as unconscious as Oliver, Slytherin had caught an advantage of only ten points, and that only because between Fred and George relentless defense the Slytherin chasers were more than afraid to end up with a bludger on the face, that and Harry who finally showed that when it came to rough game, he was the king.

"Flint has the quaffle again and OH! Potter just got him acquaintance with his body!" Lee replied in a shocked tone, it was not every day that a fifth year chaser that was far larger than a first year got tackled while trying to make a goal shot, which of course failed at doing, because Katie caught the quaffle and immediately passed it to Alicia, the fastest flyer of the three girls.

The Slytherin could only see in dismay how Alicia was able to bypass the slithering defense alone, without an effort and tie the score, after that the game became more a game of 'Harry the human bludger tackles every Slytherin with the quaffle' and 'Flint goes bananas'

One particular move of Harry against Montague when he had the quaffle had the Slytherin groaning in embarrassment, and the rest laughing their asses off.

"Montague has the quaffle and there goes Harry again, he slams to the left, he slams to the right, up, down, left, right…blood hell he looks more like a pinball than a seeker"

"Mr. Jordan language"

"But professor he looks like one now OH MERLIN MIGHTY! Harry just head-butted Montague, Montague is out ladies and gentleman, I doubt he is going to be able to ride a broom without seeing Harry's face up close and personal!"

Every Gryffindor student attention was wrapped on the aggressive but still tied to the rules game of Harry, after all the rules forbidden attacks to the player while on a time-out or before or after a game, or to hold the player or the broom, everything else was pretty much permitted, weapons was also out of the question, and magic, enchanting a broom or a player was a one-way ticket out of the pitch.

As Harry rubbed his abused head after such hit, his broom suddenly buckled under him, like a bronco it tried to toss harry aside, "Stay still you ruddy piece of wood!" Harry screamed as he tried to control it, but then it stopped suddenly, "Whoa…freaky" he said as he raised his sight of his broom, and spotted the snitch, right in front of him, flying lazily in front of him, taunting him.

The growl on his throat was enough indication to the snitch to make an escape, but Harry was hot on its tail, his Nimbus 2000 giving him the edge to keep with the elusive golden ball, suddenly he felt the presence of the Slytherin seeker, barely catching up with him, his Comet broom being barely capable to match the acceleration and top speed of the Nimbus model.

Soon both seekers rounded the Slytherin stands by the back, and both emerged, Harry trailing smoke on his broom.

"By my uncle's thick beard! Harry's broom is on fire!" Seamus shocked commentary was matched by the look of the Gryffindors and Harry who was looking at the tail of his broom, smoke and fire coming out of it.

Suddenly the snitch dived, and without thinking it twice, Harry and Terrence dived for it, both gravity and the speed of the brooms adding speed to the already impressive speed of Harry and Terrence, as they approached the floor more and more, only Terrence pulled up, knowing that in his current speed his Comet would be unable to react fast enough to him to move away, but Harry's broom was, when the snitch broke the dive, Harry put all his weight on the back on the broom, forcing the broom to break the dive as well at just inches of touching the ground, there Harry suddenly jumped at the snitch, leaving his broom behind, much to the onlookers shock, and those with Omniculars, the snitch shot back, and entered Harry's opened mouth, much to Harry's shock.

The game ended when Harry displayed the snitch he spat of his mouth to the crowd, the Gryffindors, screamed in approval, and so Ravenclaw, Slytherin was groaning at this defeat, the lions had defeated them, and without a keeper and a chaser, and the lions had put one of their own out of combat as well, and their captain…

"Dammit he didn't catch it! He ate it!" Flint all but shouted to Madam Hooch, trying to change the outcome of the match, but she didn't relent, after all there was no rule that explicitly said that the seeker had to catch the snitch with his hand, every part of the seeker that caught the snitch was fair game, and so Gryffindor won 200 to 50.

* * *

December came after that game, if could be called a game, the snakes had won a lot of games, even with the guidance of Charlie Weasley who was rumored to be contacted by the Arrows, but ultimately refused and decided to pursue his own dreams, instead of pursuing the ones other people tried to lay in front of him, thus Charlie in Romania in a dragon preserve.

But the literal beat up Gryffindor gave to Slytherin in the game, lacking a keeper and a chaser and having the youngest seeker in a century actually acting as a what Muggle-born called 'homing missile' against any Slytherin chaser with the quaffle was enough to set in stone that Harry Potter would lead the lions to victory, something that put a phantom of a smile on McGonagall face, although she could do without Harry the human bludger, Slytherin game was always rough and dirty, her Gryffindor would not lower themselves to that level.

Before the Christmas break, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff collided on the pitch, the result was Ravenclaw winning a very hot match, Hufflepuff had the advantage 100 to 20, the chasers of Ravenclaw did squat against the chasers of Hufflepuff, it seemed that the badgers would be firm contenders for the cup, and the seeker of the ravens was on detention, so they didn't had to worry about the snitch being caught.

That thought ended when their replacement seeker, second year Cho Chang caught the snitch, ending the game and mounting the score for the ravens 170 to 100, a blow to the spirits of the badgers, it was mere luck, their seeker was focused more on not getting hit by a bludger than for looking the snitch, something the intrepid seeker of the ravens took advantage.

The next game would be Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor, and it seemed the raven's primary seeker was going to keep detention to that match as well, something involving an experimental Dungbomb, fireworks and the inopportune appearance of Snape, something the Weasley twins commented as an 'amateur mistake' and bad luck but one that let Peeves red of envy because he was planning to use a Dungbomb and fireworks.

Later that day the twins were seeing talking with the seventh year Ravenclaw about that particular Dungbomb and how it was manufactured.

Finally Christmas arrived, and the banquette that followed that night was a perfect place for those who went away for the holidays with their families, for Harry it was much, he never celebrated the holidays in Number 4, but this year was different, he had friends, he was away of the Dursleys, with no intention of returning if he had his way about it, sadly most of his friends were going to spend their time with their families, leaving him alone with Ron, the twins and Percy, simply because their family was going to spend holidays on Romania with Charlie, and they had already left, meaning the Weasleys in Hogwarts spending their first Christmas in the castle ever since they entered Hogwarts.

Finally the day arrived, Harry for most of his part spend those days sleeping back at Number 4, there was no much to do but to sleep, he never got nothing those days, and considering that the Dursleys would rather chop their own arms off and send Dudley to a camp for overweight children run by a Drill sergeant than rather give Harry a gift, no matter how insignificant it was, the highlight of those days, the food, Petunia would buy so many ingredients to make exotic food that left Harry with free way to make his own breakfast/banquette, all to himself, not even a crumple shared to Dudley who would always stare at his food with envy, and wish his mom could cook half as well as Harry on those days.

But this day was different; Harry had people who cared for him…

"Wake up mate!" and of course he had Ron, his own personal alarm clock that didn't worked on batteries, but rather tart, pumpkin juice and everything edible, Harry woke up with a groan, and with a pain in his ears, this was the first time he heard Ron be so lively like, Ron usually is level-headed and all pacifist like, but today he was all fired up and ready to inflict body harm to wake him up if needed.

"Dammit Ron can't you see I'm sleeping, is 25th and I plan to sleep the whole day" Harry replied, "But mate, there is a bunch of gifts under the tree on the common room"

"Your mom loves you" Harry replied drily, "Uh Harry…half of them have your name on them" the next thing Ron knew was that Harry was fully awake, staring at Ron like if he had grew another head, "You aren't playing with me Ron?"

"Not at all Harry, there is a bunch of gifts addressed to you, me, Percy and the twins" Ron blinked once, not seeing Harry on the bed anymore, the blanket barely falling to the bed once again when he heard the shout of Harry of "HOLY MOLLY! I GOT GIFTS!"

Ron shook his head, wondering what kind of infancy his friend was put for, the Dursleys, of what Harry told him where the kind of Muggles his dad would better not meet, that or risk him becoming a pureblood elitist.

As soon the door closed, it opened, revealing Harry with a bunch of gifts on his arms, all his and Ron's then dropped them on his bed, "Okay Ron, let's massacre this defenseless gift-wrap" Harry said with glee, making Ron sigh, well at least Harry had the Christmas spirit.

After a while, they had opened their gifts, Ron as usual had got the usual Weasley gift of his mom, a Weasley sweater, of course he got some chocolate frogs out of Hermione, and Harry got him…a book with people beating the crap out of each other?

"That's a magical martial arts book Ron; can you believe I had to actually buy this one of a Japan pamphlet that came with the Daily Prophet itself since there is no kind of books like that around here?" Harry asked, "Mate, this must have cost you a fortune"

"Nah, just 24 Sickles and the galleon charge for international transportation, since I know you like to keep your center I figured the ancient and most efficient martial arts doctrines would do you good, in that little book there is over 700 years of martial arts history and wisdom, and it includes its own master, you have to sign your name on the cover and you'll see" Harry said, "You should have seen what I got to Hermione, she must be jumping over the walls of her house by now, and what I got to Dean, Neville and Parvati as well"

"Mate, you are a big spender"

"Hey I got a mountain of golden coins as big as Hagrid, and I'm just spending them on school supplies and candies, on the vault they are worth nothing, besides you guys are worth the expenses" Harry concluded as he pulled his own Weasley sweater, green, with a red 'H' in the middle of it, "Oh yeah, I kinda owled mum and told her that your own family would not get you nothing and…"

"Is perfect" Harry said softly, running his fingers over the sweater fabric, "Your mom is getting a very big gift on her birthday" Harry added, putting the sweater on and displaying it proudly, "I like it, and this rock kinda gets too cold for my liking" Harry added as he opened another gift, this one seemed to contain a silver and shiny cloak, and a note added with it.

"Blimey, that's an invisibility cloak" Ron said, making Harry stiffens, "Invisibility? They make those?"

"Oh yeah, mostly aurors have it, but they degrade rather fast for their use, that one must be brand new"

"I doubt it, read this" Harry said, oddly pale, giving the letter to Ron, "This cloak was given to me by your father, he gave good use to it when he had it, now it's my turn to return it to its rightful owner, use it well, a friend" Ron said softly, "Man, that is wicked"

"It is not that Ron" Harry began, "I think I have one of the Deathly Hallows on my hands"

"The what?"

"I don't know Ron, the day of the troll, Wormtail mentioned to Voldemort something about the Deathly Hallows, and that he had touched one of them, one that belonged to my dad, a cloak that was given by Death itself…to who I don't know" Harry stated simply, "Whoa, you never mentioned that"

"The Headmaster doesn't know either, Voldemort wants a stone and the Hallows, and by the way he talked about them it is better he doesn't have them at all" Harry added, tossing the cloak around his shoulders, the fabric turned all over it invisible, all but his head, "Wicked" Ron muttered, it was in that moment that the twins trampled into the room, clad in their own sweaters, and Percy being dragged along, with a sweater forcefully put on him it seemed, they noticed Harry's head, floating.

"…Blimey a cloak of invisibility" Fred began, "Imagine brother of mine" George added, "The places we could go at night"

"The things we could do"

"The pranks we could pull"

"Can we borrow it?" both asked at the same time, "No way you pair of maniacs" Harry said as he took the cloak off him, examining the visible spot of it, looking for something, he seemed to find it because he walked to his trunk, pulled a notebook, ink and a quill, and began to draw something in it, then write, then when he was over he closed it.

"What was all that about har-har" Fred began, "Does the cloak has a flaw?" George asked, "No…just a little hobby of mine documenting rare artifacts of significance" Harry lied, he had drawn a symbol in his personal notebook, along with what he believed it represented, it was something fast, after all most of his notes on that book where of other non-rare artifacts but with a significant value for someone and what they could do, their source, their impact.

As Harry tucked the cloak on his trunk and followed the Weasleys to the Great Hall for breakfast, no one wondered what Harry wrote on his notebook about the invisibility cloak.

'_Cloak that when wore can make the wearer invisible, considered to be the cloak of Death itself, part of an unknown set know as The Deathly Hallows, importance and value…yet to be defined'_

* * *

Night fell over the halls of Hogwarts, most of the students had left for the holidays and spend it with their families, most of them first years, seventh years, Percy told them were knee deep on their NEWT tests, pretty hard tests that were only comparable in annoyance and stress inducer to the OWL tests, done by the fifth years, in any case only the seventh years were not on holidays like the first years, in fact Harry noticed most of them studying and eating at the same time.

"Those tests puts the seventh years bonkers mate" Fred began, "Truly oh my handsome brother, we have been here for three years and we have seen three years worth of seventh years going bonkers with the NEWT's" George added, only to Percy to snort.

"Please, only the unprepared crack under the pressure" Percy said, "You are a fifth year, so why you're not barmy like the rest?" Harry questioned, "Harry, Harry, Harry" Percy scolded gently, "I have been preparing myself for the OWL's and NEWT's ever since Bill told us about it, I didn't want to be caught…how the Muggle say it, oh yes, with my pants down"

"That is not an image we need oh mighty prefect" Fred snapped with a smile, one that George mimicked, "Whatever, in any case you should worry about your future Harry"

"Oh I do worry about my future, I know what I want" Harry said simply, "Harry, there is a reason Skeeter says that archeology is a waste of time" Percy began, his eyes up front, not noticing the green glare of Harry, "Wizard archeologists…well…they are…crazy"

"Bananas!" Fred said.

"Completely utterly frauds!" George added.

"…What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way, one of them claimed to have found the tomb of Merlin, when he showed it to the wizard world, all it was a transfigurated piece of rock with ancient but useless runes in it, no contents inside, there was other who claimed to have found the scrolls of Morgana Le Fei, Merlin's sister and rival, all they were just pieces of parchments aged with magic, not by time, and don't get me started when one of them claimed to have found the resting place of King Arthur, it turned to be a burial place of giants, as you can see Harry, no one takes archeology and their exposures honestly" Percy stated firmly.

"…This world is full of ignorants" was all Harry replied as he went to the common room, leaving a stunned group of Weasleys behind, "Ignorants?"

"Oh my mistake…quitters and cowards"

"Excuse me?" Percy snapped, we are neither quitters and cowards"

"Oh yes you are, let's take Voldemort as an example, he was one, one against wizarding Europe, and what happened? You lot let him do his bidding, how many people died running away when they could have fought him and his assholes, instead you let him win" Harry said, "Muggles have faced worse, much worse, governments have burned under the might of armies of just pure citizens, kings have been overthrown by less than a mob of angry people armed with torches and pitchforks, yet you wizards, with all the power you have, were unable to rally and kill one pathetic mockery of a man"

"He is considered the darkest lord of all times"

"And he will be dead if he returns, mark my words Percy, I won't run away of him and his lot of elitists bastards, when he returns, the first thing he will fell in this world will be my whip on his flesh and my fist on his face" Harry snapped hard to Percy, "And one more thing, regarding what I want, I won't quit Percy, I care little what that woman thinks, of what the wizard world thinks, is my life, mine alone, I have never quit something, I'm no quitter, and I'm no coward" with that he walked away, leaving a stunned, yet ruffled Percy behind.

"…He is right" Ron voice chimed on, "Say what?" the twins exclaimed in surprise, "In case you didn't notice brother, he insulted the wizard world" Percy said sternly, "And it deserve it, he is right, we were cowards, V-v-Voldemort was just one, he could have been defeated easily, instead we let him gather more forces, instead of facing him together like a nation we let him kill us like cattle to the slaughterhouse, if he indeed returns…I will stand by Harry side" Ron proclaimed softly, walked away as well, leaving Percy and the twins stunned.

"Does those two don't have common sense or survival instincts?" Percy all but snapped, "…Uh, no" Fred replied, "…Wicked" George added, making Percy lightly growl at the duo of troublemakers, Harry was a menace…no a natural disaster with a pair of legs when he wanted to be, and the worse of it, he had drawn his young brother into that disaster as well.

"_Things can't be normal with the boy-who-live involved can it?" _he asked mentally, receiving no answer…yet.

* * *

Harry woke up barely at midnight; he had a slight mission that involved a cloak, a library and a section of it that Hermione was lusting on.

"_They called it the restricted section, it is filled with all sorts of books, knowledge that is considered forbidden to us students, unless we prove we are trusty and mature enough to a professor to lend us a slip that allow us to enter it without the librarian chewing our heads off"_

True he could not wander the halls of Hogwarts without crossing paths with Flitch and his demonic cat, Mrs. Norris, but well, he has the cloak that belonged to his dad, and once belonged to Death itself, how such object ended in his dad possession he didn't knew, all he knew that since it belonged to Death it could be considered to be a dark artifact, a very dark one considering it belonged to Death, or a…grey one, Death was after all a force of balance, ever present, ever challenged, never defeated.

It seemed that Ron, belonging to a full wizard family didn't knew what were the Deathly Hallows, not to mention Hermione, he was so keen in asking her about it, or egging her to search information of them, it was better if he looked about them alone, standing up of his bed, Harry reached for his Weasley sweater and some pants and trainers, then he reached for his whip, wand and a small pouch, a gift of Hermione, to store things, in it he put his notebook and a pencil, along with his famous wizard cards collection, he didn't knew, but the little info they had could be important.

Then he reached for his cloak, he was having a hard time processing that he had an object that belonged to Death itself, he really didn't want to know what this 'brother' had done so Death would appear before him and give him his cloak, or request the cloak, whatever it was it had to be enough to anger Death.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Harry put the cloak over him, and walked away of his room.

It took him fifteen minutes to reach the library at a normal pace, with a lamp on his hands, once he entered the library, he found himself stunned at the silence and the eeriness that the library at night exuded, shaking those thoughts aside, Harry lighted his lamp with his wand, and began to advance into the restricted section with his cloak on and lamp guiding his way, finally he reached a very tenebrous looking section, most of the books were covered in layers of dust, meaning that few had used them over the years, Harry placed the lamp near a table, exposing his hands, then removed his cloak and placed it near the table, and went to look for the book he wanted, he was seeking a book about artifacts, ancient ones, the kind that no student knew.

After sorting a while on the book covers, he found the one he was looking for, _ancient artifacts of the old and loony tales, _Harry blinked at the title, it was brutally honest he dared say, but what the hell, he picked the book and went to the table where the lamp and his cloak was, then placed it and sat, and began to explore its contents, looking anything that mentioned the Hallows, not aware that he had a visitor nearby.

Harry kept looking anything inside the book that spoke about the Hallows, suddenly he heard a soft purr behind him, he turned around so fast and with wand in hand that anyone looking at him would think he was an Auror, he got shocked however when he saw a dog, a Chihuahua dog instead of Mrs. Norris, the one he expected to be there.

"Well…hello there" Harry said, a little apprehensive, after what happened with McGonagall he was wary of animals in Hogwarts, he kept his wand in hand, even more when the dog jumped to the table and sat near the book, "I see…a dog that is a bookworm, Hermione would love to have you" Harry muttered to the dog as he petted it behind the ears, making it pant in approval.

After a while Harry began to look anything about the Hallows, after fifteen minutes of sorting sheets, he hit pay dirt, "Found it" he hissed with glee, reaching for his pouch and pulling a notebook and a pencil of it, "Okay, let's see…three Hallows huh? I got one, the cloak of invisibility of Death" Harry had looked at the dog near him he would have seen it go wide eyed, "Second is…the resurrection stone…that's not possible" Harry muttered, yet Harry drew a rough sketch of the second Hallow, and wrote what could it really do, "It only bring the souls, not the bodies…third…a wand?" Harry focused himself on the sketch of the wand on the book, and got eye wide after a while, "Bloody hell, that the headmaster's wand…he owns one of the Hallows" Harry concluded with a shocked look, yet he kept doing his work, making a drawing of the Elder Wand and what it could do.

"The strongest wand…only it acknowledges a master when his former is defeated in a duel or killed…supposed to enhance every spell casted" Harry muttered out loud, then he found something interesting about the three Hallows, "He whoever unites the three shall become master of Death…and accept that Death is inevitable and part of the circle of life" Harry muttered, after a minute of reading that verse, he wrote it on his notebook, along with the alleged symbol of the Hallows, a triangle that held a circle and which was divided in two by a line in the middle, and then his conclusion.

'_The Hallows story is written in blood, at least two of three, Death seemed to have created them indeed, but it doesn't says why, or to who, all it says is that whoever unites them all will become master of Death, maybe a title alone, because it is implied that being master of Death means also accepting Death and all that entrails, Voldemort doesn't know this, and only knows that having the three he will become master of Death…and assume he will become impossible to kill'_

Harry wrote it, it was a vague conclusion but the best he could come up with at the moment, after finding information about the Hallows, he focused on the stone, he only knew it was a stone, and not the stone of resurrection, so it was something else, something related with immortality.

So began to flip the pages, finding nothing after a while, narrowing his eyes at that lack on information displayed, he considered that a stone that could grant immortality would be on the same book that gave him information about the Deathly Hallows, then realizing that this book could be accessed by Voldemort or Wormtail easily as he did, he decided that he had to do something that would earn him the ire of Hermione and the current librarian, he ripped the page that contained the information of the Hallows, and tucked it on his notebook, not noticing the look of extreme shock of the dog that transformed again in a neutral look when Harry turned to it and patted its head.

"We can't have Voldemort and Wormtail have information of these bad guys can't we?" he said with a wink to the dog, "I just hope Madam Pince never finds out, or she will have my hide, who I'm kidding she will have my head and use my skull as a paperweight" Harry muttered as he closed the book, going to the restricted section and putting the book back, then packed his stuff, took the lamp, then used the cloak and vanished of sight of the dog, only the opening and closing of the library door in a softly manner was enough evidence that Harry Potter had left the library.

The dog left the table, landing softly on the ground, suddenly transforming into a woman that many students described as an 'underfed vulture' thin, and with a look that seemed to scream murder at the moment, but after a while she was able to calm herself, she didn't knew why Potter had came to the library at high nights, of course the answer came when he mentioned the Hallows, she knew the legend behind them, what they could do, what they would do when united, she was surprised to see an invisibility cloak on Harry's possession, of course that shock came even harder when she saw that the cloak held the emblem of the Hallows and also the emblem of the former dark lord Grindelwald, on the fabric, and of course Harry's declaration that the Headmaster possessed the Deathstick, that bloody wand had claimed more lives and ten Voldemort's combined, if what Harry said was true, then he was perhaps closer to ever unite the Hallows, he knew the location of one, he held one, only the smallest of them eluded them all, the stone.

But what shocked her was of course what Harry did next, he damaged one of her books, one of HER books, that shock and anger was diluted when she heard him mention her that he could not allow Voldemort have the information on the Hallows, while she didn't agreed with the method, she did agree with the cause, Voldemort was too dangerous to let him have the Hallows.

Potter was an enigma, he seemed to be…the first archeologist that actually seems to know what he is doing, and not another hoax, she could already see Potter returning to the library to look for information of any kind, and she would be over him so he doesn't damage another of her books when that happens.

* * *

The second night was different, Harry summarized, after obtaining information about the Deathly Hallows he decided he would focus on the stone and Hogwarts itself, after all the castle was very old in looks, surely it held very many secrets for anyone bold enough to look for them, or if the castle allowed it, he had heard stories of the twins of the castle actually being sentient after so many years of magic users inside, the magic unleashed inside the halls of Hogwarts surely made it somewhat sentient, which in normal terms was not possible, but since this was magic he was talking about.

As he walked the familiar steps of the halls to the library once again, he heard hushed whispers, since he had chose to walk a little earlier than last night he supposed it had to be a seventh year or a teacher, what a surprise he got when he rounded a corner and found McGonagall and Snape of all people talking.

"He hides something I know it!" Severus Snape hissed to the head of the lions, her only answer was arching an eyebrow, "Severus, I know you hate him for his father, but at least try to see it from his point of view, he confronted the murderer of his parents, and possibly the one who gave the location of the Potters to him as well"

"You also think that Black is innocent? That man deserves Azkaban as much as Bellatrix"

"Severus control yourself, you are acting as a spoiled child" Minerva snapped, Severus was about to retort when Minerva cut in, "And don't you dare to snap at me Severus Snape, I have taught long enough to know my students, you were one, you might be a teacher but I am still your superior, behave like an adult for once" she snapped harshly at the potion master, much to Harry's shock, he knew that if he ever told someone about this he would become more famous than he is currently, that and Snape would dock Gryffindor points for just breathing.

"Harry might know something I reckon, he overheard Voldemort speak with Peter that night"

"_So his name is Peter eh?" _Harry thought with a smirk, he had something to work on now, "Indeed, but what he heard, I know he his holding onto information, vital one"

"Oh grow up, just because you can't break into his mind doesn't mean he has dark secrets, he ain't v-v-Voldemort" McGonagall said simply, Harry was shocked because of one thing in particular, _"Snape can read minds? SNAPE READ MY MIND?"_ the profanities that came of Harry's mind were not fit for an eleven year old student that was for sure.

"And how many times I have to tell you to not do that to my students, we have warned you about it Severus" she added with passion, "Oh spare me the lecture woman, or do you forgot of the prank I saved you last term, the one that involved neon orange hair and pink glowing clothes? That information came out of the minds of those dual hellspawns of Molly and Arthur"

"You're such a crybaby" was her only reply, "A cry…what steps the headmaster has taken to keep Flamel's little toy safe?" Snape asked after composing himself of McGonagall comparison, _"Flamel…where I have heard that before?"_

"The stone is safe Severus, yes we have to change several parts of the defenses, including Quirrell's portion with the troll, the devil snare had to go, it was too easy, Voldemort is an experimented wizard I dare say, it requires more than a plant to stop him" McGonagall stated.

"So what did you replaced the troll and the plants with, a dragon?" Snape 'joked' if could be called a joke, but the look of McGonagall said otherwise.

"…There is a dragon inside, right?" she nodded, "How the hell?"

"_I want to know that myself?"_

"Severus, I know is…shocking"

"Shocking is hardly the word I seek, more like mind-numbing and nerve shattering"

"Oh down with sarcasm you, with he around no security is minor, especially with what the stone can do"

"Then hire a Dementor"

"That would put us with the Ministry of Magic and Fudge, and you know how much Albus distrusts the minister, especially these days when he as refused to hear him for the case of Black"

"I still insist is a bad idea"

"It was just a mistake Severus, you better than anyone knew that"

"That damnmable werewolf they called friend tried to kill me"

"He had no control at the moment, and I remind you that James saved you of it"

"Don't remind me" Severus crossed his arms and made the first ever know sneer/pout know to man, "But a dragon…I doubt it will do any good against Potter and his whip" Severus stated, "Harry will not look for the stone, it is well protected"

"And so many thought the dark lord was truly dead and Hogwarts was safe, yet we were attacked by a troll, and a teacher had Voldemort's face attached to the back of its head, and oh I forgot, one of our first years had a rat murderer as a pet" Snape snapped.

"I do not deny what that happened was a mistake of our part Severus, but why you say the dragon would have no chance against Potter's whip"

"You saw what that thing did to that troll, it opened gashes on its skin, its belly, its face, no part of the troll was safe of that thing, and then what he did to Quirrell, that whip can slice trough flesh, bone and wood easily, I doubt even goblin steel would be a match against it"

"Severus, I don't know why you're so nervous about that whip"

"I saw it absorb a Reducto fired point blank, no weapon know can do that, reflect yes, absorb none, only goblin weapons can do that, and it only applies with certain poisons like Acromantula Venom, that whip absorbed the spell, and Potter used it against Quirrell, or do you not wonder why Quirrell had his bones on that particular leg completely shattered?" he questioned, much to Harry's shock, "I might not be a rune master like Babbling, but I do recognize an elf weapon and runes when I see one, and that whip is an elf created weapon, one of the combined craft smith of both light and dark elves"

"Severus…I don't know how Lily was able to put you those ideas, but the only elves know are the house elves"

"Then how you explain that weapon, it is too rare, even for our standards, the only precedent of such weapon was Excalibur" he snapped, "I know you and Lily were obsessed with the elves, but Harry doesn't possess an elven weapon!"

"Are you willing to wager that affirmation Minerva? We are talking of one of the seven missing weapons, The Elder Wand and Excalibur being two of them, that whip fits the description of the weapon used by Beriadan, the last king of the elves, how Potter has a piece of ancient history I do not know myself"

"Severus listen to yourself, you are actually saying that Harry posses one of the seven king makers, those are as rare and farfetched as the Deathly Hallows" McGonagall snapped lively, "While I do not deny that the whip has to have some ancient line behind it, I find your obsession with it concerning"

"You would equally obsessed with it Minerva if you knew what it can do, imagine that thing absorbing a patronus, and then used against a Dementor, that weapon can easily be able to kill one easily, don't underestimate it Minerva, this world still holds mysteries to us all, there is no enough magic in this world that can help us uncover them" and with that told Severus walked away, not even sparing a glance to the sighing Minerva McGonagall who walked away as well in a opposite direction.

Harry weighted the information that he just got, his whip and elven weapon? Elves did exist? What the hell are the king makers? Who is this Lily McGonagall referred too, in fact what was all that about? He got enough questions unanswered for his liking, at least he knew something in return, it seemed that the stone belonged to someone called Flamel, he had the nagging feeling that he had heard that name before, even more related to the one of the headmaster, with a sigh he proceed to explore some of the rooms of the hall, just to clear his head.

He explored just a portion of the rooms when he entered one of the rooms, it was bigger than the others, dust permeating several spots, there were footprints on the dust filled ground as well, narrowing his eyes, Harry removed his cloak, folding it and tucking it on his bag, then pulling his wand and whip slowly, and advancing slowly, following the footsteps, when he finally arrived where the footsteps ended, he got surprised for who he found in the end and what he found also.

"Draco?" Harry asked out loud, spotting Draco Malfoy of all people in the room, staring at a mirror, the mirror itself seemed old, the glass was old and scratched on some parts, especially the edges, the frame was of bronze or copper, on top of the glass there was this odd writing.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, the words were odd, no language he knew fitted those words, at least no normal language, it should be some wizard language of some.

Approaching Draco and staring at the words more intently, he noticed something on the first word when he finished reading, "Erised" he muttered, staring at the last word intently and then reading it backwards, "Desire" he finally muttered, "Ingenious" he added as he finally lowered his gaze to the mirror's reflective glass, and froze on the spot at the sight.

There he was reflected like he was dressed, a Weasley sweater, baggy pants and some trainers, his bag swelled with the contents inside, his fedora hat on his head and his round framed glasses on his eyes, his whip on his left hand and Holly wand on his right hand, then out of the blue two adults appeared, the man was like an older version of himself, but without the fedora hat and the green eyes, but with the glasses and the unruly black hair, the woman had red fire like hair, fair skin and green eyes, like his, both held a smile on their faces, Harry's wand fell of his hand the moment the man's hand touched his reflected shoulder, Harry tried to touch the man's hand on his own, to grasp it, but all he felt was his own shoulder covered by the fabric of the sweater, there he understood what this mirror could do.

"Desire…my desires" Harry said with an almost crack of his voice, his reflection didn't show his shocked face, instead it showed a happy face, but in the same position he was standing, holding the hand of the man, a proud smile on the man's face, the woman wearing a similar look.

It was too much for Harry, for over five years he stopped crying after he found out that crying made things worse with the Dursleys and when he became the person he is now, but now, but now, confronted with the faces of his parents, how they should look, how he would look if they were with him, it was too much, for the first time in over five years, Harry Potter shed his first tear, when he realized of this he reached for such tear, removing it of his cheek and staring at it.

"How funny…here I thought I was never gonna cry" he said in a whisper, staring at his parents faces, memorizing every inch of their faces, burning their faces in his memory as he did with their letter when he visited his vault back in Gringotts, he didn't want to forget them at all.

Finally he dried the tears on his eyes, Harry turned to Draco, who held an awed expression on his face, almost happy and wistful, some drool escaping the corners of his mouth, Harry noted that Draco seemed to be standing for quite a while, more than him, even before he decided to explore the halls, maybe Snape was looking for him and McGonagall was all he found.

"Draco" Harry began, "Hey Draco" he tried again, "Bloody…" Harry muttered as he shook Draco, not receiving an answer, "Goddamitt Malfoy snap out of it!"

**SLAP!**

"Yeeouuch! Potter what the hell?"

"You're welcome" Harry said with a serious frown as he saw the Slytherin rub his cheek, "What are you doing here Potter?" Draco spat, "The same as you it seems, exploring" Harry said, "How long have you been here?" Harry asked, "Don't know, I found this room at, I don't know six, a quarter past seven maybe, I don't know, why?"

"Is already nine Draco, you have been here for at least three hours standing and gawking at the mirror here" Harry pointed out to the mirror behind him, "Oh yeah" Draco seemed to relax at the mention of the mirror, "The mirror, this wonderful mirror"

"What the hell you were seeing Malfoy? You were drooling"

"I do not drool!" Draco snapped at Harry, "Is just, the moment I saw this mirror, I saw myself…as Minister of Magic"

"Say what?" Harry asked out loud, "I was older Potter; I was the Minister, the highest authority on all Britain, I was surrounded by a big family, my wife, and my twelve children"

"Twelve?" Harry asked in surprise, "In case you don't know Potter, most families here are composed of mostly one child, maybe two, the glaring exception being the Weasels"

"Watch it there Malfoy, that's my friend family you speak off" Harry warned to the boy, "In any case" Malfoy dismissed the menace, not noticing Harry kneeling to retrieve his wand, "If one thing your friend Ron is right is that our society is dying…the war cost too much…for everyone, we purebloods once bred…like bunnies, most families had five to six children, it was a wondrous time, my family in particular was as huge as the one of your friend, but time began to take its toll on everything, on everyone…"

"Inbreed" Harry muttered sourly, "The poison of great 'noble' families, tradition twisted into bigotry, the families become so full of themselves that they believe themselves bigger than any other people, in time they began to actually…mate with close relatives, especially big families and clans, such relations causes the very thing they try to prevent, the destruction of their own, form the inside out, is a slow process, but is one damn destructive and effective one" Harry said with a sneer.

"How do you think that?" Draco asked with indignity laced on his voice, "Oh come on Draco, I come of the 20th century, the wizarding community here is like of the 18th to 17th century, ideals, actions, culture, even words, is all way far behind Draco, trust me on that Draco, inbreeding families goes way back in time, it stopped being an act many families encouraged once they realized the consequences, for what I can see wizards are far more resilient into many of the things most normal inbreed offspring of Muggles have upon birth, but I can see this causes sterility, war didn't cause it, it just pushed things further" Harry said simply.

"Well…maybe…Mother always told me that she used to have a great cousin that married her great-aunt but…"

"Spare me the sordid details of the extinct wizard families Draco"

"Extinct? I have you know the Malfoys are as strong as ever, and the Black, which I have half-blood of them on my veins, the great, ancient and noble house of Black" Draco stated proudly, "True I have an aunt in Azkaban but…"

"Enough Draco" Harry shut the Malfoy heir up with one hand, focusing his sight on the mirror, "The question here is of course…to who belongs this?" he motioned to the mirror, "I don't know, father has told me stories about many artifacts…but nothing like this" Draco replied, "Whatever it is…it reflects desire"

"Desire?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, "Indeed" a new voice startled both wizards in training, Harry more because the next thing everyone knows is that he launched a red Flipendo, one that hit some sort of invisible barrier and bounced to the floor, carving a hole in the floor and leaving a smell of melted rock.

"I see…your Flipendo is so charged with magic that whatever it touches it burns it, basically a deadly spell, top marks on defense, yet I recommend you exercise caution with it when used against young wizards Harry" Harry and Draco were wide eyed when they saw Headmaster Dumbledore step out of the shadows, wand drawn, Harry noticed the wand, mostly because the wand was one of the Hallows, he could see that the headmaster was a powerful wizard, with the Elder Wand he was ridiculously strong…how strong Voldemort would become if he possessed the wand then, better never to find out that.

"Headmaster?" Draco asked in surprise, "What…what are you doing here?" Draco asked, clearly paling at the implications of the headmaster of the school catching them out during curfew, "Just walking around, this old bones of mine require some exercise and sometimes I grow restless" Dumbledore replied as he walked to the pair, spotting the mirror, "Ah, I see you have found the Mirror of Erised"

"You mean the Mirror of Desire right?" Harry asked, noting the twinkling eyes of the headmaster behind his spectacle glasses, "Why yes Harry, it seems you have found half of the power of the mirror, now that you know what it can do, can you tell me what IT can really do?" now that was an odd question, the mirror showed him images, right, but what it could really…

"But of course…Draco seeing himself as the minster of magic and with a big family…me with my parents…" Harry said in a soft whisper, Draco seemed to caught on, but decided not to speak, "Yes Harry, the mirror show whoever sees it his or her most buried and desperate desires from within their hearts, Draco who carves for the position of the minister and the power along with a huge family…you who never met your own parents and desperately wanted to meet them, even only once, the mirror show us that…imagine the happiest man in the world, staring at the mirror"

"The mirror would show him his own image, satisfied" Draco whispered, "Indeed, therein lays its joys…and dangers" Dumbledore began, "Men have wasted themselves staring at the mirror, wondering if what they see is real or not, it is a 'double edge sword' the mirror provides a vision of your dreams, but if you're not careful then you will be attached to it, and that is a dangerous thing, being attached to illusions, that's why I will move the mirror tonight, if you two were able to find it, I have little doubt that more students will do" Dumbledore replied, making Harry sigh.

"I see, kinda a good idea, I guess" Harry muttered, looking at the mirror for one last time, burning the image of his parents on his head, "…Did my mom had green eyes?" he suddenly asked to the headmaster who looked slightly stunned, but recovered quickly, "Why yes Harry, eyes as emeralds your father said, and hair as red as fire, I have you know that you look greatly to your father, all but on the eyes, which you inherited of your mother" Dumbledore said, noticing that Draco was already out of the room, surely not wanting to be around to be asked why he was in that room in particular.

"I see…thanks headmaster" Harry said as he walked away, opening and closing the door softly behind him, surely putting the cloak after he left the room, the aged headmaster let a slight smile at that thought, Harry had very strong mind defenses, surely half of them attributed to the whip of Beriadan, the last king of the elves, or so story says.

He didn't knew how James, or Lily got hold of such ancient weapon that if found by a Unspeakable it would lay in the department of Mysteries, gathering dust and retaining its secrets to those wanting to know them, but whatever the case it was in good hands, just like the cloak Harry had.

With a glance the headmaster stared at the mirror with a wishful look, "Soon…mother, father, Ariana…soon I will take my own next great adventure with you all…but not yet…not yet" with that the headmaster flicked his wand, a blanket covering the mirror entirely, then turned away.

* * *

Harry collapsed on his bed, it had been quite a night he dared say, knowing Draco's ambition as being the leader of magical Britain and having a family as big as the Weasleys was kinda shocking, seeing the faces of his parents was even more, but seeing the headmaster after all that, dismissing them like nothing, and actually telling them what the mirror could do was more shocking than anything else, but at least he knew things now, the trip was not a complete waste, Snape had let a lot out during his little conversation with McGonagall, enough to link several ties, but leaving many more unattached, enough information for keeping him awake.

The stone was obviously in Hogwarts, reason why Voldemort possessed Quirrell and was now around Hogwarts, waiting for a lowering of the defenses around the stone, a gap, the stone belonged to someone called Flamel, the stone was very important, but it seemed Flamel knew the headmaster and knew him enough to trust him with the stone and it defense, the teachers obviously knew the stone was there and had set defenses for it, he believes the third floor corridor must be the entrance, but he only knew one defense as of it yet, the one that replaced Quirrell's troll, a dragon, it had to be a dragon, in any case it seemed that whatever it was, the stone was too valuable to be left on the hands of the madman, but what it was in any case.

Shrugging at that, Harry tossed his bag, this one spilling its contents on the bed, there Harry noticed Albus Dumbledore chocolate frog card, and it clicked finally where he had heard the name Flamel before, or rather read it.

"But of course" he said as he picked the card and began to read the short resume of Dumbledore's life, there he found it, "Nicholas Flamel…alchemy…stone…Flamel…alchemy…stone…it can't be" Harry hissed, "That damn snake…he is after the Philosopher's stone, Merlin's beating stick…that thing actually exists!"

Sanding in the middle of the room, holding a pentagonal magical card, Harry realized why Voldemort was after the stone, legend has it on the Muggle world that the stone was made for two purposes that broke enough laws as it was, one, it could transform any metal into solid gold, the other was more obscure, and broke the norm to some people who accepted death as the unavoidable fate of all things.

"The elixir of life…Immortality…bottled up and ready to drink…bloody hell"

* * *

_and there it is, excuse me if i cut the chapter so suddenly, but i thought since the next one will be long, and i mean long, the next chapter will wrap first year up, and will answer the question neither Harry, Ron or Hermione didn't ask themsleves, who charmed Harry's broom and tried to burn his butt during the game, also i will tie some loose ends some of you readers demanded it, until a next time anyway Hypn0s sings off, peace!_


	6. Confrontation

_Hello fans, Hypn0s is back, once again with yet another chapter of Harry Potter and the change of fates, first year in this chapter will be over, and what better wy to end it that with a bang, literally speaking, so i'll stop babbling and let's get this show on the raod people, i know you're eager, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: CONFRONTATION**

December, January and February passed in a blur, much to some boys anger, the last Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had ended in a very close match, Gryffindor won of course, maybe Cho Chang was a good seeker, maybe better than Harry in some aspects, but she was unable to match his broom speed, or his aggressive game, which didn't mellow against a girl, many female players found this good, the last thing they needed was the boy who lived to become a bludger to be soft on them.

February came to many as the dreaded half that sentenced many, especially fifth and seventh years, OWL and NEWT tests were brutal some say, but to one Harry Potter was hell on earth, all he heard during those two nights during December would not prepare him for what he saw one night during his watch on the forbidden forest, but what the hell he was doing on a place that was rumored to have werewolves in it, well it was simple, he was on detention, what granted him that, well it included Hagrid, a small dragon, Charlie the dragon handler and friends taking the dragon away and Draco being an ass.

Somehow he was able to not get involved his friends on the detention fiasco, Neville and Dean had helped him take the dragon to the astronomy tower, there some of Charlie's friends waited them to transport the Ridgeback dragon away, Ron was unable to because the lizard had bit him on the hand, and the girls, truth to be told would coo at the ruddy lizard more than help them take it away, that part of the job was easy, the other however was not, somehow Draco got winds of it and tipped Filch, Harry was able to prevent Dean and Neville getting detention by borrowing them his cloak (which he always carries) but he had to take Filch away by giving himself, taking one for the team some say.

The other good thing was that Draco was not free of the punishment either, funny how things work; he had been around when Hagrid had showed him and his friends the baby dragon on his cabin, so basically, like him, they were out on curfew, also he had been out looking for Filch during curfew while Harry, Neville and Dean took the now bigger baby dragon away, so Draco was now with him on detention, thankfully Hagrid, who was grateful for Harry and company for helping him find Norbert a place where it could grow big, strong and wild like all dragons should be, had talked with the headmaster about the punishment, they would only spend one night with him, guarding the forbidden forest, Draco was about to protest with that until he was reminded it was either that or Filch and a date with an Iron Maiden of his making, so the choice was simple.

So there they were, in robes, with lamps on their hands, and with Hagrid and his dog Fang, a rather big dog, friendly, but not to piss off, Harry noted, he had a suck experience with dogs, but Fang prove to be the exception to the rule that dogs hate him and want to use him as a chew toy.

Hagrid was there as well, a massive crossbow that Harry believed was once a ballista used against infantry and pulled by horses rather a hand held crossbow, Fang at his side, on the edge of the forest.

"Okay yer lot, Harry take Fang, I'll be goin with Draco here" Hagrid said, not even giving Draco time to argue, Fang moving also, Harry following him, "Remember Harry, any trouble and shoot a red flare with yer wand"

Harry sighed at that, but said nothing, following the massive dog to whenever he wanted to be, that was the way he ran for at least half an hour until Fang stopped, sniffed, the growled, Harry saw this as a quote to be ready, pulling his whip and wand, and advancing slowly where Fang was stalking, when he arrived, he saw a sight that would be burned on his mind for a very long time.

He knew about Unicorns, it was a hot topic among sixth and seventh year students, mostly males and some females, creatures of light, pure, attracted to virgin women, to men this was the 'ultimate' test to their girlfriends whatever that meant, to girls it was just the opportunity to pet a very beautiful creature, especially Muggleborn girls who were raised with stories of Unicorns, but what he was seeing would made even gods cry.

Here it lay, and Unicorn, dead, eyes glazed, silver like blood pouring out of its neck trough its carotid artery, and a man kneeling on front of the dead creature, drinking its blood like if it was sweet nectar.

It was too much for Harry who saw red, true he hated dragons and bulldogs, but killing an animal just to drink its blood was too much, rage filled his sight, and the bark of Fang was enough startle the man, if Harry was mad once, and then he was seeing literal blood when he saw the man's face.

"Wormtail!" Harry screamed with such anger that it seemed more like a god angry at a mortal, and more by the look of pure rage he had, his wand had already fired a Flipendo at the man who just rolled out of the way, the red Flipendo incinerating a chunk of the floor his head was suppose to be.

Wormtail had just seconds to procure a white wand and cast a Protergo spell on him before another Flipendo rammed into it, the impact caused the man to stagger, but the shield held on, several more Flipendo were fired by Harry, all not being able to penetrate the invisible barrier, Wormtail was allowed to smirk at Harry, just for a second.

Harry, seeing that his magic was useless against him rose his whip and swung it at the barrier, when it crashed the sound of broken glass was heard all over the area, Fang took the chance, running to Wormtail and leaping at him, sinking his fangs onto the wand arm of the man.

Wormtail screamed in pain and began to hit Fang on the head with his free hand, he was just able to free himself and roll away when the whip's cracked slammed on the spot he was, a purple energy being released and opening a gash on the ground, Wormtail was still too dazed by Fang's attack that he just noticed Harry dashing at him, fully intent on punching him, which he did, with results that no one expected when Harry's fist met his gut.

"GGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHH!" Wormtail screamed in pain as he held his gut in pain, smoke coming of the gaps of his shirt, a scared expression on his face as he looked at Harry who in turn looked at his fist, then at Wormtail, and grinded evilly, and advanced again at the scared man, but Harry realized too late when he stared at the brown eyes of Wormtail change to red in a second, "Bloody…"

"Depulso!" Harry was sailing onto the air, wand and whip flying of his grasp, then hitting a tree trunk, groaning in pain, he heard the faint sound of "Crucio" and the yelp of Fang and its moans of pain, then ended as abruptly as they came, when he opened his eyes he was staring at the eyes of Voldemort itself, "Fancy seeing you here Potter"

"Murderer" Harry hissed, "I can't wait to punch your ticket to hell!" his sentence was met with a slap of Wormtail/Voldemort, "And you hit like a girl, you're pathetic" Harry sneered, the possessed man just raised its wand at Harry, Harry feeling the pain on his scar increase as the man approached more, the white wand tip suddenly glowed green, and Wormtail/Voldemort smirked.

But before anything could happen, Harry saw something tackle his attacker away, Wormtail/Voldemort hissed in pain as he ran away, shooting one last dark murderous look to Harry and the attacker.

Harry by his part looked at his savior, and got surprised for what he saw, "Whoa…a centaur" Harry murmured as he stood up, looking at the centaur that had just saved his life.

"Thanks, you saved my butt back there"

"It is nothing, I could not simply watch as you dueled with that defiler and corrupted being" The centaur said simply, kneeling and grabbing the whip of Harry, "The whip of Beriadan, warrior king of the elves…did you know that Beriadan, on his death bed casted a spell over this weapon, only to be wielded by someone who has a close relation to Death, all can hold it, but only those close to Death can swing and unleash its power" the centaur said, handing the whip to Harry, "I have little doubt that you, who survived the touch of Death will unlock the power that Beriadan, the last elf king sealed with that spell" the centaur said, "My name is Firenze"

"Okay, my name is…"

"You do not need to present yourself to me Harry Potter, even to my kind you are famous beyond words, surviving the touch of Death is a commendable action" Firenze said as he looked at Harry, then looked at the dead unicorn, and sighed.

"Such a pure creature…killed by an act of sheer jealousy and fear, did you know that whoever drinks the blood of an unicorn will keep whoever is on death brink alive and strength you, but at the same time curse you with a half-life?" Firenze said, "No, I didn't, all I knew is that they like the company of virgin women, nothing else, that and they are hard to catch"

"Yes they are, but ever since October I have found a dozen of these creatures dead, drained of their blood, my herd has forced me to keep silence because this is an affair of men done by a man's hand, but I have seen you, how you reacted after seeing the dead unicorn, I believe you are different, and you will put this murderer where he belongs" Firenze said, advancing to Harry who was looking for his wand, when he found it he went to Fang, seeing the massive dog whimper, but being okay overall, then he turned to Firenze and saw him kneeling, "Mount me Harry Potter, I shall take you to the half-giant" Harry did it without asking why, not a second later Firenze had picked Fang and had placed him near Harry.

As the centaur and the young wizard traversed the forest, Harry noted several centaurs as well, all looked at him with certain scorn, but half of them upon seeing his whip seemed to mellow greatly, as if Firenze was carrying a king or something like that, yet they carried that look of disdain and scorn to Harry…and Firenze.

"Okay, I'll gather that me mounting you is very frowned upon your kind" Harry said, "Yes, we are a proud race Harry Potter, only those who we deem worthy can mount us, and only that has happened every five generations, me carrying you is frowned upon my herd"

"Oh, sorry if I got you into trouble"

"Think nothing of it, it is my choice to carry you, I believe you will be great in a future"

"So I have been told" Harry replied dully, "Okay Firenze, question, how much blood Voldemort needs to be…saved of death?"

"You refer to the dark lord? Then I assume the one I tackled was him"

"Yeah, sort off, his butchered spirit contained in the body of a willing servant, one that I will punch and shove his teeth down his throat"

"I share the sentiment, as for your question, just a handful of blood is enough, but this dark lord is degenerated enough to kill one and drink its blood completely, more if he drank it of a dozen of them, my answer, I believe he is stronger now" Firenze replied, "Great, just what I needed, a bodiless dark lord that now recovered his full force"

"I never said he recovered his full force, only that he is stronger, every time he drank the blood of the unicorns he shortened the power of his host while adding strength to himself, only if he switches…then he will be stronger, the other one however is weak"

"I see…is good to know that, is kinda comforting, I just have to beat the crap of Wormtail before lord asshole decides to take over, by the time he does he will have both black eyes"

"Indeed…Harry Potter, I have heard interesting rumors, is it true the stone that creates the elixir of life is here?"

"I guess so, is the only reason Voldemort is around Hogwarts and risking getting his ass kicked by Dumbledore, that and getting even with me I guess" Harry confessed, truth to be told if he had seen the spirit of Voldemort around before knowing of the stone being in Hogwarts and what it can do, he would have been all about being haunted by the spirit of the murderer of his parents, after all he did kill him, sort to speak of.

"I see…here we are" Firenze said, Harry spotted Hagrid and Draco, it seemed both had their weapons drawn and aimed at Firenze, "Hey lower those thing guys, I'm here as well" Harry called, popping his head behind Firenze massive torso, Hagrid and Draco's look of shock were priceless, even more Draco's shuttering "y-y-yyou a-a-are m-m-mo-u-u-uting an…centaur"

"Yes Quirrell Jr. now help me get Fang down, I encountered Voldemort" Immediately Hagrid and Draco flinched at his name mention, "Oh come on its just a name, although I rather call him lord asshole" Harry said, Firenze helping get Fang down gently, the massive dog whimpered and that was enough to Hagrid to rush to his old companion, "What 'appened Harry?"

"Voldemort happened, the freak was sucking the blood of a dead unicorn like a vampire rip-off" that sentence petrified Hagrid, now he knew why the centaurs were so edgy these days, dead unicorns were usually bad omens to their kind, "I attacked him, of course I forgot he was inside the body of Wormtail, resting, next thing I know I'm flying away, then I hear Fang yowl in pain because of this 'crucio' thingy"

"The torture curse" Draco breathed, "Father told me that the torture curse is like having a thousand flaming knifes jammed at you at the same time, then heated while inside your skin, one of the three unforgivable curses, its mere use if a life sentence in Azkaban" Draco added, "I see, I feel sorry for Fang"

"Don' be Harry, he is a tough one" Hagrid said as he lifted the dog in his arm, Harry was already thinking that the old dog was going to be pampered until he made full recovery.

"The freak tried to kill me, but Firenze here saved me, if it wasn't for him I would be six feet under" Harry added, "As I said Harry Potter, think nothing of it, now I must depart to my own as you must do to your own, this night has yielded many answers to my questions, but little to yours, I can grant you one however" Firenze said to Harry.

"This dark lord spirit you described to me, butchered, damaged, the soul is meant to be always together, as a single entity, as one, causing deliberate fractures to it is a crime against nature itself, there is a magic, darker that anything else I have ever seen in my life, elders rather bite their tongues than to speak its name, Death grant the most horrible punishment to those who butcher their souls willingly, eternity in limbo" Firenze said as he turned around, "Look for the foul, and you'll find your answers, farewell" with that the centaur galloped away, leaving a trio of people with a heavy expression on their faces.

Hagrid eventually lead the two kids to the castle, after leaving Fang in his hut of course, once the two kids where in the entrance of the castle, he bid them farewell and left, Harry and Draco travelled around the halls until Harry reached his common room, the fat lady staring at him and Draco oddly, of course it was no everyday she get to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, let alone first year Gryffindor and Slytherin walk near each other, only Severus and Lily did it a long time ago…before he made that mistake.

"Draco" Harry called, "Not a word of what happened tonight, I got a feeling things will get crazier from now on" Draco looked skeptical, until he reminded himself about the dead unicorns, and the curse to whoever kills one for their blood alone.

"Okay Potter, on one condition" Draco ever the Slytherin saw a chance, and try to seize it, "What condition?"

"…Whatever happens, I want in, the Slytherin library has a large collection of dark rituals, and maybe I can find this foul guy the centaur spoke, in exchange I want in anything that happens"

"…Okay, but I warn you Draco, things will get bad, and if I hear you insult Hermione, Ron or anyone else of my friends the deal is off, got it?" Harry said, he was really tempted to not accept the deal, but the defeat of Voldemort was more important, besides Draco, when he wanted it could be a relievable guy.

"Deal, now good night Potter…I think we both need the sleep" with that Draco walked away, as his steps vanished, and many portraits nodded that he was indeed gone, the fat lady turned her sights on Harry, "You think it was wise to do that deal dear?" she asked gently.

"Truth to be told I don't know, but stopping Voldemort is important, how he survived that night worries me, Firenze said it is very dark magic, a crime against nature, allying with a Slytherin to stop the dark lord for ever rising again seems a small crime compared to what he has done so far" Harry replied, "Indeed…okay my boy come in, just for today I will not ask you a password, just for tonight" a smile of Harry was her reward as he entered the common room.

As he went to his bed, seeing Ron slightly snoring, he wondered something.

"How come Slytherin have their own library?"

* * *

Morning came to Harry as a sentence of course, the dragon incident had cost Gryffindor 50 points, not much considering that Draco lost as much for his house, and it would have been worse have Dean and Neville have been seen with him, his cloak prove to be a very great asset, more to Hermione that had borrowed it several times to sneak into the restricted section, what purpose he didn't knew, Hermione was a bookworm trough and trough, but one that would punch you hard and insult you if you dared to insult her or attack her, what her aunt called a 'tramp of a woman' but Harry saw as a new generation of woman, the ones taking over the world.

Harry so far has decided not to tell them about what he found on December and detention, the mirror, the stone, Voldemort, Firenze, truth to be told he was afraid to involve them, to get them hurt, they were his very first friends, he had ever made, back in Privet Drive all the other kids were only acquaintances or his bullies/enemies, never he had a friend, until he arrived at Hogwarts, there he met his friends, real friends, and he was not about to lose them to a stupid spirit of a dead dark lord.

"Okay Harry spit it, what are you hiding?"

But obviously he clearly underestimated the combined minds of Ron, Hermione, Dean and Parvati, because after breakfast that day, they had taken him to an empty classroom and surrounded him, giving him no chance to escape, the fact that Parvati had gone as far to take his whip and wand of him told him that they wanted answers, now.

But he had to keep them out of harm, Voldemort had killed countless people for his goals, for standing in his way…or just for fun, children included, what assured him that he would not target his friends…

"Tell them Potter, it only will get worse" and Draco…how the hell he got dragged by his friends was beyond him, but as far as he knew, they knew that Draco was helping him on whatever they didn't knew, and they wanted answers of him, or out of Draco, Draco was not a friend per se, sidekick perhaps…no not that either, associate that is the term, after all they were not on friendly terms, but neither on hating terms.

Harry weighted his choices, either he could tell them or…

The moment he tried to run away his four friends were already pilled under him, pinning him under their combined weight, Draco staring at the dog-pile with a raised eyebrow, truth to be told Draco never experiment a dog-pile, or dog-piling someone so…

"What the hell, move on pureblood coming trough" Harry huffed as Draco's weight was added, either Draco never had contact with other children before or he was just taking the chance to dog-pile the boy-who-lived.

"Well…this is oddly fun"

He believes is the first one.

_**Five minutes later…**_

It took him five bloody minutes to finally get off his friends and associate of him, when that finally happened; the teens were questioning him of course about what he was up to, even Draco was wondering was all that about, after all, all he was looking for someone called foul and dark magic that is a crime against natural laws, whatever they are magical or normal.

Either way Harry caved in, seeing that they were not going to relent at all, so he told them.

"Okay guys, this is serious, Voldemort" all flinched at his name mention, "Good gracious…anyway he is after the Philosophers stone so he can create the Elixir of life and be immortal, that or create a body of his own I don't know, either way he is looking for that, I believe he is waiting for a gap in the defenses put by the teachers so he can break into Hogwarts and take the stone…(Sigh) the freak killed unicorns and drank their blood to sustain himself further and become stronger" the two girls in the group gasped at that, and Ron looked physically ill, "…What an abomination"

"You think that is bad Weasley" Draco said, "Potter here told me to research some things, since Slytherin is mainly a pureblood house, it is filled with books of ancient artifacts and spells, mostly descriptions, but it was enough, it took me only an hour to find someone called Herpo the Foul, all it says is that he bred a Basilisk, and there is a portion of his accomplishments completely erased with magic, whatever he did was very bad, that or too dangerous to be done" Draco said.

"So Firenze's tip was right, the problem was the source had little info, bad" Harry murmured, "So, in short, he-who-mustn't-be-named…" Dean began, "Call him lord asshole, works for me" Harry replied.

"Okay…lord asshole, is looking for a stone that can help create a drink of immortality, killed several horned horses"

"Unicorns are not 'horned horses' as you say Dean!" Parvati began, "They are pure beings and majestic at even long distance glances" Hermione hotly replied, "Okay, in any way he sucked their blood ala vampire…but why?"

"Unicorn's blood can save lives, if given willingly by a unicorn, but forcefully taken of them causes that whoever drinks it suffer a half-life, meaning that you get cursed badly for killing a creature of the light" Ron replied, "I got that, so in short we got a man who can turn into a rat and has the spirit of the darkest lord of all times on him, waiting for a gap on the defenses to attack us…question is when?" Dean asked, "I don't know guys, but I'm afraid when it happens it will be bad, he wasn't the dark lord for nothing" Harry replied, leaving a somber look on the assembled.

"…You seem to be a…what the Muggles call it, ah yes, a magnet for troubles" Draco said sourly, "Hey, is not my fault that the moron seems dead bend on killing me? Why he would bother in the first place to kill a baby with just one year old?"

"Don't know…but it seems that whatever the cause is, he will not stop until you are dead" Draco stated, "That or you take him down" Parvati replied, "Yeah…what a nice thought" Harry drily replied, looking at the group, he was right on one thing, when Voldemort struck it would not be pretty, to no one.

_**Two months later…**_

The days passed in a blur, classes were not enough to get Harry's worry about the stone and Voldemort out of his mind, while his friends were faring better than him, they were showing the same dread that he had concerning the stone welfare and Voldemort around, something that was being transmitted around, while all knew that Voldemort was around, it was not the same dread that he caused when he was alive and in the flesh, no, it was different, lesser, but it had a similar effect of terror on many people.

Many wondered how the only survivor of the killing curse would fare now against the bodiless monster after their last encounter, now that he was trained, now that he was able to actually raise a wand, no one knew how he had stopped the dark lord the first time as a baby, but now it was assure that now as a boy who could control his magic to an extent, he would be a match to the now bodiless monster who caused terror back in the day.

On another note, the last Quidditch game of the season was approaching (and was for many a way to forget that Voldemort was even alive), while Hufflepuff had lost their first match against Ravenclaw, they had defeated the Slytherin surprising many people, even the Slytherin who saw the defeat of their team for the second time as an omen of things to change, the shift of power to speak off, that was cemented when Ravenclaw won their game, a very closely game score of 140 to Slytherin to the 150 of Ravenclaw, those points thanks to Cho catching the snitch, that game showed how well the Slytherin played, but that luck was also a factor in the games, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would duel for the Quidditch cup, Gryffindor because so far hadn't lost their first game and had a point lead, and Hufflepuff for the point lead, they passed Ravenclaw for ten points for the fight of the cup, so for the first time in many years, the badgers and the lions would duel in the air, usually the duels were the snakes and the ravens, or the snakes and the lions, Hufflepuff in general had something to be proud off.

Of course, sadly, as Harry predicted two months ago, when Voldemort decided to strike he would do it hard and fast.

* * *

Hogwarts had only two weaknesses, its size, to defend the massive castle it require very huge reserves of Geo-magic to chain the wards up, without them the castle was a sitting duck, the second of course was the food.

Everyone ate the same food, prepared by the house elves, nasty little critters he concluded, but strong in magic arts also, capable of apparating, if could be called apparating of what they do even with anti-apparition wards on, in any case, their power was little compared to the one of his master and his way to distract the teachers so he can get to the stone.

It was fortunate that Dumbledore wasn't around, he was the real menace, his master was strong, strong enough to defy death, but he, on his current condition would be no match against the headmaster of Hogwarts, he had to bite his own lips when his master decided to punish him with a lot of pain, for a bodiless being, he was still able to inflict unholy amounts of pain, especially to the internal organs.

But that mattered little now, this was some plan, if he dared to say himself, planned long ago when he was part of the marauders, an ultimate prank that included food, a potion that made people fart and a lot of pestilent but funny noises along the way, the plan never came to be used because simply told it was complicated enough, and required the cooperation of the house elves in the prank, than and Lily actually telling them that if they ever imagined that prank and used it she would personally hang them of their underwear of the top of the astronomy tower, the fact that James concede to not do the prank without even spared a glance to the rest and Lily's glare and wand out was enough to dissuade the rest, no one wanted to be on the angry side of one Lily Evans, even more in her sixth year and with James teaching her a variety of hexes that were part of the 'I go with you to Hogsmeade as long you stop pranking anything with two legs' deal that became later the 'I date you as long you don't revert to a prat' deal.

But now, now it was different, there was nothing stopping him of exacting the prank of pranks, the distraction that would put all other distractions to shame, his master was great, not only versed in the arts of magic, but also in the arts of potion making, he somehow had created the very first potion that acted as the Imperius curse, with predetermined orders of course, it was complex, yet simple, like Veritaserum, forcing whoever who drank it to say the truth, the imperius potion was the same, but forcing whoever drank it to do the pre-recorded order in the potion, it was wonderful, it was perfect.

With house elves under the imperius curse in fact, all by hand of himself of course (He didn't want to bother his master with a petty affair as controlling elves) Wormtail knew that the consumption of the unicorn's blood had drained him of pretty much his magic, and using one of the three unforgivable curses was enough to drain him more, but it was worth as long his master got the stone, and then revenge of Harry Potter, he didn't hold too much love for the boy, even if it was James and Lily's own child, the boy was the reason his lord was defeated, he was the reason he had to go into hiding.

Pulling the large phial of silver like bubbling potion of his dirty clothes, Wormtail gave it to one of the imperius casted elves who immediately began to pour its entire contents into the bowl where the pumpkin juice was being mixed.

With a smirk on his rat like face, Wormtail immediately shifted into a rat, feeling how his magic drained itself even more, this was perhaps his last transformation as a rat, quickly he made his way towards the third floor, there he transformed back into his usual self and waited, waited to the ruckus that would surely follow.

* * *

The Great Hall was unusually quiet McGonagall noted, surely because it was filled more with a mixture of seventh, fifth and second years in its majority, while she could see some first years and third years among the seated students chattering an eating the little appetizer given to them by the house elves, soon that was gone and the main dish was served, along with the succulent looking pumpkin juice, and saw how the students began to drink it first.

She idly wondered where Harry and company was, the twins were lacking as well, a bad sign, Draco and his two companions, Crabbe and Goyle were missing as well, several first years of all the houses as well were missing, third years were missing as well, in fact most of her house was gone, their table empty save some seventh years and a lone pair of seconds, she idly wondered where they were…

An eerie silence seemed to fell on the Great hall in that instant, the teachers looked at the silent students, all held the same blank expression on their faces, it was…unsettling to say the least.

Then all hell broke loose when they stood up and pulled their wands out.

* * *

"Okay, this is it people, for years we have been under the shadow of Slytherin for far too long, they have always won the house and Quidditch cup, but not this year" Oliver Wood said, his stare fixed on every single Gryffindor that had attended to his call to celebrate for the very first time the fact that Gryffindor was first on the house cup race and had a solid chance of winning the Quidditch cup as well.

Every Gryffindor (not included a dozen of seventh years who were far behind their class works and two second years who were hungry) was on the room, a butterbeer on their hands, all thanks to the Weasley twins somehow being able to smuggle the butterbeer to the common room without Percy blowing a gasket, the fact that perhaps it was true that Gryffindor had true reasons to celebrate may have mellowed the stern prefect, just a little, but enough to him to enjoy it.

"We owe the Quidditch cup to Harry here" Oliver said, rising his bottle to Harry who blushed, "Hey, is a teamwork" Harry replied, "Right, it is teamwork, we have worked hard, very hard, all of us, gaining points for the house cup"

"If it wasn't for Harry here we would still have the hundred points lead!" someone shouted with an amused tone, "Hey, did you really wanted to have a dragon around, the bloody thing was big already, besides Harry took the worse of the punishment, he helped us hide and he took the blame for us, have Neville and I being caught with Harry along the way it would have been one hundred and fifty points, no fifty docked of the house" Dean said with a smile, raising his bottle to Harry, "So I toast for Harry and his bloody cloak, let him take more for Gryffindor"

"For Gryffindor!" all shouted, rising their bottles for a toast, "Hell for the first time we get the house cup and the Quidditch cup!" Oliver shouted, "For the cups!"

As everyone drank and chatted around with the others, outside the common room, Draco was doing something that no Slytherin would dignified itself doing.

"Please…let us in" Beg to a portrait, in this case the fat lady's portrait.

The fat lady being the only means to enter the Gryffindor dorms looked at the begging Slytherin, he was panting, pale and seemed scared, the fact that behind him only other three first year Slytherin, two boys and a dark haired girl, two Hufflepuffs, a seventh year girl with purple hair and a fourth year student male, along with a lone Ravenclaw, a second year girl, all panting, with burn marks on the edges of their robes and expecting the fat lady to let them in, she truly didn't knew to let them in, after all no other member of another house, save the teachers and the heads of the houses could enter different common rooms.

"My lady I suggest you to let them in, there seems to be a mob of very disturbed students heading this way" one of the portraits suggested her, looking back she spotted the children and teens, wands draw, ready to face whatever that came to them with a grim face.

"Come in" she said, exposing the entrance to the common room, immediately they moved, the first years first, followed by the Ravenclaw girl, then the fourth year Hufflepuff, last the seventh year who kept her wand out as she entered, as the entrance closed behind them, they noticed that seemingly all Gryffindor was on some party, seemingly all because the mob that has been chasing them had at least three Gryffindors in it.

Their entrance had petrified the entire Gryffindor common room occupants, all stared at the newcomers with certain surprise…

"Well I'll be dammed; Draco brought friends to party for our imminent victory this year" Harry called, "This…is not a social visit Potter!" Draco snapped angrily, "You were right, you were bloody right, he struck and hard!"

That statement sucked the smile out of Harry's face immediately, "So he has" Harry hissed as he placed his butterbeer in a table, "Do tell Draco" Harry said, "Wait a minute, you were expecting something like this?" Cedric Diggory, the fourth year Hufflepuff exclaimed with some shock.

"The attack yes, when and how I didn't knew, damn freak of Voldemort is really brave or stupid to attack us in the way he has" Harry exclaimed, "So what's goin on?" Oliver asked to the assembled people of other houses, "Happening, madness is what happening out there, is like all Hogwarts student corp went crazy!" Cho Chang, second year Ravenclaw exclaimed hotly.

"I had to return to my common room for some materials to study, when I went to the Great Hall there was a literal war happening in there" she exclaimed, "I was on the hall when it began" Nymphadora Tonks (but she will only tell you her last name) seventh year Hufflepuff began, "It all started the moment they drank their pumpkin juice, they acted then like if they were under the imperius curse, all zombie for an instant, waiting for an order, then out of the blue they pull their wand and start to fire spells, I reckon the teachers did diminished the crazy students numbers big time, but there are too many for the teachers to handle alone, let alone without using very powerful and deadly spells" Tonks exclaimed.

"We were going to our common room when Flint of all people fired at us" Pansy Parkinson, first year Slytherin witch exclaimed, displaying her burned robes and now shorter and burned hair, "Bloody git, do you have any idea how much it cost me to have my hair as long and lively as I have it, now it's burned, ruined, and I smell to burned hair" she exclaimed with a teary look.

"You think that was bad? I had to punch the prefect of my own house when he…dear Merlin he groped me, mother would have a fit and would have skinned her alive with her own hands" Cedric said, eliciting some laughs and catcalls of the assembled Gryffindors, all knew that the prefect of Hufflepuff was rather hot, Harry didn't said nothing, he is eleven and his main concern is how much candy he can eat before his jaw grows tired.

Any laugh died when the common room door opened, immediately Harry rushed to one side of the entrance and waited until he could make a head pocking around and let his first soar to it…

**BAMM!**

"BLOODY HELL POTTER!"

In a way Harry became again a legend when he became the very first (and only) student to ever punch Severus Snape and made him curse.

"Oh it's you; I thought you were one of the zombie students"

"Well we are not Mr. Potter" McGonagall entered, along with several teachers trailing her, all looking if they had been on a physical struggle.

"Hey…where is the headmaster…oh don't tell me they got him…"

"No Mr. Potter" Madam Hooch stated, rubbing her right shoulder with her free hand, "He had an important appointment in London that could not be delayed" she stated, "Oh great, Voldemort strikes and the man he fears even in the afterlife is not around" Harry stated, rubbing his head, "Wait you expected him to attack?" Professor Sinistra asked, "Of course, there is a reason you all put defenses on the third floor room right, to hide the stone" that got the attention of all, "You know about the stone?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Yeah, it was not hard, the night the troll attacked I heard him talking about the stone"

"See! I told you he was hiding something!" Snape snapped at McGonagall who had the decency to look at Harry like if he had cost her a very hefty bet.

"That and I heard you two discussing during the vacations at night" Harry then turned to Snape, "I have you know that I have a mean right leg that has the bad habit of aiming itself at the soft spots of the people that annoy me or do things that are not suppose to do" no one knew what that meant, but the pale look of Snape of Harry's feet on his 'soft spots' and the satisfied look of McGonagall was enough to not ask about it.

"At the matter at hand, you knew this was going to happen" Sinistra asked again, "I suspected yes, I mean the guy seems obsessed with my death and immortality, the stone was a quick way to getting both, the problem was the defenses you let set" Harry replied.

"I see" Professor Flitwichk exclaimed, "He waited until the man he feared was gone, with the blood of unicorn he drank he became strong enough to cast the imperius curse on the students of the Great Hall"

"It was the juice, they drank it and next think we all know is that everyone is acting as werewolf with a wand rip-off" Tonks exclaimed, "Oh yes, I saw you fend off five of your own when they trained their wands at you, you are well versed on combat Miss Tonks" Flitwichk exclaimed with a smile, making Tonks slightly blush and much to everyone amazement, her hair to shift to a soft purple color instead to the neon like color it had.

"I didn't know we can do that?" Harry asked, "We can't" professor Sprout stated, "In any case we have more pressing matters than a shape shifter" Snape replied, "You damn well know it, if Voldemort gets the stone he gets a new body and that means the beginning of the war anew, I don't know you but I won't spend my very first year at Hogwarts knowing that a war is approaching and I'm on the high hit list of the guy, we have to stop him before he reaches the stone"

"Do not worry, we placed enough defenses to stall him, and even if he reached the stone the last defense would be enough to keep him at bay, destroying it would destroy the stone" McGonagall stated, "Yeah but a dragon…"

"A DRAGON!" all cried out, "What else you heard Potter?" Snape asked, "Enough to have you as my eternal slave" Harry said with a sly smile, making the Gryffindor to snicker, "Just joking, but you think that beast will stop him long enough, he have a war on the halls you know?" Harry asked to the assembled grown up wizards and witches, he noticed that Hagrid, Filch and Madam Pomfrey were not present, something Snape noticed.

"Hagrid is on his cabin, unaware of what his happening, as for Madam Pomfrey she locked herself along with several ill students in the infirmary alongside with Filch and his cat, besides this place, the infirmary is the safest place around Hogwarts at the moment" Snape stated.

"I doubt it, there are several of my Gryffindor on the attacking force, and they will come here" McGonagall said, "Then we strike first, Voldemort…" harry began, everyone on the room shivered at the mention of 'his' name, "Oh for the love of…we can't let him get the stone, he gets the stone and we can kiss the peace we have goodbye and start looking over our shoulders again, personally I will rather die fighting him and taking him with me that allowing him win but since I like living then I will settle with breaking every bone on his non-existential body" Harry snapped.

"He is right, we shiver at the sole mention of his name, yet we are more, he ruled us by fear…I refuse to let that happen to my generation, I stand with Harry on this" Ron said as he walked to Harry's side, "So do I" Hermione added.

"And I"

"Count me in you crazy lot"

"Is time to break those moves uncle D-Mob taught me, count me in as well"

"I…I'll go…too" in an instant, Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Neville were standing at Harry's side, "I can't believe I'll say this…it goes against all my father taught me…I'm going too" surprisingly Draco joined as well, in a more resigned way, but joined nevertheless.

"Well, sure as hell this will help me in my Auror training; I'm tagging along" Tonks added, "Absolutely not! You are willing to face the whole Hogwarts possessed alumni by yourselves?" McGonagall all but snapped to the daring group.

"Well I was counting that Gryffindor in general to join as well, but seeing that they cower in fear at the mention of a man's name then I don't see them fighting to stop him" that statement of Harry seemed to set all the Gryffindor in general.

"Well he has a point, you are scared"

"WE ARE NOT!"

"WE'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US!"

"I'M GETTING EVEN FOR MY UNCLE'S DEATH!"

That and many more exclamations filled the common room as the Gryffindor lost their robes and pulled their wands, ready to fight alongside Harry, surprisingly Cedric, Cho, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had lost their robes as well and had their wands out, "Just for the record, I'm doing this for my hair, not for you" Pansy stated to Harry, "Trust me, I seen a woman beat man senseless for just calling her fat" he responded as he turned to the professors, "So…are you in?"

The fat lady was surprised when the whole bulk of robe-less Gryffindor and several more emerged out of the common room, "The stairs to the third floor are that way, we saw a small mob of students, they tossed their wands away when they exited the Great Hall, so they will go for melee combat, so just fire stunners and knock-back spells, immobilize them but do not hurt them" McGonagall said.

"If they get too close punch them on the nose and then knee them on the stomach, that ought to stop them" Harry added, much to the shock of the head of the lions, "What? I had to deal with bullies two times my size and weight, I know all the soft spots a human has to be brought to their knees" Harry answered.

"I told Albus it was a bad idea to put you with the Dursleys but he listened to me? No, I'm great Albus Dumbledore, I'm older than you and wiser, I can hex a dragon and blast a troll away, I don't need one hundred and thirty five years to know that a family composed of magicphobic are the worse choice for placing the savior of the wizarding world, but no, he never listens to me when he has an idea on his head" McGonagall hissed, much to the shock of several students, "And now look at you, a hooligan that rejoices in beating people"

"I do not…just bullies" Harry answered, "Merlin's beard I do really hope that you know what you're doing once you facer the darkest lord on the history" professor sprout stated, "Yeah, my fist goes on his face, in repeated occasions" that brought a groan of the head of the Hufflepuffs, "Then when Voldemort takes possession I whip his ass until his soul feels it, I mean he might be all magic powerful, but let's face it, besides Crabbe and Goyle, most wizards don't look fit to hand-to-hand combat" Harry replied.

"Enough Potter, we are a very large group, we are very prone to draw their attention" Snape cut the conversation easily, "You must go to the chambers, third floor, follow a long passage then turn right, the first door on your left after that turn, the first defense is a Cerberus Hagrid lend to Dumbledore for the occasion"

"A…wait a minute, three headed dog that guards the entrance of the Greek underworld and prevents anyone from trying to escape it?" Snape nodded, "Although I admit this Cerberus is smaller than their brethren, but nevertheless, if Voldemort was as vicious as usual, the Cerberus must be wounded, thus leaving you an open space, there is a trap door in the room, you will descend to a room that used to hold a Devil snare but was removed because any of you lot could have used an incendio to burn it" Snape replied.

"The third room should be easy to you Harry, I charmed several keys to fly and attack at anything that is not them on the sky, only one does not attack, it has amore gold like complexion that the copper keys I charmed, grab it while you are flying and use it to open the next room" Professor Flitwichk replied.

"I'm rather proud of that one" McGonagall, "A gigantic animated chess game, pure logic to trespass that trap, but I doubt v-v-v-v bloody hell, Voldemort should have blasted his way, wasting no time in it knowing that his distraction would only last him little with us rallied, if not then you will have to blast your way, your whip should do the work short, after all it did opened gashes on a troll's skin" McGonagall stated, "The last two rooms are more complicated that a single chess game" Ron looked oddly offended at Snape's mention of the game.

"The adjacent room was of my creation, there is a magical cast fire covering the exit, and two flasks with potions of my creation, the blue one you should drink it, it will make you invulnerable to fire, the second is grey in color, a concentrated corrosive poison that will burn a hole in your insides if you ingest it" Snape replied.

"The other defense is a dragon" McGonagall stated, "A Hungarian Horntail, you should thank your brother Charlie" McGonagall said to Ron, "He somehow provided to the headmaster with the most dangerous dragon know to us wizardkind"

"And that's it?" Harry asked, "No, Dumbledore set one last defense of his making, if all those fail, then his will stop him enough for you to give him the final stroke" Snape replied, his wand tip glowing red, "We have been found" was his simple reply as all spotted at least a dozen of possessed students trample around a corner, their eyes glazed, but held a dangerous glint on their glazed irises, they didn't had their wands on, but everyone could see that they had their hands, especially their knuckles bloodied, "Okay, this is odd" Harry muttered as the dozen of students dashed at them, not sooner than that several knock-back spells hit the, dead on, sending them to their backs, followed closely by several magical conjured ropes that were wrapped around them, the stunned students began to wriggle around, but considering that Professor Flitwichk was the one that conjured those ropes, they had no chance at escaping.

"This is freaky, zombie like students made by a spirit of a madman inside a fat man that can shift into a rat, is like a Muggle movie of the lowest budget" Hermione muttered, "They made movies out of this?" McGonagall asked, "Oh yeah, last one I saw was one called Alien, the monster burst out of the victim's chest, has acid like blood and drools all over, it was awesome, Dudley pissed himself when he saw it" Harry snickered, "Sounds like a pet out of Hagrid's dreams" Sinistra muttered to Vector seeing how Harry advanced to the corner, "More like of every OFFFF!" Harry cried as one crazy second year student tackled him, almost immediately trying to beat him to death, but Harry being more experienced in beat-downs immediately brought his palms to the boy's ears, hard, like clapping, the hit made the student to cry in pain and stagger, standing up, a grave mistake because in that instant Harry was already on his feet and had spear tackled him from behind, sending him to the ground, with a swift punch to the back of the head by Harry, the student was finally down.

"Thanks for the help" Harry called sarcastically, standing up and rubbing his knuckles, "You pretty much had it under control mate" Dean replied, "Although you remind me on how uncle D-Mob usually fights, no mercy" he stated, "But close to the rules, I guess"

"I really dread the day I finally meet your uncle Dean" Harry stated, brushing himself, "If we continue this way Voldemort will get the stone" Harry stated, "Then run alone to the third floor Harry, is not to far of here" Fred began, "We can take of the rest" George added.

"Okay, just don't get over your heads, this guys are aggressive to a fault, use that to your advantage" Harry said as he pulled his whip out, his wand now in his hand, "Aim to the stomach, then topple them" with that Harry ran towards the nearby stairs, his steps echoing in the distance, "Great, he is going to play the hero, as usual with the Potters" Snape answer to his sentence was McGonagall hitting him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What the hell woman!" McGonagall just leveled him a glare, "We must distract those students, right now the school is in siege, and we really don't know if the students have some pre-recorded orders that we do not realize, like attacking Harry at first sight" McGonagall replied, "So, we will be cannon fodder while Potter plays hero?" Snape asked.

"No, we must place ourselves on a position where we can lure and then stun a great number of possessed students while protecting the third floor entrance and Harry, I have no doubt that Voldemort will try to summon those students and brainwash them to create his army anew" Ron replied, "The stairs, and the adjacent hall, they made a perfect bottleneck point and we can shoot stunners from a high position" Hermione added, "The problem will be drawing them in"· Cho said.

"Oh that will be easy" Fred began, "Peeves! To us!" George screamed, much to the shock of the professors, the ghost that was more like a poltergeist and an annoyance answered the call of George, looking rather surprised at the assembled robe-less and professors.

"Hey Peeves" Fred began, "Want to cause generalized chaos without Filch stopping you?" the smile of the poltergeist was enough to light the whole room, if it wasn't for the sinister look he had, "All you have to do is to guide all the students around the halls of Hogwarts to us" Fred began, "Here will be welcoming them" George added, a slight smirk on his face, the look of Peeves after seeing this was priceless, and even more when he shot to the halls, shouting and laughing to the four winds, his screams alone would bring the attention of anything that was possessed to them.

"Wands ready, we don't know how many will come" Pomona Sprout, head of the house of Hufflepuff stated, raising her wand along with several students, not sooner than that, at least fifty students rounded the corners, all looking if they had been fighting each other and causing generalized mayhem, but having the same glazed look on their eyes, all those eyes turned to the non-manipulated students, "This is going to be bad" Draco muttered as the crazy students rushed at the wand wielding students without any concern for their welfare.

"To the legs, flipendos now!" the shout of McGonagall caused a chain reaction, every student, without year exception casted the very first spell they learned on their lives, teachers included, the hailstorm of flipendos met their mark, sending the charging students tumbling on their backs, some stood up and tried to charge again, just to fly again to the ground, those who could not stand up settle into crawling to the magic wielding students.

Soon more crazy students began to join the attack, pouring basically of every inch of the hall, creating a bottleneck effect as Hermione expected, giving the defenders a vast advantage against the vast number of attackers that outnumbered them at least seven to one, but soon several of the crazy attackers began to adapt and actually dodge the barrage of spells, closing themselves enough to the defenders before they got actually punched on their noses, all following Harry's advice.

They had the attackers on the line, the Flipendo demanding little magic to be used, even to the first years in Gryffindor, they could hold them, and they just hoped that Harry could stop Voldemort.

No one realized that Voldemort had a set of traps for Harry of his own making.

* * *

Harry opened the door Snape had told him to open, the first one on his left upon turning to his right, immediately he saw a massive dog, the kind of dog his aunt Marge would give her soul for having and breeding, it was large, very muscular, roughly of the size of Hagrid in terms of height and bulk, three heads instead of one, and a bloody gash on its left side, laying on the ground, whining in pain.

Harry cautiously approached the Cerberus, noting a dog tag, a very big dog tag on the middle head's neck, "Fluffy? What Hagrid's thinking naming a dog like you Fluffy? I see you more like a ravager or tormentor" Harry said, looking downwards to the massive dog nether regions…

"Oh…you're a she, I see" Harry replied, slowly patting one of the heads of the dog slowly, this draws the attention of the whining dog which was in pain, but unable to act, only to whine, "Sorry big girl, I don't know nothing about healing" Harry said, "But I do" Harry turned around, his wand already poised and basically jammed at the stomach of the new arrival who turned to be Tonks, her hair now ghostly white, and eyes wide.

"Tonks? What are you doing here? I thought you were outside with the rest" Harry said, pulling his wand away of Tonks stomach, "I came to help you, that girl you and the Weasley boy hang around was right, the narrow corridor and high ground is helping us, I decided to come and help you" Tonks said, looking at the massive Cerberus, then at the dog tag, "Fluffy?" she asked.

"Beats me, is Hagrid's pet, not mine, anyway you know anything to heal her?"

"Is a she?" Tonks asked surprised, "Duh! Anyway can you heal her, I think Snape was right, Voldemort went all out and decided to break all the defenses so he could not take time of his" Harry stated, not noticing a corner of the dark room, "I don't know, one thing is a person, this is a dog we are talking about" Tonks said, not hearing the slow shuffle of a person's foot being dragged, slowly.

"At least can you try and soothe the pain away?" Harry asked, "I'll try but I don't guarantee nothing" Tonks said, pulling her wand and starting a series of complex wand movements, "My mum taught me some healing spells, she was an intern in St. Mungos before she married dad, so she knew some things about healing…what is that smell?" her voice seemed lower when a low guttural moan erupted from behind Harry, Harry turned fast, and saw a sight only meant for horror movie monsters.

A zombie, a true to life, flesh and bone zombie, it didn't had the decaying flesh or the spots of blood all over the mouth and clothes, but it had the distinctive pure white eyes, the fragile like look, the dead pale complexion on its skin, and the moan, the moan was a quick give away, that and the smell.

"Oh no, and Inferi" Tonks said, "You mean a zombie right? That's how wizards call zombies right?" Harry asked, "Sort off, Inferi are magically reanimated corpses bounded to the magic of the caster, this is dark magic in display, believe me the dead should remain like that, dead" Tonks stated, seeing the Inferi that Harry insisted calling zombie approaching them with slow steps, or drags of his feet, Harry there could see it was thin, way too thin, even to zombie standards, generally they came on all shapes, including fat and buffed, but this one looked more like a reanimated skeleton.

Not thinking it twice, Harry fired a red Flipendo at the Inferi chest, since it was technically dead, it didn't qualify as one of the many targets he should limit his powerful spell, the Flipendo burned a hole on the chest of the Inferi easily, leaving a fist size hole in the chest, but that didn't stop the Inferi, only angered as the growl that came out was of any indication.

"Harry, those things are impervious to pain, you can basically use the torture curse on them and it would be like using it against a stone, it won't work" Tonks said, whipping her wand out and shouting "Expeliarmus!" a red jet of light impacted the Inferi in the leg, sending it flying away, but it did little to kill it, "Uh…might I suggest a headshot?" Harry said.

"A headshot?" Tonks asked in disbelief, "Yeah, that's how Muggles kill zombies, shot to the head drop dead" Harry failed to mention her that particular weakness is from a zombie out of a movie, not real life.

But Tonks took it anyway, another Expeliarmus aimed at the rising Inferi, right in the head ripped the had away, the Inferi immediately collapsed, then turned to dust, "Dust to dust" Tonks muttered, "Okay that's a wrap I guess, you go and stop v-v-v-v…that guy" Tonks said, turning to tend the Cerberus, Harry sighed as he walked to trap door, seeing a rope descending to the bottom of this one, without a thought Harry descended to the bottom using the rope.

When he reached the bottom he confirmed the statement of Snape, Fluffy had been lucky of getting away with just a gash on the sides, Voldemort seemed to be on full control of Wormtail's body, and the unicorn's blood, while not improving his strength to its complete level, was enough to show Harry a little of the power of the monster know as Lord Voldemort.

The room with the flying keys was an utter mess, all the flying keys were melted, reduced to puddles of copper with wings, the door to the next room was open wide, so he didn't bothered in taking a broom of the rack that was near him, apparently while Voldemort was a powerful wizard, he seemed to suck at flying with brooms, the rack contained only two brooms, and Harry was using one of them, the other still in the rack.

The chess room was not better to bear, McGonagall wasn't joking when she said to him that the pieces of chess were the defenses, as tall as a grown up, made surely of granite, and surely animated to attack at anything that dared to pass the board without first completing the game, it seemed Voldemort cared little for completing the game of kings, the pawns were all but decimated, the knights completely beheaded and armless, the towers and bishops, the less told the better, the only pieces that remained in a acceptable state were the queen and the king of both sides, and that was saying much, considering that the king and the queen are considered one of the most important pieces of the game, the queen moves everywhere, while the king is the piece that needs complete protection unless you want to be check-mate before you can even blink.

In any case Harry passed the debris of the 'battle' only to jump to his left and roll when the white queen almost bashed his head with her scepter, Harry noted that the four remaining pieces were advancing at him, narrowing his eyes Harry fired a red Flipendo at the white queen, the spell only burned a small hole, not punched one like with the Inferni and the troll's hand, with a growl Harry swung his whip at the white queen, a purple light exploited of the whip once this hit the face of the white queen, shattering her like glass, now having a slight advantage, Harry then turned to the black queen, swung his whip again at her using the momentum of his turn, the cracker sliced cleanly the black queen from the top of the head to the bottom of the feet, several sheet sized slices of the black queen feel to the ground alongside with the gigantic chess piece, turning around again, Harry swung the whip on a horizontal move, the cracker sliced the waist of the slower white king, the top falling and shattering upon touching the ground, then turned again and rolled away as the black king tried to behead him, only to meet a red Flipendo that blasted the sword of his hands, and the whip's body exploiting with purple energy again, shattering it once again like it did with the white queen.

Leaving the chess room behind, Harry finally crossed the part of Snape's defenses, the room with the potions and the eternal flame that can burn your ass, Harry saw the untouched blue phial, meaning either Voldemort knew of this room beforehand or is stronger than Harry gives him credit too, taking that thought aside, Harry drank the blue potion, feeling suddenly if ice was running on his veins instead of warm blood, and his skin suddenly frosting up, oddly he could move well enough, he has to give Snape some credit, he truly knows his job.

Harry lunged to the flames, running at least one meter of distance of pure flames, emerging unharmed after dashing, it was incredible, magic was awesome, period, terrible destructive at the hands of madman, but awesome.

Soon he reached the last chamber, which was empty, no dragon at sight.

"Okay, this is not good" Harry muttered, his eyes scanning the room, he just took two steps before he felt hot wind run above him in a breathing like rhythm, looking up he saw a pair of orange slit like eyes staring at him.

Harry eyes widened when a massive lizard, of the size of Fluffy fell of the roof above him, landing in front of him and rising dust everywhere, the scales were brown, with what seemed a mane of pure bronze colored horns over its head, a black tail filled with bronze spikes, their wings, if could be called like that were in fact like the one of a bat, attached to their forearm, like membranes.

The dragon stared at Harry, and Harry stared at the dragon, thinking that the so called Hungarian Horntail made honor to its last name, that tail had enough spikes to dissuade even Fluffy from attacking, then Harry noticed a blackened spot on the Horntail's head, like if a spell had hit there, right on the center, one of the man horns of the horntail broken also.

Then it happened, much to Harry shock.

"Human"

He heard the Horntail speak to him, true it was not the first time he heard a dragon speak, when Norbert had been born he heard the little dragon tell Hagrid 'big daddy' but he kept that info for himself, besides it was not the first time he heard an animal speak, he had heard snakes speak to him, and when he tried to talk to them, they understood him, it was weird, surely wizards could speak to humans, he idly wondered if he could talk to the dragon.

"Uh…hi?" Harry tried lamely; true he hated dragons, just because they tried to burn his hat, so far the horntail has not tried that.

"You speak our language human" the horntail began, "Uh yeah, I understand you, it is normal?"

"No, no, humans try to speak to us, to tame us, but we can't be tamed!" the dragon roared, making Harry take a defensive position, whip already out, "The only human that semi-understand us is that red head, he does not fear us, he shows the burns we gave him proudly, he is an odd one, but we respect him" the horntail stated, surely referring to Charlie Weasley, Ron's brother.

"Okay…can I pass?" Harry asked hopefully, his answer was a jet of flames that nearly burned his hat, "Hey watch it that's my favorite hat you overgrown iguana!"

"You want to pass human? Then you'll have to beat me! Like a warrior!" The dragon roared, making Harry stagger, "The other human used magic to defeat me, I hate him, defeat me like a warrior, with your hands alone, no magic!"

With that the dragon shot at Harry, understanding that the dragon, especially the horntail were prideful, Harry resolved on using his whip alone, with that in mind he took a step back and swung the whip at the face of the horntail, the sonic boom like sound was drowned by the roar of the dragon when the whip hit its face and made it stagger, the dragon answered then with a jet of flames to Harry, faster than he ever moved, Harry ran away of the flames, reaching a wall, not knowing how Harry put one feet on the wall and actually began to run vertically, reaching the middle of the wall Harry jumped to the dragon, swinging his whip again, this time at the exposed neck of the horntail, the dragon roared in pain as the exposed flesh was hit with the body of the whip.

Harry landed softly on the ground, swinging the whip again, this time it snared itself on the leg of the dragon, with a mighty yank Harry toppled the beast, the dragon was a little stunned after that, so it reacted late when Harry came to his field of vision and pointed his cracker at him, "This thing was able to open gashes at a troll's skin, you don't want to me to jab it at your skull" Harry said, seeing that the horntail relent at the ultimatum of Harry, "Now I'm going to go to that room and stop a madman from becoming immortal, and you're not going to cheap shot me, capiche?" oddly enough the dragon nodded.

Slowly Harry moved the deadly cracker of the dragons' face, the dragon by his part moved away slowly, eyeing Harry as Harry was eyeing him, seeing if there was any indication that one of them would attack the other, there was none.

Harry then turned and exited the room, the Hungarian Horntail staring at the only human who had fought a dragon and had not slain the dragon after defeating it.

"How…interesting"

Harry didn't hear this of course, he was focused on the room before him, descending a short of stairs, there he found in the middle of the room the Mirror of Erised of all things there, and Voldemort, wearing Wormtail's body, scanning the mirror with the white wand, his red eyes looking at disdain at the reflective surface of the mirror, then he turned to Harry who felt his scar burn under the gaze of the madman.

"Potter" Voldemort hissed, "Somehow I'm glad you are here" he began, "It will save me the trouble of finding and killing you, like you should have long ago" the man said as he rose his wand, "You won't win you bastard, your little distraction is being taken care off right now, and I doubt even you can stand against the combined might of Gryffindor itself along with the teachers, face it you won't get the stone, you will lose" Harry snapped, pulling his wand and flicking his whip to the ground.

"Is that so Potter?" suddenly a ring of conjured fire surrounded both Harry and Voldemort, Harry didn't seemed fazed by the event, "Tonight you will die Potter, I'll make sure of it, like I killed your mudblood mother"

"She was far better than you! Murderer!" Harry screamed, shooting a Flipendo at Voldemort, the dark lord lazily flicked his wand at the spell, surprised later when the red Flipendo forced him to take several steps back, it didn't send him to his back, but it had enough power to blast a hole that impacted upon and didn't had a magical barrier around it.

The dark lord began to launch several reductos at Harry; Harry began to pivot his way of each purple beam, his small stature and natural speed allowing him to be more agile than Voldemort on his prime, Harry retaliated with the only offensive spell he knew, he had been practicing the Bombarda spell, but since he only knew the name and not the wand movement he could not use it, so he limited himself for the Flipendo.

Voldemort began to grow tired of the fight, Harry was fast, way too fast for his spell work to hit him, it was obvious that the old fool Dumbledore has been training Harry to fight, there was no other explanation for Potter's aggressive combat.

Suddenly one blue Flipendo grazed the dark lord's possessed shoulder, making him stagger, there he lost it, Voldemort began to fire Avada Kedavra like crazy, each green sick beam trying to hit Harry, only hitting the space Harry once occupied, as fast the killing curse was traveling, Harry was faster than the killing curse could ever be.

Voldemort only could see with some frustration how his target, the only person to ever survive him, running circles, in all the literal interpretation of the word, Harry was running circles, not stopping to even fire spells, most of them failed, but three or four bypassed his defenses, mostly when he was trying to figure a way to stop the boy, only to see the boy hitting him with a spell on the flanks.

"Enough!" Voldemort roared, suddenly a wave of Omni-directional magic hit Harry dead on, sending him spiraling to the ground, right in front of the mirror, his wand out of his hands and the ring of fire gone, "Ooohhh" Harry moaned as he stood up, looking at the smirking face of Wormtail/Voldemort rising his wand at him, "At last, my vengeance will be complete" Voldemort began, "Your father was stupid enough to fight me without a wand, he even had the gall to punch me, I torture him, he didn't scream when I used crucio on him, then I decided to kill him, just one simple reducto at his chest, and his heart blew apart" Voldemort smirked at the enraged look of Harry.

"Then that mudblood of your mother, she actually begged for your life, I told her to step aside, I was coming for you alone, she would have been the only mudblood that I didn't kill, but she stood in my way, so I killed her, a quick Avada Kedavra and she dropped to the floor like a puppet without strings" there the look of Voldemort became murderous, "I don't know how or why, but the killing curse rebounded on you, you, a simple baby at that time, how you did it I don't know, but I will rectify this mistake, right here, right no UUUURRRRKKK" Voldemort suddenly jerked in pain, his red eyes glaring at Harry, "VORMTAIL! YOU ARE USELESS!" the dark lord screamed, there Harry realized that the unmeasured consumption of Unicorn's blood had finally began to affect the body of Wormtail, the curse Firenze spoke had finally kicked in.

Dropping the white wand, the dark lord began to roar and flail his arms around in pain, then falling to his knees, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, then with a final scream Wormtail's mouth wide open, the dark lord mutilated spirit emerged out of the mouth of the traitor, screaming like a banshee, the sand like spirit then turned his sights on Harry, and lunged at him at blinding speed, Harry could do nothing but to scream as the spirit entered his body trough his chest, a burning sensation only comparable to acid running on his veins was all Harry needed to scream in pain.

And trough all that, the elder headmaster and Harry's friends and acquaintances who had arrived to help Harry could only stare in horror as the boy-who-lived was possessed by the spirit of the darkest lord of all times.

_**five minutes before…**_

"There is no end to them!" Hermione shouted as she knee another possessed fifth year on the soft spots, the student dropping with a whimper, her spells flying at the advancing horde, but growing weaker by the minute, she was not fairing as good at others.

Suddenly another student lunged at her, just to be kicked away by Ron, who by her opinion had become some sort of martial arts expert with a little of magic added to the mix, she had seen him punch and kick anything that attacked him and got close enough, in fact he had saved her several times of students who had tried to make a jump on her from behind told her enough that it should be one of Harry's book gifts, most of her used spells currently during the assault had come of that book in particular.

She winced when another possessed third year Hufflepuff fell when Ron chopped him on the neck, then kicked a fifth year Ravenclaw on the stomach, just to fly away when he launched a Flipendo at her, the last by the looks because he collapsed on his butt, tired.

He was not the only one by the looks, only seventh year Gryffindors and the teachers remained on their feet, the rest looked exhausted, some still tried to shoot spells, but without result.

She never imagined that Hogwarts had so many students, they had the advantage of terrain, and that helped them but the overwhelming numbers of the attackers was just too much, they had at least stunned 98% of the possessed students, but now they were completely spend of their magic, and the teachers were not faring better, they looked worse to bear, tired, completely and utterly exhausted and spend.

Soon the last wave of the attackers came to vision, many students groaned when they saw them, and were too tired to even move.

But dread became relieve when they saw a barrage of blue bolts hit the incoming attackers with incredible accuracy, in less than 30 seconds the last horde was down, and all saw who had arrived to help them.

"Headmaster" Hermione gasped in surprise, "Miss Granger, what a surprise, I leave for just one day to London and the school becomes crazy" The headmaster began with very small amused look, "Makes me wonder if it will be a good idea to ever leave the school again"

"It was v-v-v-v Voldemort" McGonagall gasped, Hermione swore he saw the headmaster beam when the deputy headmistress said the man's name, but then turned into a serious expression, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Potter went to his own to face the man alone" Snape said, "And you didn't found prudent to go with him why?" Dumbledore asked, "Miss Tonks followed him soon after he left, surely to lend him back-up" Flitwichk replied, "I see, very well then, those who can stand up follow me, we must lend aid to Harry immediately, as accomplished he is in combat he is no match to Voldemort right now, teachers please stay, Snape go to the infirmary and tell Madam Pomfrey that the coast is clear and should receive wounded as soon as possible" with that the aged headmaster moved with a speed that many found surprising to a man of his age, Hermione and Ron followed the headmaster, followed closely by Cho and Cedric.

As soon they arrived the room they saw Tonks tending a massive Cerberus, this one panting and licking the hand of the seventh year, "Harry went that way, I'll keep company to Fluffy" she said, pointing at the trapdoor, Dumbledore transfigurated the rope into a ladder and descended into the rooms, followed closely.

The sights of the destruction of the charmed keys room and the chess room was proof enough of the destructive power of Voldemort and Harry's whip, Ron pointed that the King and Queens were destroyed by Harry, the room with the firewall was easily passed, Dumbledore just flicked his wand and send the flames away, when they entered the dragon's room, they were surprised to see the Hungarian Horntail, waiting in a oddly subsided manner, looking at the entrance to the last room.

Once they entered the last room, they heard the roar of Voldemort, his rage infused scream was enough to make the kids with Dumbledore shiver in fear, and more the banshee like scream he made, once they arrived to the point of the battle itself, they saw how a sand lie humanoid spirit with chunks of the body missing dove to the shocked Harry, the scream he made was enough to snap the shocked stupor of all for seeing the spirit of the darkest wizard of all times.

Dumbledore was about to cast a powerful spell against Harry, regret filling his heart, again he had failed the boy, he was late, and the boy would become the avatar of the monster he helped create by inactivity when it happened.

The whip on Harry's hand began to pulse, silver like energy that traveled of the whip to Harry's arm and then body, enveloping him, soon a gold like glow began to emanate of Harry's scar, black smoke coming out of the legendary scar, no one knew what was happening, but it was big, big enough to not take their eyes, this was how history was truly made.

* * *

Voldemort tried, in vain to gain possession of the body of Harry, he never imagined that a piece of his soul was inside the boy, surely a side-effect of the rebounding of the killing curse that night of Halloween, in any case he had tried to gain a foothold using that piece of his soul, only to see in shock that such piece had been fighting its own battle against two people he thought he would never meet.

James and Lily Potter stood on his visage, both dead by his hand, beating the piece of his soul to a merciless pulp, the fact that the fragment of his soul was slowly shrinking with each blow, and the fact both dead parents were glowing silver and gold respectively made him wonder what was happening inside the soul of the boy-who-opposed-him.

Suddenly Voldemort lurched back in pain, looking down he saw a fist buried on his soul like body, looking up then at the owner of such fist, he got surprised to see that the man who dared to attack him was an elf, a true to the flesh and bone elf, long silky platinum hair with sliver like eyes, pointy ears, regal like facial features, his body completely covered in a gold armor that shone with a light of its own.

"_You are not welcome here you abomination of nature" _the elf spoke, his voice strong, filled with power, Voldemort was about to sneer back an answer to the impudent elf when the elf fist met his face, making him look to the right, when he regained his bearings he saw that Lily and James were done with his piece of soul, now a black spot that only contained one single singularity of Voldemort, his ability to speak to snakes, but it was no longer a Horcrux, Harry Potter was no longer a recipient of his soul, his piece of soul was destroyed and only his ability of Parseltongue remained etched on Harry's soul, only to help him, never to be connected to Voldemort in any way or shape like with his other Horcruxes.

"_You took our lives by a selfish whim" _The soul of Lily spoke, _"You deny us the right to live and raise our son" _James added, the ferocity on their faces was enough to keep the dark lord quiet.

"_Your ambition put one of our friends against us, and for that you will pay" _James added, grabbing the dark lord by the neck, hard, followed by Lily grabbing his head on her oddly strong hand and adding pressure, he lurched again in pain when the elf punched him on the gut.

"_You are not welcome in this pure soul, ever, be gone, so commands Beriadan, last king of the elves!"_ the elf know as Beriadan stated with authority.

"_My son is going to finish the job we started here monster, don't dare to escape your rightful punishment!" _James stated as he glowed more.

"_I pity you Tom Marvolo Riddle, you shall never find peace" _Lily said with bitterness, there Voldemort lost it.

"_That is not my name you filthy mudblood, I am the great Voldemort greatest wizard alive, I am immortal, there is nothing you pathetic souls can do against me!"_

"_Perhaps…but our son will" _Lily added, glowing as well, soon Beriadan glowed as well, the light became too unbearable to the dark lord, and then he felt it, a full punch to the whole body that send him away of Harry's body and soul.

Those outside could only stare in mute shock when the soul of Voldemort was ejected of Harry just a minute after he entered his body, the screaming was incredible, like in pain, the butchered soul of Voldemort landed on the ground, skidding slightly, Dumbledore was too shocked to do something about the soul laying near them, but Harry did.

"You bastard!" Harry screamed swinging his whip at the soul of the dark lord, the whip connected solidly with the soul of the monster, making him cry in pain, "You evil monster!" Harry cried, tears emanating of his eyes as he swung the whip again, the cracker slicing a five line gash on the back of Voldemort, "You killed people for fun!" again another whiplash, this time at the face of the dark lord made Voldemort cry in pain, "You killed your own father, your own family, you're a monster!" again the whip connected, this time hitting one of the missing chunks of Voldemort, the scream that came of the dark lord was enough to make all cringe, it was obvious that whatever he did to be missing those parts was painful enough.

Harry kept whipping the soul of the dark lord on the ground; each swing was followed by a scream of the dark lord and a shot of purple energy, "I'm going to kill you here and now, screw the wheel of life, I'm not going to let you live to destroy the world!" Harry screamed as he swung the whip several times further into the soul of the dark lord, suddenly Harry missed one time, more than enough for Voldemort to retaliate, with anger on his soul the dark lord shot to Harry and tackled Harry to the mirror, the impact of Harry's body with the mirror caused it to shatter and the mirror to topple, Voldemort rose to the air, clearly wounded and angry at Harry.

"**Mark my words Potter, I will return and I will kill you!" **then it turned to the present spectators, **"You think you won Dumbledore, but you haven't, I live, I am stronger, I will come back! Mark my words, the blood of mudbloods and blood traitors shall flow like a waterfall and mark my return!" **then he turned around, ready to taunt Harry more…

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **only to scream in pain when the cracker of the whip met his face and opened a fine five line gash on his face, starting from his forehead and descending to the left meeting his chin, the dark lord roared in pain as it escaped through the ceiling, no one did nothing to stop him, they felt that Harry had done more than enough already.

"That's right! Run away you coward! Next time I'm going to punch your teeth down your throat and make you cry blood!" but to Harry it was not enough, he wanted to add insult to injury, with a roar the boy-who-lived let his anger slip, and tears fall freely of his face, dropping to his knees there he cried.

Dumbledore, taken away of his shock by the sounds of Harry sobbing ran to the boy, using his wand to move the glass shard, and kneeled in front of Harry, Harry's friends following behind.

"He…I saw it" Harry sobbed, "All in a flash…but I saw it…god what a monster…what kind of a man does that just for power?" Harry questioned, "One that is consumed in power, driven mad by visions of grandeur and has no common sense Harry, a man who has just seen pain in its life and has been unable to let go, letting anger and rage take a strong hold in his heart" Dumbledore began, "You Harry have the same background as he, you have power, you have hate and rage surrounding you, but in the end unlike him, you had something else, something he never had and would never understand" Dumbledore said, "And what it is?" Hermione wondered.

"Love Miss Granger, the love of a mother was enough to stop Death from claiming a live that is yet to live further, the love Harry was show by an elderly man about his profession was enough to change Harry, that and sheer stubbornness, you chose not to succumb Harry, never to the taunts of your cousin, never to the abuse of your uncle, never to the indifference of your aunt, Voldemort will never understand that, yes you two are very familiar, including the wand you both wielded, but you chose your own path, you chose to be better, to not succumb, to have real friends that you would love as brothers and sisters, unlike he who only sought followers, and even in the grasp of Death itself, the love of your mother and father defended you yet again, Voldemort's power is insignificant against the power of love" Dumbledore said gently, helping Harry stand up, Harry then looked at the shattered mirror.

"The stone…is lost…Mr. Flamel…"

"Yes Harry, Nicholas will die, I will speak to him about this, but I believe the stone is better lost forever in the shattered pieces of the mirror than in the hands of Voldemort itself, who would abuse of its power, but do not fear for him, he has enough elixir to sustain himself and his wife to set their matters straight, yes they will die, but like he once told me, to the well organized mind, death is just the next great adventure" Dumbledore said softly, but sadly of course at the inevitable death of one of his oldest friends.

"Now come on you lot" Dumbledore began, casting a glance at the unconscious Wormtail, casting a spell over the body of Wormtail, chains instead of ropes wrapped around his body, covering all but his head, then levitating him, "Let us depart now, this night was eventful an I believe we all need some rest, believe when I tell you running to help you Harry is quite demanding to this old bones of mine" Dumbledore joked as the unconscious floating form of Wormtail followed him out of the room.

"Bloody hell you dueled with You-know-who and lived, Harry you got my respects…you are as brave as crazy as any Gryffindor" Cedric said as he kneeled to grab Harry's wand and gave it to Harry, "Now come on, I want to hit the bunk" he said, leading Cho outside who just stared at Harry in mild amazement before following the Hufflepuff away, leaving Ron and Hermione with Harry.

Immediately Hermione hugged Harry hard, making him wince, Hermione recoiled at that, staring at her hands, seeing some blood coating her palms, and then forcefully turned Harry, seeing several cuts all over his back, "My god, that's it we are going to Madam Pomfrey immediately" Hermione said, pushing Harry and Ron away with her.

Harry turned to the remains of the mirror, spotting one of the few big glass pieces on the ground, immediately he saw himself, holding the stone, with a wink and a impish smile, the Harry on the mirror placed the stone on his pockets, Harry immediately felt his own pocket being filled with something, and then he understood why Voldemort didn't got the stone, he wanted the stone to use it, Harry just wanted the stone, not use it, a simple defense, but for someone as ambitious as Voldemort who wanted to use the stone, it was the perfect defense.

"_Dumbledore…is quite a wizard…crazy but smart"_

* * *

**Boy-who-lived dueled you-know-who!**

**By Rita Skeeter, special reporter of the Daily Prophet**

_**A week at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was target of the soul of You-know-who, the darkest lord our time, as you might know you-know-who vanished without a trace the 31 of October of 1981 under strange circumstances after murdering James and Lily Potter, and failing to do so with their son, Harry Potter, well it seems the dark lord was not trough with us yet, especially with Harry Potter, using the body of Peter Pettigrew (see pg. 5 for Peter's history and eventual betrayal) who willingly housed the soul of the dark lord, somehow created a potion that mimicked the effects of the imperius curse, forced almost all Hogwarts students into causing chaos and mayhem in the hopes of using the distraction to acquire an ancient artifact know as the Philosophers stone to regain a body and become immortal.**_

_**It was the quick action of the Gryffindor house who was in that moment celebrating for their sure victory on the house cup and Quidditch cup, the escape of four Slytherin first years students, one Ravenclaw second year, two Hufflepuff students, the teachers and Harry Potter which prevented this, while the Gryffindor house distracted the controlled students using only knock-back spells and Muggle fighting style (Fists and kicks) Harry Potter went to the chambers containing the stone and dueled you-know-who to a standstill!**_

_**Now no one knows what happened to Harry during his exile of the magical world or what transpired inside the chambers, but in the opinion of this reporter I believe he was trained to be a powerful and dangerous wizard, according to Cornelius Fudge, current minister of magic, Harry Potter show a streak of violence that goes beyond a mere 11 year old student, is this the kind of savior we want for our world? Is this the kind of person we want our children to spend seven years with? In my opinion I think not, I believe that it would be better if Harry Potter should be Obliviated and have his memories modified.**_

Hermione stared at the newspaper with something akin to rage, more like utter desire to rip Rita apart and impale her like Vlad the impaler did with his enemies, instead of pikes she would use a transfigurated gigantic chainsaw, the nerve of the woman for telling that, she was angry, scratch that, she was about to take one of the axes of the armors around the halls of Hogwarts, march to the house of Skeeter and show her why the Vikings favored axes stuck on their enemies back.

The sentiment was shared all around Hogwarts, surprisingly, how the woman found out of the incident was something odd, all the students, even the controlled ones knew what was happening, they only send one owl to their parents telling them of what happened, saying that they were fine, if a little sore for being hit with the Flipendo of several students and the teachers, but it could have been worse if Voldemort got the stone, even the Slytherin, the pureblood house was surprised that the wizard that supported pureblood supremacy had used purebloods like pawns and cannon fodder to just regain a body, it was odd to see them angry at a blood supremacist as Voldemort considering than most parents of the Slytherin children galvanized them with the supremacy of blood, to the students they felt used, violated, above all betrayed, Draco, who had been among the defenders seemed solemn as he read the Prophet.

The teachers, well Snape was looking at usual, the others looked more like about to do the same like Hermione, grab an axe and show Skeeter why Muggle melee weapons are superior in war than a wand when it comes to close combat.

Harry was oddly calm, Ron was as red as his hair, the twins looked the same, Percy was the only one who looked…normal, oddly enough he wasn't ready the newspaper, but writing a letter to someone, once he finished he tied the letter to his owl Hermes, and then Hermes was off, much to the curiosity of the twins and Ron.

"Uh…who you wrote that letter of might prefect?" Fred began, "A girlfriend perhaps?" George asked, "No, I wrote to mother" Percy said, making the twins to pale considerably, they had owled their mom yes, but unlike many students who owled familiars, they had yet to receive and answer of her, they dreaded the time she would actually write them back, or worse, howler them back, after all Fred and George were responsible of luring many of the controlled students to the trap the defenders had set, and Molly Weasley would surely bite Ron's head off because he was responsible for 24 broken noses (all healed an hour later by the skill of the matron of Hogwarts of course) and 12 kicks to the stomach that made many of the attacked vomit after that.

"Oh I was just writing her about this…article" Percy said, he had a sour look on his face, surely because the minister of magic, the man he wanted to serve and surely succeed in the seat of power attacked Harry in such a way, the fact he was one of the few people that didn't accept that Voldemort was around in the form a butchered, something, not a revenant nor a wraith, made many people doubt him, especially when there was witnesses of the spirit of Voldemort, hell the Unspeakable had taken the memories of the witnesses, which meant Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cedric, Cho and Dumbledore, observed, made a copy of the memories then returned to their original owners, Dumbledore had explained later to the kids that the Unspeakables would relish in the chance of studying how Voldemort spirit was able to remain in the land of the living when others hit by the killing curse didn't, while the Unspeakables had told that Voldemort fitted the revenant description, it had a little of a wraith, a poltergeist and it was unnatural for a spirit to be missing pieces of the body in the way Voldemort is missing his.

They had also tried to get Harry's whip, seeing this particular whip was able to wound a spirit and absorb magic attacks, tried being the keyword, the last unspeakable who tried that ended with his nose broken, courtesy of Harry and hexed with a shrinking hex on their underwear, courtesy of Dumbledore, the aged wizard then warned that the whip of potter (unofficially named) was a family heirloom of the Potter family and any attempt of obtaining it without the permission of the last living Potter would be an offense and a direct way to lose their jobs, the unspeakable relented, but the eager look they had for just having the memories of Voldemort being whipped by the whip and a little memory Severus Snape offered about the whip early actions during the battle against the troll was enough to subdue them, for the moment.

In any case the public did believed that the monster was back, but instead of panic, as usual, they were relieved to know that Harry had fought him and wound him, although to a standstill they fought, Voldemort was forced to retreat, wounded, a victory to the light many say.

"And…what did you wrote to mum Percy?" Ron asked, "Oh just that she should not believe what Rita writes and remind her that Harry Potter did helped us and she should remember the shy boy she met at platform 9 ¾" Percy said with a smile, making his brothers to look him oddly.

"Oh dear" Fred began.

"He is smiling" George added.

"What did you did?" both asked at the same time, their only answer was a smirk of Percy, a pompous smirk, but one nonetheless.

"Hey Harry" Percy began then, "Have you thought of writing a letter to Mrs. Skeeter…one with your...unique vocabulary?" the smile of Harry was enough to conclude that Percy was indeed a Weasley, there was no other explanation why he would suggest Harry to write a letter to Rita Skeeter with his unique way of speaking.

Percy was as vengeful as any other Weasley.

Why he was getting revenge, their guess was as good as the one of Ron and Hermione, their only explanation was that finally the pranking gene on Percy finally kicked in.

* * *

Rita was rather proud of her latest article, she had a gift with news, that an a Animagus form that could go anywhere and hear everything, what if she ruined some people, as long her career was high she didn't cared, that and the news being hot.

The woman looked then at the owl post, seeing much to her horror an aged owl, a brown owl, holding two howlers, the aged owl dropped the howlers, crashed on a grandfather clock head first, then flew away, leaving her alone with the two time bombs, then without previous announcement, several owls began to enter her home, all carrying red envelopes, howlers, all dropped to the ground, to her sofa, to her table, surrounding her, the last owl, one snowy owl with orange eyes placed a single letter, not a howler, turned to the windows, and somehow closed them.

Then it happened.

Her house shook with the force of a ridiculous amount of howlers going off at the same time, her windows shattered and the doors were blasted away as the screams of the howlers echoed all over her house, the voice of Molly Weasley being the most prominent of them all in the cacophony of magical enhanced shouts, that and the one of a little girl who was shouting as loud as Molly.

Once the howlers ran out of steam, Rita's living room seemed like if a war had been fought there, that or a party of giants took place, slowly, and against her better judgment, Rita took the normal letter, and opened it, reading its contents, she went deadly pale, more than usual, and fainted.

The last thing she remembered as she took a three year vacation to calm her nerves was that Harry Potter had written her and stated that if she ever tried to slander him and anyone else, he would take her quill and notes, and then shove them right where the sun doesn't shine, considering that the menace came of the boy who is not afraid of whipping a dark lord and surely insulting the minister of magic, she took that letter quite seriously, and decided that three years away would do her good, yeah, three years away of anything related to Britain, she heard Hawaii is quite warm this time of the year.

_**Three months later…**_

"Ah, another year gone, and so many of you set your wings towards the future, into the unknown, it saddens me to see you depart, but it is a necessary part of life, this school has been your home for seven long years, it saw you all smile, cry, love and hate alike, I want to raise a toast for those who leave us, for those who take the outside world by storm, for our graduates" Dumbledore said, raising his goblet for the departing seventh years, every student raised their goblets in sign of respect to those who would leave the school to make a live for themselves.

The Great Hall was bustling with life, the room filled decorated with the colors of the four houses, much to the shock of many, Dumbledore had told them all that since several other house members joined to thwart Voldemort's plot, they deserves and equal number of points the Gryffindor got, oddly enough all the houses points ended with the same score, one thousand, the highest mark ever according with Hermione.

As the feast came to a close, Harry recalled all that has happened in the last three months, Gryfffindor had won the Quidditch cup, Oliver was jumping in glee at that, his godfather was free (much to the displeasure of Fudge) when the true betrayer of the Potters was show, the nearly magic-less Peter Pettigrew, the aftermath of Voldemort's possession and drinking Unicorn's blood left him nearly without magic, now he was confined in Azkaban for his crimes, and Sirius Black was found innocent and set free, although he would spend several months on therapy because of his experience with the dementors, thus not being able to take care of Harry as his legal guardian.

But Harry knew that while Sirius was on his therapy and recovering from his prolonged exposure to Azkaban and dementors, he would be staying with a cool family.

"Hey Ron, what should be do this summer?"

He would spend the summer with the Weasleys, which was an astronomical improvement than staying with the Dursleys, which moved away of Privet Drive.

* * *

_and there it is people, year 1 gone, a wrap, i'm rather proud of this chapter, easily the longest so far, true there will be more chapters, some longer, some shorter, and of course the changes, since Harry was acting all agressive and truth to be told we want to see him duel Voldemort with an equal ferocity on the movies, i thought that i should give you all a taste of the clashes Harry would have with voldemort in the future, also some noticed that Tonks is in the seventh year, while in canon line she graduated with Charlie, i decided that she should interact, althought minimal interaction with Harry, she will play a bigger role along the way, trust me on that, as for pairings, well they will be official on the fourth year, i believe is the best, that year shows them more mature than in any other year, besides the yulle ball, truth to be told is a far more romantic setting._

_well i think i will take a rest and work on my other story, i have taken too mcuh of a time making another chapter for Ichigo the inferno and fans are growing bananas for the wait, so the enxt chapter of this story will take a while, but don't despair, it will return._

_till a next time, Hypn0s signs off, good day to you all._


	7. Summer of dreams

_Hello people, Hypn0s returns with another chapter of the change of fates, this has become quite popular let me tell ya, not the 50 review per chapter popular thing but more like people read it and like it popular, is quite good to see this, and pumps me to write even more, now i told that this chapter would take longer, well i coulnd't contain this chapter any longer, as soon as i finish it i decided to publish it, I know kinda odd, but hey, whose complaining? I'm not._

_In any case let's start with this shall we people, i Give you chapter 6, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: SUMMER OF DREAMS**

If one were to see Ginevra Molly Weasley (Ginny for short and for the good of your health) right in this instant, one would think that the ten years old girl was waiting for something very important to arrive, she looked nervous, edgy, anxious, above all she looked eager, that and pale, who cannot notice she is pale, her freckles outshined her pale contexture at the moment, the reason for all this had a name of course.

Harry Potter.

It had been a normal morning the day she was told, her brothers were returning from Hogwarts, from what she considers the most eventful year ever, really, trolls, possessed teachers by you-know-who, you-know-who spirit dueling Harry Potter to a standstill, students falling to a potion that mimicked the imperius curse, an all out battle, it was crazy, and she hated the fact she wasn't involved in that, dammit why she couldn't be born before Ron, or be a twin of Ron so she could have assisted Hogwarts that year, but no, she had to be the youngest of the family, and to boot she was the first female Weasley to be born in seven generations, to add she was the seventh children, now she doesn't believe in coincidences, but being that seven kinda predominated her life and the number was important in the wizard society, she idly wondered what would happen in her life that included the number once again.

In any case the day started as usual, since she was the only minor on the Burrow, her mom had kinda pampered/worked her like a slave, between delicious meals and De-gnoming the garden all by herself, she really wished she could be a Hogwarts, being all by herself, even if in Christmas she was able to see Charlie back in Rumania she missed the rest of her brothers dearly, even Ron, she still remembers when Ron used to have a serious case of foot on your mouth and temper like a dragon thing, then one day he changed, it was not in a day he changed, he still suffered from his temper, but with time he was actually able to tame the temper that made Weasleys and Prewett really deadly on combat, proof of that were her dead uncles, she doesn't believe that five Death Eaters took them down, she believes it was a dozen and the five that killed her uncle's were in fact the mangled and very traumatized survivors that just got lucky.

In any case after breakfast, her mom had informed her that Harry would be staying with them for the summer, because his Muggle relatives had moved away without informing Harry of it, Ginny at first was shocked, Harry in the wizard world was the equivalent of a rock god in the Muggle world, yes she has heard Muggle music using the wireless, and she has to admit, is loud, is frenetic, is awesome.

The second feeling she got was fear, Harry Potter would come to live on her home, with her family, would share their roof, their food, he would be with her, her thoughts raced a thousand by the hour about how life would be with Harry Potter, would she fall for his charms? Would he fall for her charms?

Then it came what she was currently feeling while passing around platform 9 ¾, a whole bunch of emotions rolled up into one and about to exploit, Ginny waited impatiently along with her parents for the return of their family, and Harry from Hogwarts.

Oddly enough the whole platform was packed with parents worried about their children, and who wouldn't, the darkest wizard of all times had returned in what the Unspeakables of the DOM called 'Cacodemon' of the Greek _κακοδαίμων_ (kakodaimon) usually meaning "evil spirit", it sounded fitting to name it like that because like the Unspeakables had said in a interview, the soul is meant to remain as a whole, never to be broken into pieces, and whatever Voldemort did to gain power cost him parts of his soul.

Ginny tensed up when she heard the familiar sound of the red machine that was the Hogwarts Express, as majestic and impressive as usual, white smoke coming out as its stopped in front of the platform, its precious payload ready to be released.

It didn't took long before the first kid came out, the very pale, very scared and very fast running Theodore Nott, "DAD!" he screamed as he rushed to his father arms, "Protect me of that evil Muggleborn!" he wailed, not a second later so said 'evil Muggleborn' came out in the shape of Hermione Granger, being restrained (without success) by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, a whip tied to her waist and holding such whip to restrain her no one else but Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Pull!" Dean screamed, "We are trying!" Parvati screamed, "H-Hermione please relax!" Neville asked.

"Not until I have let that boy as a smear on the ground! Let me go!" Hermione screamed, Harry and Ron holding her by the arms, "No one desecrates my books like that! I'll use your intestines as a jump rope and your skull will decorate my fireplace! NOTT!" she screamed as she was finally subsided by her fellow Gryffindors.

The last to exit this first wave of students was Draco Malfoy, who just stared at the berserk like Hermione, then at the trembling Theodore, "Oh yes, what a wonderful way to start summer" he said, much to the shock of many parents.

* * *

"Okay children, what was all that about?" Molly Weasley asked, her offspring and Harry seated on the back seat of the Ford Anglia, Arthur driving as usual, she wasn't so fond of using a Muggle vehicle like her husband, she rather apparate, use the floo network or a broom over anything with wheels and tinkered by her husband.

"Well, Hermione is quite passionate about books" Ron began, "Passionate Ron? She is obsessed with them, mind you, she nearly bit my head off when I accidentally damaged the page of one of them" Harry replied, "Okay, so she is obsessed, is nothing bad…it can be controlled, and she makes out with her intelligence to cover that nasty trait" Ron said.

"Anyway Hermione kinda misplaced one of her older books, she realized of that when we were on the train, she went frantic and almost hyperventilated when she found it" Harry said, "Sadly she found it on Theodore's hands" Ron said.

"Nott she screamed I believed, the Nott family are also blood supremacists, his father got off the same way Lucius got off the punishment of Azkaban, claiming he was under the imperius curse" Arthur said, "Who cares about his dad anyway" Harry spoke, making Arthur to go eye wide, "Theodore was actually mocking the book Hermione lost, it was one book of her personal collection, Hogwarts: a History, anyway, Hermione was about to claim the book back, Ron and I were behind her to make sure she didn't use Nott's spinal cord to whip him, I think he saw her because what he did next was intentional" Harry said.

"He sneezed on the book…then ripped one of the pages, cleaned his nose with it, put the damaged page in the book, closes it and tossed it over his shoulder…" Ron said, shuddering.

"I think Hermione must have a dragon relative, because the roar she gave when she tackled Nott was pretty damn close to the one I encountered back in Hogwarts" Harry said, realizing late that only Arthur knew about the dragon he fought, not Molly.

"YOU FOUGHT WHAT?"

"Amp down Mrs. Weasley, a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail"

"A HUNGARIAN!"

"Relax mother, Harry fared well against the dragon, most of his wounds were cuts on his back after fighting You-Know-who" Percy assured, "Damn right mum, Harry even taught us how to take down people on top of us" George said, "It was cool, he slammed his hands, like clapping on the ears of the attacker, the guy was moaning in pain after that" Fred said, "Is basic self-defense, the center of balance is located inside the ears, one good solid blow on the ears is enough to put anything out of balance, besides it was that of head-butt him on the nose" Harry said.

"As for the rest of what happened, well you can guess from what you saw at the station, we tried to hold her, but well…I think she pulled the same accidental magic I did back when Hagrid and the headmaster came for me, she gained too much strength to my taste and to control" Harry said, "Well that explains a lot" Arthur muttered, but Molly looked unconvinced.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, "Well, you know Muggles have their own way to use long range attacks, weapons of sorts, well my uncle had a double barrel shotgun aimed at me…"

"SAY WHAT!"

Her scream was enough to reverberate inside the magically expanded car, they weren't sure if someone heard them, if they did well kudos, because they were finally out of London, and into the rural road that leads to Ottery St. Catchpole, or their outskirts.

"Relax Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine as you can see, I always thought uncle Vernon was all bluff and talk, but then he comes all crazy, intent on killing me like a coward, there I think, he wants me dead, well he will have to fight for it, so I latched to the weapon, and this one got off when I forced it upwards, then he starts to move thin thing while I'm holding it, I felt like a ragdoll while that" Harry said, "Then out of thin air, well the door was ripped open by no one else but Hagrid and the headmaster, both strolling I kinda lost grip of the weapon there, he says 'more freaks!' and aims the weapon at both of them, there I kinda lost it" Harry said.

"I don't know how or why, but when I grabbed the barrel of the shotgun I bended the steel with my grip, rip it of his hands, swing the thing like a bat and break the wooden section on his ugly mug" Harry declared, hearing how Fred and George cheered at that, Percy looked scandalized at how her brothers were acting, Ron was actually looking thoughtful at that, while Ginny looked at Harry with a wide eyed look.

Arthur looked very serious about what Harry told him, "I guess our world is not so different of theirs" He muttered loud enough to all to hear, "I mean just look at Harry's uncle, willing to kill Harry for his not founded fear for magic, then there is you-know-who, willing to kill a baby, just because he can, there is no real line that divide our worlds when it comes to good and evil"

"Yeah Mr. Weasley, although comparing my uncle to lord asshole seems kinda comparing a rock with a bomb in terms of damage" Harry said, ignoring the fact that he had broken the unspoken golden rule, never said strong words in front of Molly Weasley.

"Harry Potter!" she began, her voice strong and holding an aura of command that Harry found scary, "I know you are a very lively boy" she began, "And I'm very grateful that my Ron found his antithesis and balance on you" she added.

"Do you even know what that means mum?" Fred said, "Not now you" she quickly snapped, and Harry noted there who held the reins on the Weasley clan.

"But while on my house, cursing is strictly forbidden, especially if you call the darkest lord of all times lord….whatever" she said.

"Bur Mrs. Weasley, he is, I mean he got beaten by a one year old baby, how pathetic that can be?" Harry questioned, "When he puts it in that way, is kinda pathetic" Percy said, "Of course our still in doubt brother" Fred began, "We have to question the power of that dark lord if he got beaten by a babbling" George put his two galleons in the conversation.

"Cute"

"Chubby"

"And don't forget smelly oh my smart yet not so handsome brother of mine" Fred said to George, "And how could we not, Ickle gin-gin basically tried to drown us with her diapers" there Ginny blushed red and tried to choke both Fred and George for saying that in front of Harry.

"Yeah, I guess he got stronger in that spirit…"

"Is called Cacodemon Harry" Percy said, "Yeah that, I mean the guy tried to possess me and then he threw me into a mirror and I got a lot of cuts from that, the good thing was that I will be inventing a lot of stories about each scar in my back" that earned a chuckle of Arthur that was silenced by Molly's glare, "That and he didn't got out of our little confrontation unscratched if you know what I mean" Harry said.

"Of course we know, many are paranoid he is actually back, in a spirit"

"Cacodemon father" Percy reminded.

"Yeah that, in any case this what was Madam Bones was waiting for, Minister Fudge had lowered the Auror recruitment to half, since we were on times of peace, but with the return of you-know-who, even in that Cacodemon form, he is a force that can gather those followers that got away of him, so to prevent that Madam Bones basically bullied the minster to restore the Auror recruitment to its original levels, to swell our forces so when, Merlin forbids it, her does returns in the flesh, we don't get caught that badly like last time" Arthur said.

"The only reason you all got so badly hit is because you let him, he ruled by fear but he didn't had an army to oppress all Britain, it was just a matter of gathering all the forces opposing him and maul him to a smear on the ground" Harry replied bluntly, "I see you don't shy in words Harry" Arthur replied, "Truth is the weapon of the virtuous…and I still can't figure out where the heck I heard that before" Harry replied with a frown on his face.

"And surely you'll never find out, but it seems that is going to be very catchy to say once IT starts" Arthur mentioned, making the children to stare at the man oddly.

"IT?" Harry asked, "Yeah, you might not realized, but your face-off against You-know-who caused quite a ruckus in the Ministry Of Magic, the Department of Mysteries and the Department of Law and Enforcement, those two main branches got quite a wakeup call when you fought him back in Hogwarts, to the DMLE it was the fact that he was back, and so was the impending threat of a war and the return of several alleged Death Eaters, they weren't going to leave Sirius Black out until Dumbledore presented _Wormtail_ right on the feet of the minister and Madam Bones" Arthur said, spitting the name Wormtail in disgust.

"By the way Harry, thanks for dealing with the rat problem, it still disgust me he used us just to keep tabs of any resurrection of his master and to hide" Arthur added, "No problem Mr. Weasley, I had a score to settle along the way as well, he wasn't going to get with the fact he was the reason my parents were dead" Harry stated simply.

"I know…I'm ashamed to believe that Sirius was guilty when he was all over Lily, protecting her and James when things got rougher" Molly whispered, Harry seeing that the Weasley matriarch gloomy look, decided to change the topic.

"So…any chance your home was built under ancient ruins that will change the course of wizard history as we know it?" he asked with a smile, "Or it was built under a Indian graveyard because if it that then I'm flying away of it as fast as possible before the house implodes" Harry joked, all looked at Harry oddly, especially Arthur, there was some sort of 'I know a secret' look on his face, something Harry noted.

"The last one no, we do have a ghoul on the attic, although that one would be cool" Ginny mentioned, forgetting for just a second that she talked a whole sentence without blushing a storm, when she did she squeaked and tried to hide herself like a turtle does hide inside their shell.

"Well Harry, Ottery St. Catchpole has been the home of the bold and brave Weasleys for many generations, our home the burrow being the core of the Weasleys, although I admit that in the past years things have got rougher and our numbers have diminished" Arthur confessed.

"Diminished? Mr. Weasley, you have seven children" Harry said shocked.

"Yeah, well 200 years ago each branch of the Weasley clan was roughly composed of 12 people, ten children and the parents"

"…How the hell…" Molly looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "You area pureblood family right?" they nodded at Harry's question, "The how the hell a pureblood family is able to have seven children when other families can only sire barely one?" Harry asked.

"Family secret" Arthur said with a wink, "Let me guess…and ancient magic casted by the very first Weasleys and involving a long lost family Grimoire?" Harry asked with a smile, the same kind of smile Arthur answered back.

"The Grimoire? I thought it was just a family history" Percy said.

"Yeah, like Harry Potter riding an unicorn, in a shining armor a wicked sword and slaying an evil dragon to rescue an ickle princess" Fred said with a teasing smile to Ginny who proceed to imitate a turtle even more.

"Fred stop teasing your sister, and yes dear, Percy is right, the Grimoire is just a story, is not real" Molly said, "So everyone said the same about wizards, magic, dragons and everything else I saw at Hogwarts, yet I'm sitting with a wizarding family, about to spend my summer with them" Harry said in amusement, "All stories have some truth in them, you just have to look hard for them, like the Hallows, they are real" Harry said, "The Deathly Hallows? Again impossible" Percy said.

"Then tell me this, what are the items that represent the Deathly Hallows" Harry said to Percy, "Easy, a wand that makes its user invincible, a stone that can resurrect the dead, and a cloak that can make you invisible, the first two made by Death, the third one was a possession of Death itself, why?" Percy asked, noticing the smile of Harry, and of course the pale looks of Fred and George.

"Gred?"

"Yes forge?"

"You are thinking what I'm thinking right?"

"Yes…"

"Wicked" then both twins proceed to faint because they realized that Harry possessed the cloak invisibility of Death itself, anyone who put the dots together would faint like them after realizing that someone had a little thing of Death itself.

_**Two hours later…**_

Harry stared at the crooked, defying of logic and many construction laws, but with a welcoming air, three floor house/tower/architect worse nightmare, The Burrow was a wizards home whenever angle you look at it, there was no way the crooked house could sustain its weight in the way it held itself, it was an architectural challenge to even replicate that on wood alone, nevertheless the crookiness of the house gave her a presence, it was welcoming, oddly warm, an environment where any family would give an arm to raise their children in.

"This is the Burrow, is not much, but is home, and that is what matters the most" Ron said as pulled his trunk out of the trunk of the car, "Is an architect worst nightmare…sweet" Harry said with a smile, making Arthur smile, it was not the first time someone with Muggle ties that had come to The Burrow had said that their home defied all logical laws and norms of Muggle buildings, truly an architect worst nightmare.

"So…this is the ancient home of the bold, brave and obviously amazing Weasleys?" Harry said in a teasing manner, "Well half yes, this is our home, our ancient home was kinda…blown apart" Ron confessed.

"Great-great grand uncles Federico and Georgino Weasley kinda blew the ancient home when they were experimenting with a potion that could turn anyone who drank it into a dragon that breathed laughing gas" Percy said drily, looking at Fred and George, "Oh, so the pranking thing is hereditary" Harry stated, "Sadly" was Percy's dry answer, much to the annoyance of the resident pranksters.

Soon Harry entered the Burrow, and had to admit, while the outside held the welcoming aura, the inside was far better, he felt comfortable inside the Burrow, the familiar feeling inside the Burrow intensified, number 4 Privet Drive never had this kind of thing, and it was invigorating.

"You'll be bunking with Ron" Mrs. Weasley began, "My room is in the last floor Harry, come on I'll help you with the trunk" Ron offered, helping Harry with the trunk, Molly smiled fondly, it was good to see that Ron had made friends of his own, and was making his own life, distancing himself of the shadows of his siblings, hell he even was jealous of one point of Ginny back when he was a hot-head, it didn't take a genius to realize that Ginny, being the seventh children, first born female on seven generations was going to be strong magically, seven was a magically strong number, it was good he made his own friends and own traits that his own brothers and sister envied.

"Hey Ron, how do you think your mom will react once she realized I have a troll club on my trunk?" she heard Harry said, a troll club? Where he got a troll…

"…HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

It didn't take a genius to realize that Harry had broken another golden rule when dealing with Molly Weasley, don't hide nothing of her, is hazardous to the health of your ears.

* * *

Albus stared at the empty halls of Hogwarts, he had to remind himself that the emptiness was just temporal and soon the halls would be filled again with children eager to study, learn and make friends, he was glad that the incident with the imperius potion had joined the houses, in a way, the months that followed the aftermath of the incident had somehow strengthen the bonds between houses, well almost all houses, the Slytherin were still in their 'I'm superior because I'm in the house of pureblood' thingy, at least that was diminished greatly in the following months, he guessed that since the 'great' leader for pureblood supremacy, using purebloods for his goals like cannon fodder was an insult for the noble and proud children, especially the Malfoys, the Greengrass and the Parkinson, once mighty supporters of the dark lord, now very protective to their children and not allowing them to be put in that position again.

Albus usual walk around the halls of the ancient castle/school took him to his office, he was one of the very few people staying currently inside Hogwarts, Filch and Snape being the others, one because he liked the tranquility and could actually make up for all those nights without sleeping while during the scholar term, and the other because he simply wasn't a social person, loved making potions and was unable to move on because the guilt kept eating him.

If Harry were to find out that it was because of Snape his parents had went into hiding, and thus triggered the betrayal of Peter, then there was no doubt on his mind that Harry would exact vengeance on Snape, one that would made the one Molly exacted on four of the five murderers of her brothers look like a simple slap to the hand, yes, he had seen firsthand what the rage of a woman can do, especially when she has access to magic and many sharp objects the Muggles use to chop trees.

Nevertheless it would be simply one of the many secrets he would have to keep of Harry; he wanted Harry to have a normal childhood, something that was obviously denied to him while living with the Dursleys, but allowed him to become a better person, one that was level headed, a little hot-head, but fiercely loyal to his ideals, friends and above all else, his dreams.

He, like everyone else scoffed at a wizard archeologist, liars of the bigger caliber, how many people had fell on their lies he didn't knew, but Harry was different, that was certain, Madam Pince had told him that Harry was closer than anyone of ever uniting the Deathly Hallows, considering that she had seen the cloak she was convinced, that and the fact she had actually told him that Harry knew he possessed the Elder Wand, something that shocked him as much as Harry actually ripping the page of such book and keeping the information of the Hallows to himself, or better yet, out of other people hands.

It was a commendable action, Harry realized soon the power of the wand he possessed, surely added with the fact that Voldemort had been as obsessed as himself for possessing and uniting the Hallows, but for different reasons altogether.

"_Voldemort seeks to become master of Death to be immortal, not realizing that becoming the master of Death means accepting it as the unavoidable truth"_

That was a rough translation of what Harry wrote on his own journal and what Madam Pince had read of it while in her dog form, many think that because she looks like a vulture she will become a vulture, in fact she is as territorial as a dog, and her barks are worse than her bites.

Once inside his office, and staring at Fawkes, his loyal Phoenix companion, never a pet, companion, Albus wondered what other secrets Harry would uncover in his life, he already knew that the Hallows were real, he knew the location of one of them, he held one, by rights, and oddly enough by birth right, Harry was the true owner of the Deathly Hallows.

No one knew it of course, no one would believe, even to him that Harry Potter is the long lost descendant of the Peverell brothers, that in the Potters blood ran deep a connection with Death, and thus a connection to the Hallows.

He really shuddered at the connection Harry had with Death, it was as scary at his former connection to Voldemort, which oddly confirmed his worse fears, Tom Riddle had made Horcruxes, as more than one, Harry had become the very first living Horcrux, and such he had become the fundamental piece to uncover the puzzle of how Voldemort had survived that night and became a cacodemon (a very fitting name instead of calling him wraith of a shade) also that piece that had latched itself on Harry had been destroyed when he had tried to posses Harry, how it happened? Well the magic of the whip and the protection granted by Harry's mother upon death was enough to destroy such evil fragment.

Now that he knew what had allowed Voldemort to survive his first encounter with Harry, he had a clear mission, the Horcruxes had to be destroyed, but it was easier said than done, first he had to find them, then finding a mean to safely destroy the object and the soul fragment that contained, and FiendFyre was on the very top of his list.

The hard part was going to be the locations of such objects, and how many of them were made, Harry mentioned he saw what Voldemort did in life when he tried to possess him, but asking him would surely open old wounds that he didn't want to open, unless he didn't felt sure completely, he would resort to Harry and a Pensieve as a last resort.

Besides Harry must be having a literal blast living in the Burrow for the time being.

"_I wonder how is he doing…might check him out"_

* * *

Molly pried herself of many things, her mastery over charms for home, the fact she was able to sire seven children and keep her shape after that, being a duelist capable of fighting head on against the nastiest dark magic wielders ever encountered and of course a good chaser, her right hand would forever ache for the feel of a quaffle and her arm would tense every time she would launch it to the hoops, but she knew that her days as a chaser were long gone, she had a family to keep well fed…

"AHA! Now I have your most precious treasure!"

"Give it back dork lord!"

And to keep Harry from being murdered by her daughter, he has just been in the burrow for two hours and he is already target of her daughter's…

"Harry, Ginny, why are you dressed like that?" Molly wondered, truth to be told she was wondering what they were doing in the first place, Harry was obviously dress in robes, outlandish robes that were only meant to be wore by those color blind or those crazy enough to try to blend in the Muggle world, she swore she saw under all the clothes Harry was wearing the traditional (and about to meet a gruesome end) maroon robes that every single one of her baby boys, with the exception of Ron, had wore, and her daughter…

Her baby daughter looked more like what the Muggle call 'tin man' all the Muggle junk her husband had gathered seemed to be attached to her daughter at the moment, she also noticed that both were using thick branches as makeshift swords, and of course Harry had hostage Ginny's 'Harry Potter' doll, the blond edition.

"Who is this Harry you speak of mighty matron, I am the powerful Dork lord Potremon" Harry exclaimed hotly, suddenly going behind her and actually using her as a hostage, "Now I have this woman as my hostage as well iron lady, what you will do now? Save your pathetic treasure or this woman?" she heard Harry exclaim, "But of course both you dork lord!"

And so Molly found herself caught in the game of a boy who never had a normal childhood and her daughter who seemed to be coming out of her shy shell when it came to Harry Potter.

It was in that instant that the Burrow's fireplace suddenly spurted green emerald fire, Harry of course jumped away when he saw that, and more when he saw the headmaster come out of the fireplace, and blink when he saw how Harry and Ginny were dressed.

"Did I miss something?" Albus asked with a smile, "Uh…no much headmaster, just me trying to make Ginny here stop believing I'm a rock god and showing her how Muggle children spend their summers" Harry said with a teasing smile.

"Doing crazy stuff every day" she seemed to mutter, "Pretty much what you did at Hogwarts Harry" Albus twinkling eyes seemed to go a million per hour when Harry pouted, "Is not like I wanted it, lord asshole" Molly coughed loudly at that, "Okay, he-who-got-his-arse-kicked-by-a-1-year-old-baby, seemed dead bend on killing me, don't ask me why" Harry replied, there he noted that the twinkling luster of the headmaster eyes seemed to diminish slightly at that mention.

"_He knows something" _Harry thought idly, "Well yes, the dark lord was not known for being forgiving, and even today several people who opposed him remain vigilant and increased defenses when it was revealed that he was in a way alive" Albus replied.

"Oh, so why are you doing here headmaster, not that I'm ungrateful or nothing like that" Harry asked, "Oh just to visit and see how you're adapting around here, I can see that you are making progress on making new friends" Albus began.

"And don't forget to at least salvage what's left of my childhood, even if I dared to take a stand against the Dursleys didn't meant I could enjoy my childhood" Harry replied, not realizing that Molly was around, when he did he was already trapped on her signature movement, the 'bone breaker love hug of doom and smothering' perhaps a Harry without his attitude would have his bones crushed to dust because that Harry drank small amounts of milk, but this Harry had drank enough milk to strength his bones to the point of being as strong as metal, this was a blessing because Molly Weasley was not the kind of woman to shy of hugging a person until she at least hears the groans of bones that are about to snap.

"Uh mom" Ginny began, catching the attention of the Weasley matriarch, "Yes dear?"

"You're chocking him" Ginny said as a matter of fact, Molly then turned to Harry, seeing his face a deadly blue color, "Mrs…air…light…mommy…spine…"

"Oh dear" immediately Molly let Harry off her hug, and Harry immediately began to gasp for air, and rubbing his back, "My back…I saw the light…mommy was waiting for me…and why the hell she had a freaking scythe…oh bloody hell" Harry, like the rest realized soon enough what he was speaking off, Harry had seen Death…

"My mom is Death?"

Sort off.

* * *

There he was, locked in a cell, like a common thief, shackles that drained what was left of his magic and kept him subsided, the two aurors that were escorting via boat to Azkaban looked rather smug with themselves.

"So…we escort a traitor to Death Eaters vacation spot huh?" one of them said, "Yeah, I bet Lestrange is going to be festering this filth with the facts of his body containing the spirit of his lord" the second Auror said smugly.

"Oh Wormtail, I never noticed how manly you were, you let our lord be inside you, let me touch you" the first mimicked the insane voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, "Finally you became a worthy Death Eater…pity you are yet to kill two insane brothers killing us by the dozen and survive their even more insane sister mauling us" the other mimicked the voice of Antonin Dolohov, considered by many during the war as the most dangerous duelist on the Death Eater ranks, and only survivor of the infamous and never revealed slaughter of Death Eaters performed by Molly Weasley, officially they were captured, out of the record he barely made it to St. Mungos to be saved of a horrible death thanks to a nasty curse casted by Molly Weasley.

He grew irritated by their taunts, how they taunted him, him! A pureblood by birth, yet not as strong as his father and mother, memories of his days in Hogwarts surfaced, of how James, Sirius and occasionally Remus would use him as some sort of lab rat for experiments of pranks, the taunts of Snape, how professors looked at him oddly, how Dumbledore was even wary of letting him join the Order of the Phoenix because of his average power…

He never realized that allowing Voldemort to take residence on his body, coupled with the criminal consumption of Unicorn's blood, preceded by their merciless murders, coupled along with the unstable soul of the dark lord after dividing his soul so many times (Not that Peter knew of this anyway) had somehow left a piece of Voldemort's soul in him, or better said that piece of his soul was taking over his weakened soul, fast and hard, to couple problems, that process began to bring some of the darker traits he had so desperately tried to suppress long ago, add that the natural fear any condemned to Azkaban will have when faced with the possibility of being in the presence of Dementors and being 'accidentally' kissed by one of them.

Fear gripped his soul, survival instincts kicked high, and so madness.

With a cry the traitor launched himself at the Auror in front of him, his head slamming cleanly on the head of the offended Auror, blood coming out as the Auror clutched his nose, in that instant Wormtail took the wand out of the first Auror robes, turned faster than the second Auror could react, and fired the killing curse, the curse while weak due to his lack of magic was still deadly, and was proven when the second Auror fell off the boat, dead, the first Auror tried to fight Peter back, but got eye wide when the chains that tied the shackles of Pettigrew were put on his neck, and Peter began to choke him, a maniac grin on his face as he did so, the Auror struggled of course, but all was in vain when the chains broke his trachea and then began to block his carotid artery, preventing blood pumped from his heart to reach and oxygen the brain with fresh blood, regardless of the case, the Auror died a horrible dead.

Pettigrew smirked as he saw the pairs of dead aurors, with an even bigger smirk he took the wand of the Auror he choked to death, then transfigurated the man into a paddle, and then he began paddling away, slowly, leaving on the cold waters another dead Auror to be fed by the sea critters.

It would be two days before anyone realized that Peter Pettigrew had never arrived Azkaban, and that two aurors had lost their lives, by then it would be too late, and to add, Fudge kept all hush-hush, making things worse for those who were a target for the rat, mainly Harry Potter.

_**Two weeks later…**_

Harry poked his head of the makeshift sandbag wall he had made out of dirt and rags he found in the forest, his hat secured over his head, his glasses placed securely on his eyes and Nose Bridge, and face painted in a mesh of green and black.

Percy blinked several times as he saw Harry Potter of all people with such a…make-up on his face, a Muggle thing he believes, with a slight raise of his eyebrow he turned to stare at his younger siblings…

All had the same make-up on their faces, all but George, he was the odd one, somehow he actually procured proper Muggle General clothes, with hat, tinted glasses, medals and all, and a pipe, who can forget the pipe that instead of smoke lets out bubbles.

That and add the fact that all of them had helmets on, all but Harry, and that Hedwig, Harry's owl had a beret on its head.

"Private Potter!" George bellowed, "Sir!" Harry saluted, "Private Weasley!"

"Sir!" Ron, Ginny and Fred said at the same time, "Ginny" George added, seeing how the others backed up, "Load the cannon!" it was then that Percy noticed the very old Muggle like artillery piece that now lay on their courtyard, fixed…at the best of capabilities this kids were able to, now that cannon had a particular history itself, his dad had bring it along with a lot of Muggle junk that once was something useful for a Muggle, his mother basically blew a gasket when he saw him, covered in dirt, covered in grime, standing in the floor she just freshly polished.

The truth however their children didn't knew was that Molly, after seeing her husband covered in grime, dirt and panting, seemed to click something in her, thus later that night Ginny was conceived.

Percy stared with an incredulous look as Ginny opened the hatch near the cannon body, and Harry loaded…a petrified Gnome into the thing, how they were able to do such a thing still eluded him

That was until he saw his mother around, wand out.

"Prepare, aim, fire!"

**BOOM!**

Percy saw with incredulous eyes how the gnome was fired away, farther than any of them had ever managed to send them flying before, then he noticed that at least a dozen of the gnomes remained, petrified, and ready to be fired away.

"Hey Percy, we finally found out why dad collects so much Muggle junk, this is a useful Gnome-disposer, we should start making smaller version to sell, this will do good for families who want to keep gnomes out of their gardens" Ginny said with an eager smile.

"Ginny, this is actually a Muggle weapon used to lay siege on cities and fortress, and to kill as many enemies as humanly possible like the rest of weapons, besides it makes great booms, and guys dig big booms" Harry corrected.

"Oh really, I bet you don't have versions of stunners" Ginny countered, "We do…is called pepper spray and is sprayed on a guys eyes" Harry answered, "Who would in their sane judgment would spray pepper on someone's eyes?" Percy questioned, "A person who is being attacked and wants to stun his opponent to submission and to escape…women use them mostly because let's face it, they don't have wands" Harry called, making Percy frown, of course Muggles would find a way around troubles, most apparatus his father had on their shed were Muggle made and fashioned in such a way to simplify much of the tasks they did in the day, like wizards, were wizards had apparition and floo as transport and communication, Muggles had cars and Tely-funny, where wizards had wands for defense, Muggles had guns, which were as deadly as the Killing curse, where wizards had brooms to fly, Muggles had airplanes, and to do it en mass too.

To him it was odd to believe that Muggles were technologically more advanced than them when they lacked magic to do several things like making things fly, not that any could blame them, Magic seemed to cause very advanced Muggle apparatus to malfunction, gear based Muggle artifacts work just fine, but anything that works with electricity in short was useless in a wizard's home, he still couldn't count how many wizards and witches had tried in vain to find a way around that problem, pretty advanced Muggle devices didn't worked, but if it was simple enough then it worked just fine, like the cannon his brothers, sister and Harry just fired, using a petrified gnome as ammo, it was simple, yet deadly.

Not to mention the many Muggle apparatus that can be charmed, hexed or cursed to work for a singular goal, either enhancement of the natural ability of such object, to be a prank or to be a medium for destruction.

"Success, finally we won't stress ourselves with those abominable things every day!" Harry yelled in glee, clapping hands with Ginny who reacted usually when she had physical contact with her idol, blushed bright red and mimicked a turtle.

"Yes!" George shouted, "With this baby" he began.

"De-gnoming will be easier!" Fred added.

"Time saved!"

"A lot of pranks to make with our free time!"

"Ah finally I can put you working on the attic" Molly said, making the celebration die out, and all to stare at her incredulously, "Excuse us? You want us to clean the attic with a ghoul up there?" Harry asked in shock, "I'm no going there, at least not without my whip and something to blast a hole on its head if he even tries to bite me!"

"Harry, he is not a zombie, he is not going to bite you, and you will not turn into one of them" Ron said seriously, "How do you know? Until last week I believed that werewolves could be taken down with silver, now I know they can't"

"The ghoul in the attic is like the family pet" Percy said, "I thought Errol was the family pet" Harry wondered out loud, "No, he is more like family suicide mail deliver" Fred stated as a matter of fact, "I told you all you can use Hedwig, she didn't had much exercise back at Hogwarts, and god knows that Errol has one wing deep in the grave, one more flight and he will fall on someone's head"

"I know Harry, I know, but…" Molly seemed to hesitate a moment there, hesitating with her words, "No need to tell me Mrs. Weasley…I know…money is so overrated these days" Harry casually said, "Besides, like Ron said…you are the richest family ever…you have each other"

Harry smirked as he heard Ron yelp when Molly enveloped her youngest male son in a hug the kinds Harry had once, it was good to see them on the receiving end, instead of receiving the hugs, he had at least been hugged by Molly at least once a day, it was good to see someone on the receiving end, especially considering than Molly has surely been hugging him because she wants to make up for all the times he was unloved by his own familiars.

"_Odd…my own family hates me…yet a complete stranger I met in a train station and let me stay in her home has showed me more love than my own family ever did…it feels nice"_

_**That night…**_

It was an odd sight in the inside of the kitchen of the Burrow to not see Molly Weasley cooking, odd and disturbing to those who knew about the patterns the residents of the Burrow, so it was odd to see her on the table, with the rest of her family, while Harry cooked, that's right cooked.

"Oh you will love this Mrs. Weasley" Harry began, adding the final touches to the dinner of that night, they were celebrating of course, Arthur had one wild day back at the Ministry, while many frown at his position and the fatc he does little money, there is no doubt now that when he hits jackpot, he does it well.

Ever since Harry arrived, he had been called for at least three raids that were more than met the eye, at first it was a simple case of a Muggle object charmed to harm a Muggle using it, but somehow an Auror would trip on evidence that suggested even more than that, along with very different things, in the two weeks Harry came to live with them, it seemed that Arthur had become a magnet of good luck for his job, because all his raids ended up with an arrested dark wizard and a lot of dark artifacts that made several people's day, in fast there was a rumor running around that the most prominent (and dark alleged families) were selling their darker possessions because whereas a raid, you are sure to know that Arthur Weasley is around, and when he is around be sure your dark possessions will be gone with you.

"I wonder what Harry will do for dinner?" Percy wondered, "Maybe a Muggle delicacy, what they lack in magic they compensate on imagination" Arthur replied, remembering the first Muggle food he ate, lasagna.

"You are expecting Harry to make lasagna right?" Molly asked, she knew how to make the food, she only did it once, for his birthday, that food was enough to make her man go crazy on her.

Their answer came when Harry emerged of the kitchen, holding something on a plate, it was circular, and it steamed hot, then he set it in the table, in front of the Weasley clan.

"Where I come from this is called Pizza" Harry declared, "Is a Muggle usual food, mostly to those who like melted cheese along with vegetables, fruits and who can forget the sauce under the cheese, of course it is not finished" Harry declared, the family stared at the odd Muggle food in front of them, it was a plain disk of toasted bread with melted cheese over it, along it there was a odd selection of vegetables and fruits around it, oddly enough everyone noticed, the combination of fruits and vegetables was in fact their favorite fruits and vegetables.

Soon Harry had pulled a knife and began to cut the Pizza in triangular slices, "Pepperoni and chicken for Mr. Weasley" he began, "Pineapple and papaya slices to Mrs. Weasley" so said woman looked hungrily at the slice in front of her, but refused to eat before Harry had passed all slices to her family.

"Cucumber and Lettuce to the resident pranksters" Fred and George actually nod in affirmation at their favorite vegetables in front of them, "To the serious and plain Percy, a plain Pizza…filled with chicken, fillet and bacon, who would have thought that he would be such a carnivore"

"For your information I happen to have a healthy diet" Percy replied, "Healthy for a T-Rex perhaps" Harry replied, placing Ron's pizza in front of so said boy, "I actually considered dumping a lot of fruits and vegetables because Ron here eats all in front of him"

"Do not" Ron replied, seeing that Harry had actually had dumped a generous portion of sliced fruits and vegetables in his slice, "…so this is the food Hermione told me once"

"She told you about Hamburgers Ron, Hamburgers and French Fries, the Americans basically adore those, here not so much, hamburgers although do help to make someone fat, trust me I have seen it, I have a cousin who is living proof of it" Harry said with a smirk.

"And for the princess of the house" Harry teased, if one thing he had learned during his two weeks on the Burrow was that Ginny was ease to tease…but damn she is vengeful when she had the chance, her brothers had already warned him about a hex she already knew, the Bat-boogey hex, they didn't go into details, but anything that involves bats and boogey can't be good, especially if a ten year old girl can cast it with another's person wand.

"And don't you forget it" she replied, another thing he learned of her was that she was a spitfire, simply told, she had warmed around him, sort off.

As for Ginny, she was still getting over the fact that 'the-boy-who-lived' was way different than envisioned by many, he wasn't clad in a shinny armor, he didn't had a sword, and while he did ride a horse, sort off and dueled a dragon, he wasn't the noble hero she always loved to listen in bed time stories and had a mighty crush on it, this Harry with an attitude, loudmouth, almost crazy and confident fool was far better than the noble hero she envisioned once, and while the crush on the-boy-who-lived died, the crush on Harry Potter grew.

"Now I might not be a medic, but I sure as hell know that chocolate chips and honey with this is a direct trip to the loo" Harry said, "Trust me, I know, I had nightmares involving Dudley pained moans and…dear god…the horror…the horror" Harry called, a haunted look on his face that lasted for a minute, much to the shock of the Weasley family.

"Then again anyone would…anyway apple bits with a thin coat of lemon juice…you wizards have crazy tastes" Harry said as he placed Ginny's pizza in front of her, and then took his own slice, "Says you mister I have my pizza filled with flame fruit" Ginny muttered loud enough to all to hear, indeed Harry's pizza was filled with bits of flame fruit, considered among wizards as the hottest fruit/vegetable ever to be planted and harvested, it was also know that Harry adored spicy food, treacle tart was good for dessert, he adored treacle tart, but spicy food, and candies were his weakness, as the pizza coated with flame fruit and with an invisible coat of apple juice in it.

"Okay, dig in" as soon as he said that, Harry took the first bite, and learned why the flame fruit earned its name.

"HOT!" Harry bellowed as he imitated a dragon and shot a steady stream of flames out of his mouth, much to the amusement of the Weasley clan who took a bite of their own pizza, instantly loving the odd combination of melted cheese, toasted bread and other things, meanwhile Harry kept drinking water to put down the flames on his mouth.

"Dear lord no one told me you name fruits so literally" Harry said, "Well, flame fruit it is famous, but expensive, just one fruit is worth a galleon" Molly said, "A galleon? Man that is expensive, good to know I kept the seeds of this thing once I sliced it, maybe Mrs. Weasley can plant her own patch of flame fruits" Harry said as he brought a big pitcher of what seemed pumpkin juice to the table, and filled glasses with it.

"Is a good idea, wonder why no one has done it before?" Ron asked, "Because they lack vision, than and fertile land, something you all have in spades" Harry said as he took a zip of his drink, "But enough of that, I want to toast now for Mr. Weasley, the terror of dark wizards" Harry began.

"The bane of dark families" Fred added.

"And Muggle junkyards, our backyard soon enough will look like one" George added, making all laugh at that, "Anyway…for better days" Harry proclaimed.

"For better days!" all shouted, it was odd for Harry, he felt so happy, the Burrow, in two weeks short, had become his favorite place, besides Hogwarts, it had it all, all Harry ever wanted, a loving family, a friendly environment, it was nice, it was what the Dursleys always denied him and gave to Dudley in spades, this was life.

He didn't care if the Weasleys were poor, in fact he cared little for that, as Ron stated once, they were the richest family ever because they had one another, and Harry agreed on that.

As the celebration dinner continued, a lone figure had finally arrived to Ottery St. Catchpole, still far away of the Burrow, but that didn't mattered to him, two weeks of walking and eating garbage were fueled by anger and revenge, that and a corrupted soul thanks to a fragment of the soul of a dark lord who still hasn't realized he is missing another chunk of his soul.

Wormtail had returned to St. Catchpole, and he wanted revenge.

* * *

Ron groaned as a source of light hit his face, he hated to be awaken just two hours after hitting the bed; it was unnatural, only bats woke at that Merlin forsaken hour, with a yawn Ron opened his eyes, seeing Harry of all people awake, holding a candle as a source of light, true with Hermione as a friend they learned a third year spell, Lumos, but since all students had forbidden to use magic unless they were old enough, that was out of the question.

Curiosity picked because Harry is not exactly a nocturne creature, he decided to follow him, silently of course, and he noted that Harry had his whip and his wand of all things with him as well, his hat of course was left on its usual spot when he went to sleep, hanging on the post of the bed.

He knew the Burrow as the palm of his hand, every crook, every piece of wood of the floor that made a sound when stepped on, so he was able to not alert Harry as this one descended into the stairs, Ron wondered where he was going until he saw Harry made it to the kitchen, there Harry placed the candle on a stand, and then began to advance slowly to the windows, slightly moving the curtains of the windows, then going to the other windows, repeating the process.

"Harry?" Ron called; Harry turned fast, and made 'sshhzzz' noises to Ron, "Bloody hell Ron keep it low will ya?" Harry said, motioning Ron to come where he was, "What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I woke up about five minutes ago, I don't know why, I just felt a…cold pit on my stomach, I didn't knew why then, and don't ask me, I just had this feeling of looking over the window, I did that, and I was surprised to see someone outside, since I didn't had my glasses on I couldn't see who he was, when I put them on I recognized the guy, that damn rat of Wormtail" Harry said, making Ron go eye wide, then go serious in an instant.

"Of course I decided to check if the doors were locked" Harry began, "The wards of the Burrow activate at 9 in the night, any entrance or exit to the Burrow is locked automatically, dad told us this was a defense he and mum designed during the days of the war, since Death Eaters attacked mostly at night" Ron replied.

"True, but this guy lived with you all for nearly ten years, he surely found a way to enter an exit at his will" Harry said, his left hand holding the grip of the whip, Ron had to agree with Harry on that part, that guy had ten years to device ways of escaping.

"How right you two are"

Harry and Ron suddenly found themselves flying to the table, crashing in it and breaking it, the candle falling on Ron's left arm, the fire of it was put out by the touch of his skin, and hot wax spill on the spot, making Ron cry in pain, not as much as Harry whose head was slowly bleeding.

"I really am starting to hate you" Harry hissed as he tried to stand up, only to fall to the ground again when Wormtail hit him on the back with a chair, making him cry in pain, "You think you would stop my lord's return? Your parents were stupid in believing he could be beaten, I did what it was right, I took care of myself!" Wormtail screamed.

The lights of the kitchen/dining room light up suddenly, distracting Wormtail who observed the whole Weasley clan entering the room, wands in hand, his smile grew sinister at that point, something Harry noted, and more when he saw the wand he carried glow green, "NO!" Harry shouted, his wand in his hand, he fired a fats Flipendo at Wormtail's hand, without the usual energy input in it, all it did was to send the arm to aim at another direction, and much to Harry's shock, to fire the killing curse at one of the main columns of the Burrow.

The result was instantaneous, the whole house groaned suddenly, one of the columns that held the weight of the wooden house was lost, and so the structural integrity.

"Oh no" Ron moaned, seeing the look of horror that flashed on Harry's face, realizing of what he had done, "Mum! Get them out of the house!" Ron shouted, not realizing that they couldn't get out.

"YOU WON'T TRAITORS!" Wormtail all but shouted as he aimed his wand at another of the support columns on the room, such column shattering in a shower of splinters, the house groaned more, its weight now being supported now by two columns instead of four, Wormtail then turned around, not caring if the Weasley clan rose their wand and cursed his ass off, if he blasted one more column then all would be over for the blood traitors…

All he saw next was how a red Flipendo blasted his wand to oblivion, leaving only the grip of it, his enraged gaze then turned to the responsible of it, only to his enraged gaze to turn one of fright as Harry Potter tackled him on his knees, now everyone knew what happened when an object with the speed Harry carried himself collided with a knee, especially one of a person who hasn't kept a balanced diet and had such weakened bones, along with the fact that the half-life curse of drinking unicorn's blood was high on effect.

**CRACK!**

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Molly had to shield her youngest eyes at the sight of the traitor's knee completely broken, shattered and twisted in such a way that it would be impossible to believe that it was done by an 11 year old boy, let alone one who weighted twice less than the man he tackled, but there it was the thing she saw, although she doubted there was no magic involved because next thing she or everyone knows is that Harry lifted the man by the legs, and then slammed him on the wooden ground, basically stamping him there, the crack of several bones indicated that the man indeed was bad fed and as such his bones paid the price.

But that slam was enough to trigger a chain reaction on the weakened bases of the Burrow, the house began to shake, like an earthquake, the ceiling above them began to crack, "Oh uh" Harry called, "Oh uh indeed Harry" Ron muttered, Harry glanced at the Weasleys, seeing Arthur suddenly stomp the ground three times, much to his shock a hidden trapdoor opened in front of Mr. Weasley feet, yet he wondered why no one of the clan had went to the doors.

"Mr. Weasley, the doors!" Harry called, standing up, "Is not use Harry, they are locked until 5 in the morning! Get inside now!" Arthur all but howled, seeing that he was right, and pretty much there was no other way to protect themselves of the falling house, the Weasley clan all dived onto the trapdoor, Harry and Arthur being last, of course Harry saw Arthur casting a glance at Peter, and Harry cursed.

Tossing his whip to the Weasley patriarch, Harry went for Wormtail, only to back up when the man grabbed him on the arm, the result was not pretty at least, Wormtail screamed in pain as his hand seemed to burn on contact with Harry's bare arm, Harry took several steps back, realizing that it was the same that happened back in the forbidden forest, "No…it cannot be…he is not longer inside you" Harry said, whatever Wormtail tried to sneer at Harry was muffled when part of the house collapsed on Wormtail, burying him over chunks of wood and heavy furniture, seeing that the house was falling, and fast, Harry decided to dive to the trapdoor, surprisingly when he fell he actually bounced on the ground, like if was an elastic bed.

Any kind of words Harry tried to say to the Weasley family died out as the trapdoor entrance was closed under a rubble of wood and splinters.

* * *

_and there you have it people, another chapter gone, now many people will ask me this, why you name Voldemrot spiritm form for one of the Doom demons? well the question is simple, i was browing the Doom wikia, passing time, after all i do have both Doom and Doom 2, i play it, and i kinda get killed, many times over, anyway i clicked on the cacodemon part, and saw that the name actually has a meaning, immediatly it clicked, Voldemort on spirit form, Cacodemon, evil spirit, it fits like a glove, originally i was going to name it arch-vile, but it didn't had the ring cacodemon has, so there you have it, if you have more questions PM me._

_and without anything else to say but to you all read, review and actually check my profile and vote on my poll about my other stories, i leave you all, have a nice day you all._


	8. The basement

_Hello you all, Hypn0s reporting for duty as commanded by the masses of readers, and i return with another chapter of Harry Potter and the change of fates, now so far this has been a kickass story i dare say (and i mean it, i dare) quite good, people like it, and i'm pleased to know that, it pushes me to make even more of it, now usually i put something about the reviews of the former chapter here, comments or whatever, but this time i won't, why? i simply feel it won't be needed for the moment, besides you all want to read the story, not this part._

_so i give you the next chapter, enjoy my friends._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE BASEMENT**

It was not odd to allow the owls to sleep outside wizards homes, after all most of the times owls remained in cages or cooped in homes, unable to fly at their hearts content, so at night they are allowed to fly and find a place to sleep, like a tree, or in the roofs of the wizard homes.

This proven to be a good thing for the Weasleys because no one imagined that one owl could be as smart as Hedwig, Harry had his suspicious for some time, the owl seemed to be what wizards called Animagus, or animagi, because there was no way an owl could be that smart.

Of course whoever thought that (Harry included) would have to eat their words if they had seen Hedwig hooting at Hermes and Errol in a commanding tone, then hitting Hermes with one of her wings, hooting more at so said owl, and then taking the sky, the two owls staring at the wreckage that was the burrow, like mounting guard, waiting for Hedwig's return.

* * *

Harry stared at the cavern that was by all intents and purposes a hideout for the Weasleys, his eyes slightly glancing at the sad clan, they had lost their home, their home, the place they grew, laughed, cried, loved, hated, the Burrow's walls had a history to tell of each Weasley, every crook, ever piece of wood had a story to tell, and now it was gone.

Raising his sight at the once entrance to the basement, now covered in wooden debris, Harry let a sad sigh as well, in two weeks the home of the Weasley had become sort off his home as well, never he had felt so at peace in a place such as the Burrow, Privet Drive only held bitterness and bad memories for him, Hogwarts and the Burrow held good memories, he made friends, real friends, he was shown love, companionship, he was able to live a children's life, to act and live as one, but now…

He decided not to cry, he wouldn't, he would not cry, but he would make up for the Weasleys for what happened, obviously Wormtail was after him, and the Weasleys got caught in the middle of it, he would make up to them, he would.

"Harry" so said boy slowly turned, spotting Ron looking at him seriously, "…This isn't your fault Harry, you hear?" Ron said sternly, "That's a lot of bull Ron and you know it" Harry stated, "Listen I don't blame you for what happened, in any way this was bound to happen, in a way he would have come here seeking refuge" Ron stated.

"THAT'S BULL!" Harry angrily snapped at Ron, "He was after me Ron, me! None of you was on his hit list! I was! And now you all lost your home, all because of me! So don't tell me is not my fault, because it is!" Harry angrily snapped at the red-head, turning his head away, "The only place I have ever felt like in home…" he added in a whisper loud enough for Ron to hear.

His screams had startled the other red-heads, all turned their heads to see Harry basically scream his heart out at Ron, they all dreaded how Ron would react, for all the calmness he had displayed so far, Ron was still a Weasley by heart, being angry and short-tempered was imprinted on his blood, arguing was on their blood.

"(Sigh) Harry" Ron began, "Don't blame yourself for dumb things" Ron stated, "Dumb things? Your house fell!" Harry snapped.

"And is just that, it just fell, it was an object Harry, while saturated with magic I admit, but an object, houses can be rebuilt, but lives Harry, lives cannot" Ron said simply, "My family is safe, if you hadn't woke up and realized something was wrong then surely Wormtail would have killed us in our sleep, without remorse, my sister, my brothers, my parents, then you and me, Harry you saved us, don't say is your fault, things happen, our family is marked Harry" Ron said.

"Marked?" Harry asked, turning his gaze to Ron, "Is a matter of blood, pureblood wizards Harry, our family has always supported the ideals of an equal world, one where muggleborns, half-bloods and purebloods can coexist, one where the prejudice that currently claim ours no longer exists, when the war with you-know-who began, any pureblood family supporting Muggleborn or half-blood were given the title blood traitors, all those families from that day on were marked to death, you can't imagine how many died in those days" Arthur said simply.

"My family was nearly eradicated during that war, my brothers died during that war Harry" Molly said, "During those days everyone who was willing to fight against him was welcomed Harry, even your parents fought against him, everyone who fought against him was marked Harry, everyone" she added, shooting a look to Harry as she closed the boy.

Harry remained silent as Mrs. Weasley got close to him, and hugged him, "I know is hard, truth to be told I am still coping with the fact that my home, the home of my family was destroyed, comes to show how fragile things are in life" she said, "But I am glad that my family is safe…Ron is right…a house can be reconstructed, but lives cannot" she said as she turned Harry to face her.

"Besides you did well, you stopped someone that wanted to hurt us, to hurt my family, to me that is what matters the most" she stated firmly, staring at Harry straight in the eyes, all he saw on those eyes were acceptance, care, love, tenderness, all a mother should have on their looks, unlike Petunia, every time that woman looked at him he only saw loathe, hate and fear.

Nodding slowly, Harry let Molly guide him to the rest of the Weasley clan, not realizing the appraising looks Molly was giving to Ron, obviously he was the very first Weasley to not goad into a discussion upon being yelled by someone, which was good.

Now the question was what to do?

Of course no one noticed something trying to gain entrance where they were currently.

* * *

"Hmm…lemon drops" the headmaster of Hogwarts moaned in his sleep, if someone were to enter his private quarters and hear him moan in his sleep about candies would be greatly shocked, of course the person who intruded in his sanctum was not exactly a person per se, it was alive, which is good.

Hedwig stared at the aged wizard sleep, perched on the head of the bed, observing, just observing, not making any noise whatsoever, eventually he would wake up, everyone does.

As for the after mentioned wizard, he was dreaming he was on a land made purely out of candies, Muggle candies, wizard candies were good, but Muggle candies put all of them in shame, simply told, add to that they had a delicacy called lollipops, oh those were slices of heaven on a stick.

But soon the feeling of someone looking at him intently made him feel uncomfortable, he tried to shrug it off, after all he was old and deserved some good deserved sleep, but it seemed that the feeling wasn't going at all, slowly he opened his eyes and stared at a pair of owlish eyes, orange eyes, of course he recognized the rest, white snow feathers, so white and pure that made snow look bad.

"Hedwig?" Albus had to wonder why Harry's owl had arrived at such hour, the owl didn't had any kind of letter attached to its legs, or package at all, in fact the owl seemed like waiting for Albus to wake up completely, which he believed he would comply, after all the way Hedwig was sharpening his beak was not encouraging at all.

As he stood up, and went for his wand, he saw how the owl began to hoot in a frantic pace, while well versed on many magic arts, understanding owls was not one of them, that's why he created a spell to do so.

"Reddo" he said, pointing his wand at the owl, and a single orb of the size of a marble and pink in color hit Hedwig on the head…

"YOU CRAZY COOT YOU HIT ME WITH A SPELL!"

Albus had to give it to Harry, or Hagrid in this case; they surely knew how to pick' em.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, but I am unable to talk and understand owl" Albus stated calmly, Hedwig just gave him an owl version of a death glare.

"So, what brought you here at this hour?" he asked, "Well considering that the man who turns into my lunch appeared near the home of my master and mere moments later the home collapses" Hedwig said, making Albus go eye wide, "Merlin's beard, Pettigrew? But he was supposed to be in Azkaban?"

"Don't know about this Azkaban, but it was him alright, I never forget the faces of those who hurt my master" Hedwig said darkly, making Albus wince, _"For an owl with such pure feathers, she surely has some dark thoughts"_

"Are you sure this was Pettigrew Hedwig?" Albus asked, it was not he didn't believe the owl of Harry, it was because of the implications this meant if Hedwig was indeed right.

"I am right, he lacked a finger of his hand, fat, balding, with features of a rat on his face, I was half-tempted to dive and claw his eyes out…but something was wrong with him" Hedwig said, making Albus frown, animals, no matter if magical or not, were more attuned to the environment around them, that sensibility allowed them to basically vacate areas where natural disasters are about to hit, also this allowed them to have a six sense for danger, they know who is who in the world, who is harmless and who is downright a menace, and how to either approach or get out of their way.

"How…wrong he felt Hedwig?" Albus asked, hoping for anything that didn't confirm his fears.

"…Evil…corrupted…twisted" was her response, and confirmed his worse fears, while Voldemort was a powerful wizard that in time would be remembered as the strongest dark lord of all times, he was impatient and careless when it came to the pursue of power, never measuring the consequences of his acts, in this case what he did to his own soul, Harry had mentioned him once that Firenze had referred to Voldemort's situation as nature insulting, and it was right, a soul was to be forever be in one piece, never divided, never butchered, the consequences were dire at best, Herpo the Foul was the only case of a soul fragmentation, and he had only used a single fragment of his soul to create the very first Horcrux, he never dared to create another one, maybe because he was afraid that he had put his soul into an unstable nature, or simple fear, whatever the case might be, Voldemort forced his soul beyond anything done to it before, dividing his soul several times, seven if the combines memories of those who witnessed the cacodemon that was Voldemort was correct, seven chunks of his soul were missing, one of them destroyed by the combined might that was the magic inside the whip of Beriadan and the magic that still protected Harry thanks to his mother sacrifice.

Six of them remained, six unknown Horcruxes scattered Merlin knows where, all containing a piece of Voldemort's soul.

And as Herpo has feared once, even if breaking the soul once, it became unstable, impossible to predict, Voldemort's prolonged possession of Pettigrew, added with all the dark deeds he did against the unicorns caused yet another piece to be broken of his body, not big enough like the ones when murder without repent is committed, but enough to such a piece to corrupt Peter and cause irreversible damage to his soul, Peter was not a Horcrux per se, but he was corrupted by Voldemort's soul in a way that it was irreversible.

Now he understood why he attacked the Burrow, he wanted Harry, but killing the Weasleys there as well was a bonus as well if Harry survived, Harry would forever be scared by the death of a family that had took him like one of their own.

"Hedwig go to the Burrow and keep watch if Harry and the others are alive, I have to call forth some reinforcements, I don't want to take any chances with Pettigrew if he decided to attack the Burrow by himself" Albus said, his voice leaving no room for argument to the owl who nodded and flew away, leaving Albus on his room, his aged mind filled with many ideas, plans and any scrap of memory that could allow him to figure where were Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes, but one thought remained ever present on his mind.

"_Harry…I hope you and the Weasleys are okay"_

* * *

"This place gives me the yeebies" Fred muttered as he and the rest of the family, minus Arthur and plus Harry followed the Weasley patriarch around the strange rock halls of the basement that by all intents and purposes was not a basement in design.

"Hey, we could be walking in a catacomb, flanked by an unaccounted number of skeletons like the ones in France, under Paris" Harry said smoothly, "Your ideal place I presume" Percy stated simply, "My ideal place would a catacomb that NO ONE has discovered, until I came around" Harry said with a grin directed to the oldest of the siblings at the moments, then growing serious there, "This is not a basement, this is an escape route" Harry added.

"An escape route?" Ginny wondered, "Of course…" Ron muttered softly, "Think about it, the clan was once huge, and had many enemies, perhaps the Burrow was a safe house for any Weasley who escaped their enemies, this tunnel being their means of escaping to the Burrow, or if the Burrow if it was compromised" Ron stated.

"I thought the same, question is where it leads? If the Weasleys are as big as you all claimed once, then it means soon we will hit a bifurcation on the road, a room of some sort with at least a dozen of tunnels that connect those former homes, and this tunnel which leads to the Burrow, marked of course so no one gets missing while escaping" Harry stated, "By the way…Mr. Weasley how do you knew of this place?" Harry asked to Arthur.

"Truth to be told my dad told me, he told me this was the perfect hideout in case something like what happened not long ago or a Death Eater attack happened, he told me something else when he explored this halls himself" Arthur said as they reached the room Harry presumed had existed, good news, it existed, bad news, all tunnel entrances in that room were blocked with rubble.

All but one.

"Dad never ventured beyond this room, he presumed the same you two thought" Arthur said to Ron and Harry, "This was a network of tunnels that connected the Weasleys homes in case one of them was attacked, and obviously all the Weasleys from the past lived in Otter St. Catchpole, which explain the lack of use of Floo network to escape" Arthur summarized.

"And that one?" Harry pointed to the only open tunnel, "Dad said is crawling with Muggle styled traps" he said, much to Harry's delight, "Did you just said…traps?"

"Yes…when Bill graduated and began to work as a curse breaker in Egypt I asked him if he could check the traps and disarm them, thing is that he specializes on magic based traps, curses, hexes, all triggered by specific spells, wards, this is pure machinery, poles, gears, no wizard knows how they work"

"No wizard but me! Now here is the advantage of half-blood and muggleborns over pureblood when it comes to adaptation" Harry proclaimed loudly as he stepped to the tunnel, he stopped on the mere entrance, scanning the area with his eyes slowly, his gaze falling on a single stone slab on the entrance, Harry placed his foot on the slab, this one sliding slowly to the ground over the weight of Harry's foot, Harry narrowed his eyes as nothing happened when he pressed the slab, another thing altogether when he took several steps back…

"MERLIN'S FAKE TEETH!" Fred and George cried out as fire basically erupted out of the walls in that particular corridor, but Harry seemed unaffected by the sudden wall of flames that erupted of the walls and would have cooked anyone inside that hall.

"Your dad was right Mr. Weasley, Muggle based traps, and something that would kill any wizard who didn't knew how to deal with them, especially considering from what Hermione once told me, most grown up wizards and high tech don't match up" Harry said as the flames on the walls began to recede to their origin point, several torches being lighted along the way, revealing a sight that made Harry really uncomfortable.

"Whoever designed that hall made it sure that it was a minefield, the whole ground is littered with the same switch that triggers the trap, one false move and you end up cooked, friend and carbonized in that order" Harry declared, observing the walls, then noticing something.

"Then how we cross it?" Ginny wondered, "Thinking like a Muggle obsessed Weasley, he made sure the halls were dangerous to anyone stupid enough to cross them, but not to a Weasley who knew the Muggle world and its works" Harry said, showing his hand suddenly on a hole that unlike the holes on the walls, didn't sported burned sections, the assembled red heads heard several clicks, then Harry groan as he pulled something out, soon they saw what he pulled was a copper gear, then out of the holes in the walls were the fire once came, now emanated a black hiss, then nothing else.

"Whatever the hell is beyond these halls must be valuable, so much that who designed this got himself sure that only a wizard thinking as a Muggle, meaning a Weasley could get pass the traps" Harry said to the shocked red-heads.

"Bloody hell" Fred muttered.

"And archeologist that is actually not a fraud" George added, "Stuff those pranks on your mouths you pair of imps and follow me, I guess that what lay beyond will be enough to fix the burrow…maybe even make it bigger" Harry said confidently, his confidence seemed shared by the Weasleys, especially by Arthur.

"_Could it be…could it be the treasure of the Weasley mansion vault? I always thought it was a mere tale to tell the children to go to sleep…but this…it has to be…it has to" _Arthur thought, really hoping that whatever lay beyond the halls was in fact the legendary treasure that his ancestors, as story told, had long hid beyond anyone's reach, to prevent misuse.

But now…now it seemed that the treasure was going to be found, and it seemed that by a capable archeologist, or relic hunter depending on your point of view, after all the treasure also contained many Weasley relics of untold value to all.

"Okay, the coast is clear, let's move!" Harry shouted excitedly as he ran along the burned passage, it was not soon that Ron began to follow him at the same pace Harry imposed, followed closely by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, and lastly Percy and Arthur, that one looking at the tunnel that connected the hall to the now destroyed Burrow.

"Father?" Percy asked, "…Percy, did you brought your wand?"

"Yes father, only Ron and Ginny lack wands, he left his in his room, and Ginny doesn't had one, why?" Percy asked, "Keep it in your hands at all time, I have a feeling that we are not done with Wormtail" Arthur declared, much to Percy's shock.

"Are you sure father? Harry did told us that the Burrow fell on him, is impossible to him to survive that, even if he is a wizard and we have natural resilience to pain, but a house fell on him, I doubt if he escaped alive he will be in extreme amounts of pain, especially more since Harry broke his knee with that tackle" Percy summarized.

"Yeah…but I doubt he will be stopped that easily…he seems determined, and a determined man is a dangerous enemy to have" Arthur said, motioning Percy to follow him, Percy by his part was glad to have a semi-intelligent conversation with his father that didn't include Muggle inventions and showed him a face he never saw of his father, one of seriousness, stern, prepared for anything.

As they catch up with the group, they noticed how Harry looked appalled at the roof, white as a sheet of paper, Ginny and Ron looked the same, Fred and George looked sick, while Molly stared at the ground, following her gaze, they saw what was she was looking.

Bones, lots of mauled bones on the ground.

"Mr. Weasley, don't take it personal, but your family is sick" Harry said as he shuddered, Arthur followed his gaze, and shuddered as well.

The roof was basically littered with what seemed sedentary…whatever the hell they were, slimy, green, as big as a three year old boy, with a set of razor sharp teeth lined up in a circular pattern on a jawless and circular mouth, and out of the mouth a green long sticky looking tongue hung, like a spider web, ready to trap anything that come on contact with it.

The fact that the roof was basically crawled with them made things worse, a lot worse, and sick.

"Okay, is official, there is something good waiting at the end of this if our family was willing to use barnacles as means of defense" Percy said with a shudder, "I'm your what?" Harry asked.

"Barnacles Harry, they are sedentary creatures that are all over the world, they like damp, dark and cave like places to rest, they move really slow, and use their tongue/tentacle to trap anything that moves under them, the tongue suffocates their prey, the rest of the body is pure muscle, and can swallow a human being or anything alive and edible in the matter of seconds, disposing bones that can't be digested" Molly replied, much to the shock of her family and Harry.

"I was good at care of magical creatures class, besides we kinda use a barnacle nest in the war, we draw several Death Eaters to the nest, the barnacles caught them, portkeys were useless to them because they tentacle latched to their neck, shot a powerful neurotoxin and then broke their neck, a just in case, trust me, it wasn't nice to see that, and even if they don't latch at your neck, the tentacle in any way with constrict you until you die by either asphyxia or by being eaten alive" Molly muttered, making her family and Harry to gulp audibly.

"So…how vulnerable are they?" Harry asked, "Very" Molly replied, shooing a Flipendo at one of the barnacles nearby, immediately that barnacle vomited a lot of green goo and bones, and went limp, the tongue retracting to half its length and a second, more grotesque looking mouth to be revealed.

"While they are cataloged as XXXXX and know as both wizard and magic creature killers, they are too vulnerable to spells or anything else, any offensive spell kills them, even stunners, and wizards are actually encouraged to kill them en mass because the only good thing they had to offer is their tongue and the neurotoxin which is used to create at least a dozen of antidotes for neurotoxins using barnacle neurotoxin as a base for it" Molly added.

"Uh…a way to take them faster?" Percy suddenly mentioned, "An incendio spell, why dear?"

"Because that damn rat is alive!" he all but shouted, making all turn and stare at the man who had destroyed the Burrow, standing on his left leg, his right leg all but a mess, with a huge piece of wood between his stomach, and eyes red, oddly he wasn't spilling any blood whatsoever.

Harry however did noticed the pure white eyes of Wormtail, and the way he moved, slow, way slow, "Oh no…zombie!" he shouted, perhaps his only fear the Weasleys observed because Harry fired a Flipendo at full power at Wormtail, basically sending the man flying away, his head crashing on a wall, a sickening crack that resounded on the halls.

But to Harry's fright, the zombie Pettigrew stood up, completely unharmed, and groaning like any zombie know.

"Oh god, god, god, it can't be, it can't!" Harry said in utter panic, "Harry, by any chance you have a fear for zombies?" Ron asked, seeing that Wormtail approached, very slowly, without a functional leg it was sure that was the thing.

"Uh…midnight…movie…lots of popcorn with honey…Dudley and the bathroom…smell…thunders…OF COURSE I FEAR THEM!" Harry all but snapped at Ron, "But you faced an Inferi before" Percy stated.

"That ain't an Inferi, that thing is a zombie…I hate zombies" Harry said as he began to breathe fast, "Aim to the head…to the head!" Harry shouted as he fired another Flipendo, that one only taking a chunk of Wormtail's side, that chunk falling to the ground and turning into dust, no blood spilled again.

"Oh my god, that ain't right" Harry said, "You're damn right it isn't, that thing IS an Inferi" Ron stated, "So, still headshot?" Ron wondered.

"That worked with the last one" Harry replied, now a little calmer than before, or as calm as he can be, on one end was a Inferi that he was sure was possessed by Voldemort, what other reason might explain why he reacted so negatively to his touch in the Burrow, and on the other end was a bunch of flesh eating ceiling decorations, talk about between the rock and a hard place.

"INCENDIO!"

Six combined screams snapped Harry of his current thoughts, turning around he saw that Molly, Arthur, Percy, Fred and George had casted a spell on the barnacles, a flame spell, because the ceiling was on flames, and so the barnacles, which were cooked on the spot, but remained stuck on the ceiling, much to Harry's shock.

"Come…HARRY LOOK OUT!" Harry had just time to ponder Ginny's warning when he was lifted off the ground, and suddenly slammed to a wall, groaning as he did, he saw Wormtail, too close for comfort, his empty white eyes, his pale skin, like ash, groaning, suddenly those white eyes turned red, and his mouth let one single word as he was held by the cuff of his shirt.

"D…di…die"

**CRUNCK!**

The sound of bones breaking filled the hall once again, Harry blinked as he saw that it didn't belong to him (gladly) but instead it was of Wormtail, who only looked down, seeing his other knee now broken, courtesy of a kick of Ron, without means to support his weight, Wormtail fell, releasing Harry along the way, when Harry landed, he saw Wormtail on his knees (or what was left of them) glaring at him, so Harry returned the glare, along with his foot slamming on his face, breaking Wormtail's nose easily, but that seemed not even enough to stop or stall the zombified or inferinized Wormtail, something that Ron noted.

When Wormtail was able to look up, he was welcomed with a palm strike on his face, followed by a chop to the front of his neck, breaking his windpipe easily, staggering to the left, he found himself suddenly shooting to the right by a powerful kick on the head, followed by a foot slamming on his sternum, slamming him to a wall.

As Wormtail regained sense, and sight slightly, he saw Harry rushing at him, then he saw his fist embed itself on his chest easily, Wormtail screamed as smoke began to came out of the hole Harry punched on his chest, Harry pulled the fist with an odd sound of something coming out of sand instead of flesh and bone, Harry realized just then how bad the things were, the hole was easily made, and he could see part of Wormtail's internal organs, or lack of therefore, he had no organs, instead ashes replaced such things.

Harry took several steps back of Wormtail, raising his wand and firing a Flipendo at the hole he made, the spell burned trough Wormtail easily, but it was still not enough to stop him.

"Guys…this is a certified mess up, this guy has no organs inside him, just ash!" Harry yelled, flicking his whip at Wormtail, the whip's cracker sliced the left arm of Wormtail, such arm turning into ash once it touched the ground.

"That ain't normal!" Harry replied, ducking suddenly when a barrage of spells nearly nicked him, such his luck the spells hit Wormtail instead, tearing him apart, only ash remaining of the man, and clothes.

"…Okay…I know that wasn't supposed to happen" Ron stated as he helped Harry stand up, seeing his family lower their wands, Ginny was the only one without a wand of her own, so she was left out of the action.

"I believe that as well, but nevertheless he was stopped" Percy muttered, "If you can call that 'him' oh dear brother" Fred stated, Harry meanwhile kept a warring look at the remains of the traitor.

"I don't know you guys, but I got the feelings this ain't over, but I'm not sticking long enough to find out how long it will take to that thing to stand up" Harry said as he walked away, seeing that the barnacles were all dead.

"Harry, he is only ash, how he can stand up?" Molly wondered, "The same way Voldemort remains in a spirit form, I got the feeling that whatever happened during his possession will come for us, I'm sure of it" Harry said, leading the group away of the remains of Wormtail, not knowing how right he was.

They were shaken up of course for what had happened before…

"Ron, where did you learn to fight like that?" Ginny asked, and of course where Ron had become a deadly weapon without the need of a wand, obviously this had happened while he was at Hogwarts.

"Well…I kinda gave Ron about martial arts, since he was into the all balance thing and peace of the mind and spirit, then I remembered that martial arts actually encourage that kind of thing, that and being all in base, made for self-defense, not for combat" Harry said.

"Of a book?" Percy asked, "A magical book Percy, straight out of the land of the rising sun, by the way Ron, how advanced you are on that thing anyway?" Harry asked, "The book has over 100 chapters…I'm just on chapter 2…" Ron confessed, "What you did…was on chapter 2?" Ron nodded at Harry's question, "Holy crap" Harry said surprised by that, truth to be told Ron had basically broke Wormtail in ways he was sure it was not possible to do without a very big and blunt object, like a sledgehammer, or a troll club, the fact that what he did was all on chapter 2 of his 100 chapter book made Harry wonder how Ron would improve until they graduate.

The rest of the trip was kinda safe, considering that the first two traps were kinda disturbing to say the least, but that safety was shattered once Harry stopped, and motioned the Weasleys to do the same.

The next corridor trap was kinda straight forward; the ceiling, floor and walls had holes not bigger than Arthur's fist, lined neatly, what came of them was disturbing to say the least.

Rows over rows of spears with rusty points, the wood bodies were rotten, but still retained their form after who knows how many years on the damp holes, all going out in a systematical order, leaving no space to go on, only to get impaled, and die a very horrible death.

"…There is no gap" Harry noted, eyes narrowed at that, "So…how do we pass?" George asked, "Switches" Harry said, "There, you see it, when the spears pass, there is one that doesn't come out of the hole, my guess? A hidden switch camouflaged as one of the holes, the problem? How to reach them" Harry began.

"There is a pattern in how the spears come out, the problem is that there is a point where the spears come all at the same time, and no matter how fast you run, you get impaled, so in order to not die you have to destroy the spears coming at you" Harry stated.

"Easier said than done" Fred and George mentioned, "Unless of course each switch slows them or turns off several rows at the same time, making the work easy, of course this requires aim, sniper like aim" Harry replied, making the assembled sigh, aiming wasn't exactly a thing wizards mastered, especially sniping, considering that most spells had erratic trajectories upon launching them made it worse, the only accurate spells knows are the Avada Kedavra and the Reducto.

"We don't need to use spells, especially when we have a more practical approach" Harry said, pulling his whip and removing the cracker of the tip, giving it to Ginny who grabbed it with a slight wince, she like the rest of wizarding Britain knew that Harry's whip cracker was sharp enough to slice through a Troll's thick skin easily, she didn't want to touch the thing without cutting herself with it.

Of course she did cut herself, but she never noticed until later, much later.

Harry flicked his wrist several times; slowly advancing at the hall with the spears, his eyes already caught the sight of several switches on the area, all he had to do was to time it right…

"There!" Harry suddenly dashed, much to the shock of the red-heads, not even looking to his left he flicked his whip there, hitting one of the switches, immediately several spear of the left wall stopped popping out, then he flicked the whip to the ground, and the same happened, he repeated the process as he advanced, left, right, up and down, several switches hit allowed an easier access for Harry until he reached the end of the hall, grinding, much to the shock of the Weasley family.

"He did it" Fred began, "Bonkers" George added, "Bloody bonkers" Ginny muttered in shock, glad for once that her mom was too shocked to hear her curse.

"See, nothing to it!"

**RIPPPP!**

The Weasleys could only stare in mild amazement how one last spear shot upwards, right behind Harry…

"…that thing took my pants right?"

And had taken the trousers of the boy-who-lived in its rusty tip, like a flag.

"…I am really starting to hate this place" and the blush of Harry (and Ginny for seeing her hero in just his underwear) didn't help a lot.

_**After getting his trousers and a reparo later…**_

"I can't believe you got caught with…"

"One word either of you" Harry warned to the twins, his face was the resemblance of rage, and shame, "You got caught with…"

"Ginny you might be a girl but by god you say one word and I swear…"

"Oh relax Harry dear, it is nothing bad"

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry moaned, "Oh relax Harry, it could have been worse" Ron pointed out, "How oh master of breaking bones with your bare hands?" Harry asked simply.

"It could have taken your underwear as well" Fred pointed out, "Or your shirt as well" George said, seeing how Ginny blushed at that image, he just couldn't help but to torture her a little more.

"I was referring like that thing sticking on his…"

"Okay I get it already; I was lucky, Sheeze you don't have to tell me I saw this close of suffering a very horrible and humiliating death" Harry moaned, more because they were right, specially Ron, he was close, too close of having one very horrible, painful and humiliating death.

"(Sigh) I'm sorry guys…I just…hate being caught off guard" Harry confessed, "Is something that the Dursleys were successful in doing to me, hating being surprised, I hate surprises…hell even surprise birthdays parties, not that I had them, I just hate surprises" Harry replied, not sooner that that he was surprised by a sneak glomp of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Harry, I can't believe what those Muggles did to you, how a sweet boy like you didn't end bitter is beyond me, I'm so glad you won't return to them ever again!" she proclaimed.

"Mum" Ginny said, her blush receding after seeing Harry almost naked, "Yes dear?"

"You're doing it again" what she meant was that Molly was hugging Harry to death, again.

"Oh my" she released the poor boy again of her crushing hug, Harry gasped again for air, "For the love of…Ron how you survive that all your life?" Harry asked, not seeing the pout Molly made after that comment.

"Years of practice, calling her mum and kissing her daily usually prevents it" Ron said, making Molly pout even more.

"I haven't see you pout in a long time dear" Arthur whispered to his wife, making her smile slightly, "Well…is been a long time since something had made me pout" she stated, "Like that day at the astronomy tower…"

"Yeah, that" Molly smiled fondly at her husband almost leaning to kiss him…

"Okay you two loverbirds enough, we have a treasure to find" Harry declared loudly to the married couple, "In case you forgot we are married and we can do this and more" Arthur declared, "Oh you two will have enough time to snuggle all you want once we find this treasure, then we will reconstruct the Burrow, bigger and better than ever, and you two will have a room with a big bed and a room filled with mushy things" Harry declared as he moved on, Ron following close, soon the rest followed Harry.

What followed next was a descend over a long line of stairs in a spiral way, all swore they felt like if they had been going down for hours, once they reached the end of the stairs and looked up, they saw that they had only went down for at least five minutes, and the stairs actually spun, like a rudimentary mall escalators, giving the illusion that you were descending a very long set of stairs, a trap that was more to delay that to hurt.

That last 'trap' was the last they found, and all that followed was a long hall that culminated in a big rock made door, and a gold plaque on one of the sides of the hall, near the door.

"Look at that thing, pure gold" Fred said simply, staring at the plaque, "There is something written on it" he added, Mr. Weasley narrowed his eyes as he approached the plaque and began reading it in his mind, "Great, Latin, I never understood Latin" Arthur said, catching Harry's attention.

"Latin you say?" Harry said with a smile, "Yes…don't tell me you can actually understand it" Arthur said, "Well yeah, while most students worried about how to avoid the bullies, I was worried about languages, I pretty much know five languages, Latin being my first, let me see" Harry stated as he approached the plaque and read it out loud.

"Porta est obfirmo, manus manus septumdecim parvulus per cruor dimidium-cruor procer porta vadum patefacio" Harry began, "The gate is locked, in the hands of the seventh child with the blood of the half-blood prince the door will be open" Harry said, much to the shock of the Weasleys.

"Damn, you do know Latin" Fred stated, "No really Sherlock" Harry snapped softly, "This clue is pretty straightforward, the door must have a blood lock, something magical I guess" Harry began, "I guess that whoever made the traps counted that they would be bypassed by anyone, so he or she placed a magical defense, one that requires a specific someone to open it"

"Namely you and my sister" Ron replied, much to the shock of his family, "Come again? I just swore it relates me and your sister Ron" Harry said, "It does, think about it, the seventh child, my sister is the seventh child of a family line who hasn't got a daughter in the past seven generations, furthermore in some circles you are referred as the half-blood prince for your half-blood status and your vanquish of the dark lord, the Potters were an old family of purebloods that were like ours, and truth to be told they were the royalty of wizard families, so in short you're like the prince of the Potter family, thus the half-blood prince" Ron said calmly, "And the part of her having his blood?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I guess is nothing extreme like a blood bonding, I guess Harry has just to smear some of his blood on her palm, and that palm has to open the door, easy" Ron replied, "Easy for you to say, I'm the one who has to give blood…ah what the hell, Ginny pass me the cracker and let's get this over with" Harry said to the youngest Weasley.

"Are you sure Harry? We are talking about blood here…" Arthur began, seeing how Harry offered the palm of his right hand to Ginny to cut with the cracker, something she did with a lot of hesitation.

"Is just blood" Harry moaned slightly in pain, his palm was sliced open, and was letting a generous amount of blood out, and then joining palms with Ginny's, neither noticing that Ginny had cut her own hand without her knowing.

"Perhaps to Muggle standards, but magically blood is both light and dark magic, it can be used to protect anything of anyone, or destroy everyone" Arthur replied, seeing how his daughter looked at her hand coated with the blood of Harry, and how Harry ripped a portion of his shirt to make a makeshift tourniquet in his hand.

"Okay Ginny, I saw a handle that basically screams your name, grab it and then pull" Harry stated to the girl, so said girl shyly nodded, walking to the door.

There she noted the handle Harry spoke, it was fashioned to basically meet her petit hand, which was odd, hell everything on the traps so far was odd, a fire trap Harry easily disarmed, the barnacles her family tore apart, the spear trap Harry stopped with the whip and the last spear that cut his pants off, the stairs, and this…it was like the whole thing was designed for them along with Harry would have to sortie all that.

Pushing those thoughts aside for a second, Ginny gripped the handle firmly, seeing much to the shock of all how blue lines began to emerge of the handle, traveling all over the gate, locks and gears grinding sounded for over a minute, a cacophony of sounds that ended with a soft 'ping' signaling that the door was open.

"Gringotts bank, eat your heart out, those vault doors have nothing against this one, that had to be the longest unlocking ever" Harry declared, "Yeah well, maybe you do know because your vault in on the deeper levels" Percy said, "Oh yeah, the deeper you go the harder it gets security thing, but I mean damn, this is some extreme security, and we didn't need to sortie any kind of flame breathing lizards" Harry stated, "Never said that in front of Charlie, he is all but in love of the dragons, if he could he would marry one" Ginny stated as she began to pull the gate open easily, considering that the gate was five times the height of Hagrid everyone noted, and surely five times his weight, it was surprising that a little girl was able to pull it open with one hand.

A gold like light began to flood the room as Ginny pulled the door open, once she completely opened the door, the gold light had grown in intensity, slowly dying out now that it had extra room, when all could look, they had their jaws hanging on the ground, especially Molly and Arthur.

"Gold…" Harry muttered in shock, his vault gold was insignificant compared to what he was seeing, mountains over mountains of galleons, just galleons, a pile of rubies, sapphires, diamonds and emeralds of the height of Hagrid and who can forget the strange monticule of artifacts piled on the other side of the room along with the book collection.

"…we…we…we…" Percy stammered, "You are all rich beyond any guy's wildest dreams" Harry's statement was met with silence, then…

"Dibs of the artifacts!"

"Diamonds are for me!"

"I wanna belly drop on that mountain of galleons!"

"Our shop is no longer a dream Forge"

"Indeed Gred…let's ogle the rubies"

"Books…beautiful books…COME TO PAPA PERCY!"

Molly and Arthur could only stare in shock, utter shock as their children and Harry divided and ogled the rather large treasure in front of them, "MOM! DAD! THE GRIMOIRE IS HERE! THE BLOODY THING IS REAL!" Percy shouts of glee broke the trance in which Molly and Arthur had fallen, slowly Molly began to tear up, seeing such sight, but not because they were immensely rich and could brag it at all the other families that always looked down to them.

"Arthur…we can finally paid our debts…no more hand-me-downs and second hand books for our children, borrowed wands…we can finally send them to Hogwarts with top notch…we can rebuilt the Burrow…make it bigger, better…oh Arthur, we can finally stop scraping and hiding pain from them…is over…" her statement was met with the tears of Arthur, knowing she was right, no more debts, no more humiliation for hand-me-downs, while he didn't care for the humiliation because he loved his family, either rich or poor, they could finally give their children what they truly deserved.

"Holly Molly! The Dangerous creatures set; it was believed it was lost!"

"Hey Ron, check this out, diamond vision!"

"Oh dear Merlin, I have to find my center, calm yourself…SCREW THAT I'M SWIMMING ON GOLD!"

"What do you think Gred? One Ruby to buy a store in Diagon Alley"

"Forget that, ten of them and we will buy Diagon Alley Forge"

Arthur and Molly looked fondly at their children, they were happy that finally things were looking up at last, hell things had been looking up even before this, but now things were far better.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what do you think? Rebuild the Burrow or make a Burrow out of this gold?" Harry asked with a grin, "Gold Burrow!" Fred and George shouted.

"While I admit it would be nice, we are not a family that indulge in such decadent ways" Percy stated, in his hands a book as big and fat as an encyclopedia, with a hard brown cover that had a gold 'W' in the middle, it didn't take a genius that it belonged to the Weasley, the Weasley Grimoire, an ancient book that contained information of every single Weasley born, or person to Marry to a Weasley, their status, along with a great deal of spells long thought lost for the family.

Percy handed the Grimoire to his father, who took it like if it was made of porcelain, delicate to touch, and almost afraid to lose it.

"…Father spend his entire life looking for it, generation after generation of Weasleys…their names, deeds, immediate families…all written in this book" Arthur said with reverence, seeing how Harry held a statue out of gold that resembled a lot to the Egyptian god Anubis.

"Check this out Mr. Weasley, Anubis, the set of dangerous creatures was composed of four pieces, each considered a dangerous animal in a certain culture, Anubis and Ammit being considered two of them…of man this is great" Harry said as he placed the statue on the ground, "Awesome isn't it?" Harry's only answer was Mr. Weasley kneeling, placing the Grimoire on the floor and hug him, much to the shock of Harry.

"Thank you…thank you so much Harry" Mr. Weasley sobbed, much to Harry's shock, once again, "I don't know…how…but you have give us so much…so much…" he sobbed, Harry by his part looked embarrassed around, seeing the Weasley clan all looking at Harry with a smile, and some tears on their eyes.

"You helped us Harry; you not only returned the history of our family to us once again, but in a way became part of us, this" Arthur said, motioning to the pile of gold around, "Would have been meaningless have you not helped us and either of us had gotten hurt, you even saved us back at the Burrow Harry, and for that I'm forever grateful, no matter if you are a Potter in blood, you are a Weasley in spirit, you are family" Arthur said, Harry, numb by that, could only do the only thing possible, he hugged Arthur back.

It was something of a touching moment, a boy with no family, found one on a family that opened their arms, and their hearts to him…

Harry slowly opened his eyes, peaking beyond Arthur's back, and got terrorized for what he saw…

All happened in slow motion to the Weasleys, a horrible banshee like scream, Harry pushing Arthur away, and then a horrible shade impacting Harry, taking something out of Harry, his own soul, how Harry's body fell to the ground, eyes glazed, like impacted by the killing curse…

Then all took its normal time when Molly let a blood freezing scream as she saw Harry's body collapse to the ground, that strange shade laughing like a maniac as he carried a blue shade that resembled a lot to Harry, struggling, fighting…

Then it happened, Arthur was right on one thing, blood in the magical world was powerful and to be treated with care.

Out of Ginny's hand a single red line appeared, tied straight to Harry's own hand, that red line pulled Harry's soul back to Ginny, while the other shade looked in shock, then outrage and lunged at Ginny, seeing she was the reason his prize was denied, but even before he could even reach Ginny a bony pair of hands seemed to emerge out of thin air, grabbed the shade, then dragged it Merlin knows where, while the shade screamed in fear, it didn't take a genius to recognize to whose those hands belonged to.

The Grim Reaper had come to claim a soul.

Of course they didn't know that the angel of death had come to claim yet another bit of Voldemort's soul, and to make sure some things remain alive.

Harry's soul was suddenly enveloped in a dark mist that carried him to his body, much to the shock of the Weasleys, and then he released it, and let it sink on his body.

"Holy crap! That was weird!" Harry reacted accordingly, rolling to his back and gasping for air, "The weirdest thing that has ever happened to me so far!"

"HARRY!" so said boy had little time to reach when the Weasley clan descended on him and tried to hug him to dead.

"Guys…gerrof!"

* * *

Albus could only stare in mild terror at what was once the Burrow, the place was a wreck, suffice to say that making one would be easier than reconstructing it from the old one, the only thing that could been saved was Molly's family clock, Arthur's mess that was his documents and the trunks of the family, Harry's included.

"It collapsed from the inside, whoever did this was inside the Burrow" Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody summarized, the aged and grisly Auror veteran of the war against Voldemort had seen enough in his life to say that the Weasleys had been attacked while sleeping, but the lack of bodies meant that they had escaped via a hidden door that lead underground.

"Of course one has to wonder who caused it" Kingsley Shacklebolt, another Auror wondered, "Yes, yes, it is a tragedy" Lucius Malfoy muttered, the reason he was there was simply because someone let out that the Burrow had fell, and that Harry Potter, who had come to live there temporally while Sirius Black recovered from his stay in Azkaban, was inside the house when it happened.

To him this was a golden chance to take Potter away, to him a figure like Harry Potter should act with decorum, not like a savage brute.

As Malfoy walked around, he felt his feet step on something crunchy and oddly similar to fingers…

"YYEOOOUUUUCHHHH! MY FINGERS! BLOODY HELL!" the Malfoy patriarch let a startled yelp when he heard that scream, looking down he saw in fact four fingers, poking out of the ground, "I SWEAR WHO STEPPED ON MY FINGERS WILL BE EATING FROM A STRAW FOR THE REST OF HIS NATURAL LIFE!"

"Harry? Is that you?" Albus asked, "Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry's voice made Albus worry to lessen greatly, "Hey guys! The headmaster is here!" the many shouts that followed was indication that the Weasley family was in fact alive and well, along with Harry.

"Harry, move away, I will remove this quickly" Albus called, "Sure thing headmaster, just make sure the guy who stepped on my fingers stays around so I can punch his teeth out!" the headmaster of Hogwarts gave Lucius an amused look, "Oh Lucius, it seems you have made an enemy out of Harry" Albus said while pulling out his wand, with a flick the cover that was hidden by a lush of grass and dirt was removed along with a metallic cover, like a Muggle manhole, and out of it began to emerge Harry.

The headmaster was relieved to see Harry, and his relieve grew more as one by one the Weasleys emerged out of the manhole, Percy being the last.

Before he could even approach them Hedwig sweeped down, approaching her master, Harry welcomed the white owl with a smile as he extended his arm so Hedwig could land…

"Okay mister you and I have a lot to talk" only to have his jaw wide open when Hedwig began to speak, "Whoa…you were right" Fred began, "Hedwig is an Animagus" George stated.

"Wicked"

"_Somehow, I feel next year will be odd with a talking owl with a big sister complex"_ the headmaster thought with a tired grin.

_**Three weeks later…**_

Anyone who was to visit the Burrow currently would be surprised to see that the once crooked house had returned, full force, but bigger and stronger than ever.

Harry had to hand it to the Goblins; they were miracle workers when it came to making homes, especially ones like the Burrow, especially considering that the old Burrow parts were cannibalized to be used in the new Burrow's fence and expanded shed of Arthur.

The home was made out of Oak, simply oak, sturdy as anything else, it would take a tornado crashing in the Burrow from above and hitting it for five minutes to take it down now, especially considering that the home bases were reinforced with the geo-magic surrounding the area and had not abandoned the home of the Weasleys, even when destroyed, add that the numerous wards that covered the Burrow in case something like what happened with Wormtail never repeated, you basically had a fortress, and they even had a cannon to boot.

Three weeks was a lot of time to things to happen, most prominent the reconstruction of the Burrow and the placement of the Weasleys as the richest family of all Britain, and it was for nothing they were the richest.

The treasure they found under their own land surpassed easily anything other pureblood families had on their vaults back in Gringotts, between the galleons, precious stones and the ancient artifacts gave the family a lot to brag about, including their new vault, vault 999, guarded by five dragons, and a goblin was needed to stick his whole body to open the damn door.

The second thing was of course how Wormtail had escaped Azkaban in the first place, an investigation not two days later, leaded by Mad-eye revealed that Wormtail had never reached Azkaban, in fact in half a way he killed the aurors that escorted him and made his way to the mainland, went to the Burrow and tried to kill Harry and the Weasleys, Moody praised Harry's instinct, telling that 'that had been the difference between life and death…Constant Vigilance!' his signature phrase would ring on Harry's ears for a week, and his ears would ring for two days in a row because the man yelled that on his ears.

It was revealed that the minister had kept the escape of Wormtail in silence for fear of repercussions, he never dreamed that his negligence would cost him the same popularity that he badly tried to retain, while it was not enough to sack him of the position, it let him on a very bad position, and he and one Dolores Umbridge would blame Harry for it.

As for Harry and the Weasleys, well a bigger burrow meant bigger the fun…

"AHA! Bow to me ronnicus and I might spare you!"

"Never dork lord, you killed my sister!"

"But ronnicus, don't you know? I AM YOUR SISTER!"

"No, no…it can't be!"

Harry smiled as he saw Ron and Ginny play on the bigger yard of the Burrow, version 2.0, while it still had gnomes; they still had the cannon, and a growing amount of flame fruit plant growing.

The interior of the Burrow was different from the one before, where once it was small and filled with welcoming, it now it was spacious, and still welcoming, especially the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley domain, suffice to say that the kitchen was an integral Muggle kitchen, with a wicked refrigerator that actually didn't short circuit on the presence of magic made things better for her.

Overall things were better, an spacious dining room with comfortable chairs that had the name of each person who used them and a table that was big enough for fifteen people, pictures now decorated the walls of the salvage of the old Burrow, the family clock remained in its place…

"Harry come here and help me, Ginny just went too crazy with her role and Hedwig is helping her!" Ron screamed to Harry, with a smile the boy-who-lived placed his usual hat on his head, and with a smile dashed at the garden, childhood was valuable, and he was not going to let it slip of his fingertips.

On the Weasley family clock, one of the hands moved, one with Harry's face in it, now proudly displaying along with Ron's and Ginny their status.

Home.

* * *

_and there it is people, another chapter done and gone, interesting and short in my standards, but interesting nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed it as i did making it._

_until a next time, Hypn0s signs off and bids you all farewell, till a next chapter people._


	9. New days

_hello fans, Hypn0s returns once again with yet another chapter of Harry Potter and the change of fates, so far this chapter took me longer than the last ones because i began to work the Ichigo the inferno chapter in conjuction, that and a nasty writter block that hit me during the chapter writting, it was nasty i tell ya, i only made one line per day, if lucky, less than a line sometimes, gladly i recovered my muse and i was able to finish this chapter, a short one i dare say, but nonetheless one chapter that acts as a prologue for year 2 of Harry and the others, here the story gets odd, and you will see it, i had to manipulate the ages of some characters to fit the story, so if you wonder what the hell is going on, remember, this is an AU story and my brain works in twisted, twisted ways when it comes to AU, cannon stops being something you will see here, and if you do then is minimal._

_now enjoy people._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: NEW DAYS**

_**August 11…**_

"Blow the candles and make a wish!" Molly Weasley beamed as her youngest celebrated her birthday, it was quite a sight to see in the moment, the whole clan, minus Bill and Charlie, but including Harry and his talking owl Hedwig, celebrated Ginny's eleventh birthday, which came along with her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

It was agreed that until Ginny got her letter, they would not buy the boys things, it was better if Ginny felt the full thing as a family, along with the fact that they would be able to give her a ridiculous expensive gift.

"Hey look, a Hogwarts owl" Percy pointed, seeing how indeed a brown owl made its way towards the extended perch which Hedwig, Hermes and Errol (sleeping mind you) were placed, another thing that the Weasleys agreed was that today not only Ginny would get a new owl, but the family needed one as well, along with one to Ron, since his last pet turned to be a murderous Death Eater.

An interesting thing about the episode they passed nearly a month ago was that none of them told a thing about what happened in the treasure chamber, Harry getting 'killed' Ginny actually saving Harry because she was clumsy enough to cut herself, then sharing blood with Harry, thus creating a blood bond between them, it was nothing romantic or something like that, Harry and Ginny for all intents and purposes were bonded in a physical way, if Harry felt pain, so did Ginny, if Ginny grew magically strong, so did Harry, they couldn't read the mind of the other, but were empathic with one another, it was quite interesting to note that the red line that had allowed Ginny to save Harry's soul was in fact an invisible mean to guide him or her to one another in case they went missing, or just wanted companionship, it was useful, incredibly useful.

"So…" Harry began, seeing how Ginny picked the letter and started reading it, "Are you going with us to Hogwarts or your mum must enroll you on another school?" Harry teased, "I'll have you know Mr. Potter that every Weasley has been on Hogwarts, and a Gryffindor" she teased back, "unlike you Mr. I nearly got to Slytherin"

"Oi we agreed to keep that a secret!" another thing that came out of the ordeal and the blood bond was that Harry and Ginny were on friendly terms, well more to say 'I tease you to submission' thing, Ginny had realized that the all boy-who-lived thingy which she had grew up with was overrated, obviously Harry wasn't immortal like in the histories, he had pretty much died in front of them taking a hit meant for her father, he was brave, of that there was no doubt, but a daredevil, that wasn't on the stories, and he speaks his mind, unlike in the books where he refers to all with respect, the Harry Potter that currently lived with them and the one she grew up with in stories where two different beings, reality and fiction, and so far she liked the real Harry.

"Not only that" Fred began, "Today we bought…"·

"Don't start with the prank shop nonsense" Molly interrupted Gorge rant, "But mum!" the twins moaned; "Just because we are ridiculously rich" she began.

"You mean filthy rich" Harry corrected, "Harry" Molly began, "I mean your vault is deeper inside Gringotts than mine, you have five dragons guarding it" Harry stated, "Harry" Molly stated more forcefully, "You know is true, either way they are going to make their joke shop one way or another, and considering that now they have an allowance that actually allows them to do so" Harry trailed off, much to Molly's horror, "Don't give them ideas Harry!"

"Me? Ideas?" Harry said innocently, "They don't need me doing that, they have those meshes of flesh and mischief called brain doing that for them" Harry replied, taking a bite of the non-so traditional in the Muggle world, but traditional in the Weasley household, birthday pancake, apparently they did existed also in the magical world, and a tradition in the Weasley family was that a pancake, not a birthday cake was served, cake was never served, apparently not after an incident which involved Arthur's own cake, Percy, the twins and Wormtail on his rat form, eating cake was vetoed, suffice to say that whatever happened that day seemed to traumatize the clan when it came to cakes.

So the pancakes became the substitute for cakes, far better he believes, after all, Molly made pancakes for all, Ginny's being the tallest and filled with honey, considering that she is the birthday girl she kinda deserved it, albeit he didn't envied her in the way her brothers looked at her food like a bunch of hungry hyenas ready to fight to death for the food.

Gladly that didn't happen because Molly 'momma bear' Weasley was present, so the breakfast passed without any kind of incident, gladly.

After that she bossed everyone to wash themselves, after all the new Burrow had more than one bathroom (the boys were infinitely thankful that each floor had one bathroom) the rooms were like the ones of the old Burrow, Percy's room looked too neat for anyone's taste, now add that a collection of books found in the treasure chamber that retold the stories of several Weasleys, in a way Percy had become the guardian of that information, the twins room still looked like a warzone, between them and explosions for their experiments, but not their room was bigger, and they had extra material to experiment with, no one imagined that giving them an allowance of one galleon a week was perhaps the worse idea ever.

Ron's room remained the same, painted bright orange, with posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons (orange clad as well) now it had, much to his shock, a stand were he could place his new broom they would bought during their visit at Diagon Alley and much to his shock again, a practice dummy for his martial arts, it would have been better it had been placed outside, but considering that Fred and George are around…

Charlie's and Bill's old room remained the same, empty, just a bed to rest, ever since they took their stuff away when they moved of the old Burrow, along with that there was a pair of extra rooms, a guest room and Harry's room, much to his charging, after all after his second year at Hogwarts he would move with Sirius, his legal guardian, but well, one can't say no to Molly Weasley, especially when she is suffocating you to death in one of her trademark hugs and you're lacking oxygen to even breathe, let alone talk.

As the kids were getting ready on their rooms, Molly turned to Arthur, in her hands the list of the books for their year period.

"…Nearly all the books are from Gilderoy Lockhart" Arthur muttered, "Yes…" Molly said in a dreamy tone, making her husband to sigh in exasperation, it was not that he was jealous of Lockhart, he would always have the full attention of his wife, unless one of her children was in some sort of distress, but when it came to Lockhart…man what a drag.

He idly wondered if this year DADA was going to be Lockhart, if so then he really hoped the curse would get him.

Half an hour later, the whole family, plus Harry were ready to go, but there was a slight problem…

"Are you sure this is safe?" Harry wondered, staring at the new fireplace of the Burrow, bigger and better than the other one, black marble colored bricks inside the fireplace along with white edges on the frame of it and a single gold 'W' in it, and connected to the floo network, yet Harry seemed apprehensive to use the floo for the first time, even with the coaxing of the clan.

It would be an exasperated Ginny (who wanted to buy her stuff as soon as possible and no one would stop her, not even Harry) that would give him the right push, sort to say.

Grabbing a handful of silver powder, Ginny tossed it to the fireplace, the flame turning green emerald and heatless, "Get in!" with a kick to his arse, the youngest of Arthur and Molly pushed Harry to the fireplace, then joined him and didn't allowed him to escape, "DIAGON ALLEY!"

"I HATE YOOUUUUUUUU!"

Harry now knew what toothpaste felt like because his body felt like being squeezed out of a narrow exit, but at a great speed, like flying without a broom, sadly Harry was not trained in landing after flooing in.

"UUUUUUUUU! Uuuuffffff! Dammit!" and so the boy-who-lived made his less than impressive first landing after exiting a fireplace, rolling to the ground and landing on his arse, groaning, much to his charging, Ginny had landed just fine, and she had the gall to smirk at him, "You're not afraid of going through a hall filled with spears that come of every corner, yet you're afraid of the floo network, shame on you"

"Oh shut it woman, no one had the delicacy to tell me that the wizard version of the telephone worked also as a transport" Harry snapped as he stood up and cleaned himself of the dust he gathered of his first floo travel and eventual crash landing.

"Teli-pone?"

"Telephone Ginny, I swear" Harry muttered as he made way for the rest of the arriving Weasleys, Fred and George wore a smirk the moment they saw Harry all ruffled up and Ginny smiling in victory, "One word…and all Hogwarts will know with what you pair of terrors sleep with" Harry told, effectively shutting the twins up, Percy was about to speak when Harry gave him an evil look that would have the dark lord piss himself off.

"So…where to first…I recommend we hit Ollivander's first before Ginny implodes with the pent up emotion" Harry said with a smirk, being blood bonded and empathic of her feelings was kinda good at teasing her.

"I do not!" so said girl exclaimed indignantly, "Hello? Boy who you share a not romantic bond here, I feel what you want" Harry began.

"And you want me go get my stuff fast so you and my oaf of a brother can ogle at the broom store right?"

"You're the one to talk; you carve for the Nimbus 2001 model"

"…Point taken, mum let's hit Ollivander's first"

Molly just sighed, "Harry is corrupting her" she exclaimed softly, "I say is the other way around dear" Arthur pointed out, for good of for ill, the strange friendship of Harry and Ginny was only surpassed in weirdness and somehow compatibility by the one of their calm and patient son with the brash and loud boy-who-lived and the smart and possessive Muggleborn girl.

As luck would have it once they left the floo entry point, they crossed paths with so said Muggleborn girl, along with her parents, Muggles wherever you saw them, from the way they glanced at Diagon Alley various stores to the shock they displayed as they saw several wizards and witches pass around with their choice of clothes, mostly robes, maybe they didn't knew it, but to a Muggle living in the 20th century, seeing people still dressed as people of the late 18th and beginning of 19th century was quite a shock, especially considering that they had also robes on.

As Hermione hugged Harry and Ron after such a time of separation and asked them about their summer (which would include a retelling of the adventures of Harry Potter in the treasure tomb of the Weasleys) they began to walk, much to Ginny's charging to Flourish and Blotts, instead to Ollivander's wand shop.

* * *

Lucius considers himself a very logic man, well as logic he can be considering he went to a war that basically put the purebloods in the list of endangered species, but there he couldn't blame himself, he had been young at that time, young and malleable, Voldemort saw that as a great source of power and recruiting power.

As he passed around with Draco along the dark alleys of Knockturn Alley down to the more illuminated sections of Diagon Alley, he still remembers the days when he was just a pureblood proud of his status, but without the need to go and kill everything on his path that was not pureblood, while before he might have found those memories as fond, there was the before, and the after, the before was his days as Death Eater…cannon fodder for Lord Voldemort, and the after, the day the dark lord's cacodemon put nearly all the school of Hogwarts students in a imperius potion state, including purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns, using them as a means for a purpose, how his son had been among the few defenders (or distracters) that stood their ground and bought Harry Potter enough time to stop the dark lord.

While he found humiliating that his son, and what was left of the Slytherin house at that time had to ally themselves with two Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw and the bulk of the Gryffindor house to fight, this was inconsequential considering one detail, his son could have been among those under the imperius potion, his son, his blood, his Draco, when Draco was born during the days of the war, he fought not for the dark lord, but for his son, to give him a future, if he had to take curses that were meant to kill so his son would never had to see the horrors of war and grew normally then he would do it, Narcissa backed him up on that, their son was more important that the goals of Voldemort at that time, then came Harry Potter and the war came to an end, and the rest is ancient story.

In a way he owed Potter something, because even as rash and blunt as a troll's punch he was, he had pointed several things to his son, truths that no pureblood wanted to confront.

The war they had started to get rid of those who used magic, the right of all pureblood, had been a horrible mistake since the start, killing all Muggles, Muggleborns and Half-bloods in the world was an impossible task, and the ones on Britain would be a daunting task with heavy causalities, the war proved this, of the whole pureblood families, ¼ allied with the dark lord, ¼ allied with the defenders, the rest remained neutral, and joined either side if deemed right, of those who remained neutral and didn't joined the dark lord…entire family lines were extinguished in one night, clans decimated, lands turned red blood with the fluid of the dead if they didn't allied with the dark lord, and that was just those of neutral side.

The Lestrange name would die in Azkaban; Bellatrix was hit by a curse that basically burned her insides, not allowing her to reproduce, courtesy of Lily Potter, the Black's, the only Black remaining was Sirius, and he was touched of the head after spending nearly 11 years in Azkaban, the Prewett's were all but dead, just Molly Prewett (nee) Weasley remained, the Longbottom's were struck hard, the heads were in St. Mungos for overexposure to the Cruciatus curse for the rest of their natural lives, leaving a lone heir that nearly turned into a squib, his family was also decimated by the war, he lost his parents and a dozen of cousins on a revenge attack of Muggleborns, which he has to admit was well planed, executed flawlessly and with a brutality that the dark lord seemed to fear, the Potters were murdered by the dark lord himself, the only heir to the name being brash and tactless, the list went on and on, seemly with no end, and that was just on the pureblood side, Half-bloods and Muggleborns, Muggles, the list was long and never ending.

His mind had been set the moment the life of his son was put in danger, the dark lord had tried to use his son, his blood for his own goals, to hurt him for his goals, there he drew the line, that was why he had got rid of that diary the dark lord gave him to safeguard, whatever it was, it was dark, valuable and he wanted nothing to do with it, especially if hurt his son, his only son.

As he walked to Diagon Alley to buy this year supply list, he idly toyed with the idea of actually having a civilized talk with Arthur Weasley; it was time of change if things continue their path…

"_One step at a time Lucius, one step at a time"_

Pity he didn't counted on one fact; he sold the diary, now anyone could buy it, like it happened a minute ago.

* * *

"And Voldemort was like 'not in the face, not in the face!' and I was 'in the face jerk!' and bamm! A whip to the face" Harry declared to the pale and shocked Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they stared in a horrified way how Harry described his last encounter with Lord Voldemort, or as he like to call him, lord asshole.

Not exactly a good first impression for your friend's parents right?

"Harry! Stop mentally scaring my parents!" to punctuate her statement, Hermione slapped Harry on the back of the head, making him yelp in surprise as his hat flew slightly, Harry in panic reached for the fedora, "For the love of the Greek gods woman, hit me anywhere but in the head, my hat is placed there" Harry snapped.

"You worry more for a hat rather that a possible concussion and the impression you let for Hermione's parents?" Ron wondered out loud, "Well yeah, I mean actions speak louder than words, they can't judge without really knowing me, and just one story won't cut it" Harry replied.

"You realize we are here" Mr. Granger said, "Don't mind him, Harry is as blunt as the troll club he keeps on his trunk" Ginny replied, that drew the attention of the twins who flanked Harry immediately.

"Indeed, now that our little sister"

"HEY!"

"Points this, what do you want to do with that club?" Fred (or George) asked to Harry, "Hell if I know, maybe keep it as a family relic, then when I have children and a guy tries to court my little girl I just give him a tour over the house and show him the club of the troll I fought when I was just eleven with a whip" Harry replied with a smirk.

"…And they say I think way too ahead of my time" Percy replied.

As they approached the library, it was soon obvious that something was on, something that the men found…dangerous.

"Oh no" Arthur began, "Fangirls" Mr. Granger muttered with fear, the entrance to Flourish and Blotts was littered with a horde of women of all ages, it was a scary sight to any famous male, thus reason why Harry had his whip out and using the twins as humans shields.

"They are here for me!" Harry exclaimed, "No they are not" Ron replied, "Why you say that? You suddenly became a seer or something like that?" Harry wondered, just like the rest of the group, "I'm no seer, but I happen to see that poster on the window" Ron pointed out, there all the gazes fell on a poster in where a blond man with an ear-to-ear smile and teeth as white as pearls stood, there was several writings on the poster, but the most prominent was 'Gilderoy Lockhart' and 'Magical me'

"…Lockhart? Isn't the name of guy who wrote nearly all our books of this year?" Harry wondered out loud, "Yep" Hermione stated, her eyes glazed like Molly's, and soon both girls had joined the fangirl mob, much to Arthur's and Ron shame.

"They have fallen to the dark side" Ron stated, and then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, "It was good to know she was smart once" Ron began, "Yeah, now her hormones will kick in and rot her brain, there goes the smartest witch of our times, pity" Harry said in a mournful tone, then marched to the mob of fangirls, and made his way inside, not even a mob of hormone driven girls would stop him of getting his books.

The group followed Harry along the way, seeing that was kinda easy to pass the wall of hormones, unlike Muggle ones, which were impassable and downright suicide.

Once inside, Harry was surprised by the sight of so many witches buying a Lockhart book, and more when he saw who was on the line.

"Tonks?" Harry had to be surprised, first of all, Tonks was a 'relative' of sorts, Sirius was his godfather, and his cousin, Andromeda Tonks (nee) Black was the mother of Tonks, he referred to her only to Tonks because once he learned her real name, which turned to be Nymphadora, he decided that it was better not to spoke it, after all what kind of woman would like to be called Nymphadora?

So said pink haired and heart shaped face woman looked at Harry in shock, then blushed in embarrassment, "Wotcher Harry"

"'Lo Tonks…mind telling me why you are on this line?" Harry asked, "Well…Mad-eye wanted a book so he could insult its writer in front of the new recruits, and I got chosen to buy it" she stated, "…that guy is one mean…"

"Tell me about it, but he is the best Auror of this century, you learn a lot of him, as long is not 'constant vigilance' which he screams every five minutes" Harry rose an eyebrow at that proclamation of Tonks, then he felt a chill fell on his spine.

Looking up he saw no one else But Lockhart right above him, hovering on him, a smile that should be impossible to the muscles to pull without ripping the skin of your face (or being a relative of The Joker)

Harry had only time to yelp when Lockhart had him on a hug, a man hug he clarifies, "Well I'll be dammed, is Harry Potter!" that loud declaration was enough to set the library occupants even more, one celebrity was enough to stir the ant's nest, but two? It was like heaven to any fan, and sadly for Harry, bouncers and bodyguards were still not invented in the wizarding world.

"I was hoping to postpone this information further, but since I seen Harry here I cannot, you see this year I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts" that sole proclamation brought cheers to all witches, including Hermione but not Tonks, and brought a groan of all males, "Since I see you came to buy your books, here" Lockhart said as he handed Harry a huge stack of books, all had one thing in common, Lockhart wrote them.

"My whole book collection, including the autographed book, my biography 'magical me' now smile!" Harry Potter would smile alright, and as the magical picture was taken, the Daily Prophet would put that picture on front page, displaying how Harry dropped the heavy stack of Lockhart's books on his feet, then elbow him on the nether regions, sounds of pain included.

As Lockhart tried to put a brave face despite the horrible pain he felt, and Harry dragged his new book collection away (surely to use in a bonfire despite the fact they were required to the DADA class) and the Weasleys and Grangers bought the other books, he had to wonder what the hell Dumbledore was thinking for hiring this prima-donna, he had to admit something, it could have been another possessed teacher.

"Well, it seems whenever you go attention follows you Potter" Harry frowned when he saw Theodore Nott enter the store, along with his father, the man seemed to glare at Hermione, and Hermione returned the glare without flinching, _"Good girl"_ Harry thought.

"Is not like I want it, but considering that we will have another celebrity at Hogwarts" Harry trailed off, observing at the still gasping Lockhart, _"What a baby"_

"True…" Theo then observed at Hermione with obvious scorn, he hasn't forgotten what happened in platform 9 ¾ and how humiliated he was after that.

"Keep your eyes away of the Muggleborn Nott, you got what you deserved that day" Harry replied harshly, "I would watch the back of that Mudblood if I…"

**BAMM!**

He was unable to finish that sentence when Ron had slammed his fist on his cheek, making his stager, Harry kept an eye on Theo, then on Ron, seeing how Ron had lost his cool yet again on a 'Hermione' related case, _"Man, he has it bad for her"_

As for Ron, well he kept his stance over Theo, his face basically set on stone, something unnatural on a child of his age, "You can say anything about me and my family, but bad talk Hermione and I swear…" Ron never ended his threat to Theo when Harry grabbed his shoulder and slightly pushed him away of the fallen Slytherin, "Come on Ron…he is not worth"

Any adult who saw this would have chalk the incident as 'kids being kids' after all kids are truthful to a fault, and cruel with the truth, so the incident with Ron and Theo to any adult was kids being kids, but not to Arthur and Mr. Granger, Arthur knew that the term Mudblood was used by purebloods to insult muggleborns, calling them unworthy and a taint to the magical world, he was ashamed to see that his society had invented such name to a primordial part of their world, there was no real pureblood in the wizard world, every single wizard or witch had some Muggle blood in them, without Muggles the wizards would have extinguished, and so magic, he and his wife was no exception, her grandfather was a normal Muggle who married a witch, and the night she told him he had his wicked way with her, and for his part his great-grandmother was a Muggle as well, married to a wizard who was more a half-blood than a pureblood, but somehow in the ministry records he appeared as a pureblood.

Even the Malfoys, who pride themselves of being purebloods were no exception, Lucius great-great-grandmother was a Muggle, a very dangerous one it seemed because she had disarmed her husband of his wand, out of his clothes and dominated him on their honeymoon when she told him she was a Muggle.

As for Mr. Granger, well let's just say that he believes that a man's job is to protect a woman, even if they are strong and can protect themselves, it was built in them, well in him mostly, he can't count how many times he argued with his wife because he protected of something like she was some sort of china doll, and he appreciated the thing Ron had done for Hermione, while he didn't condone violence as a means to an end, it was sometimes the only way.

After that incident, and the acquisition of several books, some of them that were not on the list (Hermione had bought such books) the large group went to the next destination, Madam Malkin's to buy their robes for the next term, Harry would have insisted on keeping his old robes, but considering that Mrs. Weasley had fed him in layman terms as a pig, he had gained the weight he never got when living with the Dursleys, add that to the nutritive foods that aided his body to grow and his activities like running and using his whip, well he certainly needed a new set of robes.

Once there he came with a great surprise when he was brushed aside gently by a man wearing pure white robes with a hood on, covering the top of his face, the fact that Padma and Parvati were following the man kinda told him that the man was the twins father, that and white seemed to make the guy look badass, especially the way he silently moved.

As the kids had their robes measured, Harry was surprised when Madam Malkin herself pointed something in Harry's attire, when he saw what it was he got quite surprised on what he saw, it was a feather, bird feather, of what kind he didn't knew, but he could tell it was magical because there was no bird on the non-magical world that was red and whose feather was as large as a quill, which meant that the bird was as large as an eagle, seeing it was quite a beautiful feather, he decided to keep it as a personal quill, after all he is not above ofbraging the new quill to anyone who saw it.

He didn't realize that the feather was in fact something else, but as usual he would find that out later.

Their last stop before going to Quality Quidditch Supplies was Ollivander's shop, there Ron finally acquired his own wand, after three tries, Willow, 14 inches with Unicorn hair as core of it, Ginny got her own as well, Rosewood, 10 inches with a dragon headstring as a core, right on her first try, Ollivander seemed disappointed that he couldn't test more wand for Ginny, but well, that's life.

After that, Ginny had dragged her family and Harry for default to the Quidditch store, there she got her gift, a broom, nothing less than another Nimbus 2000, the money was the less of their worries, Ginny had wanted to buy the 2001 model, but that one was oddly enough sold out, there Harry also got a pair of goggles to wear, some leather padding's for his forearms and legs, it provided more protection than the ones of the school, and considering he was prone for accidents.

At last they had bought all they needed for the new school term, after bidding goodbye to Hermione and her family, the Weasleys plus Harry went back to the Burrow, while the family had bought a new family owl so Errol could finally get some well deserved rest, but unable to buy owls for Ginny and Ron, that disappointment died out once they arrived at the Burrow and found people there, to be more specific Headmaster Dumbledore and Sirius Black, clad in formal clothes, form fitting, with a trimmed bear and tamed long hair that made it to his shoulder, he still looked a little thin, but at least he didn't look haunted after ten years in the worse place in the magical world.

"Professor Dumbledore what a surprise!" Molly called in sheer surprise, after all the new Burrow had been graced with some very interesting visits, from the grisly Mad-eye, to the current minister, who tried to mend the mistake he made by buttering the Weasley patriarch with promises of sort, along with the editor of the Quibbler magazine, Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna Lovegood, oddly enough they were neighbors of the Weasleys for a long time, but only Ginny knew Luna, at least as much she could.

But the presence of his godfather made Harry's day further, he had only seen Sirius through pictures and communicated trough owl and cards, so seeing him in the flesh was good, as for Sirius…

"Dear Merlin…you look like your dad…just if Lily had gotten him to dress like a Muggle" Sirius mumbled, "Hey, I look good" Harry replied while tipping his hat forward, "Well yes…what's with the hat…no let me guess, a gift of your parents?"

"No, that was the whip" Harry said, pointing at the whip that hung on a perch on the Weasley home, Mrs. Weasley had basically forbidden Harry to carry the whip 24/7, while in Hogwarts was okay and he had the papers to back it up, in the Burrow as a definitive no-no, at least he could keep his training with it, but he has yet to reclaim the cracker on Ginny's possession, and he was allowed to carry it around Diagon Alley.

"So, what's with the sudden appearance not that I complain" Harry called, "Oh you wound me pronglest, to think that I would come just for naught" Sirius told, "You look like someone who doesn't need a reason for anything" Harry clarified.

"Well you have a point there" Sirius replied with a smile, "As for why I am here, well one is to get the hell out of my seclusion, my home is not exactly the best place to recover from Azkaban you know" Molly and Arthur seemed to understand that, while the kids didn't, "Let's just say that the ancestral home of Black is as black as you can imagine" Sirius clarified, "Second, to meet the family who so far has kept Harry of discovering the remains of Atlantis on their pond" it was a running joke among the wizard world that Harry Potter, being that young, and with the stained reputation of magical archeologists and relic hunters had actually found a legit discovery, and most on the poor lands of the Weasleys, and most joked that his next discovery was going to be the long lost city of Atlantis…right on their pond.

"Well we try to keep Harry of dangerous ruins" Arthur began, "You just say that because you're scared of barnacles" Molly reprimanded, while the Weasley matriarch was not the least affected after their encounter with the ceiling eating monstrosities, Arthur was terrified, he had clearly said to them that he would chose a dragon as defense of a ruin that those things, at least they made more money for the parts of the barnacles sold for potions, hell they had seen professor Snape among those who bought Barnacle neurotoxin, Barnacle teeth and Barnacle tongue/tentacle for potion ingredients.

"Third of course is to meet Harry personally, after all I haven't got the chance to see him ever since he was a baby and he used his magic to levitate his diapers and hurl them at Remus and me" Sirius joked, the image of a 1-year old Harry using his magic to hurl dirty diapers to the former Marauders (only Molly, Arthur and Albus knew that) was hilarious, even more to the children.

"And last of course is one from Dumbledore here" Sirius stated, suddenly the once jovial aura in the room grew tense; odd enough Harry seemed to sense this and grew serious as well.

"Harry, I trust you met Gilderoy Lockhart" Harry snorted at that, "He looks more like a gigolo than a DADA teacher, I would chose Snape over Lockhart anytime when it comes to teachers" the fact Molly looked scandalized, Arthur looked pleased by his choice of words and Sirius was openly laughing made Harry smile, albeit by a short time, he had the feeling things were going to get ugly later on.

"Why yes, while I didn't want to hire him there was no one else, Professor Snape wanted the position but we would still lack a proper potion master or mistress, and one of the level of Snape is hard to find" Albus stated, much to the silent outrage of Molly, "And while Lockhart looks like a…gigolo, he does have the credentials to back his claiming about of what he has done so far" the headmaster stated, "But sudden events have…made things a little tense when it comes to Hogwarts" he began.

"As you have heard, Minister Fudge has been on the edge of the knife sort to speak, he covered the escape of a know criminal, he even put dampers to stop the trial of Sirius and Peter" Albus began, "But while this charges could have cost him his current position, currently there is not one with the capacity to take his place, that and the fact he vehemently states and believes Voldemort has not returned, let alone as a cacodemon" Albus stated.

"Who cares about the guy who is named after a Brownie, I'm more interested in how that bald freak survived as a cacodemon" Harry snapped, "Straight to the point I see, very well, I do believe that I know how he survived" Albus began, "But while I would retain this information of you and others I believe that you somehow would find out, after all you have the services of if I'm not wrong in the assumption of several teachers, the smartest witch of this current time" Albus said with a chuckle, "Well yeah, I'm the brawl, Ron is the reason and Hermione is kinda the brains" Harry admitted with some hesitation, "In any case, I believe that somehow you all will be involved in this, and I believe is time to have as much help as possible if we want to get rid of this monster once and for all" Albus said.

"Albus are you certain you want to speak this with the children here?" Molly asked with hesitation, "I do, while I would want them out of this it would be better if we have as many hands and eyes as possible, easily the clues of the whereabouts of the Horcruxes we seek can be in Hogwarts" the sole mention of the word Horcrux seemed to cause a deadly silence around, but when he told the word Horcruxes, as in more than one, well, you can only guess how afraid those who knew about a Horcrux felt at the moment.

Molly, Arthur and Sirius looked horrified by the sole mention of the existence of more than one Horcrux, the fact that the Horcruxes seemed to belong to Voldemort made things worse and put a lot of dots together, the fact the spirit of the darkest lord in existence had so many missing chunks on his spirit like body, it explained so much.

"So…that's how he survived" Sirius muttered, "Yes, I'm afraid so, he pushed magic beyond anything else, and like Herpo the Foul had once feared, breaking even a piece of your soul can cause an instability that can be really dreadful" Dumbledore replied.

"Okay enough talking, what the hell is a Horcrux, and why you three look like if you were given the worse news ever?" Harry asked, pointing at Molly, Arthur and Sirius, "Because Harry, a Horcrux is as bad as it gets" Sirius told.

_**That night…**_

Harry was still in slight shock after hearing what a Horcrux was, basically it was an anchor/ recipient for a soul fragment, usually souls remained as a whole, never to be broken in any way, shape or mean possible, but there was ways to fragment a soul, even for a moment, murder without compassion and remorse being one, the process was so obscure that it should be considered a fourth unforgivable, it attempted against the natural order, just like Firenze said, not only that, the only registered case was the one of Herpo the Foul, the same foul Firenze spoke, Draco had been close, closer than anyone, but the information he had of Herpo had been taken by obvious reasons.

But the fact remained that Voldemort had created more than one of those things, which was bad, Herpo seemed to know the risks of soul division and made just one attempt, Voldemort made more than one, and the consequences seemed to be visible on Harry and Peter.

The night Harry's family was killed and Voldemort vanished, a piece of his soul got stuck on Harry, killing his family had caused a division on his soul, but when he got blasted away, the instability was notable there when a piece of his soul got stuck on Harry, thus his scar which seemed to be raw always, but when Voldemort tried to posses him, that caused the defenses made when his mother died to protect him and thus protect him of the killing curse to kick in, destroying the piece of soul attached to his own body, then it came Pettigrew, which was obvious, soul instability, coupled with the curse of drinking Unicorn's blood caused his body and soul to be corrupted, technically he died when the old Burrow fell on his, but the curse of the half life kicked in, dooming him to a zombie like state, which he was released once his body was destroyed and then came in contact with someone touched by death, namely Harry, the fact that the spirit of the corrupted Pettigrew didn't knew about Harry's and Ginny blood bond seemed to help even more.

But the fact remained, now they knew how Voldemort survived, the problem was what to look for.

With a sigh harry picked his new quill, his diary, smeared the tip with ink and began to write, he was using a quill instead of a pen because he wanted to be well versed on using both elements, and truth to be told he believed that using a red quill made him look badass.

'_The Horcruxes seemed to be key of Voldemort's immortality, Dumbledore suspects that he made seven, well six without counting me, Voldemort was obsessed with the number seven, and warned us to keep a sharp eye on anything suspicious, he will keep looking for clues while we keep Hogwarts safe…for the moment we have the cards in our hands to counter Voldemort's hand, but we don't know what he holds'_

Harry didn't knew why he was writing this, usually he wrote technical things, things he needed to know about the objects, what he wrote was more like a record of sorts, not like what he was used to write.

'_Indeed'_

Harry's eyebrows rose to his hairline, surprised to see that a word was written on his diary.

"The hell" he muttered, staring at his red feathered quill, then at the page, which began to display words of its own.

'_Fear not, I'm an ally'_

Assessing the situation, Harry wondered what to do, how to respond…

"Ah what the hell" Harry exclaimed as he dipped the quill even more in ink and began to write.

'_Okay, who are you, and you better not be a Death Eater because if you are so help me I…'_

'_I assure you I am not one of them, I fought them in the first war, and we have a common enemy'_

Harry narrowed his eyes at that, an ally; it seemed to be popping out of the trees like daisies these days.

'_My name is Balaji, I have fought the minions of this dark lord several times, I am proud to know that more have taken the task of opposing him, although I saddens me to know that this beast has defiled magic and life with his corrupted actions'_

Harry blinked, Balaji seemed to have opposed Voldemort as much as other people during the war, even more than usual.

'_What was your role in the war Balaji, by the way I'm Harry, Harry Potter'_

'_Ah, the son of Lily and James, it is good to know the apple didn't fall far of the tree, but it saddens me to know that they will never see you, as for what I did, I was an assassin'_

Harry blinked, actually blinked, did he just read right? And assassin?

'_And assassin, a real assassin?'_

'_Yes, I am not ashamed of what I am and what I have done; my hands are filled with the blood of murderers and traitors, so my conscience is clean'_

'_Okay, so why you contacted me, how I got this quill in the first place? It is obvious you waited until I got it right?'_

'_Indeed, I have been watching, waiting, like our leader, I never believed Voldemort was truly dead, but you did us a great disservice, and for that I'm thankful, my daughters grew safely, sadly they have also joined the ranks of the assassins, it is not a life I want for them, but it has become a custom in our family to everyone to be trained, as for what I contacted you, well let us say that we have a common goal, and a common leader'_

Harry blinked at that, a common goal he understood, Voldemort needed to be stopped, but the common leader?

Then it hit him, rather hard, who was the only wizard Voldemort ever feared?

'_Dumbledore?'_

'_You caught on fast, I praise your ability of intuition, yes, Albus was our leader during our dark times, he is the latest leader on a order that has been protecting the wizard world from the shadows, The order of the Phoenix'_

Order of the Phoenix, it was kinda a symbolic name, considering that phoenixes were considered among the most powerful and light aligned creatures of the magical world, or so Hermione told him, then he looked at his quill, and got eye wide, he was using a phoenix feather as a quill!

"Bloody hell"

His exclamation was understandable, he was using a phoenix feather to write, and damn that was awesome in so many levels.

'_Okay, you and he headmaster were part of a secret society that protected the wizard world when the ministry was unable to, why are you contacting me?'_

'_Simple, with the confirmation of the dark lord quasi return, Albus decided it was time to semi-activate our forces, to gather information and allies, because it is obvious the dark lord will gather his own, confrontation is inevitable, so we hope to gather forces and make sure we are ready, I have contacted you in hopes you join us, I know that a children in a war is a barbaric concept, but dire times call for dire measures'_

_You don't have to ask, I'm in 100% as long we get rid of the freak, so what's the game plan'_

Harry knew that this had to be kept a secret, he knew it, he just entered a secret society dammit, and things like this demand secrecy.

'_For the moment we wait, we observe, we determine, and when we are sure…we strike'_

_**September 1**__**st**__**…**_

"For the love of Horus this is ridiculous!" harry cried out, "Tell me about it mate, I can't believe I forgot my broom" Ron said with a slight frown, this was the fifth time that the Weasley car, AKA the ford Anglia had to return to the Burrow for something the kids forgot, first it had been Harry who had forgot his whip (much to Molly charging) then it was Fred's turn, he forgot a set of fireworks, then it was George who forgot a potion kit, then it was Ginny who forgot a book, which one they didn't knew because what she brought was nothing like they had bought back in august, then lastly is Ron who forgot his broom, also a Nimbus, but a 1900 model, while superior to any other broom know of other brands, it was still inferior compared to the 2000 model, but as Ron had quoted them 'is not the weapon that kills, is the hand behind it that does the deed' meaning that the broom, no matter what model was, meant nothing without a good rider.

And it seemed calamities didn't stop there, oh no, of all the things they had to sortie was a traffic jam, a traffic jam of all things, and there could saw firsthand that wizards are not immune to road rage, as Mr. Weasley colorfully displayed when he cursed the reason of the jam, an accident provoked by a woman who was more preoccupied in glossing her lips than rather the road and had crashed a police cruiser.

After that, and learning a colorful sort of words coming out of Arthur's mouth, they had finally arrived at King Cross station, they had basically mimicked a stampede of rhinos as they entered the gateway to platform 9 ¾, and they had five minutes to spare, which was a record to say the least.

Those five minutes were spend by the boys and girl in finding an unoccupied wagon compartment, or one with someone familiar, luckily Harry and Ron found Hermione in one of those and immediately bunked in, Fred and George all but shoved Ginny with them, claiming they needed a little of chaos in their lives, courtesy of the not so innocent looking girl (Harry had found out the hard way that Ginny Weasley is a terror, period)

As the train finally moved away, the group fell into a semi-comfortable silence, semi because Hermione finally had a subscription to the Daily Prophet, and had requested news about last month, sooner or later she found the ones of Harry and the Weasleys.

"I tell you Hermione it was not as dangerous as they make it" Harry clarified, of course he had read the newspaper of that day, and was shocked to see that they had put that Harry and the Weasleys had sorted a pit of Acromantulas, a pool of basilisk venom, chained werewolf's, a dragon, a hag and a hall that shot venomous darts.

"Oh really? Barnacles?" Hermione asked with a challenging tone, "A room that shot spears out of every inch of the room? A flaming hall? Really Harry, not so dangerous" Hermione responded with a sarcastic tone.

"See? you understand" Harry said, totally ignoring the sarcastic tone of her voice, making Hermione groan, why one of her friends had to be thickheaded?

As the group settled down, the door of their compartment opened, a girl of Ginny's age, blond long hair that seemed untamed, grey colored eyes that seemed to stare at the nothingness, and at the same time stare at your soul, wearing on her neck what seemed a chain made out of bottle caps.

"Hello Ginevra" the girl said, "Hello Luna" Ginny said, seeing Luna's trunk behind her, "Hermione, this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Hermione" Ginny introduced both witches, Luna dragging her trunk and putting it under the chairs, sitting between Hermione and Ginny, "Hello Hermione" Luna said in a dreamy like tone, something that put Hermione out.

"So…besides finding an ancient treasure, what else did you did Harry? Ron?" Hermione asked, "Not much, I spend most of the day cataloging the relics we found there, Ron here kept studying the book I gave him"

"Book? What book?" Hermione asked, "Oh you know, a magical book about martial arts which so far has taught him how to break bones with his fingers alone, and that's chapter 2" Harry stated, "You are telling me that all you did during the defense back in year one was just chapter 1 and 2 of a book Harry gave you?" Ron nodded at her question.

"How come I didn't get something like that?" she asked in indignation, "Woman I got a book with over one thousand years worth of charms, curses, hexes and counter-hexes for Christmas" Harry snapped, "And I'm grateful for it, but damn why Ron got the good stuff?" she moaned, "Because unlike you, he is a boy, and as a boy he is, he enjoy beating people to a bloody pulp" Harry said as a matter of fact, "No Harry, that's your thing" Ginny said with a smirk, making Harry stick his tongue at her, "Put a sock on your mouth firecracker"

"As long is not one of your dirty ones mop-head" Ginny said back, "Ah…the nargles doing good work for once" Luna said to Hermione in a dreamy tone, "The what?"

"Nargles" Luna said with such conviction that one might believe that sole word held the meaning of life in it, "…what the hell is a nargle?" Hermione asked, even before Luna could answer that question (and surely produce a titan size headache to Hermione too logic brain) the doors of their compartment were opened again.

"Man I thought you didn't boarded the train" and much to their shock, Dean, the Parvati twins, Seamus and Cho Chang entered the compartment, and seated in the oddly crowed, but spacious compartment, "…Okay, there are ten people in a compartment that can only allocate four, maybe five…how the hell?" Harry asked out loud the obvious question.

"Enlargement charms Harry or you actually believe that this train could take the whole bulk of Hogwarts student body in one go?" Hermione said, "I read it on…"

"Hogwarts a history, yes we know" Harry and Ron stated at the same time, "Just marry the poor book and be over with your infatuation" Dean joked, making Hermione glare at the dark skinned boy who quaked under her glare.

"Well that does explain how Mr. Weasley was able to fit us all on a Ford Anglia backseat" Harry muttered, "And why you didn't told me that before?" he questioned Ron, "You never asked" was his short but blunt response.

Any kind of response of Harry was drowned when the doors of the compartment opened yet again, this time allowing Draco and Neville in, along with two girls, both girls with dark hair, nearly identical, if it wasn't for the fact one was shorter than the other, than and the short one was clad like a Muggle, Muggle jeans and a Muggle sweater.

"How many times you can lose that damnmable toad Longbottom!" Draco all but snapped to Neville, "At least can you put a collar to the thing?" the little girl said as she tossed her trunk…right on the feet of Harry and Ron.

Both boys bit the fit of curses that would have followed by a mere sheer will of steel…and Hermione glaring at them if they even made a 'meep'.

"Hey Draco, what brought you here? And who are your new shadows?" Hermione asked, eyeing both girls with some apprehension, she somehow got used to the bulking size of Crabbe and Goyle, but two girls? Well that was unexpected.

"They are Daphne Greengrass and her sister Astoria, Daphne is in our year and Astoria will start this year her education, and for the other part, ever since Potter here decided to put the wizarding Britain on a state of paranoia after confronting the dark lord" Draco began, "Several…factions had decided to branch out…there is a division currently" Draco then sat, a gloom look on his face, "Father was not too pleased when he found out I was almost used…while other parents were…excited…Crabbe and Goyle parents basically forbade my friendship with them, and they accepted to eagerly…I thought I had better friends than that" he stated with a bitter look, "You can expect in the following days a very visible division within the Slytherin house, Theodore being the head of one of them" Draco warned.

"Great, at least is in one house" Seamus muttered, "Don't be so sure, there is no way all the purebloods supremacist and once servants of lord asshole sons and daughters are in Slytherin alone, is just illogical, there are purebloods on every one of the houses, and surely supremacists as well, just well hidden, and waiting" Harry stated with a cross of arms.

"Thanks for ruining our hopes of a possible tranquil year Potter" Cho snapped with a frown, "I just say we better be careful, as I see it anyone who are not with them are enemies" Harry added.

"He is right" Neville muttered, "This year is going to be a hard one" he added, "Especially with that git Lockhart around, seriously I would be safer on Voldemort's grasp, and that's saying much" Harry said, suddenly feeling a chill run on his spine, looking he saw that all the girls, minus Ginny had a glare leveled at him, "What? He is a git"

"No, he is a godsend to us girls for what we have to endure with you senseless gits" Daphne snapped, "What? We are no senseless, we have a lot of sense, besides I doubt he is a godsend, I dare say more like a devil send" Harry muttered out loud, the guys agreeing with him, further fanning the flames that was a woman's temper eve more, considering that there was at least six fans of Gilderoy Lockhart in the compartment, it was not odd what happened next.

Out in the compartment, the lady of the candies on the trolley passed, only to gasp when Harry Potter emerged out of the compartment, looking battered and out of a war, with a wild look he grabbed her trolley and shoved it inside, then pulled a bag full of galleons and handed it to the woman, "Here, for saving our asses" he said as several hands grabbed him and dragged him to the compartment, all while screaming and kicking like someone who was being dragged by the hands of hell.

The lady just looked at the interior of the bag, growing eye wide at the amount of galleons in it, she could buy a trolley bigger than the one she had before, buy more candies and even had spare.

Inside the compartment, things had finally calmed down, or as much as possible, the girls were giving Harry and the boys an evil glare, while munching the assorted candies, well all but Hermione, she had to be fed by Ron to be calmed, and that was only possible when in her stupor and madness she had sat on his lap.

The boys looked like if they had fought against a meat grinder, and the grinder won, they were also eating candies, and had apprehensive looks on their eyes, like beasts that got tamed, or husbands who got to meet the wild side of their shy wiles.

While all this happened, Ginny, the only girl who didn't attacked the boys munched a chocolate frog while looking at the large group, the odd alliance between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw students, this was going to be an odd year she mussed, especially after witnessing the wild side of Luna for defending Lockhart who was immune to the many animals she so said existed and screw your head over.

"Oh yeah, what a way to start the year…and we haven't even arrived to Hogwarts"

* * *

_and there it is, another chapter gone, let me know if you liked the chapter and the story in general, beyond that nothing else but to read, review and desire you all a good day and return to classes depending if you are in college or something, and to any colombian ready this..._

_HAPPY 20 OF JULY! INDEPENDENCE DAY BABY_

_Hypn0s sings off people, good luck and godpseed._


	10. Houses united, school divided

_Heloo Kiddies it is i! Hypn0s, with yet another chapter of Harry Potter and the change of fates, now i know i take my time with this one, but i wanted to polish some things in this thing, and to make sure my creativity juice flow once more, i don't know why, but when i reach a point where i'm sure of what i'm doing, i block myself, and is so frustrating!_

_anyway here it is, a new chapter, here the AU will be noticed the most, along with a divergence that no one saw coming, i assure you, what i used was fairly new and took a lot of risk in using, and i know you all will be either praising me or wanting to burn me like a witch while my head is on a stake._

_in any case i give you this chapter boys and girls, enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: HOUSES UNITED, SCHOOL DIVIDED**

The sorting hat in all his songs always encouraged school unity, that all houses should remain united as one, just because one was in Slytherin didn't meant that he didn't had some Gryffindor or Hufflepuff in them, in a way the hat always gave the kids the choice to be in a house that suited them, like in Harry's case, Slytherin or Gryffindor, what they choose the hat would respect it, but while the hat always sung the unity song, it held no such hope of ALL the houses and ALL the students uniting, Albus did, so it was a shock when during the first week, Draco's prediction about divisions became a reality.

In a way it scared Draco as much as it scared the people who heard him.

As he predicted the Slytherin house was divided, two sides, one side who wanted nothing to do with the dark lord and in a way had aligned themselves with the enemies of the dark lord, and the side who were still the usual Slytherin student Hogwarts knew (therefore an arrogant bunch of pureblood supremacists), both sides would be seen alongside others of the same alignment, which brought yet another painful truth that Harry pointed.

No house was exempt of the shadow of Voldemort and his twisted believes.

In the halls, in the classrooms, the common rooms, everywhere you looked the division was clear as water, the Great Hall in particular seemed to be the most glaring place to spot the division, and an imaginary line had been drawn basically, dividing both sides easily, Slytherin still held the bulk of students who were still the average Slytherin, but added with several Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in their ranks, all where purebloods, the other side held a healthy amount of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Muggleborns, half-bloods and the so called 'blood traitors' with a small amount of Slytherin on their ranks.

While the 'dark' side held a great deal of purebloods that knew a lot of magic and had experience (and their parents support) behind them, they didn't had the figures the 'light' side had.

While many Ravenclaws would argue at this claim, the 'light' had the smartest witch of their generation on their ranks, a Muggleborn to add insult to injury, Hermione Granger, then it was of course the Weasley menace as many call it, the twins Fred and George, along with their brother Ron Weasley, or better known as the magical equivalent of Chuck Norris, add to that mix their brother Percy, who somehow allied with the 'light' side, no one knows why, maybe because he, like the rest of his family, believes in the ideals of equality or something like that, now coupled with that their newest member, Ginny, another Gryffindor.

Then of course they had new additions, Ravenclaw had Luna 'loony' Lovegood, the daughter of the editor (and somewhat heir) of the Quibbler, the last scion of the Longbottom line, Neville, and to add injury, Draco Malfoy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, that combination had shocked many with their current position, the Slytherin in them in full display, not the treacherous part, but the cunning one, the part that told them that they were on the right side, and the winning one to add.

Of course the 'light' side had Harry Potter, certified good guy and badass, many purebloods would rather be exposed to the torture curse by Bellatrix herself than be on the receiving end of Harry's whip, especially with the cracker that slice and dice, coupled that with the mean punch most of his spells had, and the mean attitude he had sometimes to people who annoyed him, making an enemy of the boy-who-lived was bad to anyone's health.

Not only that, the 'light' side had four times the numbers compared to the other side, who was mainly composed of purebloods of all the houses, but where they lacked numbers, the made it up with experience and magic knowledge, most of them were accomplished casters, to their age of course, and unlike the 'light' side, they had a leader to guide them, Theodore Nott.

Most teachers saw the division with various grades of disbelieve and some sadness, friendships had been broken when the true colors of people was showed, houses were divided internally, the division was well marked on Slytherin, fights broke out almost all the time, most of them without magic (Muggleborn and Half-blood prove that a fistful on a nose is more effective than any stunner know) the house points were at a historical lowest, and tension was running high, but there was a good thing to see of all this.

While the school in a way was divided on two sides, the house members of each side were united for a cause, or a reason, usually the four houses would seat on the Great Hall on their own tables, never mixing, now you couldn't see a table without a mixture of green, yellow, blue and red, it was not odd to see the sworn enemies, Gryffindors and Slytherin talking about Quidditch, Hufflepuffs hanging with Ravenclaws, study group formed by Slytherins, Gryffindors protecting the first years of all the houses, for once the four houses were united, but divided at the same time, it was bittersweet.

The classes were a neutral point, mostly because no one wanted to start a hex battle with a teacher present, people who were accomplished wizards and witches, this neutrality was more present on Charms and Potions, the reputation of Professor Flitwichk as former duelist champion made several students think it twice even before drawing their wands, as for Snape, well his reputation as a ruthless, destructive and powerful wizard was enough to keep even the members of his house on the edge, his classroom has always been the battleground among Slytherin and Gryffindor students, now no one dared to do something remotely illegal in his class, that spoke volumes of how much they feared the potions master.

Most classes the tension ran high, and teachers had to display their ability when literal battles broke in their classrooms, professor Vector easily disabled a barrage of Expeliarmus with a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall transfigurated the classroom chairs in Muggle baby high chairs, and the students clothes in baby clothes in less than three seconds, Professor Sprout had bonded all her class with a single flick of her wand to a flower that transformed into a literal girl's nightmare, the tales went on and on, oddly enough the Weasley twins had yet to unleash their full wrath on anyone who attacked their friends, surely their notoriety as class-A pranksters (and the firework arsenal under their bed) kept their enemies on the line.

And if things weren't bad enough, something worse than Gilderoy Lockhart and Voldemort on a bathing suit came one night, one stormy dark night…

* * *

"I tell you Weasley, the Arrows are firm contenders for this season cup, the pathetic attempts of the cannons to win only will earn them a visit to St. Mungos ICU"

"Oh please Malfoy, the cannons have a will of steel, unlike other teams who give up easily at the first 100 points score, this is their year, and I know it"

"Oh please, their team is so pathetic than even this year Harpies could take them down"

"SAY WHAT!"

One Draco Malfoy saw with a shocked (and disappointed) gaze that he seemed to be the only supporter of the Arrows, and that every single girl seemed to be a fan of the Holyhead Harpies, the first (and only) all female team, hell their medic, manager and water boy (or girl) were females.

The great hall was as usual at dinner time, packed to the brim with students, chatting, eating, making homework's or simply enjoying the company that usually came when you were inside the great hall, and as usual the two camps were divided as usual, to the right of the teachers the bigger camp, the 'light' or mixed-blood camp, and to the left the smaller, yet well connected 'dark' or pureblood camp, it was interesting to note that upperclassmen of Slytherin composed the bulk of the force, which meant they had a mean punch on most of their spells, but lacked numbers, compared to the inexperienced but numerous lowerclassmen that composed the bulk of the mixed blood camp.

Conversations came and go easily, louder of the mixed side; the pureblood side kept talking in hushed tones or passing charmed airplanes to other people to talk in a more secretive manner, which was odd and suspicious, but something the professors chalked as them being paranoid, the other side was fuller with life…and an itch to start a fist fight, a wand works like a feather in a knife fight, useless in close combat.

As the storm raged outside Hogwarts, and all thanked that the path to the common rooms had a roof, and they had a decent plumping system to prevent flooding during those days, Dumbledore chose that moment to make the usual dinner announcement.

"Students, as you all know, October is approaching, and to celebrate it in a more festive manner than we usually do every 31st, a costume bash shall be held and be opened to all years of students, to those who don't know what a costume bash is, I shall enlighten you" and so the headmaster illustrated the student body what they should expect on their first costume bash.

Most students had a vague idea of what to dress, Muggleborns seemed eager, and so half-bloods, purebloods on the other hand looked lost, and with no idea on what to do.

"…Maybe if I dress like my father" Draco said out loud, "Why the hell you would dress like the pimp of your dad?" Harry had the fortune to see a picture of the illustrious Lucius Malfoy, and the way he dresses, and with the cane, he looks like a pimp, a Goth pimp, but one nonetheless.

"My father is not a pimp" Draco said, he had to ask several people (and swallow his pride and ask Hermione) what was a pimp, it would be Dean who would illustrate him of the name, and Draco didn't like it one bit.

"Of course he…" any answer Harry had was drowned by a thunder that spooked many first years, that and the doors of the great hall opening wide and with a boom.

To the students of the mixed camp who were slightly edgy when it comes to loud sounds, the doors of the great hall opening like if a troll was attacking again, was a signal to lost it.

"FIRE!"

"WAIT!" any warning Dumbledore shouted was drowned as a light show basically descended to the doors of the great hall, blasting the wood of the door to pieces, a barrage without any control continued for at least a minute until common sense and self control kicked in.

As the smoke settled, and a figure was visible, Harry was the first to ask the one million galleon question.

"Okay who transfigurated the woman into a toad?"

That was followed by a round of laughter's that overshadowed the storm outside easily, "Harry Potter you hooligan!" the woman all but screamed like a banshee, her scream making many students backs to turn yellow.

The woman was dress in a ugly pink neon dress, pink neon cotton like dress, holding an equally ugly pink neon purse, what disturbed many the most was the toad like face the woman had, that and the sneer she had directed at Harry, who looked…well he looked like if he had complimented her.

"What? Is a valid question" he answered back, many had the same though on their heads.

"_He isn't afraid of nothing?"_

They had not obviously heard the rumor that Harry feared zombies, but that's beside the point.

Whatever retort the woman was about to made was stopped when Dumbledore walked from the table and advanced at the woman, "Madam Umbridge, what a pleasant surprise" the headmaster said with a smile, one all students noted didn't had its usual eye twinkle, and seemed to pull a fake sweet smile of her lips, something that made several students of higher years to cringe (let's face it, genes were not generous with her)

"Oh, surprised? So didn't received the letter of Minister Fudge I assume" the woman called Umbridge said, "Yes I did…but I believed you would come at a later date, surely after the Christmas break" the headmaster replied.

"Well so do I, but Minister Fudge insisted that I should arrive at an early time, to put things in order" the woman said, there many students tensed up, especially Harry, his eyes narrowed instantly, recognizing the woman finally.

"That's Fudge's lapdog" he whispered to Ron and Neville, "The little tramp had the nerve to accuse Sirius of liar and recommend that he should remain in Azkaban" he added with a sneer, staring at Minister Fudge answer to Harry Potter and the rumors about the dark lord flying around Hogwarts about an army.

Dolores Jane Umbridge, his undersecretary.

And there hasn't been even a week since they arrived to Hogwarts.

"_And here I believed this was going to be an easy year"_

* * *

Kingsley could only shake his head as he saw Sirius Black, former convict of Azkaban and reason he was getting a bigger paycheck, pace around his room, looking for something, whatever it was, he had basically turned the room upside-down, at his side stood the elderly (and crazy) house elf Kreacher, looking as equally surprised that his 'dirty convict' of a master was turning the house upside-down, throwing objects without regard who was behind him.

"The nerve of that guy sending that crazy bitch!" and all while muttering about the news he just found out, Minister Fudge had send Dolores Umbridge as a liaison (or as his eyes, ears, mouth and any other organ he might need) to Hogwarts.

'To aid our future advance even to greater lengths' Fudge had said, people barely ate that, knowing that Fudge latest maneuver was to delay the inevitable, that or to take as many of his enemies with him down Sirius didn't knew, but he knew that Umbridge was bad news, bad mojo.

How he knew? She was a seventh year when he was a third year, and a Hufflepuff, when a Hufflepuff has a smile that scared the crap out of Bellatrix and Lucius and force them to sleep with their wands drawn, then you know that something is wrong, dead wrong, especially when it was in that year that Bellatrix began to lose it.

Sirius knew that Umbridge was there to silence any kind of rumors regarding the dark lord, and obvious attempt of Fudge to stop his inevitable doom (not that it would work) but above all to confirm the rumors of an army being formed in Hogwarts.

Now he knew that he was unable to help Harry in any way that allowed him to interact with Harry physically (his attempts to seduce his female psychiatrist have proven so far useless, but he will prevail at the end) but that doesn't mean he can't send him some heavy guns to defend himself.

After all Dolores Umbridge is known for being a drama queen and a pain in the butt to any DADA teacher, including Lockhart.

* * *

Ginny kept a dark gloomy aura around her as she advanced towards the common room, her last class was finally over, and truth to be told, she had learned more defense against the dark arts by listening at Harry's tips on how to maim an opponent with your bare hands (or its defect any blunt object) and Ron's teaching on how break bones with your fingers alone, than what she learned in Lockhart's class.

She had to admit, he is an eye candy for all witches of any age, but that's about it, the class was boring, and the only thing she learned was that she gained a migraine of the size of Voldemort's ego.

As she approached the common room of Gryffindor, she saw how several groups of several houses walked around, sixth years, third years, first years in particular stuck together like glue, mostly for protection, a single seventh year student can't do nothing against a dozen of students beating him to a pulp, it had happened several times, strength in numbers.

Her case was different however, her last name gave her a rep among students as untouchable (you don't want to mess with the little sister of six red heads that can make your life a living hell, and one of them works with dragons) that and somehow, she wished she knew, her blood bond secret had been leaked out, George has always told her that secrets in Hogwarts remain a secret for just a week, and then the world finds out of them, and her secret was no exception, hell many confused the blood bond with a fabled soul bond, which would have meant she married with Harry, meaning many of her dreams and fantasies made true, and a crushing hug of her mother like no other, that and tears.

The good thing about the leak of the blood bond was that no one dared to mess with someone who was basically linked to Harry 24/7, knew where you were and didn't fear about beating the brains out of your skull, it was like having a guardian angel (or a Nundu as a pet) and it was nice, she could trek the halls without the need of social groups being with her, or making appointments to do such treks, things in Hogwarts were tense at is best, and the division and Umbridge were not making things better, in fact things got a lot worse than usual.

The woman, who Harry had said to the four winds, had been transfigurated into something McGonagall would not be able to transform back to its original form (the exact words were that not even Merlin itself with all the magic in the world would be able to turn the toad woman into something presentable) would be in Hogwarts for now on, overseeing the students welfare and making sure that no more incidents like the one that happened the year before (she really wished she had born before Ron) never repeated.

"_As if…what that woman can do to help? I doubt she even has magic enough to shoot an Expeliarmus, let alone protect a whole school"_ she thought with a frown, to a girl of her age, Ginny had very mature thoughts, comes with the territory of six brothers who are basically in her eyes caveman, there had to be someone with some level of maturity, hence her, Percy doesn't count, he is a prat, not mature as he believes he is.

As she rounded a corner, she bended in pain, her legs burned, not the feelings of flames in the legs, but rather the feeling of straining the legs, almost to the point of breaking the bones.

"Oh great" she muttered, the side-effect of the blood bond, anything Harry felt, either happiness of pain, she felt it and vice-versa, so far they had grown magically strong and accustom to the surges of joy or pain that came with childhood, the fact she felt like if her legs were about to fall of her body meant that Harry was feeling pain.

With a groan she followed her trek to the Gryffindor common room, hoping that Harry had only fell of the stairs and landed bad on his legs, nothing Madam Pomfrey could not fix in an hour, when she arrived however, she saw that neither Hermione nor Ron were around, like Harry.

"…Bloody hell"

* * *

Harry let a set of curses that were not meant to a boy of his age, he had landed on his soils, and damn it hurt like hell, his lower body absorbed most of the fall, but it hurt like a bitch, and now there he was, on a hole, alone, and in pain.

How he ended up there, well adventures with him not usually start with an epic and over the top plot and plan made by a bodiless dark lord, usually they began with him and causality, in this case he was not looking at the road when returning from Hagrid's hut, it was dark, and well he never saw the hole in the middle of the road, hence the reason he is on the ground.

Looking around he saw that while there was a lot of grass and weeds predominated the room walls, the place he was used to be a hall of some sorts, with torches to illuminate the way, but god knows how many years of not taking care and being underground had allowed plants to grow around, roots popping out of the walls and plants of all sorts had emerged out of the once paved ground.

Pulling his wand out, Harry casted a lumos easily, the tip of his wand glowing and illuminating the dark areas, turning around, Harry saw that the area behind him was collapsed, surely that had been the entrance to whatever the hell he was currently.

With a sigh, and adjusting his hat to his head, Harry advanced, his only means of defense being his whip, he still has to learn to cast spells in chain, and that would only happen in third year, if he is lucky to not end with a useless teacher like the current one.

He walked for less than five minutes trough the foliage filled corridors, he ducked several branches that had broke through the walls and ceiling easily while looking for water and had created a natural barrier that only had been sorted because Harry's small frame had allowed him to pass, while he is no giant like Ron, he is taller than Hermione and Ginny, that is certain.

At last, after sorting the many branches, Harry reached an oak door, or what was left of it, time, and the area around the door had made the oak door to rot, Harry could easily say that termites were lurking around, that or the magical equivalent of a termite.

With a slight push, the door fell of its rusted hinges with a mighty crash…

"Dear mighty can't you see I'm sleeping here!"

Only to hear a female voice on the room, curiosity picked by the fact that someone was inside the room, surely with no means to reach the outside world, made Harry wonder what was beyond the frame of the door, something he decided to see in that instant.

Entering the room, he tensed when several torches lighted up, showing that the room he was currently was of the size of Gryffindor's common room, stacked to the brim with tomes over tomes of whatever the hell they contained, bookshelf's filled with books of all kinds, Hermione's view of paradise he dared believed, there was a desk in the middle of the room with a comfy looking chair along to seat, the only wall decoration he found there was a portrait of a beautiful looking woman, surely on her early thirties he assumes, long, smooth looking black hair, a diadem hung on her forehead, a beautiful one he sees, smoothly made, the woman in the portrait was dress in regal blue clothes that almost shined with their own light, like if they were made of sapphires itself, what Harry noted however was that the woman was staring at him with an imposing, almost scary look, like a hawk overseeing from a high point.

"You are a student…are you not?" Harry nodded when the woman in the portrait spoke to him, he had been explained by Arthur that most wizard families had portraits of familiars that had died and were animated by their magic when parting away, like ghosts, these magical portraits were echoes of their former selves, in essence it was a carbon copy of that person, like the one of the Fat Lady.

"Yeah, question is who are you lady?" Harry asked as he approached the portrait, his green eyes focusing on the dark brown of the one of the portrait, "No education at all my boy, one should give its name first to receive an equal answer" the woman said simply but firmly.

"…Harry Potter" Harry answered simply, he didn't knew why, but the portrait seemed very surprised to hear his name, "Potter? You said Potter?" the woman asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh dear mighty, what kind of crazy, off his rocker headmaster allowed a Potter in the halls of Hogwarts…again! I told Godric it was a bad idea to accept the Potters, but he listened? No" the woman began ranting.

"Hey!" Harry snapped the woman, "As far as I know my dad was here as well so lay off the tantrum and tell me who you are and why you fear the Potters so much" Harry demanded, the woman looked surprised, but then smiled a condescending smile, like if she knew something he didn't.

"My name is Rowena Ravenclaw" Harry blinked once, then twice, then pinched himself, and then grinded, "Alright! I found the long lost portrait of one of the founders, HA-HA! Damn I'm good" Harry boasted with a smile, Rowena raised a delicate eyebrow at that display, is not like he discovered the sunken city of Atlantis.

"Okay…question, what the hell are you doing here? I though the founders portraits were on the common rooms of each house, not hidden on a dark, lonesome room hidden by roots, plants and the pass of time" Harry said, "Yes…well I died young I dare say myself I'm the youngest witch to die of natural causes, and well I had little time to tell Godric about my portrait location, by the way what year this is?" she asked.

"1992, we are in the 20th century lady, you surely have been asleep for at least nine centuries, damn what a nap that was" Harry commented, "Indeed…how is Hogwarts, and the magical world, I have been a little detached of the outside world" she asked, Harry brought the chair of the room in front of Rowena and sat in it.

"Well…where to start…okay let's begin from what I know, you're staring at the only survivor of the killing curse…"

And so a Gryffindor began conversation with one of the founders, really hoping that Ginny would guide anyone to where he was currently.

* * *

"Okay you pair! Where have you been?" Ginny all but snapped to Ron and Hermione, both looked a little annoyed that a little girl was scolding them like a mother would.

"First of all Ginny, we were exploring, you know? Trying to find more hidden places at Hogwarts that the twins have, and we did, but we will tell the others later, now where is Harry? We haven't seen him ever since he left to Hagrid's hut" Hermione said.

"That was I was going to ask you, I haven't seen him either, neither the others, hell I even asked the ghosts, no one has seen him enter the castle" now Ginny was worried as hell, "That's not it, before I came to the common room I felt my legs nearly snap…I think Harry fell on a hole and on his feet, but later I felt happiness, and curiosity, Harry is somewhere where he feels happy" Ginny said.

"…Show us where he is" Ginny understood what Ron had ordered her to do, extending her hand, the familiar red lifeline as Harry called it emerged of the palm of her hand, exiting the common room.

The trio's trek was easy, well as easy it can be while ducking Snape, the man seemed to be on a murderous spree or about to do so, and it didn't take a genius to realize that Lockhart had something to do with it.

Ginny's visible connection to Harry guided them to a clearing near Hagrid's hut, there they saw a hole on the middle of the area, Hermione frowned at that, "The terrain there is soft, Harry's weight must have caused to cave under his feet" Hermione then proceed to make some sort of complex wand work, ending with the words "Flare" a purple sparkle bolt of energy emerged of her wand, falling through the hole and illuminating the hole until it met the bottom, there it exploited safely and illuminated the tunnel and the bottom.

"It is quite a fall, we need a way to get there without breaking our legs in the process" Hermione's answer to Ron's statement was her actually conjuring a ladder made out of ropes, Ginny and Ron stared at Hermione with something akin to shock, "Well, Harry did got me a book of spells…one million curses, hexes, charms for every days life" she said with a smile, "Girl's first" she added as she descended the ladder, Ginny followed later, then finally Ron.

When they reached the bottom, Ginny and Ron noted that the area around them still glowed purple.

"Is one of the many spells the book has, is an American spell that acts as a Muggle flare, unlike the Muggle flare however, this will keep shining until I will it so, and it takes little magic to perform, better than lumos I believe" Hermione stated with a smile as she waited to Ginny to guide them, Ginny just advanced, keeping a watchful eye around, after all a corridor filled with roots popping out of the wall was not a good sign, or so she believes.

Passing the roots was easy; especially when Hermione used a spell that Ron swore had seen only once.

"Sectusempra!" Ron was really surprised when Hermione used the very same spell Snape used against the troll back in the first year to cut the roots, the thick branches were of little consequence to the curse that as able to slice the flesh of a troll as easily as Harry's whip cracker, albeit he noted Hermione was a little tired after using it.

"_Snape must have a lot of magic to cast that spell several times over, but to Hermione to learn it by just a glance…magnificent"_

Ron remained at Hermione's side while Ginny guided them to wherever Harry was currently.

"No way!" and soon heard his voice echo from a room that was once separated by an oak door, the trio entered the room, and where surprised to see Harry seated on a chair, conversing with a portrait of a beautiful raven haired woman.

The woman then stopped talking to Harry once she saw who was inside the room; Harry stood up and turned around spotting his friends on the entrance, and smiled.

"Hey guys, guess what? I found the long lost portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, wicked eh?" he said with a smile, "Found me? You fell on a hole boy, and your curiosity brought you to me…now I wonder why you are not in my house, you show great deal of intelligence" Rowena's portrait exclaimed.

"On just what I like, Hermione here should be one on Ravenclaw, she is the smartest witch of our time after all" Harry proclaimed, making Hermione raise an eyebrow, it was not the first time someone referred to her as the smartest witch of her generation, but to be referred to the portrait of one of the smartest and cleverest witches of all times, not to say one of the founders made her slightly embarrassed, albeit proud of being who she is.

As for Ron and Ginny…

"Harry…you realize you found the missing portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw…the last portrait of the founders? The one that countless headmasters, headmistress, professors and students alike have been looking ever since she died, and only an intimidating statue of her remains on the Ravenclaw common room as reference of her former appearance?" Ron asked, Harry just gave him a half-shrug at that.

"When you put it that way it kinda makes it looks like if I found the holy grail, besides I always believed portraits could move freely from portrait to portrait" Harry said.

"Is not that simple Harry, this room alone was made to prevent ghosts of all kinds to pass its walls, that included the living portraits, not only that, a seer told me that one day a man/wraith would come to look for my knowledge, and this room holds great deal of knowledge of the past, rituals long forgotten, spells of great destruction, if these were to fall in the wrong hands" she mussed, making the fur sober up, knowing what she was referring when she spoke about a man/wraith.

"Voldemort" Harry hissed and Rowena raised an eyebrow when the red-heads slightly flinched at the mention of such peculiar name.

Seeing the woman questioning look, Harry explained her that Voldemort was surely the man/wraith that she was warned about by the seer, "I see…a dark lord…the more things change, the more they stay the same" she said softly.

"Yeah" Harry muttered, the silence that hung on the room was broken by a toll of bells that indicated that it was eight o'clock, which meant that the curfew for first years was in effect, of course Ginny didn't care, nowadays there were more dangerous things than meeting the caretaker or Snape in the halls, and considering that house pints were at its lowest due to the constant fights breaking out between both camps, losing points for being out in curfew was the least of her worries.

"So…what now?" Hermione wondered, "Well, we take her portrait to the headmaster I suppose, but we keep the secret of these books with us, I think there is a reason some rituals should remain hidden and forgotten" Harry said.

"Indeed, it would not do us good if we were to babble about this hidden library and its contents" Hermione was ready to protest about Ron's statement, but being the witch she is she understood why he told that, easily the library contained spells of all kinds in books, hexes, curses, charms, rituals, both light and dark magic, it could either help or injure someone, besides the seer made it painfully clear that Voldemort would be looking for such library containing spells of ages past, spells that not even Dumbledore knew.

It was a risky gamble, but one they had to take in order to prevent such information from ever leaking, even more if it contained information on how Voldemort could recover his body.

"…Is there a way out of the room, besides the one we came in?" Ginny finally asked to the portrait, "But of course, just pull that book, the one with the black cover and bronze like letters, that one" Rowena indicated to Hermione, the Muggleborn witch did as told, grabbing the book and pulling it easily, when she did this, the bookshelf which contained the book began to move, covering the entrance in which the kids had entered, and revealing an exit, stairs leading upwards to wherever the exit was.

"Guys go and see if there is an exit while I deal with Rowena's portrait" Harry said, he was confident he could carry to portrait of the woman easily, after all it would not be the first time he has to carry something double his weight, meaning before he grew a spine he had to do all the heavy lifting in the Dursleys household, and when he grew one he had lifted Dudley over his shoulder and suplex the poor fool, that American program about people beating the crap of each other was interesting, and he was a great fan of the Undertaker.

"You have questions?" Rowena asked, "In fact I do…what do you know about Horcruxes and their destruction method" Harry asked bluntly, if someone could tell him a way to destroy a Horcrux then it was the smartest witch ever, so far they only had one method, FiendFyre, and the headmaster was wary of using that method if possible as a last resort unless other method was found.

"Why you…oh, I see…Voldemort" Harry had to give it to her, she was one of the founders for a reason, "Yeah, the fool made more than one, and made me a Horcrux until I somehow got rid myself of his bit of soul" Harry stated.

"Indeed…dark lords always seek immortality and means for invincibility, but most of them stop when they realize that they are trespassing into uncharted territory, conforming then with just power, I myself fought a dark mistress who was about to create a Horcrux prior to founding Hogwarts, but she relented of that, realizing that the price paid for keeping one self in the world of the living beyond natural means was too high, in the end she told me on her deathbed that she was glad she would not face death's wrath and punishment for such actions" Rowena said.

"I see…so you know means to destroy one that does not require FiendFyre?" she nodded, "There are three ways, one is basilisk venom, a single drop is enough to destroy the object in which the soul is contained and the soul fragment in it, the second is of course your whip…the whip of the elf king Beriadan" she said, making Harry raise an eyebrow at that.

"I take is not the first time you hear the name" he nodded, "Apparently my mum was once friends with my current potion master, and both looked for 'the seven king makers' or any evidence of elves, the real deal" he stated.

"Indeed, the ring of valor, Excalibur, the crown of dementors, the armor of Thor, the cape of King Arthur, the Grimoire of Merlin and the Whip of Beriadan, each object united, and in the hands of a sole owner would create the king of kings, the king of magic, you're in particular is the most sought of them all, the whip's grip is made of the scales of the oldest and most powerful dragon of them all, the seven eyed dragon, the thong is actually elf steel, superior to goblin steel in any way imaginable, it not only absorbs anything that would make it stronger, like basilisk venom, but it also absorbs magic spells, while the cracker is in fact the whiskers of an alpha Nundu" Rowena said, and much to Harry's shock he heard a gasp behind him, turning around he saw Ginny standing on the exit, looking shocked, on her hands the cracker of his whip.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, "…A Nundu whisker cracker? Amazing" she breathed, walking slowly and standing with Harry in front of Rowena, "The exit lead to an empty hall near the Ravenclaws common room, they told me I should stay and keep guard in case someone stumbled upon it while they went for headmaster Dumbledore" Ginny said.

Harry made a frown like face to her, but he was unable to hold it, it wasn't her fault in the end, hell she was the reason his friends found him in the first place, "Don't worry about a thing Ginny, I guess you are her to check Rowena here doesn't eat me?" he half joked, Ginny just scowled, then smirked.

"But of course, I can't let the boy-who-lived to be eaten by a portrait, it would be bad for his image, he survived the impossible yet a painting killed him" she said, "But considering you boys and your hormones, being eaten by a woman as pretty as her I think you wouldn't mind" she added, making Harry blush mightily, "You little minx…"

"Ahem" any kind of argument stopped when Rowena cleared her nonexistent throat, making both pre-teens to blush, Ginny more, "While I do enjoy this lover spat" both blushed even more, "I have to tell you this Harry, you wish to destroy Horcruxes, your whip holds the key to do so, and is safer than options one and three" she added, "And what is option three anyway?" Harry asked, for a whole minute Rowena remained silent, looking at the nothingness, like thinking, or better said reminiscing old times.

"After my confrontation with that dark mistress I realized that Horcruxes seemed to be the way most dark wizards wished for immortality, but never use it because of its price, so I created a spell for it, a three phase spell…Hecatombe" she said seriously, "This spell is perhaps stronger than the killing curse…death counters death…the cyan book on the shelf on the right, first row down, you can't miss it" she said, Ginny immediately found the book, and opened it, only finding that the book had three pages filled with words, formulas and wand motions, each separated by a word, 'Heca', 'tombe' and 'Hecatombe' the rest of the book contained a lot of words, formulas for something, what she didn't knew.

"This spell is my greatest joy…and my greatest shame…Heca is the ultimate stunner and disarming spell, no shield can block it, no solid cover can stop Heca, the killing curse meets its match, every wand disarmed using Heca instantly turns into ash, and the wand arm is broken instantly" Rowena said, Harry and Ginny stared wide eyed at the founder portrait with reverence, she had created a very powerful spell, one that would be preferred by duelists if it wasn't for the fact it seemed lost knowledge that she took to the grave.

"Tombe by the other hand is the ultimate shield, death counters death, any spell used against Tombe instantly dies…including the killing curse, this comes with the theory that even spells are not eternal, and in some moment they stop working, charms, hexes, curses, magic weapons, animated figures, golems, anything that attacks tombe is instantly dead, the magic that animated them is instantly cancelled, living beings are stunned when they touch Tombe, their magic stunned of their bodies for a whole day, in essence, Tombe can create one day squids" she added, both magic kids were very surprised so far, she had created a defense that actually stopped the killing curse by cancelling the magic that was used in creating the curse, it was brilliant, simple but brilliant.

"Heca and Tombe are my greatest prides, but Hecatombe is my greatest shame…to put it simply, Hecatombe…Hecatombe is an army killer, Avada Kedavra kills one person per casting, Hecatombe…just once I use it…just once…what is nowadays a town used to be an area plagued with the worse of the worse, natural zombies and dementors, I used Hecatombe there…I erased every single trace of them with just a flick of my wand, all in front of me died…Godric and Helga saw this, and as me they dreaded the day someone learned Hecatombe…I made a witch's oath to never use Hecatombe, to never ever use it" she said.

Harry and Ginny were petrified by the words of Rowena, especially Ginny, she had heard stories of the dementors being invulnerable to any kind of magic, only the Patronus charm being able to drive them off, even wound them, but what Rowena said…a single flick of her wand and she eradicated both dementors and zombies alike, surely a great number because Hogsmeade is a large town, including a train station in which the town grew, there she saw the magnitude of the so called 'army killer' Hecatombe was in short words the fourth unforgivable, if someone were to test the destructive power of such spell.

"…Why you told us this? Why you told us about Hecatombe…why are you giving us such a weapon?" Harry asked while Rowena remained silent, staring at Harry and Ginny with some sadness.

"I…had a Potter and a Weasley once as my students, Ravenclaws as well, very smart, alone they were brilliant, but together…oh together, they helped me create Hecatombe, and when they found out about the power they helped me create they ensured that no one would use Hecatombe…only if you learn and master Heca and Tombe, you can safely use Hecatombe, a failsafe, I know Hecatombe is now a myth on many people's mind, the mother lode of spells to wizards and witches, but no one can learn it unless they learn the first two spells…" she said, slowly tearing up, if possible to a portrait.

"…What happened…to our ancestors?" Ginny wondered, "…It was a dark night on Hogwarts…Salazar had left the school because he didn't wanted muggleborns learning magic, Godric was on his office, Helga was on the forest, as usual petting some unicorns…while I spend my days on the library I helped create, I was surrounded by many first years, all eager to learn, all muggleborns…then it happened, the dark mistress I defeated had a follower, in rage he stormed Hogwarts, seeking me, he found instead my prime students, Lucas Potter and Zacharias Weasley, fourth years…they fought like men possessed against a superior opponent who had nothing to lose and a mission to accomplish…to hurt me deeply, he did it" she said bitterly.

"When I found them, I found that follower dead, a hole replacing his heart, I looked for my students, I found them dead…eyes glazed, Zack's wand smoking, recently fired the curse that killed the follower…they were the first victims of the Avada Kedavra, a curse used to execute criminals painlessly, sadly someone found the curse another use…a darker one than giving those on death row the release of a painless death…a year later I died, my daughter leaving Hogwarts for ambition…the lost of my prime students was too hard for me to take and my daughter leaving was that which pushed me to the edge…I considered them like my own, and by the looks of it, I see that ever since a Potter and a Weasley have been on Gryffindor…despite the fact Potters are brutal duelists and have a knack for destruction" she said with a small chuckle.

"If what you say about this dark lord is true, then you will need all the help possible, neither of you is ready to use Hecatombe, but Heca and Tombe is another story…Tombe can be used to cancel a Horcrux effect, the magic around it being destroyed, keeping the object intact while the soul would pass to death grasp…or so Lucas told me, I don't know but you Potters have always had a deep connection with death, almost morbid to me, but he is the reason I was able to develop Tombe, death counters death" she added.

"…Thanks…I guess" Harry said, ready to move the portrait away, "Wait" Rowena said, "Now what?" Ginny wondered, "I want you two to promise me that you would only use Hecatombe if, and only if there is no other resort, when you have nothing else to spare, if you can't think of anything else, please promise me that you will only use Hecatombe as a last resort, even with little magic added Hecatombe can kill a Nundu at long range, promise me if you face Voldemort you will use Hecatombe as your last resort" Harry nodded immediately, knowing full well that power like the one of Hecatombe should remain either forgotten or hidden, but Ginny…

"This spell…it could easily be the only thing that could stop Voldemort and his army if he regains a body…I can't promise much…I'm just a first year and I'm still grasping the basics of the Flipendo jinx, I'll try not to use Hecatombe…even not learn it at all if possible…I believe that spell should remain lost and forgotten" Ginny commented with a frown.

"Yes…but even if you were able to learn just Heca and Tombe, inevitably you would learn Hecatombe, both spells hold the basis in how to cast the spell, and the combination of both spell wand work is the wand work for Hecatombe" Rowena said seriously, "Please, promise me that you both will learn what lays on the book, I want the secrets of Hecatombe to live and die with you both, I would not stand to know that I helped create a monster spell, please" she begged.

There both Harry and Ginny nodded, knowing that the knowledge of such spell would be theirs, and die with them, Heca and Tombe would be known to all, but Hecatombe, the spell in which Heca and Tombe were created as fail safes to prevent anyone of learning the spell would die with them, true anyone who learned both spells had the potential of learning Hecatombe…but that would not happen without the knowledge of the spell, while people ignored the existence of Hecatombe, no one would put the dots together concerning the true nature of Heca and Tombe.

"Thank Merlin, I would not be able to sleep with that knowledge in my head…now let us go" after pocketing the book on her robes, Ginny helped Harry lift the portrait, finding it easy to do so, surely a feather weight charm applied previously to the portrait might be the cause.

It took them little time to reach the exit, portrait in hands, there they found not only Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore waiting, but no one else But Theodore Nott and Dolores Umbridge waiting as well, he looked upset by the presence of the headmaster, and Umbridge had that fake sweet smile Hermione once mentioned wanted to erase of her face with sandpaper.

"What is going on here?" she asked with that hyena like smile, Harry faintly saw Rowena narrow her eyes at Dolores, _"Guess we are not the only ones who hate the woman"_ Harry thought, there noticing a book on Nott's hands, one that had the initials T.M.R. in the cover, in gold.

"They are here because young Potter found the long lost portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, isn't that so Mrs. Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore asked, Umbridge was about to retort when Rowena answered.

"Indeed headmaster, young Harry here told me a lot about you, I'm greatly pleased that the school we founded still stands, albeit disappointed that it is divided by silly believes, young Harry put me on the track of the situation at hand, I will try my best to snap MY ravens back in track, they are suppose to be the logical ones, yet they act as mindless fools" Rowena's portrait stated firmly to Dolores, no one missed the angry look Theo shot to the portrait, but the kids and headmaster ignored it, while Dolores chalk it up as a potential use.

"As she stated, she was found by young Potter, and I see they are now willing to return the portrait of one of the founders back to its original place…the common room of Ravenclaw" Albus stated with a smile, "Miss Weasley, Miss granger, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, if you may follow me we shall reallocate this invaluable piece that shall boast house unity further" the headmaster of Hogwarts stated with a smile, walking away, four kids on tow with a painting, one of them and the painting sporting a smug smile on Dolores and Theo.

Theo of course tried to enter the place Potter emerged, but he was easily brushed aside by a magical barrier, Dolores tried to enter as well, but she was brushed away as well, there she realized that the headmaster, and in effect Hogwarts had denied them entrance unless the headmaster allowed them to.

"…Mister Nott…I see you have a grudge against Potter and his friends" Dolores began, knowing full well that there was no one around to hear her, "Yes" Theo said with a sneer on his face.

"Good…follow me, I think we can make something out of this" she said with a smile, Theodore waited for a second to consider her words, then followed her, as the Slytherin he is, having friends in high places that do the dirty work is always a good thing.

That single act started what would be documented in Hogwarts: a History as the blood wars.

Of course the declaration of war would be made on October 31st.

_**October 31**__**st**__**…**_

Minerva McGonagall is usually a very reserved woman when it comes to diversion and social events in Hogwarts, there had been very little events of the likes she was going to partake in the school balls like this were rare, even rarer than usual, at least it would disperse the tension that had been running among the castle ever since the division began and Umbridge arrived.

But that didn't explained why she was dressed as a purple T-Rex who had a stupid looking smile on its stuffed face!

"This is so below me" she said, at least she wasn't dressed as a pumpkin as Pomona, she swear if Dumbledore is not dress in something ridiculous she will flip and turn into the next dark mistress.

"Is all Severus faults, why we allowed him to choose our customs?" she wondered out loud, at least she wasn't alone in this, her fellow students looked as ridiculous as she looked currently, like Mister Thomas, with the odd attire of a Muggle cop, hat included, he, like the rest of Muggleborn and half-blood were not so missed like the rest of pureblood who tried in vain to pick a suitable costume for the bash.

She glanced at Neville, stiffing a laugh at his choice of costume, Harry and Hermione called it a 'cactuar' but to Minerva it was a plain cactus, yes he was clad as a cactus, it kinda suit him, while he plainly failed in potions, his skills in herbology were short to amazing, and it still lacked a proper word to describe the promise Neville had in that area, now if only he could overcome his shyness.

Minerva then glanced at Parvati, the girl was clad all in white, a white hood that covered her eyes and part of her nose and formed the likes of a triangle, only showing her mouth, a white shirt with red lines on the cuffs with a strange bracelet on her left wrist, a red sash that hung like a belt and covered her belly along with black baggy pants and brown knee high boots, overall she looked…odd, but it was a disguise so it counted.

She noted that Lavender Brown was dresses as a Nurse, the one with pink clothes, no white, pink, it was kinda eyesore to some eyes, she also noted that Seamus was disguised as a leprechaun, it was funny to see him with a fake red beard and a pipe.

Then it came the Weasley twins, Merlin had mercy on her soul were dressed as an angel and a devil respectively, who was who she didn't knew, but damn the disguises didn't do them justice…they should be disguised as imps.

Then it came their siblings…and she broke in laughter altogether, like the rest of the common room.

Ginny was dress as a big yellow rat, simple as that, the tail resembled a thunderbolt or something, and the cheeks of the disguise were round red, pointy ears with black tips complemented the bulky disguise that limited the girl movements altogether.

Then Ron, poor boy she believes, he is simply a pink round thing, big sky eyes complemented the simple yet cute outfit, along with the little turf of pink hair in the costume top and cute ears, Ron's face, like the one of his sister was the only thing visible, and was pretty much red of embarrassment, that or they were suffocating inside those suits she didn't knew, she had casted a cooling charm on her costume, she won't die of dehydration and found on this disguise, ever.

"This is humiliating" Ginny muttered, "At least your costume is slightly decent, I look like a pink quaffle" Ron stated, "Why we let Hermione talk us into this suits" Ginny asked, "Because I can't find myself saying no to that girl" Ron stated.

Minerva smiled slightly, at least she wasn't alone in her suffering, then it came Harry, and all laughter died instantly when he appeared in his rather disturbing costume, she bets all her galleons that Death Eaters would Avada Kedavra themselves if they found such a creature in a dark alley.

Harry was dressed on a heavy looking trench coat that lacked sleeves, heavy boots, and there all was normal, then the arms, it seemed to be grey colored, heavy looking, with pink…tentacles popping randomly of the 'flesh', that was not the intimidating thing, it was the face, bald, with just one eye, the right eye and part of the face being closed with staples, staples! Then the mouth, the thing lacked lips, exposing the teeth and the flesh under the lips, it lacked a nose as well, and ears, it was disturbing, and it was more considering who was behind it.

"Mister Potter?" she asked in a shocked gasp, "Yes professor?" she freaked like the rest when she heard Harry behind her, turning around she saw him dress in ragged clothes, damaged and with dried blood, a hockey mask over his head, and a…machete on his right hand, there she noted the machete was actually a carton made machete painted to look like one.

"…Wait…if you are here…then who is that?" she pointed at the disturbing thing, seeing how the thing reached for its head, a wand in hand, and tapped it, immediately brown bushy hair popped out of the bald head of the thing, and the face lost its realistic look, being removed as well, revealing Hermione's face, a smug smile on her face, "Trick or treat?" she asked with a smile.

Minerva greatly hoped that things in the great hall were not as crazy as inside her common room.

"Hey…we are missing the assholes"

"MISTER POTTER!" Minerva snapped, "Insult aside…he is right, we are missing those on the pure camp" Parvati stated, Minerva swore that girl eyes were scanning all in the room with ease with the hood on, and she had a point, those Gryffindors on the pure camp as referred were missing.

"They must be already on the Great Hall" Seamus muttered in his thick Irish accent, "Must be, considering that no one would want to see them in this embarrassing costumes" Ron muttered, "Is not embarrassing Ron, you look cute" Hermione said.

"Says the girl who is dressed like a mutant brought from one of hell's deepest holes" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, "Next year I get to choose his disguise, and he gets to disguise as a man, not as a stuffed bear" Harry snapped, placing his hockey mask on, Minerva didn't knew why, but suddenly she was more afraid of Harry's costume than Hermione's.

Any conversation died as Minerva guided her students to the Great Hall, it was agreed by the Gryffindors that they should enter the hall together, not alone, so if someone suffered humiliation for their costume (hence Ron, Ginny and Minerva) then the whole house would be there to back them up…and bully anyone foolish enough to try it.

The bash was going well, and it seemed McGonagall was not alone in her suffering, the head of Hufflepuff was dressed as a gigantic pumpkin, the head of Ravenclaw was dressed in beige robes, green skin and elf like ears, along with a cane made for him, and Snape…he looked like the goddamn Grim Reaper, Scythe included, and had his face painted like the one of a skeleton, he looked…oddly satisfied.

The headmaster however looked like a hippie, no really, his robes were replaced by outlandish clothes that were sore to the eye in color, a rainbow on neon colors that is, it was perhaps the first time Harry or anyone had seen the headmaster with pants, or with jewelry for that matter.

Hagrid was dressed as something Harry called 'Godzilla' and she hated to admit it, but she wished her costume was the one Hagrid had.

The night was young, and so many students who had decided to overdose in sugar, Harry had stumbled on Cedric and Cho, Cedric dressed as a pirate, a pirate of all things, while Cho somehow got her hands on a samurai armor, how she got one of her size he didn't knew, while Padma was dressed just like her twin, it was hard to tell the difference between one another.

Then it was Luna, clad in a lion's outfit, if you think Hermione dressed as a monster was bad, then Luna with her lion's hat that roared like one when she tapped her wand to it, Hermione was all over Luna, asking her how she was able to do that.

The it was Draco and company, while the Greengrass sisters were dresses as zombie siblings (with very realistic bite marks on their necks and pale skin) and Draco as…his dad, how he was able to grow his hair to the length his father has it, simple, magic, and he had even a cane to compliment the attire.

On all the party, Ron and Ginny were not the only ones with ridiculous costumes, it seemed every pureblood with a Muggleborn or half-blood friend or acquaintance seemed to be victim of such abuse, but all was well because there was no one of the pure camp, it was all mixed people, purebloods that didn't want to have nothing with the dark lord anymore, half-bloods who were proud of their mixed heritage and muggleborns were all in mingling with a society that once (and somehow still) view them as inferior.

The party was going well and all, but as usual all good things came to an end when the headmaster brought his wand to his throat and his voice boomed all over the great hall, drowning the music and the kids laughter, their attention now focused on the headmaster, they noticed that the usual four hourglasses that indicated the points each house had, now had a fifth hourglass, this one however had no sand of any color in it, it was empty.

"I don't like this" Harry muttered, at his side, Cedric agreed with that, a fifth hourglass could only mean one thing…

The doors of the great hall opened with a mighty boom, every person turned around, and got eye wide when the pure camp strolled in, all clad in pitch black school robes, but instead of wearing the colors of their respective houses, they instead wore ties with a dark purple color, the emblem of their house changed, instead of a lion, a raven, a snake or a badger, stood a vague humanoid figure, the body resembled a closed fly-trap plant, hands crossed and hands near the shoulders, tied in chains, with an ugly face that exposed only one eye, rows of sharp teeth and a pained expression.

"The hell" Harry muttered, spotting Theo and no one else but Dolores Umbridge leading the group, when he turned to see the headmaster, he could see that the strongest wizard too ever lived had a very stern looking face, he was not amused everyone believed.

"Madam Umbridge…your timing is questionable" he said simply, his eyes as hard as stones, lacking any twinkling, _"No wonder Voldemort feared the headmaster, he looks ready to blast them away"_ everyone thought, Harry with some amusement thought what the toad woman was about to do, ignoring her to favor a treacle tart and pumpkin juice.

"Oh headmaster I just wanted to speed up things, after all the house of Dolores needs to fill their hourglass so it can be official" as soon she made that statement, and it sunk in, everyone who was drinking sacrificed their drink to the gods of spit takes, all but Harry who was focused on his food.

"Excuse me? That's against regulations, especially since there are students there that are of my house!" McGonagall snapped forcefully, "According to regulation 35-7 paragraph 4, if a group of students' excceding twelve in numbers show inconformity with their sorting they can appeal a second sorting, as long they belong to the same house, as you can see there were many who were not happy with their current houses" Umbridge stated, several students recoiled because of the look the head of the houses were giving to the toad woman.

"…And those…clothes?" Snape said with a very measured control.

"Since none of them wanted to join the four houses, I exercised law 66" Dumbledore looked greatly alarmed at that, "Don't you…" he began, "I have already, as you can see the castle acknowledged my petition, from no own, there are five house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Dolores, with that said I also take this opportunity to state that I, as head of the house of Dolores will take a new class to teach…which one I will tell only after the end of December, good night" and with that she turned away, the students of the house of Dolores walking away with her, all but a fifth year who thought it would be a good idea to steal Harry's treacle pie slice when he was just about to take a bite of it, then say something to him, something Harry heard alone, and that was a mistake.

Harry was not amused by it, the time it took the head of the houses to calm their nerves and the rest of the students to digest the information of a fifth house was all Harry needed to punch the guy on the stomach, making him bend, then grabbing him by the waist, lifting him up with a surprising display of strength and putting him over his shoulder, his legs being supported by Harry's shoulders.

"Mister Potter put my student down!" the woman all but sneered, "Okay" Harry said with glee, all then saw why when he dropped the fifth year…on the table.

**CRASH!**

"Oh snap he just did a power bomb on the guy" Dean said with a slight smile, every eye was on Harry who looked irritated by the fifth year, irritated then was not the word McGonagall would choose to describe Harry in the moment, the word murderous seemed appropriate enough, because Harry seemed to be struggling for control.

As several of the fellow house members of the fifth year Harry power bombed took him away, Harry had his eyes focused on Dolores and Theo, the obvious instigators of such act, he knew something.

They had declared war on the four houses of Hogwarts, but he had initiated hostilities by attacking a member of the house of Dolores, and he didn't regret it.

He, like the rest knew that the upcoming months would we very tense, more than before, and worse yet, the fifth house and fifth head of the house would be a thorn on the side of many for many years.

* * *

_And there you have it, a twist no one sawi assure you, the plot of a fifth house is relatively new, i have seen that plot in parody like stories regarding Harry and a harem, or Luna and her mind work, the only seriosu story where a fifth house is implemented is a one-shot where Harry was put in azkaban (not a new plot) and several students of several houses, seeing this injustice and seeing how their own houses lost the values that made them once great houses decided to create a fifth house, Augustus, i don't recall the name of the story but is a one-shot, of that i am certain, once i find it i will put it on my favorite list on my profile so you can read it._

_as for the rest there is little to say, i read that the portraits of the founders do indeed exists, but never show in the movies or lightly on the books, never taking a principal or needed position on the stories, and in most stories Harry finds the four portraits at the same time, gets lots of power and becomes lord of hogwarts (the stories were either the headmaster is a manipulative old coot and all that) so i decided to add this little thing, one of the four portraits is missing, being guardian of a vast array of books that contain long lost material in regards of magic, and Harry being the lucky (or unlucky) boy he is, he stumbles on it, helps the school recover at last their fourth long lost founder portrait and gets super cool spell that is both good and bad._

_with nothing else to say i bid you all farewell, until a next time, read, review, enjoy and amuse yourselves._


	11. The challenge

_hello loyal readers, Hypn0s is back here with a new chapter of Harry Potter and the change of fates!_

_now before anything, a little thing, some people didn't like the last chapter, all the fifth house with umbridge on the helm and all that, i knew what i was getting into, i knew the riskes, so far that has been the less read chapter ever on the whole story, trust me i have seen it, but trust me on this that was part of the plot, the story wouldn't work with that little thing, true you all hate umbridge, who doesn't, but this is how my story goes, so don't be mad at me, i'm just wokring on the story plot and adding things the way it should have been, i believe._

_now enough talk, let's get this show on the road._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE CHALLENGE**

_**December 15…**_

If Hermione was worried, then she was doing one hell out of a job covering it up, Ron believed, the first game of the Quidditch season, and breaking tradition (which seemed to be happening often) Gryffindor would play against Dolores, not Slytherin as it was usual, many people were expecting this game mainly because Gryffindor in short of two moths had struck a feud far worse than the traditional Gryffindor-Slytherin feud, and that was saying something.

First of all Ron pondered about Umbridge and law 66, an obscure, very old law that dated to the days of the founders, a law that even Salazar Slytherin itself was hesitant of putting in the laws of Hogwarts, a law that not even Hermione knew, and just found out by the painted mouth of Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

Law 66 simply stated that in case of mayor discomfort among housemates that re-sorted en mass and were not comfortable in any of the four original houses, then a fifth house could be created, problem was that the fifth house needed the consent of a professor willing to become head of that house, that and a place to locate the common room and dormitories of such house, along with the house name and colors, it seemed that was provided easily since many of the Dolores house claimed to be uncomfortable among their own housemates back before Dolores was formed, making former friendships that could have been salvaged be immediately destroyed, shattered, stomped, burned and its ashes spread to the four winds, never to be fixed again.

Dolores Umbridge, Ron decided was an enemy of care, the woman maneuver herself in such a way that frightened many Slytherin upperclassmen, or what was left of them, after Dolores was formed, Slytherin lost all their seventh years, half of their sixth and fifth years, and a quarter of their fourth years, the rest remained in Slytherin with the exception of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, the only second years who abandoned the house of his families, then it came Hufflepuff, who just lost two quarters of their third years, Ravenclaw oddly lost just one, a seventh year who didn't respected the wishes of Rowena Ravenclaw (the real reason is that he ran away because he was afraid of the woman)

Gryffindor was hit the worse, they lost half their seventh years and all their fifth years, a mighty blow because they lost a generation in that group, McGonagall was very upset by that act, swearing that those boys were not even worth of bearing the robes of the lions, in truth she tracked them down that day after the announcement was made, still clad in their Gryffindor robes, she proceed to rip those robes apart, emblem included, and called them shames for the wizarding world, that angry she had been, so far the only Gryffindor who had ever betrayed one of their own had been Peter Pettigrew, but this was worse, far worse.

Those two months had been a cold war in a sense, the four houses whose pride was wounded against a house who wounded them and pretty declared they were too much to be in either house so they created their own, insults were exchanged, threats were made, accidents happened, spying was normal, and the four original houses had something the house of Dolores didn't had, one Harry with an invisibility cloak, two, unknown to Harry or anyone else, Fred and George had a map of Hogwarts, but not any kind of map, a map that showed them all.

In any case, things spiraled out of control and if possible got worse, a week after the formal formation of the house of Dolores, Lockhart had an accident, meaning he fell of the stairs…from the seventh floor, somehow rolled to the first floor, and his mind was wiped out, when he was found he had his legs shattered, his arms bended in ways that weren't natural, with a shaved head, and with his wand, snapped, and obviously used against him prior to the snapping, meaning whoever did it was too clever.

Now everyone found this incident quite a shock, while Lockhart was an incompetent, he was not hated, hell he was quite a comical relief Harry admitted once, Snape perhaps wanted his position as DADA master, but he even admitted he would rather win it be legal means than rather use underhanded tactics, besides there was no potion master of his caliber around to replace him, at least not yet.

No one knew it, but they were saved of being taught by Umbridge in the DADA teacher, it seemed while Fudge still held power as minister despite his crippled political state, thankfully Dumbledore seemed to have seen the fall of Lockhart as DADA teacher (the guy is either a seer or has a magical 8 ball) and had another DADA teacher ready to replace Lockhart for the duration of the scholar term, it seemed the memory charm applied to Lockhart did more than erase his memories, it let him on a vegetative state, the dangers of a bad used memory charm.

Anyway the new DADA teacher was currently seated near Ron and Hermione, at first both kids didn't knew what to expect of the man who seemed to have been fighting against a meat grinder, and actually win, but with heavy scars on his face, but soon everyone, not including the ones on Dolores took a liking to one Remus Lupin, because unlike Lockhart, he made the classes fun, and actually taught something worth learning.

To Harry it also helped that the man was one of his dad's friends, like Sirius, but neither found time to talk, mostly because when Harry was about to talk with Remus, something happened, something like the house of pain, as the twins jokingly called the Dolores house.

While the four houses kept a cold war against the fifth house, the latter was all about to go into medieval on everyone, and it was everyone, first years, second years, every student that was against them was an enemy, and fair target, now walking in the halls of Hogwarts alone is suicide.

As the game progressed, and many saw while Dolores packed a mean punch when it came to magic, they pretty much sucked at Quidditch, they were being trounced in every way possible, the best of it was that Harry kept the seeker of the other team on a nervous streak, the guy seemed ready to faint if Harry flew again near him.

Out of mercy Harry grabbed the snitch, and Gryffindor won the game 300 to 10, a royal beat down, but a small victory, considering that a defeat on Quidditch would not make the Dolores house to relent in their attacks, in fact they got if possible worse, thankfully a solution came two days after the Quidditch match, before students would leave to their homes for Christmas break.

A dueling club.

_**Two days later…**_

"I still think this is a bad idea" Severus snapped to Remus, while the potion master held no contempt for the smartest marauder, he didn't hold any grudge either, true he was a werewolf, true he tried to kill him once, but the years made him wise, somewhat, he understood that lycanthropy made anyone affected feral during a full moon, so his near death experience was something Remus couldn't control.

Besides of all the friends of James Potter, Remus Lupin was the only one who did nothing to taunt him, albeit he did nothing to help him, nevertheless Lupin at least had the spine to ask for forgiveness, unlike Black, and Potter…well dead people can't apologize.

"Sheez lighten up will ya, I just called the Gryffindors, it will be easier to handle a house at a time than rather the five houses at the same time" Remus stated.

"_Ah, the brains which Lupin was so famed surface once again, no one can't deny his logic, not even the teachers…for once James Potter did a good choice by befriending him" _Severus thought, considering that James's son was very different than his father, and didn't enjoy bullying others, he began to actually come to terms that Harry Potter was not James Potter, but that didn't meant he would forgive and forget so easily his days at Hogwarts, or the role he played in the dead of James and Lily, true he hated James, but not enough to kill him.

"_What are you willing to do to redeem yourself?"_

"…_For Lily…anything…"_

"…Anything" Severus whispered, he still remembers the day he joined the Order of the Phoenix, how his view of Albus Dumbledore was forever changed, how he began to not underestimate people at first glances (he would never shake the memory of Molly Weasley covered in the blood of her brother killers) he understood the impact of the war of bloods would had on the world if Voldemort won, the image of a magic society being decimated by a Muggle army because Voldemort was a fool in believing that just a small magical army would conquer the world and opening declaring war against humanity was still burned on his mind.

As the Gryffindors entered the room, followed by their head of the house, as an extra precaution, Severus had to wonder how the lions would fare in a duel, he knew the old Gryffindors, the ones born in the war were capable duelists, but the ones born in this time of relative peace…

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Expeliarmus!"

Severus had a slight migraine, considering that a second year, a Muggleborn no less knew enough jinxes, curses, hexes and their respective counters, it was disconcerting that this girl was not a Ravenclaw…that or Rowena's reincarnation.

What had him and Remus on the edge was how physical the Gryffindor house took the duels, instead of pure magic casted like most duels and running in circles, racking their brains for a way to overpower their opponents, the lions of McGonagall took duels to a new level.

"You had to punch me on the stomach and launch that spell point-blank?"

By basically mixing the old duel like rules pureblood wizards invented, along with the finesse, the grace and the brutality of Muggle most brutal contact arts, meaning boxing, wrestling and martial arts, that and catfight when it came to women.

But that wasn't the case with Hermione and Parvati he noted, while the Muggleborn witch seemed to focus on spots her strength could cause most damage, and overwhelm her opponents with a barrage of spells that most seventh years would have a hard time deflecting, let alone countering, Parvati was different, she was subtle, fast, she didn't need to fire a spell to win her duels, she moved with the grace of a gazelle, and when she attacked she did it with the strength of a tiger, deadly, all her mock duels ended in the same way, her behind her opponents, wand pointed to the very point of connection between the vertebras and the cranium, a spell, any spell in that point was a secured death, so their opponents would always give up.

Most girls relished in the chance of proving that they were capable duelists than any other boy, and they proved it alright, Katie and Angelina were as vicious as any other duelist, Snape dared believe that women were just too ruthless to duel and the only reason men didn't let them duel was not for chauvinist reasons or because they cared…it was self-preservation.

But the cake, Severus and Remus believed, was taken when Harry and Ginny dueled, true putting two students of different ages and skill gap against each other was a bad idea no matter where you looked it over, but then again putting Ron, a boy who seemed to become adept to martial arts, against a fifth year who underestimated him, and now was nursing a black eye and a sore torso after having a Flipendo being fired while being mule kicked (which should be anatomically impossible) told otherwise, or Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnegan, who took 'physical contact' to another level when they dueled, for being friends, they attacked each other like if they were arch-enemies, and they ended up like if they really meant to wound each other, but seeing them grinding like idiots after that made him wish…wish for that time he lost brooding, longing for Lily, hating James…to wish for the times that were easier, his childhood and innocence ended the day he called his only friend mudblood.

As for the matter of Harry and Ginny duel, well there was an old saying among purebloods referring to the creation of magical duels, one Lucius once told him.

"_It is said that duels were made when a wizard danced with Death, all for a second chance in life"_

Severus concluded that the meaning was simple, moving with grace away of possible harmful spells, countering with your own, all while keeping a pace, to anyone looking it would be a dance with Death.

But if a normal duel was dancing with Death, then Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley were openly making out with Death itself, the moment the duel began, they were at each other throats, like a pair of lions battling for dominance, they battle barely inches of each other, the fact that most spells were harmless charms or child hexes like the girls favorite, Bat-boogey hex, or flipendos was missed considering that both dueled fiercely, any Auror would believe that it was a duel to the bitter end, he believed it was one to the bitter end, the girl's brothers seemed obviously shocked by her display, all but Ron, the boy seemed to analyze how Harry and Ginny dueled, while the female population of Gryffindor cheered for Ginny.

The duel was so fierce and so charged with magic that a moment arrived where their wands were so charged with their magic that they started to swing them at each other like knifes, the wands collided one another, magic against magic, hissing on contact, that continued for a minute until both took three steps back and performed the most complicated wand work Severus had ever witnessed being performed by two children, then those dreaded words.

"HECA!" both had shouted and a jet of pure black energy had emerged of their wand tips, crashing each other; the resulting clash of those spells was less astonishing.

When both beams crashed, the resulting clash caused that the portion of the ring the beams met to cave in, like gravity had met there, then what seemed a black hole formed there, purple mini thunders forming on the other rings, then the black hole collapsed on a ball, and then exploited, every person on the room, no exception was launched of their feet by the powerful blast, the windows were blasted outwards, while the casters of such spell were launched to different ends of the room.

In the end all were groaning because they felt like if a stunner had hit them, McGonagall was immediately all over her two only unconscious Gryffindors, the cause of such explosive end, oddly both held their wand firmly on their hand, while the rest was shocked to say the least, he should expect something less than shock and more like anger coming of many Gryffindors, but they seemed awed by the last spell.

That day flew fast for Severus, while he and Remus had done the same with the other houses, including Dolores, but the shock of seeing a first and second year such a powerful spell was still on imprinted on his head.

"_It looked like a disarming spell…but acted in trajectory as a stunner, and physically behaved as a blasting one, also the magic needed to power it is vast, the Weasley child and Potter are still exhausted after that, but surely their duel and spells used before using that spell made that too…also the wand work is complicated…I'm surprised they learn it"_

His mental musings would have to wait, he fingered the vial that contained the memory of the incident, all the teachers, excluding Dolores would see it, and give their opinion about it, Albus feared that Harry and Ginny were turning dark, in his words, the savior of the wizard world and the first female child in seven generations born seventh in order turning dark were bad news.

"If were so easy" he murmured, Potter turning dark, hell would freeze first.

* * *

Ginny was worried, and truth to be told it was expected, all Gryffindor saw her and Harry perform Heca, along with professor Snape and professor Lupin, she would lie if she didn't feel anxious about anything the new DADA teacher and the man who has been aiming for such position would have to say to the headmaster, especially when the head of their house was present when they casted Heca.

Harry at her side looked impassive, almost like a rock, pity he was connected to her, and his feelings were like an open book to her, he was as nervous as her, and not by nothing, their first duel and they had revealed one of their three secret spells, true it was the first time they used Heca, only practicing the wand work and memorizing it, along with Tombe, it was the first time using it because they didn't had a place to practice it in secret, and safely, Heca was downright destructive, even if it was a non-lethal version created as a safeguard for a more destructive spell that their ancestors helped create.

The thing was that they were following perhaps their own doom, namely called Hermione Granger, the witch was downright mad at them, once the explosion had flipped her far, and Ron, who had landed in front of her, had an eyeful of her panties, suffice to say that no one questioned why Ron had twin imprints of hands on his cheeks, or why he had a swollen eye.

The other was of course how they learned such a spell, everyone who knew Hermione knew that she loved to learn, and that she trusted her friends, the fact that her closest friends were boys didn't seem to mind her at all, sometimes the boys would have to hear Hermione talk about girl things, which was not there area of expertise.

The fact Harry hid such a secret of Hermione set her off, which was odd, much girls affected by the blast and had their skirts flipped went berserk at the boys faster than a Weasley could down a fried turkey, which is disturbingly fast.

Not only that, Fred, George and Percy flanked them, preventing any means of escape, true he could outrun anyone, and he meant it, but Ginny couldn't, while she was magically stronger than him (and he admits it) she is not as physically fit as he is after running, sprinting and basically beating Dudley and his gang for over five years, Ginny was magically superior to him, but he was physically superior to her.

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked, "Shut it Percival" Hermione snapped to the prefect, Percy was about to told her something when Ron looked at him, shaking his head, when all noted how tense Hermione looked, and how she fingered her wand, all understood that she was more than eager to show anyone present her already impressive spell arsenal.

Soon they arrived to a hall that held only a painting of a man trying to teach trolls how to dance, which made the group minus Hermione and Ron to snicker, one because she was too angry to even do so, and the other because he recognized the place.

"Hermione…" Ron began, but she paid him no attention, instead she began to pace in front of a wall three times, and much to the shock of the group a door appeared right there.

"Enter" she said with an air of 'no discussion' on her voice, all did as told, and as soon she closed the door, she exploited.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"I reckon you picked a fine one oh dear brother" George whispered to Ron, "Yes…she's channeling our dear old mum…scary" Fred added, Percy had to nod at that; their little brother knew how to pick 'em.

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP SUCH A SECRET FROM ME YOU INSENSIBLE PRAT!" Hermione snapped at Harry, her face red, her eyes set on murder or brutal maim.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO HIDE A SECRET FROM ME, YOUR FRIEND! I OUGHTA…GAAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed, her anger almost at her breaking point, Ginny was about to intervene before Hermione suddenly attacked Harry…

"AND DON'T YOU DARE TO DEFEND HIM GINEVRA! DAMMIT WE ARE GIRLS WE ARE SUPPOSE TO CONFIDE ON EACH OTHER!" now Hermione was openly raving, pacing around the room that held a lot of damaged objects, very exotic but damaged objects.

Fearing that Hermione would actually hex Harry and Ginny, Ron intervened with the delicacy the Weasleys were know when dealing with enraged and hysteric woman, just like their father taught him and his brothers.

"Get a hold of yourself woman!"

**SLAP!**

By slapping the enraged woman, let it be known that the Weasleys are not know for being subtle, but at least they get the job done.

Harry had his jaw hanging off, nearly hitting the ground, "Ron…you just hit the girl you have a c…"

"Don't say the 'C' word Harry" Ron reminded, making Harry to frown, but his eyes a slight mischievous look, meanwhile the still stunned Hermione held her cheek, reddening slowly, and tears slowly forming on her eyes.

Immediately Ron was doing damage control, hugging Hermione and whispering 'sorry' to her, Harry and Ginny could not see her face, but Fred, George and Percy did, and they were utterly terrified on what they saw.

She was grinding, openly smiling, her eyes were basically twinkling ala Dumbledore, all while faking sobs, several thought ran through their minds, most prominent was the one of how a Slytherin with the brain of a Ravenclaw was doing in Gryffindor, and how a good actress she was, but one was more prominent on the mind of Percy, the only person in the room with any kind of relationship, a secret one but one nonetheless.

"_She wants Ron badly…and damn to hell anyone who stands in her way"_

As Hermione finally 'calmed' down, Harry decide to tell them about the obscure origin of Heca, and how he and Ginny had learned such a powerful spell, to say that their friends were shocked was an understatement.

"So you are telling us that our ancestors helped Rowena Ravenclaw create a curse so strong that decimated what used to be a breeding ground of dementors and zombies, and now is Hogsmeade, the other founders fearing the power of such curse asked her to seal it, instead she and our ancestors created those two spells as safeguards, one that is a non-lethal version of the killing curse that destroy disarmed wands of anyone fool enough to try to block it and break the wand arm easily, the other being a super shield that blocks all kind of spells and nullifies any magic latent on anything, and I meant anything…am I right?" Harry and Ginny nodded at Percy little resume on their tale.

"…That's…well a solid idea…" Ron began, "Are you kidding me Ronald, they know the steps to use a curse that should qualify as the fourth unforgivable!" Percy snapped heatedly.

"Is not like we are going to use it" Ginny snapped, "Rowena made us swore that if we were to use Hecatombe it would be as a very last resort" Ginny began, her face serious.

"Like you're dying and you want to take every single SOB with you along the way with a big bang…a stylish last resort" Harry said.

"Harry Potter! Don't say that!" Percy channeled some of his mother in that moment, hands on his hips, "This is not moment for jokes! We are talking about a powerful curse that could easily level a quarter of Hogwarts in the wrong hands!" Percy snapped angrily.

"Lay it down on them Percy" Fred stated sternly, all traces of the jovial prankster gone in that moment, "Is not their fault in any way…Hecatombe is basically a family heirloom, just like the family Grimoire" Fred added.

"Just that this family heirloom can cast doom to anyone caught in it" Percy added, "I like to think of that as the Weasleys and Potters dark secret" Harry suddenly butted in, "I know you want to tell everyone about Hecatombe and categorize it as the fourth unforgivable for its destructive power, trust me I want too" Harry stated.

"But the fact remains that if you were to reveal it, then the knowledge behind its use would be open to everyone, and the last thing we want is Voldemort knowing such a spell now don't we?" Harry summarized, effectively shutting Percy up and ending the argument about Hecatombe's secrecy.

But soon other broke out, the one about them wanting to learn Tombe, Ron had actually offered and valid and logic explanation that convinced Harry and Ginny to teach them Tombe.

"It sounds cool, it stops all kind of spells including the killing curse…don't be stingy and teach us dammit!"

Considering that wizards law enforces worldwide would give an arm and a leg to find an effective and safe way to stop the killing curse seemed to convince them both, mostly because most dark wizards favored the Avada Kedavra as a means to effectively thin their enemies, and the only means to actually avoid a painless but effective death was to either duck or put something solid between you and the killing curse, that or the rare Priori Incantatem.

Considering that there was a lot of dread of walking alone in the halls because Dolores students were roaming the halls and hexing anyone without company, mainly first years, and the fact the duel lessons Snape and Remus hosted were made because the alarming rate in which students were popping to the infirmary due to spells.

Having a powerful shield such as Tombe seemed to be the answer to most problems, while they would have loved to learn Heca as well, they knew that doing in such would demand a great deal of maturity to use it, Heca would destroy any disarmed wand and break the wand arm of their opponent, it was a dangerous spell, and by the looks one that demanded more magic to use, hopefully Tombe would demand less magic than Heca needed.

They were proven correct as ten minutes later, and lot's of practice, they learned to cast the spell, and tested its effectiveness, which meant Fred and George shooting a lot of jinxes at a surprised Percy, the surprised turned to be them when they saw their spells being basically vanish against a black mist like wall that ate them, what made their shock even deeper was the amount of spells Tombe took once casted, most shield spells needed a constant influx of magic to held on their own against a barrage of spells, Protergo Maxima is considered the strongest shielding spell, and one that demanded much more magic to be used, let alone held.

But Tombe didn't required that, once casted, the caster could remain hidden behind a shield that deflected all for two solid minutes, two minutes of pure invulnerability, two minutes to breath, gather widths, think, or escape, a shield that just required the magic needed for casting and remained like that for two minutes, holding any and all spells, blasting hexes, jinxes, curses, and if what Harry and Ginny said was true, anything magical, golems, Inferi, cursed objects, any object with magic would be immediately stripped of the magic in them, rendering them useless, golems would become normal statues, Inferi would become normal corpses, and cursed objects would become average objects with their original function instead of the magical function given to them.

There they realized how smart and powerful Rowena Ravenclaw was, and how clever Lucas Potter and Zacharias Weasley were upon creating the safeguards to prevent the indiscriminate use of Hecatombe.

Now there was something that made the present think about, Harry and Ginny held the true knowledge of the use of Hecatombe, Percy didn't believed that Heca and Tombe were required to learn Hecatombe, surely the spell required more than learning the combined wand work of the two safeguard spells, and only Harry and his sister knew the combination for that, mixing the wand work, shifting it, adding new wand work, shorting it…the possibilities were endless, and only two people knew the true combination, they held the power of such spell.

After that frightening realization, Percy wanted to know something else, and so Fred, George, Harry and Ginny.

"What the hell is this place?"

True Harry asked in his special way, and he made his point clear to Ron and Hermione.

"Truth to be told…we don't know exactly" Ron began, finally releasing Hermione of the hug, not noticing how she pouted, "While Harry was with Hagrid, Hermione convinced me to look around Hogwarts, she wanted to know more about the castle so I accompanied her in case something bad happened" Ron began,

"We came to the hall with the painting of the man with the trolls, and I was very tired, I paced three times, wishing for a place to rest, and lo and behold not a second later such place appeared, a door popped out of nowhere, right in the wall, I entered, and I was surprised when I found a room full of comfortable chairs, beds…it was perfect to rest" Hermione said.

"Once she rested she began to experiment, pacing three times again and wishing for…well different rooms" Ron said, "It was amazing, there are all sort of rooms that popped out in my mind, and the room supplied them, this one seems to hold a lot of missing objects that students hide, I reckon there are a lot of things here that could help us…if they weren't broken of course" Hermione said.

"What is broken can be repaired Hermione" Harry stated as he went to a stack of books, spotting at least a dozen of books that were old, damaged and surely of times past.

"Madam Pince would have a stroke if she saw these books" Ron muttered as he also saw those books, walking around the room, spotting several damaged desks, what seemed hatched dragon eggs and dragon scales, among other things, he spotted what used to be a time-turner, now damaged, the hourglass broken and sand missing on the hourglass, along with some rust among the metal of the time-turner.

It would be Hermione who would come across the strangest artifact in the whole room, a diadem.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure" those words froze Harry instantly, turning around slowly he spotted Hermione holding a heavily ornamented diadem in silver color and material, with a dangling blue gem on the bottom of it, immediately memories rushed to Harry's head, almost too fast, and too painful.

Memories of a murder, of a lust for power, of a lying boy who used his fake charisma to charm the ghost of the daughter of the former owner of the diadem and what he did to the diadem.

He recognized the blasted thing immediately, and the dangers behind it, and he paled when Hermione raised it to her head.

It seemed that Ron recognized Harry's utter look of terror because he had rushed and slapped the diadem out of Hermione's fingers, immediately Harry brought his wand to the fallen diadem, and uttered a spell that no one thought he would use.

"Tombe!" with a fierce shout, Harry's shield spell sailed to the diadem, immediately the black mist surrounded the diadem, magic inside the diadem seemed to want to fight the influence of Tombe, but all was for naught as the black mist completely encased the silver diadem, immediately a sand like wraith emerged out of the diadem, Hermione recognized that as a soul piece, after all Voldemort's butchered soul was like that in form, sand like.

The soul piece seemed to wail with an incredible surge of pain and rage that was palpable in its wails, and seemed ready to lunge at them, but before anything of that could happen, skeletical hands seemed to pop out of nowhere, grabbing the soul piece and dragging it away all while wailing.

For a whole minute all that was heard in that room was the hard breathing of Harry, mainly because he nearly saw one of his best friends put a thing that contained a piece of the soul of Voldemort, no one knew what those things could affect a person if wore on, but he wasn't going to sit and find out, especially if one of his friends was going to do so.

Hermione, who wasn't updated in the Horcrux situation just stared at Harry, then at the diadem, then remembered what had came out of it once he had used Tombe, put two and two together…and proceed to faint.

"…Well she took it well" Ron muttered, considering that Harry and the Weasleys, along with Sirius and Dumbledore were the only people that knew about the multiple Horcruxes situation, add to that this was the second time any of the present minus Hermione ever saw Death's hands reach for its prey.

As the Weasleys surrounded the unconscious Hermione, Harry kneeled to pick the diadem, instantly recognizing it as the diadem Rowena's portrait had.

He would be lying if he told people he remembered all about Voldemort past memories when he was possessed, he only had flashes when he crossed something familiar and related to such memory, Rowena's diadem being one, he had a nagging feeling about a diary, but until he could have a solid look at it then he could not say with certainty that the diary once belonged to the former self of Voldemort.

Tom Marvollo Riddle.

With the diadem in hand, Harry turned to the Weasleys; Ron was all over Hermione, tending her unconscious form, while the others looked around for something soft to place her over.

Letting them to their devices, Harry walked away of the room, diadem in hand, he had a feeling the headmaster might want to hear a little theory of his.

The road he took to the headmaster office was perhaps to many a suicide, considering he went alone, but considering this was Harry Potter, and word had already spread of his duel with Ginny and the destructive spell he knew, but sadly the house of Dolores had an ache for revenge, and that clouded common sense, so it was no surprise for Mr. Filch see Harry shooting several Expeliarmus behind him, all while ducking yellow colored jets of energy.

"Potter!" he exclaimed.

"Not now! Busy beating the morons and trying to get to the headmaster office…now where the hell is it!" Harry exclaimed, now using Tombe as a way to stop the spells, Filch and his attackers were shocked to see the dark mist like shield eat the spells, not bounce of it.

"Down the hall, turn right, then ascend the stairs, then walk straight, turn left on the second corner, there should be a gargoyle there, the password for the gargoyle is…lollipop" Filch said, Harry blinked at that password.

"…Lollipop? At least is not open sesame" Harry muttered, running to the direction Filch had pointed, all while Mrs. Norris stared at the mist shield that was Tombe, still holding strong, since Harry casted the mist shield in the hall, thus blocking the way of the Dolores students that were pursuing him.

Of course they assumed wrong that the shield was harmless to them, once a fourth year charged at the shield, immediately he began convulsing when he crossed the shield, the wand on his hand turning into ash instantly as he stopped convulsing and the magic of the boy seemed to be oozed out, still lingering around him, but out of his body, the boy was still alive it seemed, but unconscious.

Filch stared at the fallen student, than at the barrier, and the magic that still surrounded the kid, and came to a conclusion, "…A temporal squid maker…wicked" with a motion of his hand he called Mrs. Norris and walked away, he was not in the mood to deal with the students of the house of Dolores, while he respected the woman, her students were another story altogether.

* * *

"…It can't be that spell…is just a rumor!" McGonagall all but screamed to Dumbledore, right beside her professor Flitwick nodded along with professor Sprout and professor Snape, the heads of the four houses of Hogwarts, he was glad Umbridge wasn't around to hear his theory about Harry's new spell or she would have found a pretext to actually damper Harry's already tremendous magic like if had been suggested back in first year.

He was well aware that ever since Harry stopped being a living Horcrux his magic began to grow at an exponential rate, coupled with his blood bond with Ginevra, where one grew the other followed, it was a win-lose situation considering that they felt also felt the negative feelings of the other, stunning them enough if one of them was wounded, as Ginevra had expressed once when Harry had fell of a great height on his feet, she had felt her own feet like flames, and exclaimed they nearly gave in.

Now here he was, on his office, explaining to the four legitimate heads of the houses of Hogwarts what he believed was Heca, Rowena's portrait only gave him a name to go by, a name that still gives him the Goosebumps every time he utters it.

Hecatombe, believed to be the most powerful offensive spell ever made, believed to be created by the four founders as a last resort if Hogwarts was ever attacked and there was no other option but to use it, now he knew that it was indeed the most powerful offensive spell, created by a founder, not by the founders in plural, even more so, the mythical spell was no so mythical once he saw the memories of Snape, and came to the conclusion that Harry and Ginny knew how to cast Hecatombe, knew the steps, and as he expected, such tremendous spell had been divided into two sections to prevent its learning, Heca being one of the parts.

"You are insinuating that Potter was taught Hecatombe by the creator of it…is preposterous!" Severus snapped, "Severus let go of your anger of James, he ain't James Potter dammit!" Pomona snapped angrily at the potion master.

"Is not that you sanctimonious fool! If what he says is correct, then Potter and Weasley are the only living beings who knows how to cast that spell, and we all here know the legend of Hecatombe" Severus Snape was a man many knew for its almost unholy hate to James Potter, what shocked many was how he was reacting to the news of Hecatombe being real.

Truth to be told most of them weren't so shocked to learn that many of their legends weren't so legendary at all, the boy who survived the killing curse had a whip that Severus claimed was one of the seven king makers, Dumbledore knew Harry possessed the invisibility cloak, one of the hallows, he discovered the long lost portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw and found a vault/catacomb under the Weasleys own home, he held the power of Hecatombe now.

As a funny note however, there was currently a bet on what he would discover next, McGonagall firmly believed he would find Merlin's long lost robes, no one took professor Binns seriously once he said Harry would find the Chamber of Secrets.

"Snape!" Albus replied after such tantrum of the head of Slytherin, "I know this is shocking, but that's not excuse to snap at Pomona like that!"

"I of all people know the power Potter holds now, Lily knew perfectly well the joys and dangers of the Hallows, of the king makers and of Hecatombe" Snape addressed the headmaster easily, "I for one, am no fool when it comes to Potter, while I did hated James Potter and still do, I knew that he held one of the hallows, hell, when he found out that Lily wanted to know all about elves, instead of a prank like she and I expected him to pull to her, he instead gave her a dozen of books of the Potter's personal library, all detailing legends about the king makers" Snape seemed to mellow a little when he remembered Harry's mother, something all noted.

"While I hold illusions of Potter not abusing the power of the objects he has…what assure us that people around him will not do the same?" Severus did made a solid point, the invisibility cloak that never loses its power with time could be stolen and its properties abused, the whip of Beriadan was to Severus of little concern, unless someone who had been touched by Death personally and left a mark would never hold the whip, but the cracker was another story altogether, and then there was Hecatombe…

"…It seems we have a visitor" Severus thoughts were cut short when Albus announced that, "How you do that?" McGonagall wondered out loud, one of the many mysteries that would forever haunt her was how Albus Dumbledore knew there was someone on the entrance of his office and there was no physical way to know that.

"Oh Minerva, like you I have my own secrets" the headmaster said, glancing at the spiral stairway that connected his office to the entrance, not soon after that the familiar messy mop of hair of Harry Potter was visible, the teachers, knowing that their meeting was a secret, even to Dolores Umbridge, and not wanting to Harry to see them, casted a Disillusionment charm on themselves, becoming invisible to the naked eye of any person in the room, but Albus knew otherwise, they had basically blended with their environment, like a chameleon does.

The headmaster of Hogwarts saw how Harry gaped at his office once he set eyes on the impressive place, he also noted that he had his wand out on his right hand, the knuckles on such hand with fresh blood that obviously was not his, _"This house war is getting out hand" _he thought, he also noted that while he didn't held his whip on his left hand as usual on conflicts (something he was greatly grateful) he did held a silver diadem.

Immediately he recognized the diadem as the one thought lost by all Ravenclaws, Rowena's diadem.

"_At this rate he will discover all secrets of Hogwarts"_ he thought amusedly, but then sobered up, considering that the boy in front of him had put at least 25 students of the house of Dolores in the infirmary last month, and had put ten on the infirmary already this month, but considering that most of his 'victims' only have head concussions, compared to the severe compound fractures Ron Weasley has inflicted upon his 'victims' along with the many broken wands he added to the count, at least Harry had the delicacy to not use neither Heca nor his whip.

"Gotta say…you got style…whoa…strange bird you got there" Harry pointed to Fawkes, Albus pet/companion phoenix, Albus chuckled wholeheartedly when he saw Fawkes bristle, as every sentient magical bird know so far Fawkes had its pride.

"Ah Harry good to see you, lemon drop?" Albus had to restrain himself to clap in glee when actually someone accepted his offer for a Muggle sweet, and even more when Harry popped two lemon drops.

"I got a mean sweet tooth to satisfy, hope you don't mind" the headmaster shook his head, wondering why children and his own staff didn't accept his lemon drops like Harry, then he reminded himself that Harry was on a different league, with a different set of rules of his own.

"So Harry, what brings you this night?" the headmaster asked, hoping it was not for Umbridge, the woman, truth to be told was more problems than she was worth.

"Well, one thing first, guess what I found hidden on this diadem?" Harry said, placing Rowena's diadem on top of the desk of the headmaster, Albus immediately noted that the diadem had nothing magical; it didn't felt magical, while it looked at such.

Then it hit him, rather hard, and saddened him, "I…see…an object of the founders…slandered, tainted with the dark usage Voldemort gave them" Albus said, picking the diadem and examining it, "…I don't feel any soul fragment in this"

"That's why I remove it" Harry began, "Hermione found that on a room that seems to pop around when someone wants it, she almost putted this thing on when I recognized it from one of the memories of that crazy bastard" Harry had to turn around when he heard a female snort behind him, it almost sounded like McGonagall…

"Anyway, once I recognized it I yelled at hermi to toss it away, she did and I used Tombe to end the magic that held the soul piece with the diadem, next thing I or the others know, the soul fragment comes out, and Death's hands grabs it and takes it Merlin knows where" Harry added, he turned around again, swearing that he heard professor Flitwick squeal…

"It is just me or I'm hearing things?"

"Not at all Harry, carry on" Albus pressed on, he knew about Heca, but Tombe seemed new to him, perhaps it was the second safeguard placed to properly learn Hecatombe, "Well that's about it, unless you want to hear how Dolores students seem to love taking pot shots at me and got a fistful and a close encounter with the ground" Harry added, making Albus regret telling Harry to carry on.

"Tombe you say?" he asked, "Yeah…think of it as a death magic shield, anything magical, be a spell, an item, anything gets its magic nullified, I think living beings get stunned if they try to cross the shield and lose their magic temporally, but I don't know, apparently Tombe works well on Horcruxes and stopping the killing curse, although I'm not going to test that last one…now I swear I heard someone" Harry turned, waving his arms around, he just swear he heard professor Sprout gasp.

"I…see…" Dumbledore for his part had to consider what Harry just told him, a spell that can safely destroy a Horcrux without the needs of either the dangerous basilisk venom or using FiendFyre, a spell that conserves the object, instead of destroying it, there was no doubt in his mind now that Heca and Tombe would become invaluable weapons on Harry's arsenal in the future, and even more in destroying Horcruxes.

"Okay now this is getting ridiculous, I just heard Snape!" Harry exclaimed, looking wildly behind him, "Bloody vampire wannabe is mocking me, I know it"

"Is professor Snape" Albus replied, knowing full well that he would have a lot to explain to the professors once Harry was gone, but for the moment he had to focus on what Harry had told him so far and the clues that had left him without wanting.

"…So he used the founders artifacts…" he looked at the diadem sadly, "Pity for the artifacts and those who have sought them, especially the Ravenclaws, every generation sough the diadem, believing that the power of the diadem to enhance the mind…such a pity, but I guess this is better I assume, better have an ancient diadem without powers and a piece of the dark soul of Voldemort than rather a piece of junk" Albus replied, placing the diadem on the desk again.

"Well…with that aside…what are you gonna do with the Dolores attacks on us" Harry asked to the headmaster, there Albus looked gravely at Harry, not knowing how to answer.

"Truth to be told Harry I don't know, things are escalating beyond control" Albus confessed, "Beyond control? That's the understatement of the century! Every Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in Hogwarts has a big fat bull's-eye pained on their arses, and the Dolores are taking pot shots at us, you don't know how many students I have put down when attacking me, the infirmary is filled to the brim with first and second years! Dammit Luna won't speak because those bastards decided it was a waste to use magic to torture her so instead decided to mess with her head even more the old fashioned way! Hermione and Ginny put two of those bastards on beds when they found out and lost both her frontal tooth doing that, be thankful Madam Pomfrey can reattach them or there would have been hell to pay! Hell Ron went completely medieval when he found out, this has to stop now!" Harry exclaimed hotly at the headmaster who looked at Harry gravely.

"I know…but Umbridge is seeking proof of any…negligence of my part of favoritism to put the pressure on Hogwarts, you understand that Fudge still holds power in the ministry, and will do anything he can to cause damage beyond repair to both of us" Harry looked unconvinced at that.

"I'm not afraid of that overgrown bully, I have taken guys bigger than him, his political mumbo jumbo means little to me at the moment, screw him and screw Umbridge, right now we have a potential war brewing here, and anything can ignite it, and trust me you don't want to know what might happen, and you know what side I will take on the fight" Harry replied.

"I do know Harry, I know that…and so I'm afraid as well of that, but the matter here is that any battle has been started by the house of Dolores, and if a war as you say break in the halls, then you know that the instigators will be expelled"

"That's what I'm afraid off!" Harry exclaimed, "I heard several seventh years saying that if this carry on they will call a meeting of the four houses, and decide to either kept holding or retaliating…and trust me I'm leaning for retaliating, my word holds a great weight on the four houses, assure me that this madness will stop and I assure you I will do all humanly possible to stop any hostilities of the four houses" Harry replied gravely.

"…I understand Harry…I will do all I can…thankfully the house of Dolores full student body will leave for holidays break, so hopefully vacations will lower the fires of war…hopefully, but I it doesn't, then I assure you my ultimatum will" Albus replied, making Harry slightly sigh.

"I do hope so headmaster Dumbledore…Hogwarts has been like a second home to me…and I would hate to fight on its grounds when it gave me so much, but the mater here is our safety, and the house of Dolores has endangered it greatly, good night"

"Good night to you" Albus replied, seeing how Harry walked out of his office, once he heard his gargoyle move away, indicating that Harry had indeed left, he motioned the hidden teachers to drop the charm, once they did, he could see their faces, they held the same grave expression he held at the moment.

"…How…Slytherin of Potter to manipulate you Albus" Severus said evenly, Dumbledore knew that Severus was having a blast by saying that in front of the head of the lions, "Is not manipulation per se, he is indeed going to, the rumors about a gathering of the four houses are not strange to me, what worried me is that Harry said, he fears a possible conflict, while he might act like a warmonger and someone with a lust for battle, the truth is that he only became that due to the circumstances of his past, he was forced to become a warrior to survive, to endure the harsh environment I sadly put him trough" Albus stated sadly, there the heads of the four houses and the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistress didn't saw the mighty Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the dark lord Grindelwald and the only person Voldemort didn't dare to duel up front.

Instead they saw an old man wrecked by guilt and tormented by ghosts of his past failures, only Minerva knew how horrible the ghosts of his failures were, and how deep his guilt ran, the only reason he remained at the helm of Hogwarts was to see the end of this cold war against the dark lord and mend the mistakes he has done so far.

The teachers remained silent for a whole minute, each with thoughts on their heads, most of them swirling about Harry and the Horcruxes; they knew what a Horcrux was, well most of them knew, Severus knew by association with the headmaster once it was revealed what Harry had contained in his body for over ten years, they knew the power a Horcrux gave, and the price needed to create one.

"…I know you all have questions of how a second year, Harry no less knew what a Horcrux is, I will answer them…once we settle this senseless battles that have been sporadically spreading over the castle halls" he stood up, the old man replaced by the greatest wizard of the modern times, his eyes hardened.

"It is time we take matters directly to Madam Umbridge…and finish this senseless battle once and for all"

* * *

When Harry arrived to the Gryffindor common room (after being assaulted once again half the way by Dolores third years) he was immediately tackled by Hermione, and no wonder why, she was unaware of the Horcrux thing, unlike the Weasley family, so she demanded answers, which he had to provide, the fact he had dragged Ron along the way made things a little more bearable, easier not, but more bearable when you are speaking with Hermione Granger and try to satisfy her unusual hunger for knowledge.

It wasn't easy, even more considering that the entire house was there, waiting for Harry, apparently everyone wanted to know if the headmaster knew about their meeting to decide to either keep holding themselves against the Dolores house attacks, or to retaliate.

Knowing that he would be in great problems if he told them that he tipped the headmaster with that info, with the hope of him ending the senseless battle, lied, telling them that the headmaster knew already, and had brought it up to confirm his suspicious, and asked Harry for his opinion, of course the Gryffindors were not happy to know that one of their own had some Slytherin in him when he told them about the meeting and told the headmaster that he either put an end to the battle or in that meeting Harry would support the retaliation, and his vote would carry a big weight no one would be able to counter (who can counter a vote of the boy-who-lived anyway)

In any case, the things were done, messages were left and said, and no one could doubt that Harry had left his message clearer to the headmaster.

The house of Dolores was an unwanted house that needed to be dealt with.

As everyone went to their beds, Harry wondered how the headmaster was dealing with the woman and her hell spawns.

* * *

"You dare accuse me of liar! Dolores Umbridge you better have means to back those accusations!" never in their lives, had someone seen Minerva McGonagall so angry, in fact many Dolores students were trying to find a way to calm the very angry deputy headmistress.

Perhaps in one time, with Fudge's name not soiled and the trust of the magical government not damaged by his actions, the transfiguration mistress might have calmed down and would not try to assault the undersecretary of the minister of magic, but this was not the case, the refusal of Fudge to believe the return of Voldemort, his many attempts to slander Harry's already gold like reputation, along with the evidence provided about the continued existence of the dark lord, along with the many errors of his administration, like wanting to give the Dementor Kiss to the innocent Sirius Black, his cover-up of the escape of Wormtail among others had put his name and position in a state that even a baby could question his authority and the one of those working under him.

So there was no surprise to see a woman with twice the age of Umbridge and with a lower rank comparing it to the one of Umbridge, basically chewing her off and spitting her apart like she was nothing.

"Now see here…" Umbridge began, "No, YOU see here" Albus said sternly, making Umbridge 'meep' in shock, never she had seen the head of the Wizengamot spoke so hard and serious on her life, she bets very few people had seen him like that, and a even smaller number had dared to snap at her due to her position.

"Your actions, and therefore the actions of the students of your house have endangered the welfare of several students on Hogwarts, while this was ignored due to the believe you would take disciplinary actions on the offenders"

"That I did" Umbridge said arrogantly, "Punishing those your students put on the infirmary is not taking charge!" McGonagall snapped at the undersecretary, her face red of anger.

"As my deputy headmistress has put it so clearly, your actions leave too much to desire, especially to those of other houses, we have received enough complains to look for this on our own, and we don't like what had been happening" Dumbledore replied.

"If you refer to those 'unprovoked attacks' as those who are affected say then my students can vouch for those attacks, they were attacked of course and were forced to defend themselves"

"I hardly call an appropriate defense of a fifth year to hex a first year into unconscious" Snape said swiftly and softly, but the message was clear, "My students are outnumbered five to one"

"That doesn't justify their attacks and the means to do so" Pomona stated, "That hooligan of Potter put 25 of my students on the infirmary" Umbridge added, "Because he was attacked by so said students last month as the bruises on his body and knuckles can attest to, besides there are witnesses, students AND ghosts alike that vouch that Mr. Potter defended himself of such attacks on his person, furthermore any allegation you have on him or any of the attacked can be corroborated by a witness, all say your students started the fights, and truth to be told I am tired of this nonsense and has to stop" Dumbledore stated.

Umbridge was about to retort once again when Albus held his hand in front of her, "This has room of no discussion, you will talk with your students and straighten them up or else they will be expelled for endangering and attacking students without provocation" Albus replied.

"Then I demand you say the same to Potter, he answers violence with violence" she said calmly, "I have already spoken with him, he is already warned, but he told me that he will answer violently if he is attacked, just like his friends, in fact the heads will move to their respective common rooms to warn them of the consequences of any violent actions, and what we spoke today" Albus replied, motioning the teachers with him to follow him, but before he could leave the common room of the house of Dolores, he turned to Umbridge one last time.

"I warn you now Dolores, do not follow my recommendations and the four houses retaliation will be the least of your concerns…good night" with that the headmaster and his companions left the common room of the house of Dolores, leaving a very angry undersecretary and head of the house.

With a snarl that was not even remotely close to that of a woman befitting her position, she turned to the only student who stood with her in those moments, Theodore Nott.

"Nott…can I borrow your diary for the holidays?"

* * *

Several days had passed ever since that night, and after that night the attacks ceased instantly, of course several students saw how the Dolores students were itching to break this truce, but seemed to held on sheer force of will.

This continued on until the students boarded the Hogwarts express to their homes for the holidays, and during the road the tension was palpable, every person was ready to face a Dolores student if they attacked while on the compartments, all but one group was worried about them.

"You are totally barmy Granger" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, his sneer directed at Hermione who looked unaffected by his stare, in fact she seemed amused by it, much to the ire of the heir of the Malfoy family.

"I don't know…it seems like a good idea" Luna muttered in a dreamy like tone, her eyes glancing at the edition of the Quibbler in her hands, upside-down of course, much to the shock of those present.

"I have to agree with Malfoy here, why a dueling club?" Cedric asked, arms crossed and looking at the Muggleborn witch with the biggest brain know to a wizard, "Simple, these past months have been a proof of our lack of combat training, of all the present only Draco, Cedric, Luna, Cho, Daphne, Astoria and Ginny know how to properly duel with only magic, meaning properly as a wizard or witch does, Harry, Ron, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus and I know how to duel using both magic and physical combat, but we are not fit to fight as well as those on Dolores" Hermione said.

"Hermione, they ambushed us, there was barely a chance to fight back, let alone escape or warn anyone, the only reason we found out about these attacks was because they were stupid enough to send a third year who was more bone than flesh" Harry stated.

"Exactly" Hermione pointed out, "We only manage to hold on because they underestimate us, they believed because they had a ministry official covering their backs they could get away with it, they believed because they had superior training and the so called blood superiority on their backs they could win, well the 25 students Harry put on the infirmary last month barehanded say otherwise" Harry swelled proudly at that.

"But spearing and putting a wooden chair on a student's head is not guarantee we can fend off a Death Eater" her words of course were closely chose, with the dark lord spirit around there was a chance that one of his followers would join him on his quest to get a body.

"So you suggest a dueling club so we can learn to defend ourselves, because it is obvious we are not learning much in just one lesson, am I wrong?" Cho asked, Hermione restrained herself to applaud the Ravenclaw intellect that Cho obviously had and landed her in the nest of the ravens.

"Yes, unlike Harry who taught himself by watching movies and the World Wrestling Federation"

"Oi…I'll have you know that what I know of combat is because of the Undertaker" Harry replied, "That and the many movies with free violence and kick-ass heroes" he added.

"…Who the hell calls himself the Undertaker?" Cedric questioned, "Someone who can kick your arse so badly that your mum wouldn't recognize you and your grandchildren would feel your pain" Harry replied.

Cedric just raised an eyebrow, but a sigh of Hermione snapped the attention of the occupants to her, "Harry…not every enemy you cross can be beaten with a steel chair to the head until they drop unconscious or you crack their skulls open, or beating them senseless with your hands" Hermione deadpanned.

"Hey it works, besides you basically do the same" Harry argued, "I do not…" anything she wanted to say ended when she saw Nott enter the compartment, instantly every eye was on him, and Theo regarded them as flies.

"Potter…on behalf of the house of Dolores, I deliver this challenge, on February 28, you and I will duel, rules of course will be set by you as the challenged, but the spoils of victory will be set by me, if I win you will relinquish your wand an abandon Hogwarts…if I lose the house of Dolores will disband, and both the head of our house and its students will abandon Hogwarts" Theo said in a formal tone, one all pureblood kids knew as a formal duel challenge.

To make it even more official, Theo pulled a white glove, put it on, and then slapped Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived stared at Nott with some shock, then turned to his trunk, seemed to look for something, giving his back to Nott, then fitted it to his right hand, the ones in front of Harry were utterly shocked, and so Nott when Harry turned around and lifted his right hand…clad in a freaking metal gauntlet.

"Challenge accepted"

"Oh bloody…"

**BAMM!**

As Theodore stumbled outside the compartment, a stunned look on his face, and Harry closed the door, there was one single question in mind.

"…Where the hell you got a metallic gauntlet?" Astoria asked, shock etched on her face, "His ex-felon godfather got him that a month ago via his talking owl" Luna answered, instantly every eye was on her, she seemed unaffected by it.

"…It was a pretty present…good to catch Crumple horned…"

"You…scare the hell out of me" Cedric muttered, "She scares you? I share a room with her!" Cho snapped, ignoring the obvious lover like fight, Harry pocketed his gauntlet and pulled a book, much to Hermione's glee.

"..If we are going to make this duel club thingy work, then we are going to do it right, Sirius got me this little jewel of his personal library…why no one had the decency to tell me one of my ancestors was a dark lord and former duelist legend?" that sole statement of Harry seemed to make the occupants want to know what the book was, and learned it once they read the title of such book.

_How to duel: rip, dismember and maul your opponent with style and home charms by Jasmine Potter AKA she-who-shall-flail-you-with-your-own-spine._

"…Odd…mum has a book with the same title" Ron muttered, much to the horror of his friends and acquaintances.

"If no one opposes I shall bring books…less harmful of my own library" Draco muttered, everyone agreed at that, but what Nott did lingered on their minds.

A challenge had been issued, Harry had accepted, and now they realize what was at stake.

Harry wins, Dolores leaves Hogwarts, forever, Harry loses, and the four houses lose one of their strongest students.

Those holidays' vacations were not going to be good, not once Molly Weasley gets a wind of the duel.

* * *

_and there you have it, another chapter done and gone, now a little warning beforehand, the next part oif her story shall be divided in two parts, menaing two chapters, and the second year will be concluded._

_until a next time people, hypn0s signs off and wish you all a good day._


	12. homeland

_hellow fellow readers, Hypn0s is back with yet another chapter of Harry Potter and the change of fates, it took me a while to make this chapter since this and the next chapter will be long, so bear it with me please, on a higher note i know it won't take me less than two weeks, without distractions to have the next chapter, hopefully, so without further delay i give you this new chapter, enjoy and read people._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:** **HOMELAND**

Christmas is a beautiful moment for the families to gather, to enjoy the warm of a hot chocolate and marshmallows, to sit in front of a fireplace and enjoy its warm, to sit in front of a window and see the snow fall, to give and receive, to love and be loved…

"YOU DID WHAT!"

But obviously this didn't stop Molly Weasley to try ground Harry for accepting a duel with a pureblood, albeit she had tried to skin him alive with her voice alone, but the little detail of him accepting the duel with a metal gauntlet seemed to mellow her, if slightly.

The fact was that she wanted to ground him and Sirius who seemed to encourage Harry's overall actions, at his side Kingsley Shackebolt stared at the scene with some amusement, but he restrained himself of laughing out loud, he was not fool enough to risk the wrath of Molly Weasley, there are too many creepy Auror legends about that woman that make Voldemort look like a tame kitty.

To Harry and Sirius it was the first holiday that they spend in family, to Sirius, who only recognized one of his cousins as family, and Harry, who had his godfather with him, and of course the Weasleys, the family who had in essence adopted him as one of their own, the family he never had.

So it was no surprise the mother he never had was giving him the grounding out of love he never had, and the berating out of love he never had…he could do without the last two he supposed, but considering that he accepted a ministry sanctioned duel that was going to be broadcasted trough the wireless then she had a reason to be mad, even more, barely a minute he accepted the duel there were already broadcasts in the wireless going about his duel with Nott, no one knew the rules of the duel since Harry would choose, but all knew the price.

Either one would leave Hogwarts in shame, and in the case of harry, he would forfeit his wand, and in essence his magic.

The price to the victor was way to unbalanced, many believed, the defeat of Harry would mean a great loss to the light, and with Voldemort around it was an unacceptable lost, one that no one wanted to happen.

But that seemed out of the mind of Molly at the moment, because as she scolded Harry (and Ron for allowing this) and even more, scolding an ex-con of a godfather Harry had who seemed to find the situation on how he accepted the duel very comical, he never imagined his gauntlet he gave him as a gift would be used to that in that case.

"Mrs. Weasley, relax, I get to set the rules, so pretty much the duel is half-mine" Harry stated at the Weasley matriarch, the woman looked unconvinced, staring at Harry while not even looking at the vegetables she was chopping, he had to hand it to her, to do that and not chop a finger of her own was a sick skill.

"Is not that Harry" she snapped, still chopping the vegetables with an ease that frightened everyone in the room, what made Harry nearly face-vault was when she released the knife of her grip and so said knife kept chopping at the same speed she had set, alone.

"Duels…magical duels are very dangerous, skill and luck can get you so far" she began, arms crossed and looking at Harry.

"Yeah…it helps also to slam a blunt object on the opponent's face" Harry said with a straight face, "Harry James Potter! You will not do such a thing!" Molly basically exploited, the twins had to hand it to Harry, he looked imperturbable while facing the Weasley matriarch, but Ginny was openly smirking, on the inside Harry was shaking like someone who just insulted Death.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry began, "Molly" she cut in, "Right…Molly…I know what I'm getting into, in fact I know what that moron Nott is planning" Harry said, looking very serious, "That crazy toad of Umbridge somehow talked him to challenge me to a duel, with the conditions that I had to forfeit my wand and leave Hogwarts if I lost, why? Because the bitch is with Voldemort"

"HARRY!" Molly snapped, "I know I know, don't call him by his stupid name…anyway why Nott would bother with something like this? Answer, they fear me, they fear what I represent, while I remain in Hogwarts there will be always an opposition, no one dared to retaliate the attack Dolores inflicted on us until I and Ron retaliated, by the way your son scares me the hell out, he didn't even looked back and he put five kicks to five Dolores students on years four and five and let them moaning in pain as he blasted a sixth one on the face with a Flipendo, all while covering me" Harry said, then turning to Ron, "What the hell is that book teaching ya anyway?"

Ron by his part looked serious, but the blush on his cheeks said otherwise, "…that all the enemies can be taken down without looking, relying on my other senses" he said, not looking at his mum, had he looked he would have seen her beam in pride, but as soon that look came it was gone as she looked at Harry.

"I don't know what Umbridge is planning, but I bet my hat she wants Hogwarts, with me out it would be only a matter of political maneuver to remove the headmaster and become one herself, but to what purpose I don't know since Fudge is getting sacked soon" Harry said, there Arthur looked at harry grimly.

"That seems not to be the case Harry" he began, catching the attention of Harry, "Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"While Fudge is going to be sacked, there is nothing stopping him to propose himself once again as Minister candidate, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE is the other candidate, but it seems Fudge has still a firm support" Arthur stated.

"That's bollocks! How can people ignore the mistakes he has done! It was his mistake that nearly cost our lives back in June! Is his administration that tried to keep Sirius in Azkaban! He even has tried to censor any information about Voldemort's spirit; the only reason that never happened was because the headmaster is far stronger politically than Fudge and the Unspeakables were jumping in joy at the memories of Voldemort's cacodemon form" Harry snapped angrily.

"Yes, I have heard of Hermione that such mistakes could destroy a Muggle politician career and reputation in less you can say snitch" Ron replied, "I know…but the fact here remains is that most political decisions and laws were made by purebloods, to aid purebloods, I dare say that from what I have seen in Muggle studies back in my days, they are ahead of us in many senses, expect medicine for at least two centuries, you can thank pureblood bigotry for that" Arthur said to Harry.

The-Boy-Who-Lived just scowled at that, "Well, I can see where the crazy toad plan is now, if Fudge is reelected, and if I lose my duel, then Hogwarts is practically theirs, and with that they can began their disinformation campaign, that could easily give Voldemort the edge to get his body…" Harry mussed, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"Taking the issue of V-Voldemort aside" Sirius began, "What you plan to do in your duel? Maybe the spoils of victory are a little unleveled, but they basically handed you the duel on a silver plate, I remember Mad-eye saying that half the duel was the terrain advantage, know the terrain and you will have half the duel on your bag" Sirius stated.

"And the other half?" Fred asked, "To merciless attack your opponent until he starts confusing you to Death incarnated...and oh yeah…CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Sirius yelled mimicking Mad-eye's infamous scream, the twins basically jumped to the arms of their parents in shock fright, while Harry and Ron snickered at the fact Ginny used Kingsley as a human shield.

Sirius by his part howled in laughter, "Oh yeah…still got it" he said, brushing imaginary dust of his shoulders with a smug look on his face, "Yeah…along with what's left of your hair old man" Harry stated with a smirk, one Sirius scowled at.

As the conversations shifted to something more humorous and interesting to forget the plan of Umbridge, Harry asked the dreaded question.

"…Sirius…why I just find out I had a dark lord in my family?" all froze at that, all but Sirius, "Just one? Your family gave birth to four dark lords, of dark mistress, and don't look scandalized Molly, the Prewetts and the Weasleys families gave birth to two dark lords each, kinda crazy if you ask me" Sirius stated.

"How the hell you know that?" Harry wondered, "My family…well my family basically adored dark lords, my mother made a tapestry with the faces of every dark lord and dark mistress know, kinda spooky if you ask me, along with each face there was a charmed family tree that automatically traced the family of each dark lord and if they had any relation with another dark lord, James nearly had a seizure when he saw four dark mistress on his family tree" Sirius laughed, making Harry's eye twitch.

"Not funny…now out with the story of Jasmine" Harry demanded, "Oh that one, Mum used to tuck Bellatrix with that story, ugh, anyway is kinda simple, Jasmine Potter was the head of the house, she married with an average wizard, but kept her last name because of her status and because her husband to be was a moron…and one with a death wish, apparently all dark mistress before Jasmine had turned dark because their spouses cheated on them, Juliana Potter impaled her husband and his lover, then married a Transylvanian bloke who did the same with his enemies and actually ate while doing at it" Harry paled at that, _"I'm related to Vlad the impaler!"_

"Then there is Juana Potter, in fact she was the first to go medieval on her husband, her husband liked younger girls, she didn't like it, in an act of fit she invented the first rudimentary chainsaw powered with magic and hacked them all off, then married again to a guy who liked to go all in a dark armor and was rumored to have faced King Arthur and lost all his four limbs, but that just crazy because the guy had all his limbs intact" Harry nearly had a seizure when he realized that another of his ancestors was in fact the Black Knight, the real deal Black Knight, which meant the story of King Arthur and the Holy Grail had some truth in it, and even more, he had survived Excalibur no less.

"Then there is Amaranta Potter, odd name for an odd woman, her husband cheated her with, check this out, a man, she went possibly murderous, he caught him…with four other guys" all had their jaws open in that moment, "Let's just say that the sharks had a nice meal that day, last I heard of her she married a bloke called Jack…although she called him by his last name Ripper"

"Jack the Ripper!" Harry screamed, "That one! Apparently he was a good guy for her but had a nasty reputation because of his name shared with a Muggle serial killer, bought her gifts, he was a medic and all that, anyway with Jasmine was another thing, her husband cheated her with his female cousin, sister, aunt, second cousin and other relatives of his…talk about close family" Molly looked possibly sick at that, "As a result Jasmine flipped, she dueled her husband mother, now the woman was a former dueling champion, but against Jasmine it was all for naught, all that was left of the woman was the bones of her left foot, then her father-in-law…come to think of it her father-in-law actually gave her a musket, packed his things, his gold and wished her happy hunt" Ron seemed ready to vomit at that.

"Well she used that musket to kill his husband cousin and the servant who he had relations also, damn the guy got along…anyway after that she caught her husband and well…let's just say that the term spineless was invented that day, after hitting him with enough jinxes to leave him soft and used, she ripped his spine with her bare hands, and then used it to murder the rest of her husband lovers, after that she reigned terror over the land for a year, using her former husband spine as a weapon, then disappeared with a new husband in tow, never to be seen until fifty years later when she published that book I gave you, the same one your father had and the same one Mad-eye moody uses to train Aurors until Fudge got wind of it and banned it" Sirius stated seriously to a gapping Harry.

"…anything else you want to share with me? Any other impossible connection with history itself?" Harry asked sarcastically, "History? Your family is famous yes, but not that famous, besides you" Arthur stated.

"Mr. Weasley, Vlad the guy Sirius mentioned is also known as Vlad III Ţepeş, or better known as Vlad the impaler, a general who opposed the Ottoman empire expansion on Romania, a hero of the Romanian people, ruler of Wallachia in his time, Muggles also know him as and relate him to Count Dracula, the most infamous Vampire ever to be known to man, the guy was killed in a battle, he was beheaded, his head preserved in honey, presented to the sultan of Constantinople, impaled and presented as evidence that the impaler was dead…I'm related to a freaking Romanian legend, and don't get me started with Jack the Ripper" Harry snarled in either shock, anger, surprise, eagerness or a little of all above.

"…No wonder Lily fainted when James showed her that…but I wonder who this Blackbeard she muttered before fainting was?" Sirius musings were cut short when Harry mimicked his long lost mother and fainted, his last conscious thoughts were that he had some very bad ass ancestors and a guy who just shared the name Jack and Ripper with the legendary serial killer.

As for the others who remained in the land of consciousness, they would have to wait at least two hours until Harry recovered, but they would have the mother of surprises once they realized that Harry, like his mother had a vision.

* * *

"_They think they can take us like this, they are sorely mistaken! Men, today we made history…and make the greatest disappearing act ever! Onward, fight for yer lives yer scrubby dogs!"_ a man with the darkest beard, clad in pirate grabs, a pistol on his hand and a wand in other snarled to his fellow crewmates, a cutlass with a bronze hilt tied neatly on his belt.

"_To think this…empire wants our lands…for petty as expansion and eradication of our kind…hump, pathetic, men, these…scourge wants our land, wants us dead, I say nay, if they want it they shall have to pass the road paved with the blood of their own horses and flanked by the impaled corpses of their comrades, Wallachia shall not fall, they shall rue the day they decided us, men and wizards were inferior and due to eradication!"_ a man with a brown neatly trimmed beard stated, his eyes surveying the field before him, behind him thousand of men clad in light armors and with swords and pikes to fight, on his right ring finger lay a silver ring with strange rune designs that shone as he took his wand with his right hand and a sword with his left, in front of him and army of what seemed to be very pale men, all with red eyes and long fangs.

"_You are a formidable warrior King Arthur…I respect your skill, but that won't be enough to pass beyond me"_

"_I dare say the same, that armor of yours…it negated Excalibur, might I ask where you acquire it?"_

"_Say no more king, the sword and the armor are made by the same hand, by the same metal, to negate each other…the old woman who gave it to me spoke riddles, madness I considered, but now I see she spoke the truth…but I'm afraid I can't let you pass…the item you seek with zealousness must not be removed, I made an oath, and I shall honor it…with my life, have a thee!"_The man clad in dark armor spoke, the armor looked sleek in design, unlike other medieval armor know, it was light, yet hard enough to counter blows of the legendary Excalibur.

It was in that moment followed with a rush of images of places that seemed to zoom like cars in a highway that Harry woke up, gasping and panting in surprise.

"What was that?" Harry gasped, looking around he saw he was on his room on the Burrow, rubbing his temples; he began to recall the things before he fainted.

He had very famous ancestors; he would have never imagined he was related to Blackbeard itself or the Black Knight, hell he was related to the man who had in essence inspired the history of Count Dracula, how amazing was that? Although he could do without the all impalement thing.

His musings were cut short when he felt a horrible pull on his navel, it felt utterly like a horse had decided to kick him on the stomach, toss him to the ground and stomp him on his stomach, over and over.

He went for his whip and wand, seizing them just in time as he felt a mighty pull that send him crashing to the door of his room, breaking it, the sound of a broken door and Harry's profanities seemed to have attracted the attention of the household who saw with incredulous eyes how Harry was being dragged by an invisible force.

"Bloody hell don't you just stand there? Help me!" Harry all but exclaimed, hanging on dear life on one of the walls corners, he seemed to be being pulled by his navel by something, whatever it was it was not relenting, in fact it was pushing harder than ever.

"Holy hell!" Harry exclaimed, by now the Weasley family plus Sirius and Kingsley were acting as a human anchor to keep him in place.

"Dammit, is a blood Portkey!" Arthur all but exclaimed, "I am a what!"

"Is a very old Portkey creation!" Kingsley stated, "In short, a member of a family or a family is keyed to a location that has a Portkey, and instead of using a Portkey to take you, the Portkey forces you to go! Keep pulling!"

Harry eyes basically widened, staring how the people he regarded as family tried to keep him of going on whatever this Portkey wanted to take him, even if they were dragged with him.

"Ginny!" Harry barked, seeing the last Weasley on the human anchor, "Look in my trunk, third lock for a small book with a red feathered quill and bring it to me now!" Harry barked, the red-headed girl stared at Harry like if he had grew another head in that instant.

"Move it Ginny I can't hold on forever!" Harry screams and their link snapped Ginny of her stupor, rushing to his room, Harry in the meantime turned to Kingsley, "Do you have some sort of magical globe map or something?" Harry asked.

"Yes…but why?"

"Because I can't hold on to this wall forever and Ginny can track me down!" Harry snarled as his right hand slipped of the wall corner, leaving him with only his left hand hanging and gripped by Molly.

Soon Ginny had returned with the book and the red feathered quill, there Molly recognized the quill easily, "Phoenix…" she muttered alongside Arthur, "Listen" Harry said as he grabbed the book with his free hand, "Contact the headmaster, tell him to look for a guy called Balaji, he will keep you all updated while Ginny tracks me down!" Harry snapped, finally letting his left hand free of the wall, but not of Mrs. Weasley grip.

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere Harry!" she said with a snarl, he had to hand it to the woman, she was insanely strong for a woman of her age, and had a nutcracker crush like grip on his arm.

"Let me go!"

"NO!"

"It will be fine Mrs. Weasley I promise"

"I won't!" Molly declared firmly, eyes steeled in a way Harry knew well enough, he had the same look most of the time.

"Then you leave me no choice!" he snarled, grabbing her arm with his left arm, Harry forced his way upwards, making her grind her teeth together and groan angrily, "If you dislocate your arm the only thing it will be attached will be muscle and skin!" Harry snarled, letting his arm relax, the sudden pull that he had been fighting, along with that move made Molly cry in pain, "Please…let me go" Harry pleaded.

"I WON'T!" no one knew why Molly was so adamant of not letting Harry go, all but Arthur who knew the real reason.

"_All these years…and it still eating her up"_

"Dear…let him go!" Arthur said, "No! Not like last time…I won't!"

"Dear, Gideon and Fabian's deaths weren't your fault!" that sole statement froze the matriarch, eyes haunted and deadly pale, "I know it hurts, they were like brothers to me, Bill and Charlie never looked so devastated by their deaths, I know you keep beating yourself for it, everyone who was with them does, but that doesn't mean the same will happen to Harry" Molly looked torn at that, staring at Harry like if he was about to vanish, forever to leave and never to return.

"…Promise me" she began, "Promise me you will return safely, promise me that Harry!" her only answer was a wink of Harry directed to her, a cocky smile played on his lips, with a cry she let go of Harry's hand, immediately the pull that had acted on Harry dragged him away, he had barely time to grab his hat of a nearby perch before he crashed on a window and outside the Burrow, once he seemed to exit the wards limits, he simply vanished without a sound.

Molly just stared at her hand in mute shock, not believing what she had done in that moment, "Oh Merlin…what have I done?" she wondered.

"…You just saved your family, that Portkey was about to drag you all with Harry whenever he was going" Kingsley began, "And whatever the hell that is must be a place Harry can go alone, had other person had gone with him and wasn't a Potter would have suffered greatly I assure you Molly, that's how blood keyed portkeys work, and the location he must have landed must be keyed so only a Potter can enter, only when he lands we can actually follow him whenever he is" Sirius muttered.

"He is right…Arthur, I will need your daughter for the moment, being as she is the only person who can actually track Harry with her blood bond I will need her while you track this Balaji person" Kingsley said.

"Don't worry, Albus knows him, and so me, trust me Balaji is a guy who can get you a ride anywhere, whenever Harry is, Balaji can lend us a ride to get him" Sirius said, looking at Arthur with a serious stare, both didn't knew how Harry got his hands on a Phoenix feather for a quill or how he knew Balaji, but if someone could answer that was Balaji himself.

As the group rushed to help Harry, Ron kneeled near his mom, drawing her into a hug, immediately she broke into sobs, hugging Ron for all that it was worth.

"Don't worry mum, Harry's strong, he'll come back safe, hell he will bring a souvenir whenever he is, I'm sure he will, trust him" he said as he kept his hug on his mum.

"_You better return Harry, I'm betting my arse here with mum in her state, and if you don't…"_

Ron dreaded to think what would happen if Harry didn't return back.

* * *

"Ugh" Harry groaned as he felt his body burn, and in a literal sense, he felt his skin rather hot, and the sweater he was currently wearing was not helping at all with the sensation he currently felt.

Opening his eyes, he suddenly closed them when he felt a bright light hit him straight in them, groaning he turned around, and finally opened them, there the first thing he spotted was sand, lots of sand, lifting his gaze of the ground, the second sight that welcomed him was water, clear water, and lots of it.

"…I'm on a freaking island" he summarized, finally standing up and looking around, the sea extended as much as possible, covering the horizon, the spot where he was standing and landed was covered in sand, a small amount of sand because what lay behind him was perhaps the oddest thing ever, there on a small clearing stood a run-down shack, barely big enough to hold two people, with plants growing all over it, behind the shack stood an imposing tropical forest, but even there Harry could see that the island was small.

Walking to the shack, Harry saw that the wooden shack was still strong enough to hold his weight, thankfully, and even had a chair and a desk, very convenient if someone asked him.

Entering the shack Harry sat and opened his book, immediately he dipped the phoenix like feather quill on a ink recipient attached to his book and charmed to never to spill by Hermione, he swears that girl was meant to join the magical community.

Shrugging that thought aside, Harry began to write on his notebook, hoping that Balaji would answer him.

"_Harry? Thank Ganesha that you are alright"_

"_You can thank the lord of obstacles later Balaji, were not out of the frying pan yet, I'm the middle of a freaking island on the middle of nowhere"_

"_Relax Harry, we are aware of your predicament, we are already heading your way, the headmaster is with us, along with the Weasley clan…is been a while since I have seen Arthur or Molly, that woman still scares me, and I'm glad my daughters are friends with you and Ron"_

That comment seemed to make Harry lose his current cool, "Say what?" he muttered, then he wrote again.

"_Who are your daughters?"_

"_My daughters names are Parvati and Padma of course, I am know as Balaji Patil"_ Harry could swear he heard the guy laughing openly whenever he was, surely imagining the shocked look Harry might had currently, and it wasn't by less.

"_So…Padma and Parvati are…assassins?"_

"_Yes, but not by choice, as I told you before it is tradition to train our youngest in our ways, but while our arts are less required, which I'm grateful, I know this will be short-lived if Voldemort returns"_

"…_So…the day they disguised…"_

"_Those are our traditional grabs Harry, to hide in plain sight, to not stain our blade with the blood of the innocent, that all is possible and nothing is an absolute truth is our creed, now I must relay a message of the headmaster"_ Harry rose and eyebrow at that, what might be so important for the headmaster to rely a message to him by Balaji.

"_Okay…tell"_

"_That island you are currently…it was identified by Unspeakables as the 'island of fates' it is considered by many wizards and seers as a dead space, a land where the fates meet, when a being walks away of its fate and comes to this island, it will be confronted by this fate, by this alternative being that is his fate, it is a dangerous place Harry, the headmaster is greatly worried for you, by the way I just learned you destroyed another soul recipient, congratulations are in order for that feat"_

"…_I'll cheer for that once all of those recipients are destroyed, for now…"_

"_Harry? Harry?"_

"_Balaji…they never explained how this fate being truly was, right? How it looks, am I wrong?"_

"_No…those who escaped the island after a confrontation and tales say that is a mirror image of oneself that was tied to the fates…why?"_

"_Because right now an eighteen years old version of me with a haunted look in his eyes, angry, without a hat, whip, with a wand that is not mine is openly glaring at me…THE BASTARD JUST FLIPPED ME!"_

"_Harry calm down, he is just inciting you, Harry? HARRY?"_ Balaji's words weren't read by Harry because he had immediately rushed to face this grown-up Harry.

Balaji by his part set his own phoenix feather quill down, his brown eyes narrowing at the last words Harry wrote before rushing to face this foe, "Fool" he muttered as he adjusted his hood on, exiting the room he had occupied for the last half an hour, waiting for Harry to communicate.

As he reached the exterior of the wooden boat that was speeding faster than any modern Muggle boat know, he turned to the headmaster, the Weasleys and his daughters waiting as well, "Harry just contacted me…and his rejected fate has decided to reclaim what is rightfully his" Balaji stated firmly, Albus looked gravely at the head assassin, his daughters looking just like him, serious, but both girls were as concerned as Ron and Ginny were.

"…defied fate…what it meant that?" Percy asked, "Simple Percival, something in Harry's past steered him out of a predetermined fate in which he was set, the island of fate is known for being…a place that gather the broken fates, when a person who walked away of his fate and somehow lands on that island this or her fate will come to look for that person, seeking to reestablish himself as the predetermined fate, the problem with these creatures know as fates is that once fate has been rejected, it will seek madly to fulfill his or her role, even going to the extremes of killing the person who rejected them" Albus said seriously, staring at the horizon, and avoiding the gaze of the occupants of the boat.

"There is more" he added, "More? What else? Merlin's maddened ghost lives there? Dementors? Basilisks? Chimeras? A fire breathing frog by the name Trevor the terrible?" Ginny asked/snapped.

"…No, this is related by Harry's lineage" Albus said, "You heard of Blackbeard I believe?" they nodded, "There were two Blackbeards, one the Muggle pirate who became immortalized in novels, stories and overall pirates stories, the other was named after this Blackbeard roughly twenty years after his death, Blackbeard Potter became the first sky pirate, used Hippogriffs for his raids and was the first know Werewolf hunter who actively searched for a cure for the lycanthropy, all we know about werewolves nowadays is thanks to him, anyway the island of fates was known also as the ancestral home of the Potters since 1092, the clan settled in, and generations of Potters where born here until 1878, when the Ministry of Magic raided the island on false accusations against the Potters of Necromancy…both sides lost too much…that same year the Minster of Magic was found choked and hung by his own intestines" the Weasleys made a face at that.

"In any case the sanctity of the island was perturbed, many died, the Potters decided to move away, mostly by the loses, James thought that in the island of fates they could hide safely instead of Godric's Hollow, but decided against it when Lily learned about the sordid past of the island" Albus ended.

"So…the ministry nearly wiped the Potters, the surviving Potters got even, rather gruesomely I might add, they used to live in a island that the Unspeakables seem to fear, question is how Harry ended up there?" Ron asked, "James did told me that he went to the island and set a blood Portkey keyed to Harry specifically to take him there if something happened" Sirius muttered, "Guess his fate took the chance to face Harry before he got stronger" he added with a grimace.

"Might been that…or something else" Balaji muttered, "These fates…are not even close to what fate truly means" he added, "Indeed, no one knows how this rouges fates came to be, some say that the island is a natural geo-magical spot like Stonehenge and thus attributed similar anomalies, other say that these fates are different, magical constructs that are keyed to a specific person with a prophecy hanging on them, and when they defy a standard path the prophecy had on them, they materialize as means to set the being tied to the prophecy back into the standard road" Balaji stated, staring at the headmaster dead in the eyes.

"…Harry mentioned that an eighteen years old version of himself, but lacking his whip, hat and holding a wand that was not his, with a haunted look on his eyes and angry at him had…flipped him, thus assuring our Harry to give him chase" Balaji heard several chuckles, especially the ones of his daughters who laughed as hard as the twins.

"That Harry fate doesn't know what he is getting into right?" Fred asked, "Not at all my brother, I reckon our Harry will have the other Harry begging for mercy in…let's say five minutes?"

Balaji and Dumbledore rose and eyebrow at that, true Harry's reputation as a merciless brawler precede him, and several Dolores students wounds were proofs that Harry didn't need a wand to inflict as much damage as humanly possible when motivated, and that Harry fate as it was named seemed to have given Harry enough motivation to do so.

But what worried the headmaster of Hogwarts was that this Harry fate might let slip the prophecy to Harry and that couldn't be allowed, Harry for all intents and purposes was still a child and that prophecy would destroy that childhood the headmaster tried desperately to salvage.

"We have to hurry" was all he said, jabbing his wand to the boat, instantly the magical boat Balaji owned doubled in speed, heading straight to the island of fates, a location all wizards knew, but everyone tried to steer clear off, an island where Muggle stowaways of sunken ships met their end, an island that was the first home of the Potters before the necromancy purges.

"_I just hope we are not late"_

* * *

Harry ran, following this bad copy of himself, the older Harry kept running, a smirk adorning that haunted face, usually shooting nameless spells to him while at it, while he was not versed in the spells identification as Hermione, he recognized the Expeliarmus, after all the spell sounds and looks as cool as Heca.

His alter-ego seemed proficient on duels, but not as good as him in combat, and slower in casting and reaction, Harry had nailed him with at least five Flipendos and dodged all he had throw at him.

But somehow this Harry was as fast as him, keeping a lead of one meter, one meter separated them, and Harry didn't dare to use his whip, not with all the branches around, it might get stuck on something and stall him enough for his doppelganger to escape, and he didn't want that, he wanted the joy to break his doppelganger's middle fingers and then perform the first facial reconstruction with his fists.

Soon they crossed a lot of high bushes, effectively blocking his view of the other Harry, he kept advancing, wand in hand and ready to blast anything and whip in hand to slash anything behind him, what he encountered once he passed the bushed was not something usual.

The remains of what used to be a village, it seemed to be as large as Hogsmeade is, the houses were ruined, eaten by time, and by a battle, Harry noted several black marks on the wooden walls, he noted broken swords and spear around, old handguns, muskets, pieces of armors, shields and remains of humans, skeletons.

Harry was not a CSI, but it was obvious a battle took place here, a very bloody one to say the least, he saw remains of wands also, broken, some of them still held by the skeletical remains of their former masters, some of them still had clothes on, or what remained anyway, most skeletons had shattered ribcages, Harry could see ribs poking in spots where the heart and lungs were located, which meant if the curse didn't kill you, the rib penetrating such organs most assuredly did kill you.

Then in some of the remains he noticed some clothes with a strange emblem, and emblem he was familiar once Sirius showed him his old Auror robes, and explained which colors the Aurors and Unspeakables cloaks were.

Red for Aurors, black for Unspeakables, both with the emblem of the Ministry of Magic of Britain.

"No…" Harry muttered, his eyes wide at the sight, "What happened here?" he wondered, horrified by the discovery.

"It was a dark night" Harry turned fast, wand aimed at the source of the voice, a ghostly man being the source, Harry didn't lowered his wand at him, "It run the year 1878, high on the Necromancer hunts" the ghost spoke, turning to Harry, there he saw that the ghost had a gaping hole where his heart should be.

"A Potter, one of our own kind returns to our land, to our home" The ghost spoke, eying at Harry with reverence and warm, "One of our enemies…tipped the ministry of our location and made false charges of us being necromancers…suffice to say what lays here is a grim reminder and a mute witness of the horrors of that night…women, children, elders…none was spared…we fought like men possessed, we butchered the invaders to the last one yet some escaped with our heirlooms, when they claimed for mercy we gave them the most painful death know…and when we found who issued the order and who gave those false accusations, we killed them, them and their families, not that they know" the ghost say, much to Harry's horror.

"After that…they left, our home, where generations of Potters where born and buried, where our dreams began…they left it, but we couldn't, our deaths were too horrible, we couldn't" as on quote several ghosts began to appear, all sporting horrible wounds, signs of their horrible deaths, children's, elders, Harry horrified look was enough for the ghosts of his ancestors to understand his pain.

"Why? Why the ministry did this?" Harry asked to no one in particular, "The necromancer hunts were just a ruse…they wanted our land" another ghost spoke, "The island of fates…was a land fertile to breed all kind of animals, where wizards and witches born here would be strong, stronger than any other wizard know, the Unspeakables also wanted the second Veil"

"Veil? What veil?" Harry asked, "The veil of death…an artifact that is a gateway between the land of the living and the world of the dead, but to a living being to cross it must meant that one must sacrifice his or her life to pass to the world of the dead, those who have seen Death beforehand can hear the whispers coming of the other side of the archway, is a vile artifact that defies natural laws, made by men…that and this land and that…fate construct…it binds us, always to haunt this land, with no way to return to our loved ones…but you can help us" the ghost said, 'kneeling' in front of Harry.

"You hold Hecatombe, the obliterator spell, you are a strong wizard for your age, you are touched by Death, you hold the whip of Beriadan…you can free us" the ghost began, "Destroy the veil, destroy the fate construct, destroy this island…it is so tainted by misery by our deaths that animals no longer live here, plants wither in less than a week of blooming, worms would rather take chances in the ocean, even the sharks and orcas steer clear of this misery filled waters, please, cast Hecatombe on this forsaken land, free us" the ghost pleaded.

Harry stared dumbly at the ghost, kneeling in front of him, pleading for release, he looked around, all ghosts asking for the same thing, release, resolution, all but one ghost, a little girl, in her spectral hands she held a silver ball of the size of a snitch, approaching to Harry, she presented it to Harry.

"Our entire history, bloodlines, names…all is in here" she said, Harry took the silver ball between his fingers, examining it, he saw several blue glowing lines around the surface, ones that turned gold like once he touched it, "It identified you as one of us, the last or our line, we hope our line doesn't die with you" the ghost that talked with Harry first spoke to him, "This was once our ancestral home…now is our prison…free us…" as soon those words left their lips, Harry had to roll away as a silver stag impacted the ghost from behind, sending the specter away, Harry rose his wand and fired several spells to the stag, all having non effects on it, instead it seemed to enrage the stag as it charged against him, with a snarl Harry flicked his whip at the stag, the stag was cleanly cut in half even before it could reach Harry, Harry of course noticed how his whip second rune line glowed white, just like it had happened with the Reducto Quirrell use in year one and how the stag dissipated in a silver like smoke.

"…Patronus" he muttered, "Yes…" Harry turned around, spotting his older replica, holding a wand, the haunted/angry look on his eyes didn't escape Harry's attention, and neither the scornful looks the ghosts of his ancestors shot at this being.

"…Who are you?" Harry asked, "I am you? The real you" the other Harry said, "Me? Oh come on you look if you have been living on the streets, not to mention that you seem starved and obviously weakened by using that patronus, besides let's face it, I look far better than you" Harry said with a smirk, looking at his double with mirth.

"…You are not meant to be" the other Harry said, lashing with an Expeliarmus Harry ducked easily, "Well mum and dad say otherwise, they did have me" Harry taunted, launching a Flipendo with unnatural accuracy at his double, nailing him on the chest, sending him flying and crashing in the ground.

"Dude, I'm second year and I'm kicking you arse, how pathetic that can be" Harry taunted, "You think all that taunts work on me, they don't you bastard, you are not meant to exist, I am the real Harry Potter" the double snarled as he shot a curse that Harry recognized immediately.

"Tombe!" the killing curse was no match against Death's shield, much to the double and the ghost shock, "H-how…" the double asked.

"A founder taught me this spell, pretty nifty against pricks and Death Eaters who use the killing curse" Harry countered, his eyes focused on his double.

"You defy fate, you are not me, all this, it wasn't supposed to happen!" his double snarled, launching a barrage of spells that Harry blocked with Tombe, seeing his double shock and ire at the ultimate shield, Harry began to fire his own spells, using his superior speed to get closer to his double, nailing him every time with a spell, once he was closer enough, he lashed with a right hook at his double jaw, something his double didn't saw coming because he stumbled around, shock etched on his face.

"Newsflash moron, Harry Potter doesn't shy on getting up close and personal with his opponents and punching their teeth out" Harry snarled as he swung his whip at his replica who casted a shield, just to see how this one shattered upon impact and hit him straight on the face, sending his glasses away.

"I don't know what you are, but if you think you can mess with my mind by posing as an older version of me and telling that you are me then you got another thing coming" Harry snarled to his downed alter-ego.

"I am you, that fate you casted away, you think you are doing well? Then you are sorely mistaken, you had to talk with that old man did you, to disobey the rules the Dursleys gave you, you were suppose to ignore him, not talk with him, you were suppose to remain meek and ignorant, not act as some sort of American movie action hero, you were suppose to live on the cupboard not to bully your way into another room!" alter-Harry snapped, Harry got eye wide when a burst of magic burst of his alter-ego and send him flying, crashing on one of the damaged houses walls.

Groaning in slight pain, Harry stood up, seeing how his alter-ego rose slowly, reaching for his wand, "You can't be me, you are too weak, that magic burst was too weak, it should had punch me through a wall, yours fell like a love-tap" Harry said, "Don't you see, what you have done so far will make things worse, you weren't suppose to destroy the Horcruxes until my seventh year, you weren't suppose to live with the Weasleys, let alone make them rich, you weren't suppose to blood bond with Ginny or to kill Wormtail and free Sirius, nothing of that should have happened!" his double snarled, launching an Expeliarmus at Harry, immediately Harry countered with his own, both spells colliding and struggling to overpower the other.

Harry's spell easily overpowered the one of his alter-ego, his Expeliarmus hit him squarely on the chest, sending him flying and spinning until it crashed, hard.

"Not so thought now eh?" Harry asked, his only answer was the other Harry swing his wand at him along a red energy ball, then horrible pain that shot on every never of his body, Harry screamed like he had never screamed on his life, but that scream just lasted a second, Harry grinded his teeth and glared at his other persona, with a snarl and with adrenaline pumping on his veins, Harry shot at his shocked other self and tackled him, the double's wand flying away, ending the unforgivable, but that was not enough to the adrenaline charged and magically charged Harry, hefting his taller and heavier double like if he was a ragdoll, Harry tossed him away, his double screaming as he crashed on what used to be a store, breaking through the wall he crashed and causing the weak structure to collapse on him.

Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself, staring at the ruble his other self was currently, he then turned to the ghosts who didn't move at all and didn't make a sound at all.

"What the hell is that thing anyway?" Harry asked angrily, "That is what you could have become if you had not met a deviation on your path, something that changed you as a whole" the ghost who he first met told him.

"…The day of the museum…Professor Howards…" Was all Harry gasped, that was the deviation the ghost spoke off, before the professor Harry was…well he was way too different, meek, weak, submissive.

But after the professor, all was different, way different, from time to time he shudders at the thought of what might have happened if he had never met professor Howards, now he could see a glimpse of it, apparently.

"But…why? Why it has a material form?" Harry asked, "This is not THE FATE, the intangible road which we all follow, filled with forks on the road and obstacles, no, these are magic constructs, a mistake made in ancient Egypt by an arrogant pharaoh who wanted to change his fate, instead he created these constructs of magic that are tied to those with prophecies, and materialized when the default path is changed either by external sources or internal" the ghost spoke.

"I take they don't like to be ignored" Harry stated, "Indeed, these creatures hate to be ignored, while they come with information of their default roads like future happenings, as you saw before they become irrational, berserk like and obsessed by setting the default fate, their fate, they to so severe extremes to do so, killing people they consider to be obstacles to such thing, they even kill the their own personas, the original to restore the so called fate road, as you saw they also know things, but their madness makes them unstable and whatever they say can be either the truth or a bunch of lies" the ghost stated.

"Only a few have defeated their fate constructs, those who do so are claimed to be the strongest, to bend the wills of many at his or her will, to change the destinies of many" the ghost said to Harry, "Now you must leave this island, whatever this fate construct sought was not fulfilled, leave while you have a chance, and please…"

"I know…make sure this island disappears of the face of the planet, I know…Rowena will kill me for breaking the promise of not using Hecatombe as a last resort but what the hell, when is for the family…ever their ghostly beings" Harry muttered, "I do that…promise me that you will look for my mum and dad and tell them that I'm fine…and that I love them" the ghost nodded, in fact all ghosts nodded, with that glimmer of hope in him, Harry moved away of the remains of what used to be the home of his ancestors, knowing well enough this would be the last time a Potter would set foot on that land.

As he ran away, his double glared at the retreating Harry, all while buried on the ruble, a lone eye poking out in the ruble.

Harry kept running straight to the shore, right where he had landed or washed, stopping just to return to the shack and get his book and quill back, smiling the boy-who-lived rushed back to the shore, there he saw something rushing on the water, it looked like a boat…and was moving way too fast for his taste.

"Holly crap!" Harry jumped out of the way as the boy made a skid motion and stopped just inches of the shore, now immobile; drawing his wand he nearly shot at the first person who jumped out of the boat, that person being Molly Weasley.

Harry was too shocked to do something else but to choke and sputter as the woman tried to crush his ribs in a hug that normally would have caused grown up men to whimper in pain.

"Mrs…pain…ribs…oh god" Harry turned light blue in less than a minute, there Mrs. Weasley realized she was choking Harry, again and desisted on her rib crushing hug, Harry took a deep breath to regain air in his lungs, glancing at the boat he spotted the whole Weasley clan there, Sirius and the headmaster, and the Patil twins, along with a man he assumed was their father.

"Balaji I assume?" he asked to the tall roved man, the man simply nodded, "…The hood is all cool and that…but the all 'man of few words' act is not" Harry added with a smile, one the female twins shared.

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry then focused his sight on the headmaster, "Yeah…I just taught my fate not to mess with my life" Harry said with a smirk, "But now everything is fine, I beat his sorry arse back to whatever the hell came from…" a twig snapping was all Harry needed to push Molly of him and turn around, only to feel a concentrated pain on his chest, followed by blood spattering around, he barely registered the scream of pain Ginny made because of their blood bond, he barely imagined what she had felt when he was subjected to the torture curse.

"…NO…you are dead!" Harry briefly opened his eyes, spotting his wounded alter-ego pointing at Sirius, Dumbledore and Fred, "And who the hell are you!" he then pointed at Balaji.

Harry gasped in pain as he was levitated in such a fashion that his chest wound was forced to stand, making it more painful to bear to him and Ginny who shared his pain.

"Don't you see how you have messed up, they are suppose to die!" his double snarled, Harry grunted when he was launched to the sand, avoiding to roll on the sand and get sand on his wound, landing on his back, Harry glanced at the three people his double pointed where suppose to die, all had shocked looks, especially Sirius.

"But that can be fixed" Harry boiled in rage, a rage that Ginny shared, both rose their wand at the same time, aimed at the double, to Harry this poser had crossed the line, to Ginny this was undeniable proof that this double was not Harry, but a fool since Harry would never do something like that, especially used the killing curse.

"HECA!"

"EXPELIARMUS!"

And it seemed all thought the same because a barrage of spells hit Harry's double, followed by the two uber-powerful disarming spells, both Hecas broke the double's wand arm and destroyed his wand while the remaining disarming spells hit him in mid-air, sending him spinning like a top and crashing on the sand.

With his double disable, Harry stood up, advancing to Molly who lowered her wand, "Let's go now…I plan to blow this taco stand" not bothering to ask what he meant by 'taco stand' Molly helped Harry up to the boat, once he was inside the boat she was levitated by her husband inside.

"Balaji get us far of the island, I have to use Hecatombe" the adults looked alarmed when Harry said that, Ginny especially, "The ministry attacked the island, they killed many of my ancestors for false charges of Necromancy, their spirits are trapped on that place, not even animals can live there, plants die within the week there…I have o destroy it and release them" Albus was about to interject when Balaji jammed his wand on the boat, "You say how far Harry" the hooded man said.

"You can't do this!" Harry groaned as he heard his double speak, "Bloody hell this guy doesn't give up" Harry moaned, "A trait that you seem to share with him" Ron pointed out, making Harry growl at his best mate.

"You have ruined it all; you weren't supposed to hunt the Horcruxes! The headmaster is supposed to die! You weren't supposed to have a bond with Ginny! You weren't supposed to make the Weasleys rich! You fool you will get them all killed!"

"Although you have some tact on some matters" Ron muttered to Harry, "Ron I have no tact whatsoever" Harry added as he clutched the cut on his chest, "But I do have common sense, and I know that the faster we destroy those things the faster the bastard is gone!" Harry snapped to his double.

"All must be done in order, if you mess up then all will pay, that bastard will return and you can't do anything against him!" the double snarled to Harry, "I care little for order, I only care for stopping that madman, and judging by the looks of you and how you were babbling on killing Sirius and the others I dare say your so called future was too messed up, unlike you who gave up, I intent to fight on" Harry snarled.

"You know nothing of his power…he kills for joy…he killed many for his twisted goals" the double snarled, "You don't know what he is capable off!"

"Of course I know you stupid moron! He tried to posses me and I saw all he did in his twisted life! That's why I'm going to stop him without the need to sacrifice my friends and what's left of my family" Harry declared, "That's not how it must happen…" the double trailed off, "You're not mean to be! You are a mistake! An error of casualty! Chaos favored you that day, you weren't meant to met him, as he wasn't meant to die by a wand" Harry face turned a lovely shade of red that seemed to mimic his uncle Vernon when angry, snarl included, the only reason they knew Harry was angry was because Ginny was a direct receptacle of his feelings, and currently she looked as enraged as Harry, for what reason only Harry knew.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry all but snarled as he flicked his wand at his double, firing a powerful Heca that hit his double on the face, the spell caused his double head to dig on the sand, Harry let a barrage of Hecas at his double prone form, all while screaming in rage, after a whole minute of black jets of energy hammering his downed opponent and utterly freaking the Weasley clan and Dumbledore, Harry was ready to rush and pummel his double even more when Sirius held him on a full nelson, stopping him of attacking even more.

"LET ME GO SIRIUS! LET ME GO!"

"Harry calm down, stop acting so irrationally!" Sirius snapped harshly, true it was a little too harsh considering he didn't knew what had set Harry off…

"I'M VERY RATIONAL, I'M GOING TO CARVE HIS HEART OUT AND USE HIS SKULL TO DRINK TEA!"

"You're being irrational and downright bloodthirsty" Ron stated a little shakily, you would do the same considering that Harry had casted the most powerful non-lethal, disarming/stunner spell in rage and pummeled his opponent with such spell until he was a stain on the ground, not to mention the things Harry was yelling on what he was planning to do with the remains of his double, he didn't need to be a genius of Hermione's caliber to know that most of those things weren't humanly possible, or humanly at all.

"Harry calm down, tell me what got you so angry!" Sirius asked, But Harry was having none of it, with a surge of magic that blasted Sirius away, Harry began the wand movement for Hecatombe, and enraged look on his face and focused on his double.

Seeing what he wanted to do, Ginny panicked, she jammed her wand to the boat and mimicked what she had seen Balaji do so the boat could move, all jerked of their feet once the boat moved away of the island by Ginny's command, but that didn't seemed to stop Harry because he remained firm and now with his wand raised high, there in its tip it seemed that the light was being swallowed by a gathering of dark energy, the dark colored energy finally formed in the shape of a black ball of the size of a marble, but the way it cracked with energy, the way it seemed to hum with an unnatural sound it made them all well aware and wary of what Harry was about to cast.

"This is for Professor Howards! HECATOMBE!" with a wild flick, Harry let loose the obliterator spell, the ball of energy traveling fast and without remorse at the island of fates, Dumbledore was the first to see when Hecatombe hit the island, and he knew right there why Rowena made Harry and Ginny promise her to never teach or use Hecatombe.

The impact point was suddenly swallowed by a dark light that began to spread fast over the island, as soon it swallowed the island whole it began to compact itself to the size of a marble, then without delay when it reached that point it burst with a powerful magical shockwave that flattened all bellow the island, effectively destroying the island of fates and anything in it.

As the island vanished of their sights, they saw several human forms rush of what used to be the island, all laughing, smiling, all yelling one thing.

"FREEDOM! SWEET FREEDOM!"

Harry let a small smile play on his lips, then collapsed finally on his back, unconscious to the world.

As the ghosts of Harry's ancestors rounded around, all shouting happily about their freedom, the occupants stared at what used to be the island of fates, a place that was vetoed to even set foot, setting foot on the island was five years on Azkaban, they didn't knew why, and obviously and unconscious Harry Potter held these answers, after all no one has dared to set foot on the island of fates.

Of course they wondered something else, what had his double had said that made Harry so angry?

* * *

"_Professor Howards?"_

"…_Yes Harry?"_

"_Why are you so pale?" _

"…_I believe is something I ate, or perhaps the dust around my office, god knows it needs a good sweep (Cough)"_

"_Professor!"_

"_Don't worry about me Harry, I have come trough worse than a single coughing fit, I'll be fine by the morning…"_

That was the last time he saw professor Jeremiah Howards alive, he had to escape the Dursleys once again to assist to his funeral, only to arrive late at that too, he remembers clearly that he wanted to cry, but couldn't simply because professor Howards would not want him to cry on his grave and grieve all his live, no, the man wanted him to live, to thrive and survive a world while civilized was still ruthless to all.

Harry contemplated this while looking at the ceiling inside the boat, he could hear the water around the boat, how it rocked around while it moved and the talking on the topside of the ship.

"Please someone talk to him, he looks so miserable I can't bear it, he is suppose to be happy…not like this" Harry slightly smiled, Molly Weasley was like the mother he never had, but sometimes she forgets that she isn't his mother…although he wished she was.

"I tried…but he shut himself off…whatever that fate construct did to this 'professor Howards' seemed to have affected Harry beyond what he can handle…is affecting Ginny as well" Harry sobered at that, he was affecting Ginny with his mood, just like Ron said.

"I know…my believe is that this double of Harry did something to ensure Harry's fate took the default turn…thus killing became necessary" he heard Albus, "But why? Harry wouldn't do that!" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Our Harry not, and perhaps the default Harry neither, but this fate construct was brought onto madness by the single fact of rejection, murder was justified in his mind as long he set the default fate, the fate he came to know" he heard Balaji, "Fate constructs are rare, unpredictable beings, they hold future knowledge of happenings that were supposed to happen" Balaji added.

"As…time travelers?" Parvati spoke, "Somewhat, time is not something that branches easily, is linear, but with many possible paths within this straight line, a default one and a alternative one, Harry somehow rejected a default road set to him, instead going to an alternative route, a route his fate didn't like…but of course I have to wonder something…fate constructs only appear in the island to those who have a prophecy on them" Balaji said, it was in that moment that Harry decided he had to stand up, he needed to be present for this, he knew that whatever the headmaster knew was that he knew he was hiding, he just knew it.

"…There is a prophecy regarding Harry…and Voldemort" that was enough to stop everyone on the boat, that and of course the door that connected the room where Harry was opening and so said boy exiting the room.

"Do tell headmaster" Harry said, "I always knew you were hiding something, what I didn't knew, but I always knew you were hiding something, so go one, tell" Harry said, clutching his chest, bandages poking of the single cut on his shirt.

"…_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_that is the prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney when I was actually holding an interview for a position on Divination" Albus confessed to all the presents.

"…you mean owl-eyes Sybill is actually a seer?" George asked, "Yes…and I admit I had my reservations about it the first time I saw her but when you hear a prophecy that can change the outcome of the war then…" The headmaster trailed off, seeing Harry serious expression.

"Now I want to know how you found out I was hiding something" Albus asked, "Simple" Harry said, "The eyes never lie" Albus raised an amused eyebrow, he had hear that before from an old Muggle back before he faced Grindelwald back in 1945, of course that old Muggle had also told him that running of his problems and letting a crazy maniac kill thousands for a stupid believe of 'I have power so I have the right to rule on a skull made throne' was not right, granted he had gave Grindelwald the idea, and he still shudders at that, he was as responsible as Grindelwald of the destruction Europe suffered during those years.

"…so is either him or me…if I got that mumbo-jumbo right" Albus nodded, "He killed my parents for that pile of bollocks…" Harry began, they had already see him 'blow' and his short temper was not something welcomed, or expected on the boat.

"Maybe you don't believe it Harry, but Voldemort does, and is enough for him, besides he never hear it completely" that caught all off-guard, "Say what?"

"I said he never heard it completely, in fact he only heard the first part of the prophecy, his spy obviously panicked when he saw to who the prophecy was being spoken to, and decided not to risk a combat he would certainly loose, it worked in both sides, it allowed us to hide your parents and help me realize something, Voldemort takes only that which helps him, for example the killing curse, an efficient way to end a duel, he takes that which helps him, the rest he tosses it away, the other was to how lengths he would go to fulfill his mad like dream" Albus said, all the wizards there knew what he referred.

The dark lord before Voldemort caused a war yes, but he never raised his wand against children, knowing full well the consequences of such thing, not that he told that to his army.

"…all for a bunch of words…can't believe it" Harry said as he slowly leaned to one of the support walls of the boat and began to slid down, and exhausted look on his face, "…So what now?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Rest Harry, rest, it does wonders believe it or not" Albus said, "But I want to ask you something" Harry rose his sight to the aged headmaster.

"You really had to blow the island of fates to get rid of your fate construct?" Harry just smiled, "Nah…my ancestors used to live there…until the ministry of magic attacked and nearly killed them all under false charges of necromancy…which reminds me...once Christmas is done can we go and speak with the Unspeakables…they have my family stuff…and I want it back"

* * *

Dolores lowered her quill and rubbed her right hand, wincing at the movement, looking at the back of her hand she spotted all kinds of letters, sentences and words carved on the back of her hand.

"I never imagined" a silky voice said behind her, "That Harry Potter would be this…troublesome" a pair of arms wrapped around her neck, Dolores leaned to get some warm on her face, using a blood quill for over a week non-stop had taken a toll on her.

Of course she didn't knew that the quill had just accelerated a process that should had killed her in exchange of the one behind her, but the 'tribute' paid in blood (which meant words written in blood, her blood and sucked by the diary along with part of the soul and life) had bypassed this lethal event.

"I know…but he will be taken care of" Dolores stated with a weak voice, a week of non-stop writing and not even eating; only her magic sustaining her had allowed her to live after such ordeal.

"That I know and trust…but I believe this requires a more…firm approach, Nott will never be ready to face him, so we got to make sure he never reach the duel, or the school at all" the person behind her said, Dolores, being in the weakened state she was, and with the wicked mind she had it was obvious that she took the easiest and fastest way to do such a job and also rest, she needed the rest, and food, lot's of food.

"Dementors" she answered simply, "…My, what a sick, twisted, wicked mind you have…_I love it"_ the person whispered the last part on her ear, taking that as an OK for the use of dementors on Harry Potter, she finally collapsed on a unconscious heap, never noticing the person behind her looking at her in something akin to disgust and awe, disgust for her looks and awe because she was as evil as ugly.

_**A week later…**_

Night had come to the Burrow, and so Christmas, but to Harry it was different, ever since he found out that professor Howards death had not been natural, but rather a premeditated murder made by his fate construct, true he flipping on a new one and basically mauling him with Heca in front of the Weasleys was not exactly the best idea ever, but it was just he…

"Still brooding Harry"

"Sod off Ron" Harry muttered, glancing around his room, Harry noticed that apparently Ron, who had attempted in several occasions to break 'Harry the moody' mode had finally stopped trying to do so alone and instead had brought Ginny and the twins, true Percy was also part of the family and had saw what Harry did, but truth to be told the uptight Percy coupled with Harry in his current state would be like lighting a fire on a shack full of dynamite, a disaster to happen and Mrs. Weasley is not in the mood to lose Percy at the hands of Harry, no matter the circumstances or that Percy had brought it upon himself.

"Harry…listen mate…" Ron began, Harry knew that Ron being a Weasley had inherited their T-Rex like temper, but he kept it better on control than the other members of the family, but the others on the other hand…

"Bloody hell Harry Potter I can't enjoy opening gifts with you brooding like that!" trust Ginny to state the obvious.

Picking Harry by the neck of his shirt she began to shake him wildly, "Dammit Potter just snap out of it! Bounce of it like always!" she exclaimed.

"I can't Ginny! I just can't!" Harry snapped at the only female in the room, detangling himself of her, "I just can't!"

"But why?" Fred asked, just to meet silence by Harry, "Come on mate your mood is getting onto us all, is awful" George stated.

"…Is not that simple" Harry began, "He…he was one of my very first friends, he is the reason who I am currently…dammit I always believed he died of natural causes, on his sleep, peacefully, like his wife did…but now…now…"

"You don't know what to think or do" Harry raised his sight to spot Molly of all people in the room, staring at him with a sympathetic glance, "Is hard to know one day you have those you love at your side and the next they are taken away" she began, walking towards Harry and seating at her side.

"My brothers…they fought in the war as well, I couldn't because I had my own family to take care…then I learned what happened to them…" she said bitterly, "Story goes that five Death Eaters ambushed them and killed them brutally…that's a lie, in fact it was a dozen, and when they were dead, that dozen of Death Eaters sported enough wounds to be admitted into the St. Mungos ICU" Molly added.

"I know what you felt when you learned about your friend…a desire to kill like no other clouded my senses, I didn't care of nothing else but to get revenge…and revenge I got…eleven Death Eaters dead and one in St. Mungos ICU before being shipped to Azkaban" she said, her children looking at her in awe and something akin to fear.

"After that…well I kinda lost myself in my pain, I blamed myself for their deaths; I drowned myself on it…until Arthur made me see what I was doing to my family…I had to pull myself up…for them" Molly said finally, glancing at the kids in the room, her children looked shocked at what she had said, at what she had done, and with reason, is not every day that they learn their mother had brutalized eleven Death Eaters without any sort of mercy, alone, of course they didn't need to learn how she had done it.

She then focused her sights on Harry, he stared at her evenly, "…It is easy?" he asked simply.

"No Harry…it never does, but if you allow people to share your pain, somehow it slowly goes away" she said, drawing the boy onto a hug, Harry answered her hug with one of his own, holding her tight, the closest thing to a mother he ever had.

"I know is hard Harry, but don't let it go onto you, live, live for him, endure, life is harsh, is a fact we all know, don't let it get to you, you're too young and strong for that…besides I doubt he would have want you brood over him" Molly said sincerely, that sentence made Harry remember something Howards once told him.

"_Never let your bottle-up emotions get the best of you, don't bottle them, share them, is just like that way that you can overcome them and move on, when I leave this world Harry please don't cry me, remember me for what I was, a man who loved life…and tea with crackers served by scandalous dressed maids with big attributes"_

He didn't need to remember that last part, albeit it explains why his late wife used to waltz around their home on that maid outfit, but that's beside the point.

"…You're right…I did things that I shouldn't have…and nearly forgot what he told me once, I should remember him for what he was, not how he died, remember his life, not his death" Harry said softly.

Molly just smiled, turning to her assembled children, all had the 'how you did it?' look on their faces, she just smirked at them, having seven children had given her enough experience to deal with anything that might happen to a children, that and surviving the last war had gave her a perspective of life way different to the one that she once had before she killed her brother murderers.

"Harry, promise me you won't brood again…and you won't use Hecatombe in a fit of rage again" she said, the headmaster had tried to forbid Harry to use Hecatombe with an unbreakable bow, but Harry would not relent at that.

"I promise you the first…but the second…I know you will say Hecatombe is a way overpowered spell, and way too destructive, I know it, I use it to blow an island of the face of the planet, but I know also that Hecatombe is our ace in the sleeve, if worse comes to worse against Voldemort I will use Hecatombe, but only if that requires it, so don't worry about me using it on an angry fit" Harry said.

"Yeah mum, he has that spot well covered with Heca" Fred said, "Frederic" Molly began, "Give them a break Mrs. Weasley, they are right on that, Heca and Tombe are becoming my favorites, and Tombe does block the killing curse, my double shot one at me and it blocked it" Molly eyed Harry with a shocked look, now there was something you didn't hear every day, the boy-who-lived confirming a spell that can block the Avada Kedavra.

Once the news settled in, and they were able to digest it, they all turned around when Percy and Arthur entered the room, "A family meeting on Harry's room, and no one told us?" Arthur lightly joked.

"They were just trying to get me out of my mood Mr. Weasley, I gotta say your wife is very persuasive" Harry said with a smirk, "Well that she is I remember back in our second year she actually talked a prefect to drink one of her potions…"

"Arthur!" Molly snapped at her husband who laughed at her expenses, soon all were laughing, in Percy's case lightly chuckling.

"So Harry" Percy began, "I heard you and the headmaster bullied several artifacts of the hands of the Unspeakables" he added, "That he did, you can't cross one in the moment, they look like children who got grounded" Arthur said.

"Of course I did, those things belonged to my family, and all were stolen in the raid to the island back in 1800 during the necromancer hunts, the fact I saw Auror and Unspeakable robes with human bones along with broken wands and weapons backed me up nicely, that and the memories I had of that and the ghosts speaking, Mrs. Bones was not very happy to learn that the Ministry of Magic was responsible for the ill reputation of the Island of Fates…although the Unspeakables were more mad for the loss of one of these veils" Harry didn't noted the paled look of Arthur.

"Oh well I got to piss Fudge even more before he gets shacked in June, and I got several sweet trinkets out of it" Harry said as he went to his trunk, opening the four lock and exposing all several odd artifacts inside.

Ron recognized the remains of Harry's uncle 'boomstick' as Harry lightly called it, his diary/notebook and red feathered quill, along with one of the glass pieces of the Mirror of Erised Harry once told him about and got destroyed back in year one.

"…Harry is that the Philosophers stone?" Percy asked with an aghast look on his face, "No is proof that Snape has a stone heart…of course is the dammed stone" Harry said, moving a silver ball with blue glowing runes in its surface, "But why you have such an ob…is that and invisibility cloak?" Percy said in shock again.

"Duh! My dad use to own it, I got it last Holiday, can you believe Fred and George had the nerve to ask me to borrow it to them?"

"Oh hell no!" Percy said, "Is already enough with their ability to vanish in the halls, it will be a disaster if they can vanish of plain sight with that thing" all but Fred and George nodded at that.

"Relax Percival" Harry said while using Percy's full name, "I won't let it go out of sight, besides I doubt Fred and George are crazy enough to done the cloak given by Death" Harry said off-handy, missing the pale looks of the assembled Weasleys, minus Ron.

"It can't be…that's one of the…but is a legend…a bed time story" Molly gasped, "So was Snow White and the seven Dwarfs and I learned that in fact that happened…but instead of Dwarfs it was Goblins" Harry said, moving the Troll club out of the way, "As for the stone, well I tried to give it to Mr. Flamel, hell I send Hedwig to do the job right, next thing I know is that she returns with a letter and the bloody stone saying that it was safer in the hands of the boy with the big brass…"

"Harry!" Molly said scandalized, "Yeah I know, one would think that with half a millennium of life they would have less reasons to curse, but apparently they learned more than one bad word in that time, in different languages" Harry said, "Besides he is right…everyone believes the stone is gone along with the mirror of Erised…Aha!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled out two objects out of the trunk.

The first looked like an old Cutlass, well as old it can be said about it because the bloody thing was pretty much new, and it glowed with its own light, "This was Blackbeard's cutlass, used to slay werewolves back in his day" Harry said as he jammed the blade on the ground, true there was still the believe that werewolves could be wounded lethally with silver of any kind, but that was a lie, the cutlass blade was enchanted to enhance any cut made in flesh, so werewolves had a hard time healing wounds that were just too grave for their bodies to handle without attention.

The other object was a simple looking crystal like cube that fit perfectly on Harry's hand, "This one however" Harry said, "They didn't want to get separated of it…unless I remind them that I was in their HQ and accidents happen on very fragile stuff" Harry said with a devious smile, one that was met by a disapproving look of Molly and mischievous looks of the twins.

"This…now this is a jewel…is a Dementor detector" He said with a grin, not missing the looks of shocks of the group, "It was made by a trio of female Potters who lost loved one to rouge dementors and wanted to have a way to know when one was close without the need to feel the…misery in them and coldness, these cubes apparently can detect a Dementor from a 5 km radius, once a Dementor enters the area this D.D. can detect, it instantly grows cold on touch and glows re in the direction the dementors come…" Harry said, and then looked at the cube on his hand, it felt cold and it was glowing red, pointing south.

"…Just like now" Harry said as he stared at the shocked Weasleys, their eyes set on the glowing cube.

"Uh-Oh" Harry said, grabbing his whip and wand immediately, the cube on his hand and exited the room, ignoring the shouts of the Weasleys, he exited the Burrow, using the cube to pin-point the location the dementors, true he didn't knew how they looked, but Sirius kept telling him scary stories about them, soul sucking wraiths that basically drain you of any positive thought and leave you with only bitter memories, in extreme cases the dementors can suck the soul of a person, leaving an empty husk, dead without really dying, a fate worse than death.

But he didn't need to wait long to see them for the first time, and see them he did, clad in dark rags of robes, skeletical like hands, black like coal, and their faces, faces devoid of all facial expression, no eyes, no nose, just a circular hole that made the mockery of a mouth.

Harry saw two of them, approaching while flying, the air around them was cold, really cold, and even in the distance he could feel…sad.

Harry shook his head, memories of days past resurfacing almost instantly, along with others that he rather forget.

"…_imagine that thing absorbing a patronus, and then used against a Dementor, that weapon can easily be able to kill one easily…"_

Now he was glad of hearing Severus talk about the whip properties and actually being thankful for slicing his other self patronus, now he understood the whip glowing runes, now he was eager to have more powerful spell added to his whip, and while tempting to cast Hecatombe on the whip he believes that having a whip capable of causing miniature nuclear explosions upon impact is not exactly the best idea ever, or the safest.

Any thought about a super powered whip flew out of his hand when he felt the dementors too close, memories of the days back at the Dursleys before he grew a backbone returning with a vengeance…

"No!" Harry shouted, flicking his whip at the closest Dementor.

Now is a known fact that dementors are invulnerable to all sorts of magic attacks, including the killing curse, which is a surprise, but they are affected by the patronus charm due to the overwhelming sense of love and joy that is needed to create it and that the dementors can't stand in heavy doses, also is a known fact that while they are immune to magic, they are most definitely not affected by physical means, walls hamper them, they need to open doors, and you can bash one with a shield, there is actually a case of a medieval knight who fought a Dementor and repeatedly bashed it with his shield before he succumbed to the presence of the Dementor alone, but is one example that the dementors are most definitely not invincible as many believe.

So it was a surprise to those who watched Harry's whip sail towards the Dementor see how this one impacted solidly on the body of the Dementor, what shocked them was the silver like energy that enveloped the whip and sliced the Dementor in two pieces, both separated pieces sporting white energy melting the wound and eating them away while small blue dots that looked like fireflies emerged out of the severed sections of the Dementor.

"…The souls" Arthur said with a horrified stare, seeing what used to be the souls of the kissed victims of the dementors leave their former jailer and go to the great beyond.

Seeing that his whip was effective enough to take the dementors, just as Snape predicted, Harry turned his attention to the second Dementor, flicking his whip a little too late because the Dementor actually tackled him on the stomach, making him drop his whip and sail to the ground, such close proximity to a Dementor would have made people faint, but to Harry it was another thing entirely.

He heard a scream, a female scream, followed by a chill like laugh, mocking, taunting.

"_Lily he's here!"_

"_James! No!"_

"_Move aside woman, my quarrel is with the baby"_

"_NO! Anyone but him, take me instead!"_

"_Move"_

"_NO!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Long forgotten memories of the darkest day of his life resurfaced, he could clearly see his mother drop when a green light impacted her, seeing a pale, skeletical and full of malice face that seemed more snake that man, with red eyes, smirking at him, then that light enveloped him once again, followed by a great explosion and the screams of the madman as the green light rebounded.

Harry's anger grew alongside his depression upon remembering his mother last moments, protecting him, shielding him of perhaps the darkest wizard of all times.

And the Dementor above him had all the blame to make him relive those moments.

Opening his eyes, he saw the Dementor very close, very, very close, so it was a surprise to all when Harry's left hand shot to the Dementor possible neck, Harry gritted his teeth when he felt that ice cold envelop his left hand, but he didn't relent, knowing full well what that Dementor wanted, he wanted to give him the 'kiss' often more feared than a sentence on Azkaban itself.

"You want to kiss me?" Harry asked with rage on his face, he had never had such anger in his life, he hated the dementors more than he hated the Dursleys, and that was because the Dursleys only shunned him and called him freak, but they never made him relive his most dark memories like the Dementor did.

Harry pulled his wand and then jammed it at the 'mouth' of the Dementor, had the Dementor had eyes they would be wide and nearly popping out of its sockets by the surprise.

"Then kiss this! HECA!"

The spell did its job a little too well, blowing the head of the Dementor like a watermelon impacted by a hammer, immediately the sensation of coldness stopped on Harry, along with the rush of bad memories, the Dementor twitched just for a moment, then out of what used to be the neck the souls of those the Dementor kissed fled their dead jailer.

Harry immediately felt warmness on his body as those souls escaped the Dementor corpse, he could feel their joy, their happiness, the outright satisfaction of seeing the Dementor die like the little bastard that it was.

The next thing that happened to Harry was a blur, he could feel Molly holding him on a hug, sobbing on his shoulder, he could hear the twins swear, Percy actually swore as well, Ron remained silent, staring at the headless Dementor, while Ginny joined her mother on the hug to Harry.

Arthur on the other hand stared at Harry and then at his whip, then at the dementors, he would recognize those dementors anywhere, ministry of magic dementors.

"_They wanted Harry dead…looks like he made himself notorious enough to be disposed like that" _he thought with some bitterness, not believing that dementors of the ministry of magic would be send to kill a boy.

He knew one thing however, he had to warn the Order about this, someone inside the Ministry wanted to kill Harry, endangering his family along the way, and Arthur would not allow something like that.

That would only happen over his dead, mutilated, cold and stiff corpse.

* * *

_and there you have it, another chapter done and gone, now please be patient as i work with the next chapter and we wrap the second year up._

_read, review and enjoy people, until a next time._


	13. Thy Riddle consumed

**CHAPTER 12: THY RIDDLE CONSUMED**

_**THE BOY-WHO-SLEW**_

_B__**y Martin McKenzie**_

_**Dementors, our greatest nightmares comes surfacing at their presence alone, we fear them and with good reason, they deliver a fate worse than death to the prisoners on death row on Azkaban, magic does little to stop them, and those who dare to face them hand-to-hand succumb to their fears.**_

_**But this wasn't the case of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived once again defies the odds like he did last year and the day he stopped the dark lord he-who-must-not-be-named by actually battling two dementors and killing them both.**_

_**The feat alone of surviving a Dementor makes anyone a hero, but to kill two? Beings that are considered immortals fell at the hand, the wand and the whip of the boy-who-lived; many wonder how he did it? But the real question here is why two dementors who serial numbers match two dementors dispatched to apprehend a criminal that escaped custody ended up trying to kiss the hero of the wizarding world?**_

_**No announcements have been made by Minster Cornelius Fudge, but head of the DMLE Amelia Bones stated the following:**_

"_**We shall not rest until the truth of this treacherous attack on Mr. Potter and to the Weasley family, and the one responsible for it is brought to justice…I also hold no mercy or sympathy if Mr. Potter were to get a hand on the responsible of the attack, I pity the poor fool"**_

_**Here at the Daily Prophet we want to express our indignation for such lowly attack and our support to Mr. Potter in his future endeavors and possible victory on his duel"**_

"…Okay Harry, spit it"

"Eh…what do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked nervously, looking around and trying to find some supports from his friends and quasi-friends from the form Hermione Granger holding the edition of the Daily Prophet which detailed his encounter with the pair of dementors.

"Don't look at me" Cedric mumbled.

"I'm not as crazy as you" Seamus stated.

"You're on your own dude" Dean added.

"Don't even think about it" Astoria and Daphne stated.

"Escape is futile" Cho mumbled.

"…I'm not getting between you and the crazy Muggleborn" Draco said.

"…Uh…no mate" Neville stammered.

"I haven't reached the chapter of subsiding determined girls" Ron stated.

"You brought it upon yourself" Ginny mumbled.

Harry turned then to Luna, his last hope, his last glimmer of freedom and salvation…

"…Did you have the Dementors cloak?"

"Oh yeah…oh bloody hell" Harry said the wrong thing there, Hermione immediately lost it and tried to choke Harry to death, all while Luna observed with that dreamy look on her eyes.

"I heard Dementor cloaks are good to scare Nargles, can I borrow one?"

"Uh…Lovegood…I doubt he can answer you?" Cho muttered, "Why? He is still alive and breathing"

"Not for long you crazy daredevil blockhead!" Hermione swore as she kept chocking Harry.

That continued for a whole minute until Hermione grew bored and let Harry of her chokehold, Harry gasped sweet air while keeping is distance of the bushy haired witch, not that it helped much in the train compartment.

As Hermione calmed down (if slightly) the environment of the compartment was once again shattered by Draco's random (yet well funded question)

"Have you already decided the rules for your duel?"

Harry considered Draco's question, truth to be told with all that happened during the past holidays and after recovering of the Dementor attack and aftershock, he didn't had much of a time to think about the small timer Nott and the duel, but Draco had a valid point, he had a blatant advantage against Nott, he had to capitalize that chance the moron gave him.

"Well no considering that I had too much fun in the holidays" Harry began, making all cringe at that, being attacked by a Dementor was bad enough, but two?

Of course only Ron and Ginny knew about Harry's little adventure to the island of fates and subsequent destruction, and of course what Harry saw when the dementors came in contact with him, they swore secrecy because this was a very personal thing for Harry, he had relived his mother last moment and was perhaps the only person who had seen the face of the dark lord before his fall and lived to tell the tale.

"But you do have a point there" Harry said, "I have an advantage over Nott, I can make the field of combat MY field of combat, to submit to MY will, to make Nott move at the pace I set on him, of course I will make sure that the unforgivable curses are not used and that the match ends once the opponent is unconscious, not disarmed" Harry stated to the group.

"Is a…" Draco failed to find a proper answer, being raised as a pureblood and look down Muggle strategies; including the ones of warfare he didn't find the logic behind Harry's obsession with the combat field overall state, after all wizard wars were more like 'shoot all you got and pray you hit the bad guys' kind of war.

Seeing that Draco was about to melt his brain wondering that about, Hermione decided to enlighten him in the ways of Muggle warfare.

"Muggle wars, unlike Wizard wars are determined not by the size of the army, but of the battlefield and the generals that command the troops, one example is the battle of Thermopylae, the combined forces of the Greeks, spearheaded by the Spartans stood their ground against the numerical superior Persian army, they held two whole days with minimal loses and inflicting a brutal defeat to any wave of the Persian army send to them including the immortals due to the fact they position themselves on a narrowed rock passage that countered the large number of the Persian army and allowed the Greek to inflict heavy loses to the Persian army…albeit they got betrayed by one of their own and got butchered in the end" Hermione mussed, much to the shocked look of the purebloods in the compartment.

"The point is that Harry is thinking like a Muggle when it comes to combat, the army who knows the field beforehand and holds and advantageous position usually has half the battle won, things like the opposing army preparation, superior training and equipment…"

"Hermione enough you're going to fry his brain" Ron droned off, seeing Draco blink owlish at the information the Muggleborn girl relayed to him and everyone with a will to hear.

"Uh…just out of morbid curiosity…how bad Muggle wars are?" Daphne asked, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, like trying to decide to either broke the truth nicely or be brutally honest with them.

"…Bloody and brutal, cities are leveled, men die by the hundreds, weapons are made by the thousand, there is no rules in war, is kill or to be killed, win by any means necessary, the streets run red with the blood of soldiers and citizens alike, the dead cries of the fallen are lullabies for those who live to see another day, there is no good or evil in wars, the winner always have the right to write history as he sees fit…it is the ambrosia for the gods of war" Hermione concluded, making all stare at her.

"Just saying that they butcher each other like animals would have sufficed" Cho muttered with a bored tone, "You seem surprised Chang" Harry droned, "And that means'" the girl asked.

"Well considering we saw you with a samurai armor last Halloween I supposed you were a half-blood" Harry said.

"I am a pureblood Harry, my mother is Japanese, my father is Chinese, the armor belonged to one of my ancestors who lived during the Meiji era and was lucky enough to live off that era, unlike many other samurais of his time…the fact that a dark lord arose at that time there kinda put the nail in the coffin to the samurai" Cho muttered.

"Oh…I never realized how wizards and Muggle wars intertwined so intimately" Harry said, "And speaking of ancestors, did you know I was related to Blackbeard?" Hermione's head whipped so fast to face Harry all swore they heard some bones in her neck snap.

"Did you just say Blackbeard? As Blackbeard the famed werewolf hunter?" he nodded, "Apparently he was named after the Muggle pirate with the same nickname, hell did you know I'm related to the black knight and Vlad the impaler?" Hermione shook her head slowly.

"Vlad the impaler? How the hell…" Dean muttered, "Who is Vlad the impaler?" Cedric asked, "Muggle Romanian hero, he led an army to repel the ottoman army from conquering Romania an in extension Wallachia, he is known as the impaler for his unique method of execution, impaling the surviving enemies on stakes as a way to lower the morale of his opponents, he is one of the first people who used physiological warfare with success" Hermione said with a slight revering tone, "He was also the inspiration of Bram Stoker to create Dracula" she added.

"…Did you also know that he was a famous vampire hunter?" Luna muttered with a dreamy look, all turned their heads to her, "Since vampires are in essence immune to damage he stuck them on pikes and let them burn when the sun rose…kinda sadist, but effective" she added.

"…Potter…your ancestors are sick" was all Draco muttered as he pulled a book of his trunk and tossed it at Hermione, the Muggleborn girl glared at Draco for the obvious disregard of the sacred books (in her way of seeing them) then she smiled slightly when she saw the contents of the book.

"So…the idea of a duel association still stands?"

* * *

Severus Snape is and always will be a very complicated man who holds grudges beyond the necessary time which is something all knows, he is still considering on sending a Boggart to Sirius for his little stun back in their school years involving Lupin and a full moon.

He is also know as a man who is forged the old fashioned way, meaning his brain can't process the image of Slytherin consorting with Ravenclaws, or Slytherin actually dating Hufflepuffs, or the worse of them all, Slytherin befriending Gryffindors.

It was madness, utter madness, a radical change that no one was getting used to so easily, he for one part wanted to hex the next Hufflepuff git that dared to kiss one of the Slytherin flowers.

Pomona seemed ill at the concept of her 'Puffs dating Slytherin students, she was positively ill, but she hid it quite well it seemed, after all the once 'outcast' house was consorting with other house, when before the houses would stick with their own.

Flitwick didn't knew what to think when he saw the cunning Slytherin actually sharing tips with his fellow ravens, or working with the 'Puffs and Gryffindor, it was a startling visage to see such unity since…well ever!

To McGonagall it was a new, fresh start, ever since she has been in Hogwarts it has always been fights, points gathering and an almost endless competition that has created a conflict among the houses, true she respected the four founder wishes of creating four houses for children who showed certain traits, but surely they didn't saw the conflict stem for this…or did they?

But the headmaster was the one who was having the kicks out of this situation, for many years the sorting hat has been singing about unity and companionship, it was mostly ignored due because most people only saw the sorting hat as that, the sorting hat, an artifact that helped in sorting students into the four houses, not as the object that once belonged to Godric Gryffindor and was imbued with the shadow consciousness of the four founders, hence the reason it was able to sort students into the four houses easily and served as a link to the deceased founders, even if it was for a moment.

As the traditional welcoming banquet followed it course, Albus had his sight focused on Harry, the events of the holiday let him with a lot to think, Harry now knew the prophecy, thanks to the island and Harry's fate construct.

Truth to be told, the fate construct that reflected a default Harry, a Harry without the intervention of a man who gave Harry a reason to fight back was a little…dark, its eyes reflected a lot of pain and suffering, the kind of suffering that would break a man's mind and soul.

Comparing that Harry with the current Harry, it was obvious that the current Harry was far more prepared to fight that the default Harry, the fact remained in what he saw, the default Harry didn't had his holly wand, or determination, he seemed more driven in ending the battle for the sake of stopping the horror and saving what was left of his sanity than anything else.

The current Harry would fight, keep fighting even against the odds, would not stop at nothing that was certain, he blamed himself for the life Harry endured, but that harsh life made him the boy he is, different, with a strong will, of course he was still human and could be affected by strong happenings around him, losing a dear friend, a familiar, his heart was not made of stone so he could endure that, he could hide it well however.

But there were some positive things that came out of it; Harry had unintentionally made what other headmasters, headmistress, students, teachers and the head board was unable to do ever since the founding of Hogwarts, he had united the four houses.

It was a change that was brought also by the formation of the fifth house, Dolores, a house which pureblood ways were borderline to the ones of the Death Eaters Voldemort employed during the last war.

Now that he gave it a good thinking about it, he owed this unity not only to Harry, but to Dolores Umbridge obsession with pureblood and irrational fear to half-breeds and to Voldemort scheme back in Harry's first year that basically showed all a truth that many tried to hide or ignored.

Alone they would fall against the dark lord, united the dark lord would stand no chance.

But there was something troubling him, where were the members of the house of Dolores? They have been missing ever since they entered Hogwarts, they did come in the train as confirmed by Hagrid and McGonagall, and something was up.

But what?

Any train of thought about the scheming members of the house of Dolores died out when he saw several students of several years gather on what used to be the Gryffindor table, now filled with Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs of all ages and years, hearing something that Harry was telling them.

"_Oh yes, surely another plot of Harry to make sure the Dolores house life a living hell"_

* * *

He surveyed his…subjects, for what he had learned of Dolores, he had once the biggest, most fearsome group of wizard and witches at his command, all commanding the most fearsome dark arts ever, doing what every self-respected wizard or witch should do.

Kill Muggles like the little bugs they were and making sure muggleborns were eradicated of the face of the world like the trash they were, showing who the superior species in the world was.

Yes he knows that the overall extinction of the human race and replacement for a community of pureblood wizards was almost impossible when non-magical beings outnumbered wizard 100 to 1, and every day their numbers grew larger while theirs diminished.

He stared at the assembled students of the house of Dolores, sons and daughters of the ones that followed him…well his older self, he could clearly see that the house of Dolores was the smallest of them all; even Ravenclaw had more students than them, which was a downright insult.

He stared at Nott, like he expected the boy was no match against Harry Potter in any way possible, the brat had killed two dementors, alone, without the need of a patronus, that was enough to make him rethink his observations about the boy, Harry Potter could easily overpower him in his current form, physically Harry was stronger than him, and seemed to enjoy and relish in inflicting horrible bodily harm onto his enemies without regard for their welfare, a tactic that he didn't employed often.

Harry would maul him and any other wizard that attacked him, also he seemed to be a duelist of an old breed, meaning the duelist who used weapons and their fists along with their wands to defeat their opponents, he always thought they were an extinct breed, but it seemed that Harry Potter was the last…

"_No…the Weasley boy and the mudblood are also of that breed"_ he thought with some apprehension, how many dark lords have fell at the hand of a duelist wielding a sword, their skulls getting crushed by a morning star, or stabbed with a dagger, or burned alive with acid, or having their necks snapped with just a flick of a pair of hands.

He had to think a way to make sure that the Potter boy could be defeated in the duel against Nott.

"_Polyjuice…nah, I'm not going to turn into that pathetic boy, albeit he has potential, but against Potter he would be putting a Nundu against a goblin, the goblin would be trashed, mauled, gutted and stomped away…taking one of his friends…" _that idea died as soon as it came, last person who used one of Harry's friends, so he heard, lost a hand, his leg was shattered and ended kissed by a Dementor.

But that was the most solid idea ever…unless…

"_Yes…HE could do it…"_

Tom Marvollo Riddle was as every bit as evil as his older self; this was proven true when he turned to the gathered students of Dolores, a creepy smile on his face, well creepy to the guys because the girls were drawn to it like moths to the fire.

"My friends…I have an idea to bring the Potter boy down"

_**January 23**__**rd**__**…**_

"So…you want to form a dueling club?" McGonagall at first glance at this motley crew thought it was a practical joke, hell she still believes it, several students of all years, mostly second and third years, the oldest being the fifth year Cedric, and she is not surprised, leading the crew was no other than Harry Potter, already in his second year and stirring the wasp hive even more.

"_Yet again…"_ she thought with some bitterness, the attacks on the four houses seemed to intensify even more, despite the warning of the headmaster, but unlike last time, now there was no real culprit to apprehend, several students were stunned or petrified before they could even act, then beaten and left unconscious on the halls, never being able to identify their aggressors, but all knew that their aggressors where the members of the house of Dolores.

"I hope you have the activity list for this club" McGonagall had her answer when Hermione slipped her the sheet of paper holding the number of activities the club would undertake.

"Hmm…spell recognition, counter-spells, mock war duels…Mr. Potter why there is hand-to-hand curriculum here?" the Scottish professor asked, "That ain't mine, my recommendation is in fact the last two" McGonagall focused her sight then on the last two items of the list.

'The floor and your opponent, how to use it to break your opponent' and of course 'blunt inflicted concussions, don't knock it until you try it'

McGonagall right eye twitched and her mouth narrowed to a fine line, trust Harry 'blunt as a troll club in the nads' Potter to put that on a dueling club, but yet again that was how he worked.

"Then I pray ask who put this?" she asked, "I did" Ron said, "Is that so…why?" the transfiguration professor asked.

"Well, Hermione kinda theorized that if we are faster with our fists then we are faster with our wands, besides we will sometimes lack our wands, and most wizards have fallen because they were disarmed and had other means to fight back" Ron said, "Besides most wizards believe that when you lose your wand you lose your will to fight, so they will lower their defenses…is the perfect moment to strike" Ron added with a smirk, McGonagall had to admit, seeing Ron smirk was like seeing Snape dressing in pink, utterly disturbing.

McGonagall surveyed each student with a critical eye, knowing full well that they waited for a positive response, and truth to be told she was growing tired of seeing Poppy stressed out by the attacks and attending half of Hogwarts in the infirmary, it was her job true, but no nurse is suited to attend the needs of half a wounded school alone.

"Okay then, I will supervise your dueling club, I believe you already have a place to host the meetings I believe" she said, there Harry and Hermione joined Ron on their slight evil smile.

"Sure…follow us" Harry said as he guided the student procession towards the seventh floor, once they reached the hall where the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy who was still trying to teach trolls ballet hung, once they arrived to a dead end, Harry began to pace in front of a wall three times, to the surprise of those who didn't knew the location of the room or how to summon the door it was a surprise to see a door materialize out of thin air.

Harry opened the door to let them all in, once inside all saw a massive room that could pass as the Hogwarts Great Hall in height, pillars held the ceiling while a polished marble like floor, the room was littered with actual dummies for practice, and a dueling ring, along with chairs so people could sit.

"Welcome to the room of requirement professor McGonagall" Harry proclaimed, making McGonagall smile, when she believed that Harry would stop surprising her she was proven wrong again and again.

"We will do all the meetings here" Hermione declared, "You have already seen our activity sheet and our limitation of members" Hermione said, "Yes…I have seen you will not accept any Dolores student in this dueling club, may I inquire why?" McGonagall asked, she was wary of their answer, this could either sink them or keep them afloat literally speaking.

"Simple, according to Hogwarts: a history"

"Here we go again" Harry muttered to Ron, making Hermione shoot a dirty glance at Harry, "There is a clause under law 66 that allow us to 'ignore' members of another house if there is backing of at least two of the four houses; this is to prevent conflicts inside clubs, now the four houses have unanimously vetoed the house of Dolores of not only this club but of all clubs for their actions against the four houses and the students welfare" Hermione said calmly, but McGonagall could detect a little of malice and satisfaction on her voice for what she had done.

"You do realize that you are basically fanning the flames?" she asked, and it was truth, a truth all in the room knew, and had been exposed more than once to Hermione when she proposed to vetoed the house of Dolores.

"They brought this upon themselves" and she answered in the same way she answered the rest, karma some might say, others that this was just retribution for all those wounded by the house members of the house of Dolores, to Hermione it was just a way to show that even they, pureblood elitist morons were unable to stop a determined woman like her, it helped too that she had a bone to pick with them, no one touched her Ron, no one.

McGonagall sighed in apprehension, they were right in a way, just like Umbridge had used the rules to her favor, now those same rules would be used against her own students, and she was even more apprehensive to see the outcome of the match between Harry and Theodore, either way the school loses a lot.

"Okay…when the club activities start?" she asked once again, "Past-tomorrow, we will pass along the word with the people gathered here; we want to have a club formed by the four houses and to learn self-defense, we both know that is just time that things will require all the available hands to fight" Harry replied to the deputy headmistress, looking her dead in the eye, she knew what he was referring to, the Horcruxes, as long those blasted things remained around Voldemort would keep on living, that was a harsh truth, worse of it the man had used one of the relic of the founders to create the dark artifact, an insult to what Hogwarts stood for, and insult to the houses, especially to Ravenclaw, Flitwick was out for blood for that little stun.

"I hope you all know what you are doing" Harry nodded solemnly to the deputy headmistress, he knew what she was referring to, this sole action was a escalation in the conflict between the four houses and the house of Dolores, an escalation that would not be left unanswered, repercussions would follow and the little house war would end in February 28th.

Of course the days separating them would stretch longer than anyone would desire once 'it' began to happen.

Many called it 'Dolores last desperate offensive'

_**January 27**__**th**__**…**_

"I tell you Malfoy you hit like a girl" Ron said with a smirk, the fact the four houses were united by a common goal and foe didn't meant that some old fights had died out, example of this was the Malfoy-Weasley bickering, more ancient than the Granger-Weasley bickering, and less fun than the latter, true the unity the houses had had mellowed those fights, but it would never die out.

"I do not!" Draco exclaimed with an indignant huff, is not his fault his father had taught him the fine pointers of how to properly duel with a wand and not how to fight with his fists, unlike Potter he doesn't find beating an opponent with a metal chair or slamming their heads to the ground a fitting way to defeat them.

Satisfying yes, but not befitting.

"Oh yes you…" the moment both rounded the corner of one of the many halls of Hogwarts, they stopped dead on their tracks when they saw a person on the ground, decked in the colors of the Slytherin house, one Draco recognized.

"Pansy?" Draco called, approaching the fallen girl, when he reached her he fell to his knees when he saw her current state.

Pansy Parkinson lay on the ground, her body on a position hard to maintain while laying on the ground, when Draco poked her he found with horror that Pansy's body was as hard as a rock, her right hand held a single handheld mirror, her books lay tossed all over the ground, her face held a perpetual expression of shock.

"No…" Draco then turned to Ron who seemed to have paled when he saw one of the walls of the hall, he turned as well to see what had Ron so spooked, and he got scared himself as well.

On the wall lay written in blood a single blood chilling message.

The chamber of secrets has been re-opened, enemies of the heir beware.

"Oh Merlin no" Draco moaned in fright, and with good reason he did, things were just going to get ugly, really ugly.

_**January 29**__**th**__**…**_

"Petrified?" Harry asked to Hermione, "She shows all the classic symptoms of a forceful petrification, most seen with creatures that can cause such thing to living beings" Hermione stated, staring at the still pale Draco, two days and he was still in shock for the message and what had happened to Pansy.

"It has no sense…only…" Draco measured his words as well, especially the one most pureblood elitist used, "Muggleborns were suppose to be attacked once the chamber was opened, it has no sense at all" Draco racked his head, trying to find an explanation for what had happened.

"This Chamber of Secrets, what got inside that has you so spooked?" Cedric asked, "History tells that Salazar Slytherin was not too fond of accepting Muggleborns into Hogwarts once it was founded, he had a row with Godric Gryffindor, at that time great friends, because of the topic they broke their friendship and parted ways…but before he left Hogwarts he built a secret room, a room no one knows it's true location, a room that contained a beast, some call it Salazar's most faithful pet, an ancient dragon, some say an Alpha Nundu, an Acromantula" Draco seemed very edgy in that moment.

"No one knows for certain, but all knew what would happen when the true heir of Salazar Slytherin returned to Hogwarts…he would carry the mission Salazar failed to fulfill…cleanse the halls of Muggleborns" Draco finished with a scared look.

"Mum always told me that the chamber was rubbish" Daphne stated, "It doesn't sound rubbish to me Greengrass" Harry said with crossed arms, "Indeed, from what I could gather from Draco, this 'beast' must have petrification properties so it can attack its victims…a medusa might fit the bill" Hermione began.

"No dice, Gorgons petrify their victims, as in turn them in stone, maybe cockatrices, but they also turn people in stone with a glance, and sometimes their glance can actually kill, the weasel being the only animal immune to its stare" Cho summarized.

"Hear that weasel, you are immune to being glared to death" Draco attempt of joke was empty considering he was scared out of his bones and Ron would not fall for the bait, albeit it helped to lighten the mood slightly.

"Then coming to the library was a waste because only a basilisk would fit the bill of what we look, but they are a real bitch to breed, let alone feed one, they are not know for leaving people alive you know" Cedric said with a exasperated look, standing up and grabbing his books he left the library.

Harry stared at the retreating Hufflepuff, and then sighed, "This is starting to affect a lot of people" he mentioned, "Indeed this tension will have consequences on the long run, and its already starting to show…people are cautious, edgy…one false move, one bad commentary will set them off like a Muggle bomb" Ron replied with a narrowed gaze on the group.

"I believe the same, question is when?" Harry wondered, "This will only end once Harry wins his duel of that I'm certain…have you already decided what kind of rules you will apply?" Cho asked, Harry was about to answer when he hear it.

_Kill…let me kill…rip, shred…kill, so hungry…kill…_

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry asked, the group looked at Harry oddly, "Hear what Potter, we heard nothing, and we would have heard it with the silence in this place" Draco snapped.

_Kill…_

"Guys I'm not joking, I'm hearing some weird stuff" Harry said, "Is just nerves Harry, breathe, find your center and you'll be fine" Ron assured.

_Found one…_

"Oh god" Harry suddenly shot away of the library, panic etched on his face, he ran along the halls, seeing with some shock how spiders crawled away of the cracks of the walls, fleeing something.

Then he reached someone, someone who just stood there, he recognized the person as Colin Creevey, a first year like Ginny, Gryffindor as well, and avid photographer, you could see him taking a picture of something or someone, he had basically photographer half of Hogwarts and half of the student body, and in most pictures Harry appeared in them, not that Harry was angry at Colin for doing this, but at least he could ask.

"Colin, are you okay?" Colin didn't answer or moved, in fact he seemed…

"Petrified…no" Harry rushed at Colin, when he touched him he confirmed his suspicious, Colin had been petrified, his camera on his face, looking around, Harry spotted two students of Dolores who looked rather smug, all while accompanied by a Slytherin he had never seen before.

Harry gritted his teeth together in slight pain, that face he had seen it before, long ago…

"No" the two Dolores students and the unknown Slytherin were gone before Harry could attack him, now he knew who was behind the attacks.

"Harry?" he turned when he heard the voice of Dumbledore, he looked stricken by another petrified student, like any headmaster would, and Harry by his part looked at the headmaster grimly.

"Headmaster…we got a big problem"

_**February 1**__**st**__**…**_

The 'big problem' as Harry called it was just the tip of the iceberg for many, even when Harry had identified the strange Slytherin as no one else as Tom Marvollo Riddle, a student that had graduated of Hogwarts fifty years ago when the chamber was last opened, a model student whenever you looked at him, charismatic, charming, strong in magic, prefect and head boy, also an orphan, yet that seemed unimportant to Harry once he learned from the headmaster who Tom would turn into.

Lord Voldemort.

Harry still had a hard time believing that the boy he saw would in time turn into the monster that nearly brought Europe to its knees, it was mind fogging to think someone would turn into something like that, especially considering that most orphans would rather try to form a family and get a life than to try to take over the world, what had motivated Tom to become Lord Voldemort?

Any train of thought died out as he entered the infirmary wing, Madam Pomfrey looked slightly overworked, and seemed to have skipped several hours of sleep, "Madam Pomfrey?" the medi-witch turned to see Harry, standing near one of the beds.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I trust you're not here to be attended" she asked, "Nah, scraps on the knees and knuckles are not something worth of your time and patience" he said teasingly, she slightly smiled at that, at least one student was not in the infirmary moaning in pain for slight scarps.

"…How is he?" Harry asked, Madam Pomfrey grew serious at that moment, moving aside to expose another petrified student, Justin Finch-Fletchey, another petrified student, and somehow another person near his bed as well, Nearly-headless Nick, not a person, more like a ghost, also petrified.

"How a ghost can be petrified?" Harry asked, hell he was more wondering how they were able to set Nick on a bed without him passing trough it due to his ghostly nature.

"His petrification has make him rather solid Harry, this attacks must stop" she muttered with some apprehension, Justin and Nick were not the only victims so far, besides Pansy, Colin and them, Mrs. Norris, Cho and most recently Severus were petrified as well, the last one being found near a set of well polished armors that acted as make-shift mirrors and with wand in hand, recently fired, and a pool of blood and something that seemed like an eye.

"_Think Harry, these attacks are not exactly random, they look more like attacks for fun, purebloods, muggleborns and half-bloods have been attacks, Snape has been the only one to show signs of defending himself, whatever he did actually wounded the attacker, now what they have in common?" _Harry thought with some apprehension, this was something unique, all petrified, none as died as of yet, and the Mandrakes needed for the draught that would undo the petrification was still brewing, even more it was Snape who was brewing it, with him petrified the draught was delayed a lot until they could find a certified potion master that could brew it.

"What they have in common?" Harry wondered out loud, Pansy was found with a broken mirror in hand, Colin had his camera on his face, Mrs. Norris was found near a water pool, Cho had been found near the stairs with a fallen axe reflecting her face, Snape was found near a set of armors that acted as mirrors due to their well polished surfaces, and Justin had been petrified while staring at the ghost of the Gryffindor house, while this one had been petrified because his eyelids were transparent…

"That's it" he said in a gasp, turning to the medi-witch, "Each victim was found near a reflective surface, something that reflected the attacker…" any train of thought died when the doors of the infirmary were open wide and Remus entered, carrying on his arms a petrified Hermione, her right arm poised to stare at her watch reflective surface, her left hand had a lot of books tucked in, she held surprise on her face, Ron was trailing behind, looking between worried sick and murderous.

"I found her near the library" Remus said with a grimace, Harry now had an identical look like Ron, instead of worry mixed with rage Harry had just untamed rage and bloodlust for whoever did this to his friend.

"The clock saved her" Harry growled out, Remus stared at Harry with a raised eyebrow, "Every victim had something that reflected or lessened the effects of this petrification" Harry said with a snarl, "I see…so we are dealing with a creature that petrifies if its gaze is reflected, that rules the gorgons and a cockatrice out, their reflected gaze is harmless" Remus said.

Ron kept looking at Hermione, then noticing something tucked on her right hand, reaching for her hand he found she held a paper firmly on her hand, with a mighty effort he was able to open her hand and take the paper, then narrowed his eyes.

"Is a basilisk" was all Ron said with a snarl as he tossed the paper to Harry, there he saw that Hermione had clued it before him and had actually figured it out the creature's true nature and why there were so many petrified people.

"The reflected gaze of the basilisk petrifies instead of kill, when facing one is recommended to stray out of the gaze of the basilisk then attempt to blind the creature, the gaze of the basilisk must be focused on you so the killing effect takes place" Harry said out-loud, after he ended reading he turned to the petrified bushy-haired girl.

"Smartest witch indeed, she had it all puzzled up before we could even think what was attacking us…and someone decided to silence her before she could spill the beans…I'm going to carve my name in the skull of whoever did this to her" Harry snarled.

"Not before I carve their still beating heart out of their chest and squeeze the life out of it" Ron added with such malice that Remus and Pomfrey took several steps back of Ron, Harry by his part looked at his friend with an amazed gaze, "I think I said it once but remind me never to piss you off"

_**February 8**__**th**__**…**_

Harry trek to the girl's bathroom on the second floor was not for fun or to peek the older girls, no he was not suicidal despite what others say, no he was going to that bathroom for a particular reason, he believed there was a connection to that bathroom to the chamber of secrets.

Apparently the only victim of the basilisk had been a Ravenclaw by the name of Myrtle, her body had been found in one of the stalls of the bathroom by a fellow student who mocked her, instead finding her body, quite an impression.

Harry suspected that her death was a mere casualty, being on the wrong place at the wrong time, the basilisk didn't chase her to the stall because Myrtle would have know, second she was not petrified because she didn't had her glasses on, which might have saved her, third, the basilisk was lured by the sobs of Myrtle, the thing didn't knew Myrtle was in the bathroom until it hear her sob, true all this was speculation, but it was well based speculation that could be confirmed if Myrtle's ghost answer his questions.

As he entered the bathroom, he heard someone sob, that was odd itself, until he remember who had died in this bathroom, "Okay girl come out and stop crying, ghosts don't cry" Harry said out loud, the moment he said that one of the stall began to gush water and a spectral form appeared out of it in a spectacular fashion, a female he noted with Piggy tails and glasses on, looking rather…disheveled.

"What do you want? is not enough girls come here to mock me, to scream at me?" the girl snarled angrily, "Hey relax Casper, I'm not here to mock ya, I'm here for answers" Harry declared.

"Answers, and who the bloody hell is Casper?" she asked, "You know, Casper the Friendly ghost?" she raised an eyebrow, "Never mind, anyway what can you tell me about the day you died?" he asked bluntly, true to a ghost to be asked how he or she died is a touchy subject, but he needed to confirm his suspicious.

"No much" the girl in a slight teasing tone, "Myrtle I'm not on the mood to be toyed with, there are lives in danger and I bet you don't want a life lost on your conscience because you decided to play a game" Harry said seriously, immediately the ghost sobered, but she looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"I sat in that stool" she pointed at the stall she had exited, "I was mocked by one of the students, I had no friends you know, I cried and cried…I removed my glasses so I could dry my tears, then I heard it" she paused, "Something had entered the room, I believe it was her again, trying to mock me again, so I opened the door, the next thing I knew was that I was staring at a pair of amber eyes, and I died" she said with such calm that it surprised Harry greatly.

"Is that so…I was right all along" Harry said to himself, "Myrtle the thing that killed you is a basilisk, its stare can kill you, if you had put your glasses on then you would have been petrified instead of being killed" Harry said, "Anyway you can't fix the past, this confirmed what I thought all along, the basilisk came here, it heard you and killed you, meaning the entrance to the chamber must be around here" Harry said, surprising Myrtle greatly.

"It is, although the question what part of the bathroom is the door that connect to the chamber, there must be a clue about it" Harry wondered out loud, giving his back to the lavatory, Myrtle just stared at Harry, then grew eye wide at something behind it.

"Myrtle you are a ghost, why don't you check the room for any hidden room…Myrtle?" Harry asked, looking at the shock looking Myrtle, much to his surprise there Myrtle collapsed to the ground, rigid as a 2X4 board; there he grew concerned himself, even more when he felt a shadow looming over him.

Against his better judgment he looked at one of the mirrors at his side attached to the lavatory, there he saw the basilisk reflection in all its frightening glory, from what he could see, the basilisk right eye was missing, it was a recent blow because the wound was still to heal properly, even more he could see some burn marks on the eye.

"_Snape aim is as good as his ability to look intimidating"_ Harry thought with some apprehension, his left hand slowly reaching for his whip grip, something the basilisk seemed not to notice with his robes on.

"_Okay Potter, you have one change, blind the thing and then you can kill it safely with Heca"_ Harry thought, his hand reached for his whip grip, grasping it, there all went silent and rigid, Harry had his eyes focused on the reflection, measuring the possible distance of the basilisk behind him, licking his lips Harry tried to calm his nerves and anxiety, feelings surely Ginny would feel trough their blood bond.

Harry waited for the right moment, moment that came once the basilisk opened its mouth, exposing two massive fangs that dripped with something akin to venom he assumed, and rows of smaller fang shaped teeth lined up like a shark teeth.

"Rip this!" Harry snarled, not knowing he had talked a foreign tongue, turning around fast, he let his momentum carry him and his whip, his whip cracker aimed truthfully at the remaining eye of the basilisk, all while Harry had his eyes closed.

The cracked met the eye and sliced it cleanly along with enough flesh on the ocular section of the basilisk, making it hiss and trash in pain, once he heard the all familiar sound of pain Harry opened his eyes, spotting the now blind basilisk flicking his tongue like crazy, tasting the air.

"_Damn I forgot snakes have a very wicked thermal like sensor to track their preys"_ Harry thought angrily, overlooking the fact that the basilisk surely knew his position, he decided to take a gamble, at least the reaction time of the basilisk was not as fast as the one of an average snake, especially of a King Cobra, now that would have been bad.

Flicking his whip to the ground, his voice along with the sound attracted the attention of the basilisk that even blind turned to 'stare' at Harry with its damaged eyes.

"Come get some!"

And the basilisk rushed at Harry, he had to admit, to the colossal size of the snake, it moved fast, even more in the small bathroom.

"This is getting out of hand Dumbledore, at least six petrified students, just like fifty years ago" Fudge all but snarled to the headmaster of Ho

* * *

gwarts, Albus was not intimidated by Fudge, his fears or the three Aurors behind him, but Hagrid was and with good reason.

"I will not allow you to take Hagrid without solid accusations" Albus stated firmly, his wand held firmly on his hand, Fudge and of course the aurors were not too keen on dueling the strongest light aligned wizard of this time, they had grown with his legend, and they were not too fond of finding out how strong his stunners really are, considering they all say his stunners were enough to stun a dragon, to them it would be like a kick of a giant on the balls.

"Dumbledore he was apprehended once for…"

"The possession of a rare and dangerous animal, an Acromantula I assume correct, not for the petrification of several students and the death of one Myrtle Rosemary, in fact it was proven that her death was not by an injection of Acromantula venom, but instead a basilisk stare" Albus sole mention of a basilisk had the entire room on disarray.

"…We can't fight one!" one of the aurors stated, it was a well know fact that only a blind wizard that trained himself to duel by sound alone was able to effectively face a basilisk, and the fact remained that there were very few blind wizards, as barely two.

"I don't care what kind of monster you try to put the blame onto, the public demands a face to blame on" Fudge snarled, "And Hagrid being related to the incident by just a mere coincidence has to take the blame? You have gone low Fudge, very low, haven't you learned nothing of your experience with Sirius Black?"

"Don't mention that name Dumbledore, you are on thin ice" Fudge threatened, "NO…you should remember in which grounds you stand upon, this is MY school, MY rules, MINE" Dumbledore boomed, making Fudge to take several steps back, "Don't try to bully me with petty threats, you are already out of the seat Fudge, the public rarely forgets, especially when it comes to politics, you deliberately turned a blind eye when Peter Pettigrew escaped, something that nearly cost the lives of the Weasley clan and Harry Potter, you send that woman who has put my school in disarray, you have tried to cover the return of Voldemort by printing false news about Harry, calling him a liar, but everyone knows that Voldemort is back, and your actions have helped in his escape and recovery" Dumbledore stated seriously and firmly.

"Don't take me for a fool, all that has transpired so far has been your fault somehow, and you sending an innocent man for false accusations will be the final nail in your coffin" Dumbledore all but stated to Fudge.

"I don't care what you believe, this…_man_" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the way Fudge referred to Hagrid, "Will come with us to Azkaban unless there is solid proof of what you say, I will eat my own hat once I see this bloody basilisk!"

In that precise moment Pomona all but busted into the office, looking panicked, "Headmaster! Harry is fighting a bloody basilisk in the corridors of the second floor!" she screamed.

Dumbledore processed what she just told him, then that thought died when he heard a great explosion, followed with the usual sound of rubble raining down and of course Harry screaming.

"Die you overgrown purse die!" looking from outside his window, the headmaster and every occupant of the room could see Harry wildly stabbing his sharp whip cracker at the body of perhaps the biggest basilisk ever seen, a blind one mind you, but still a big one, trashing in pain and missing a fang, then as soon as it came it left by the same hole that now the ceiling of possibly the seventh floor had.

Slowly the headmaster turned to the shocked minister of magic, his eyes twinkling like mad despise the fact he saw the savior of the wizard world fighting a beast one thousand times his size with just a whip.

"Would you like mustard with your hat?" Fudge didn't answer, and with reason, he just got owned in the span of five seconds and learned one valuable lesson.

Albus Dumbledore always, ALWAYS, has the last word.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! OFFF!" Harry skidded and rolled on the dirt that surrounded the forbidden forest, his glasses were cracked after the basilisk had decided to become the first living elevator and try to squeeze him on the roof of the seventh floor of Hogwarts, ending actually in breaking the ceiling.

Harry slowly crawled to his knees, glaring at the basilisk, just after trying to crush him with the roof, the basilisk had decided that an open space was a far better approach that the narrowed corridors of Hogwarts, and somehow lacking sight was able to slither its massive frame outside of the castle and into the forest outskirts were Harry currently was.

Flicking his whip hard, Harry got sure to drawn the attention of the basilisk, as he expected the basilisk arrived to his position rather fast, and like he expected, the exterior gave them both a tactical advantage, in the case of the massive snake it was the ability to move easily instead of trying to squeeze its way into narrowed spaces, to Harry it was the ability to hit now soft spot of the beast and move even better without being stalled by the narrowed halls.

The basilisk reared its massive body back, then lunged at Harry with great speed, the green eyed boy rolled to his right, ducking the lunge, then he flicked his whip and slammed it at the basilisk exposed side, the sharp cracker slicing cleanly on the skin of the beast, unlike trolls, the basilisk skin was not as thick and therefore the cracker sliced even deeper than with the troll.

The snake trashed in pain momentarily, then turned to Harry again, Harry again rolled, this time to the left side, the flicked his wand at the basilisk, "Heca!" the black spell hit the snake dead on the face, making the basilisk rear again in pain, even more considering that most of the wounds Harry inflicted on the castle were on the face, thus the impact of Heca on the face was far more painful than on other not wounded part.

_I will eat you slowly you brat!_

And now Harry knew who the voice he heard in the library belonged to, and who had petrified all those people with the intention of killing them.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Hermione" anyone who might have been around there might had heard Harry hiss something, whatever it was it was something that denoted Harry's rage against the basilisk, and also put rather bluntly that Harry could speak to snakes.

The basilisk understood rather clearly what Harry said and didn't care a bit about, his master, his true master order was clear and the fact it he had met another speaker didn't make the orders cloudy, his master, the true heir of the house of Slytherin had gave him a command and he was going to carry it out.

**CRACK!**

As soon he disposes of the annoying other speaker that is slicing his flesh like his teeth slices the flesh of those he eats alive.

Harry panted as he kept using his whip and casting Heca on the basilisk, always keeping his distance of the head of the basilisk, the true danger, Harry realized after seeing Hermione's notes of the beast was not its stare, but its bite, a very corrosive and deadly venom that made a Black Mamba, Black Scorpion, Black Widow and Jellyfish venom and neurotoxin look like kid drinks, also basilisk venom was in fact one of the few substances that could destroy a Horcrux without adverse effects, although getting the venom is the tricky part.

Harry furrowed his brow as he attested the situation; the basilisk was still standing after such punishment, the many lacerations seemed to be unimportant to the beast, even being blind was unimportant, it was still standing.

He alone could not stand against such beast, not alone…

His train of thought was cut off as he was suddenly slammed to a tree trunk by the tail of the basilisk, the hit was followed by a crunch of several bones, his bones, groaning in pain Harry glared at the beast, his wand still in hand, the thing was getting close to him, ready to eat him whole.

"I'm going to blast you from the inside out" Harry called weakly as he began to fire several Hecas as the beast, each spell failing to hit its mark, there Harry realized that he was lacking his glasses as well, with a growl of frustration Harry kept shooting, hoping to hit the basilisk as it got closer, but each spell didn't hit the beast.

When all seemed lost for Harry, a stream of flames hit the basilisk on the face, the beast roared in pain and trashed as the flames licked the wounds on its face, Harry, without his glasses could not make who had shot that spell…

"Stay away of our friend!"

"Cedric?" Harry questioned, that question was followed by at least several stunners that hit the beast wounds, while the hide was thick enough to deflect spells of fourth grades, the open wounds were direct pathways to the softer flesh, and therefore more sought targets, and since most of the wounds where on the face and the body of the beast, then it was obvious that the basilisk was receiving a barrage of spells on the face and body exposed wounds.

"Good Merlin Potter how do you get into this situations?"

"Draco?" Harry asked again, "No I'm the Tooth Fairy"

"I told you Forge! Now you owe me one galleon"

"Stuff it Gred!"

"Guys…" Harry called weakly, he recognized the voices of Draco, Fred, George, and on the cacophony of spell shouts he recognized the voices of Cho, Luna, Pansy, Ron, of the professors and several more students who had assisted the dueling association.

Harry's cloudy sight soon focused on a red blur with a silver straight object in hand, climbing the basilisk and then stabbing the silver object on the head of the beast, the blurry basilisk trashed and tossed the red blur, but it seemed the damage was done as the beast died painfully.

"…Bloody hell that Weasley boy is crazier than you" he heard Draco mutter, and then Harry knew no more as he fainted, glad to know that his best mate had come for him.

* * *

"How is he Poppy" Dumbledore asked to the matron, "He will be okay, thankfully, the worse wounds on his body where his broken ribs and broken left arm, nothing some night of sleep, potions and some care can't fix, he will be up and running past tomorrow" Poppy Pomfrey stated seriously as she stared as the unconscious Gryffindor, laying on the bed of the infirmary wing, the only reason he was not on St. Mungos was because everyone would heard what he did, and what Fudge had done in order to stop the petrifications, absolutely nothing.

It still surprised Pomfrey to how lengths Cornelius Fudge was willing to go to protect what was left of his image and reputation, all at the expenses of others, especially at the ones of Harry.

"This boy just can't have some peace can't he?" she asked to Dumbledore, "Sadly not, it seems that Potters can't have some semblance of peace, is a sad reality that haunts them" Albus replied, "Especially Harry, the burden he shoulders is greater than any adult would dare to bear"

"(Sigh) I'm just glad his friends came to his aid, and those aurors also helped, I can't believe they abandoned Fudge in order to help a boy they barely know" she said with an amused smile, "Oh Poppy Harry is right on some things relating him, his name alone moves people, especially when he set an example to follow, the aurors that followed Fudge were Hufflepuffs, they didn't had many offensive spells or a will to fight, they joined the Auror corps for their family pressure, yet today they fought like men possessed for a boy who inspired them to fight" Albus said with a proud look on his eyes.

"Hopefully the petrifications will stop now, with the thing doing that dead thanks to Mr. Weasley and Slughorn helping with the draught we will have normality in a matter of days" she said, "Sadly that will not happen, remember that Harry still has a duel to fight, and I dare say that Harry and the others just stopped the object, not the wielder" with that the headmaster turned his gaze of Harry to his belongings, the wand that shared a core with the one of Voldemort's, quite a coincidence he believes, the odds of Harry possessing such wand was astronomical, yet it was a good coincidence, then there was the whip of Beriadan, the whip was strong he admits, with a Reducto curse and a Patronus charm imbued in it made harry a force to be recon with, but Harry needed a little more, the cracker did little to hurt the basilisk to kill it, so he supposed that he adding Snape's favorite and homemade cutting hex to the list of spells in the whip would help Harry in the long run, after all he did fought a basilisk and provided them with valuable material and the sword of Gryffindor now had basilisk venom added to the goblin steel blade, so he earned it.

_**That night…**_

The hospital wing looked downright scary in the darkness, not that the students lying there could actually say something about it, most of them were either petrified or were on a potion induced slumber, all but Harry, he seemed to be rather resilient to potions that forced the mind to do things, or magic of any sort for that matter.

The green eyed boy stared at the ceiling of the infirmary in contemplation, reminiscing of what had happened, he had been lucky, of that there was no doubt, hadn't been for the people on the DA he would be dead, albeit he would make himself sure that the basilisk would not enjoy its meal.

Harry meditated more on what he knew so far of the memories of Voldemort…the sole mention of him knowing what Voldemort knew and did up to that point made him sick, and his mind being the complex and wonderful thing had blocked all those memories until something triggered a specific portion, for example possessions that had come in contact with the madman, the diadem was one of those things that had triggered a particular memory regarding its transformation to Horcrux.

And when he learned about the basilisk, and of course his encounter with that unknown Slytherin that no one knew another memory was triggered, one that came with junction with the memory of the Horcrux diary Nott and Dolores had.

Now the thing was to get that Horcrux and destroy it, the destruction was the easy part, getting it would be the hard part…

"…Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry's thoughts died when he saw Ginny looming over him, he easily recognized her for her red hair and the fact his blood link to her made it easier to recognize each other, even if disguised, although he wondered why he felt Ginny's feelings so messed up, she felt fear, but also rage and submission, albeit that one was forced.

"…Ginny?" Harry asked again, his answer came in the form of a stunner that hit him point-blank; his last conscious thought was why he felt such remorse of her even as she carried such a boring looking face.

_**At least one hour later…**_

"Ugh…bloody hell" Harry groaned, opening his eyes he was surprised to see that the white ceiling of the infirmary was replaced by a damp looking rock ceiling of a cave.

"Welcome Harry Potter, welcome" Harry eyes opened in an instant after hearing THAT voice, he would recognize it everywhere, after all some memories he had belonged to the boy who in a future would become…

"Voldemort" Harry hissed, slowly standing up, seeing that he still had his clothes on, how he kept his school robes and how Madam Pomfrey was able to heal him with those clothes on and without the need to change to the embarrassing hospital robes that expose your backside eludes him greatly, but he was thankful, he is not going to fight the dark lord in training with those robes on.

Harry spotted the young dark lord just meters of him, the appearance of the young Tom Riddle was a far cry of what he would look at least forty years in the future, for instance the young Riddle had actually hair, nose and lips, and was not deadly pale like its counter-part.

Slowly standing up, Harry spotted his whip and wand at his sides, in an instant he had both on his hands, and glared at the young dark lord in defiance, Riddle just smiled.

"How?" Harry asked, the question was not lost to Tom Riddle, "Is quite a history Harry I must say, when I created the diary I thought that I would need a spirit of a fool to completely become me once again, let's face it a spiritual version of myself does little damage compared to tone of flesh and bone" Tom said.

"Fortunately my diary fell on the hands of a woman who is quite sadist, and quite fond of blood quills" Tom said with a smirk, "Umbridge" Harry hissed, "Yeah, that one, even though I had some power thanks to Nott writing in my diary, and I saw his loyalties were to me I decided not to kill him, a pawn like him had better uses" Tom explained.

"…The duel was your idea" Harry said, "My you're smart, indeed it was mine, I suggested it to Nott who brought it to Dolores and you know the rest, but while I admit that giving you free reign on the rules was a tactical mistake I made on a rush it made of little consequence on the end…then Dolores suggested something on holidays when I realized that Nott would be your…how the Americans call it…ah yes, your bitch"

"…The Dementor attack, she used her influences on the Ministry of Magic to issue those two things to attack me" Harry called.

"Right! Now I realize why Nott and Dolores fear you, you are too sharp, you get it on the first beat" Tom Riddle said with a excited smirk, Harry noted how the area behind him was obscured by some sort of spell, nothing Tombe couldn't fix.

"Yet I have to still grasp how you, at the tender and pathetic age of one was able to thwart the greatest wizard of all times, how a mudblood was able to cast a spell so powerful that even acts today!" Tom said angrily, "What Riddle? Frustrated?" Harry said with a smirk, but one forced out, he wanted to punch Tom's teeth out for that comment on his mom.

"Don't act so smug Potter, I made a mistake of sending the basilisk after you in the grounds of Hogwarts knowing that you would fight the beast so you could get help, but now you are alone, and you're on my turf" Riddle said with a smirk, the black mist disappearing behind him, revealing a very big face carved on the stone of a bald bearded guy, right behind Riddle stood Ginny as well, her eyes glassed, like in a trance.

"Welcome Potter! Welcome to the chamber of Secrets!" Riddle said with a flourish, Harry just scowled, "…So this is the hole Salazar made so his pitiful dream of superiority of blood could come true…pathetic" Harry snarled, totally insulting the memory of one of the four founders.

"You see to enjoy insulting proper ideals Potter" Riddle said with a snarl, "People like Salazar have died in more gruesome ways, check human history and you will see that" Harry snapped, flicking his whip.

"Tch, you're not worth speaking Potter, so close minded" Riddle trailed off, "The so called purebloods are dying Riddle, the last war just caused their numbers to shorten even more, you think you can boost their numbers with them alone and killing everyone else? You're the one I waste my breath trying to reason with" Harry snapped.

"Oh but I won't kill everyone" Riddle then turned to Ginny, "For instance her…oh she will give me powerful heirs…"

**BOOM!**

Riddle jumped away as Ginny fell on her butt, the glassed look on her eyes dying out, her brown eyes returning to their normal luster, and when they did, she looked rather sick and pissed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER BASTARD!" Harry snarled as he flicked his whip back, a deep hole/gash separated Riddle of an enraged Ginny, all courtesy of Harry's whip and the magic inside it.

"My you have a soft spot on her, and of course Ginny was able to break of the imperious curse…again" Riddle said, "I must say she is a strong one, she has broken down the curse as many times I have casted it, the only reason she held so much was because she was weakened and angered with me" Riddle said with a smirk, pulling a wand out.

"You were the reason I couldn't feel Ginny completely…why I just felt flickers of her emotions" Harry said with a snarl, seeing how Ginny stood up and pulled her own wand out, "Indeed, I must say that you two having a blood bond was surprising…so tell me Ginevra, how does it feel to know you will die with your beloved Harry Potter at your side?"

"I'm going to blow your head off!" Ginny screamed, the tip of her wand shooting sparks out, the magic around her fluctuating angrily, Tom just scoffed, "Such a waste of potential, pity you will die here" Riddle said, turning to the statue on the bottom of the room.

"Speak to me, greatest of the founders; speak to your heir Salazar the great! Help me cleanse the filth of your school!" Ginny eyes widened as she heard Riddle hiss, actually hiss like a snake at the statue, and the statue opening its mouth.

"You were naïve to think that Salazar, greatest of the four founders would leave just one basilisk to do the job" with that a second basilisk emerged out of the mouth of the statue, it was not as massive as the one Harry fought, and was also blind, its yellow eyes lacking its luster.

"It's blind" Harry simply stated, "defect of birth, yet it is as deadly as the one you fought, even more" Riddle said as he turned to the massive snake "Kill him, kill the one who is responsible of your father's demise" the blind snake hissed angrily at Harry, flicking its forked tongue at him.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, "I'll deal with that bastard Harry! I have some scores to settle, you kill that thing!" Ginny screamed, rushing at the smirking Riddle, Ginny shot a powerful spell at Riddle, the boy in arrogance erected a shield, his arrogance would be squashed when her spell broke his shield and he felt part of the disarming spell power hit him, seeing him flying slightly.

"Hmm…I guess I will have to be a little…brutal with you" and with that he began to shoot spells at Ginny, the small red head began to zigzag, avoiding the spells with ease, launching her own at the young dark lord.

Harry had little time to admire how vicious Ginny dueled the man who would turn into a menace when the basilisk loomed over him, raising his hand he let an overpowered Heca fly at the exposed belly of the beast, the basilisk screamed in pain as Harry was able to move out of the way, then he flicked his whip at the beast, the basilisk seemed to stop in mid-lunge, only receiving a flesh wound instead of a deep gash, this surprised Harry.

He tried again and again, but every time the whip cracked, the basilisk dodged it with just flesh bounds, and it was getting rather annoying.

"This thing…" he said with a narrowed gaze, then inspiration struck him, quite literally, inspiration and some debris the basilisk somehow tossed to him with its tail hit him and the rocks made more noise that his whip and saw how the basilisk winced, the basilisk was naturally blind, it was not provoked like the other basilisk who never dodged the attacks like this basilisk, this one had grew with a natural blindness and therefore its other senses grew stronger to compensate the loss, meaning its hearing, taste and smell senses were completely overhauled compared to the other basilisk.

"_Now I got you" _Harry knew what allowed the beast to dodge his attacks was sound, he needed to stun the beast, raising his wand he shouted the only spell he knew it would cause enough sound to stun the hypersensitive ear of the basilisk.

"Bombarda!" the explosive spell was loud enough upon casting to even stun him, to the basilisk it must be like nails on a chalkboard, as he expected the loud sound stunned the beast, the spell however did a lot more of a job on the beats skin.

The spell blew a chunk of the basilisk exposed belly, not enough to kill it but enough to cause pain when it slithered, seizing the chance Harry ran to the beast the closest he could and swung his whip, noticing a little too late the red glow on his whip, and what it did later.

The whip passed the 'neck' of the basilisk easily, Harry blinked and for a second the basilisk stopped its movements of pain, then its massive head fell just behind Harry, blood of the head and the neck coating Harry head to toe with basilisk blood, the headless corpse collapsed in front of Harry, all while leaking blood and on the shocked boy-who-lived.

Harry just removed his glasses slowly, now that they were coated in blood, then stared at the basilisk in disbelieve and then at his whip.

"How come you didn't did this before?" he asked to his weapon, receiving no answer.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" a male scream broke his disbelieve, turning around and using a quick scourgify on his glasses so he could see, he witnessed a sight that would forever haunt him.

The man who would become the greatest dark wizard of all times was basically losing his ground against a very angry and very determined red-head, and him using the killing curse did little to deter her, every spell she casted met its mark, making him stagger in pain, Harry noted that she hasn't casted Heca or Tombe yet, only her small frame and speed seemed to keep her at par with the teenager Voldemort, then it happened.

Ginny let out a cutting curse if he remembered well, it is a rookie curse for those who use the cutting spells as favorite spell, but with Ginny basically overloaded in emotions and her magic responding in kind, the spell that would have let a small cut in the skin did more, the spell easily sliced the right arm of Tom from the shoulder, cauterizing the wound immediately and disarming him as well, he clutched the cauterized stump, making him scream in pain, that would be the last thing he would do in his life.

Ginny raised her wand at Tom and Harry recognized the wand pattern she was making, "You're not leaving this cave alive…Hecatombe!" the dark orb of energy sailed of Ginny's wand, just like his when in the island of fates, impacting on Tom's chest, from there all changed.

Tom would be the first person ever to be atomized and there was witnesses of the event, he was unable to scream, just to cease to exist, skin, muscle, blood and bone was atomized instantly, and all behind him was melted suddenly, leaving a massive glass gouge on the ground that stopped on the entrance of the chamber, and so said door being blown open.

All in all something ugly to suffer, but magnificent to see, anyone would remember such thing forever.

"Bloody hell" Harry whispered, seeing Ginny collapse on her knees, dropping her wand and her skin changing colors from the red anger it had to a more pale white.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, "I…I…I…" Harry kneeled in front of the pale girl, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I…I…I killed him…" she said in a whisper, "I know" Harry said gently, holding the girl by the shoulders, from there all went downhill as she shot to his arms and began to sob without control.

Harry held Ginny for at least five minutes, letting her sob and soak his already soaked clothes with her tears, then when he felt her stop crying he brought her face to his, to look at her.

"…You (sniff) need a bath" Ginny finally croaked out, "You would need one also if you got bathed in basilisk blood" Harry said, Ginny finally looked over Harry shoulder, seeing the beheaded basilisk, it was quite a gruesome sight, imposing and gruesome.

Harry and Ginny helped each other to stand up, one because he still had sore ribs and the other because she was drained.

"So…the fabled chamber of secrets…not so secret if you ask me" Harry mentioned off-handily, "Harry…" Ginny admonished, "What? You brought me here…by the way how the hell you get up tangled with teenage freak-O?" Harry asked, Ginny sobered at that.

"It was not by choice if you must know, Nott and two fifth years of Dolores ambushed me and stunned be before I could defend myself…I was alone so I kinda asked it myself…then next thing I know is that my body is doing things my mind doesn't command it, all while hearing him whisper his plans…to my ear…he touched me…he dared to KISS ME! He stole my first kiss!" she then turned to Harry, grabbing him by the cuff of his robes.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating it was for me to have my FIRST KISS to be stolen by that mockery of pretty boy instead of someone I wanted!" she began to shake him, "Do you? Do you? DO YOU?"

"…Err…no, we men are not that emotional" Harry said, "But see the bright side of it…you got even" he said, "…It still stole my first…just out of a whim…because he could" she hissed, Harry just sighed as he hugged her tightly, letting her know that while he didn't share her pain, he was here for her no matter what.

"…You are strong Ginny you know that?" Harry asked to the girl, "You just beaten the darkest lord of our time when he was just a teenager, you held your own against him, you even fought the imperious curse, there is a reason why I have my wand and whip with me, you actually fought the curse and brought them with you along with me, you are strong and you showed him why he shouldn't mess with ya" Harry said with pride.

"Besides you're the only person I have ever dueled to a standstill, I can say I dueled Ginny Weasley to a standstill and lived to tell the tale" he said with a grin.

"…And don't you forget it" she added quietly, a small grin on her lips, "Trust me, when you see a person being atomized and the ground behind that person along with the ground being glassed you can't forget" he said, leaving Ginny for a moment, moving himself to the head of the basilisk he forced the mouth open with a well placed Wingardium Leviosa, with the mouth open both kids saw the rows of sharp teeth on the basilisk mouth.

"Hey Gin…how about a little memento of your trip to the chamber" and with that he flicked his whip at one of the fangs, the cracker slicing the poisonous fang easily, and with deftly hands he clothed the fang and presented it to Ginny.

"Now let's bounce, I don't want to spend more time along with a beheaded carcass" with a nod Ginny followed Harry outside the chamber of secrets, or what was left of it after she was done with it, their steps echoed as their feet cracked the glass floor of the entrance.

Harry was so caught in making feel Ginny well after such experience that he didn't mind her hand linked to his, oddly it felt…right.

Then he stopped and faced Ginny.

"Uh…how you got in here in the first place?"

_**Twenty days later…**_

Harry paced in front of the ring that had been set for the duel he would had with Nott, his wand on his hand and whip tied neatly on his belt, his ever-present fedora hat placed over his head.

At his side stood Ron, the de-petrified Hermione, Cedric, Ginny, Cho, Luna, Neville, Dean, Draco and the Greengrass sisters, around them the whole school seated and chatting, waiting for the duel to begin, and Fred and George, true to their businessman like spirit were making it big on the event, selling a lot of their homemade pranks and fireworks to the students that waited the chance to light them up at the victory of Harry Potter over Theodore Nott.

The teachers were acting as buffers along with the prefects and the head boy and girl were making rounds around the ring to make sure there was no foul game on the ring, no trinkets besides the one placed per Harry's request and rules.

The thing was quite simple, the duel would be held on a standard boxing ring with double its size to allow more movement, on each corner there was, much to the shock of those who were wizards what seemed Muggle blunt artifacts that could be found everywhere such as wooden chairs, tables, bowls, trashcan and the most extreme a broom, well not extreme but to wizards to not see a broom floating or sweeping on its own was well in their eyes very rare.

The usage of spells was limited to stunners, disarming and shield spells of all kind, the three unforgivable curses were as usual forbidden, and so the use of cutting spells and weapons that were not in the ring, physical contact was allowed unlike in other duels and the terms of defeat was until one of the two duelers was unconscious, not disarmed, that or gave up.

Harry slowly untied his whip of his belt and handed it to Ron, making sure the cracker was not on Ron's reach, then he walked towards the ring, there Nott was already waiting, and looked quite nervous and with reason.

Harry and Ginny's return of the chamber of secrets had been quite dramatic, the entrance was, like Harry expected on the lavatories of the second floor, problem was that there was no visible way to reach the top, after all the lavatory entrance to the chamber of secrets was a very long fall.

But not all was lost, Tom in his arrogance had showed Ginny a secondary entry and exit point to the chamber, one that was not so well hidden as the one in the bathroom, but damn it was quite a way to make an entrance.

That day, in the Great Hall, the headmaster was seen jumping in fright when a blood drenched Harry Potter and a dirty looking Ginny Weasley emerged right down of his throne all while a very repugnant smell littered the hall.

"…Well the snake had to go to the bathroom somewhere" Harry had said that day, their secondary entry and edit point was connected to the Great Hall, right under the throne of the headmaster, that tunnel in turn served as the…bathroom of the basilisk, you can only imagine the smell both kids came out with that day.

After they got cleaned (and in Harry's case got yelled because he somehow escaped the infirmary while still wounded) they recounted all that happened to the headmaster and the nurse, suffice to say that Harry slaying a basilisk in his state and Ginny using Hecatombe to basically atomize Tom Riddle, the sole name made the headmaster look grim at both kids, and somehow ashamed at himself.

The incident true nature was only know to Ginny's parents, the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey, no one else but them and those involved knew really why Harry and Ginny ended up in the Chamber of Secrets, to everyone else it was just two concerned students that wanted to make sure that there was no other basilisk in the chamber that could be used to petrify or kill students, and luckily stumbled onto a natural blind basilisk and ended up killing him, explaining why Harry was coated had to toe in dried blood which to all who learned suddenly was in fact basilisk blood, suffice to say that everyone had to respect Harry in a way, he survived two encounters with a basilisk and lived to tell the tale at the tender age of twelve.

So there was a reason Nott was so nervous of dueling Harry, while the Dolores students knew that Riddle had controlled the basilisk, they also knew he had been in the chamber in that moment, and it didn't take a genius to know what happened to him.

Harry and Ginny had defeated him and a basilisk, so Ginny also had a lot rep gained during this incident, and yes Ron did kill a basilisk as well, so he had the same rep as Harry and Ginny had now.

As Harry entered the ring he could hear the whispers of those who were to see the duel, it was quite interesting to hear if he would beat Nott with the trash can into submission or actually give him a wedgie of colossal proportions until he falls unconscious, either way Harry seemed to be the crowds favorite, yet he had the odds against him in bets, go figure why.

Slowly the selected referee for the match, meaning the guy who would make sure neither duelist would try to break rules walked in, former duelist champion and currently charms teacher of Hogwarts School, Filius Flitwick made his way to the center of the ring, to him this duel was going to be a challenge to even him, true he was a champion of duels once, but the old school duels, not this hardcore like duel, punching your opponent in a duel was disqualification or lost of honor in duels set to settle scores, this one actually encouraged contact and use of weapons to defeat your opponent, and it was not until your opponent was disarmed, but until he dropped unconscious, he had to admit that Harry and Ron's reasoning about wizards giving up without putting a fight was right, but damn Harry was going to use a student as a test subject and example of this!

"Are both duelists ready?" he asked, he observed Harry was like tempered steel, he didn't wavered with the audience or the cameras around him, but Nott was scared shitless of Harry alone.

"I am" Harry said.

"…I am" Theodore whispered, Filius pitied the poor zap, but he had it coming, in fact the whole house of Dolores had it coming.

"Okay then, you know the rules and what spells you can and can't use, this will end until one of you falls unconscious not before" Filius spoke with authority, Harry and Theo nodded, the latter with apprehension.

"Very well then, gentlemen draw your wands!" he commanded, both kids drew their wands and brought them to their faces following the protocol of ethic of the duels.

"Bow!" both students did as told, Harry however drifted his gaze to Dolores Umbridge seated among the teachers, she looked ready to spontaneously combust and the back of her hands sported several words carved into her flesh, barely legible due to the amount scribed and piled together, whatever she did to make sure Riddle came back of that diary had provoked that.

Harry mentally smirked at that, Ginny had told him before they left the chamber of secrets that Riddle had possessed the diary all the time once he returned to be a being of flesh and blood, to safeguard it because the diary still acted as a Horcrux, and if his body was destroyed then his soul would return to the diary, meaning he would live on, but when Ginny used Hecatombe on him she atomized his ass AND his diary along the way, ensuring that he would never return and also destroying another soul recipient.

Harry was certain that this event would not be overlooked by any servant of Voldemort, have they know about the Horcruxes, so it was good in the long run, yet he was worried about Umbridge, the crazy coot might try something.

"Ready?" the voice of Filius snapped Harry of his thoughts, steeling himself he got ready to face Nott, the boy is a pureblood supremacist, so that meant he was taught the old fashioned way, meaning…

"Begin!"

Harry immediately shot at Nott and launched a left hook at the boy, the Dolores student staggered and took several steps back when Harry's fist met his jaw, then recoiled as three flipendos met his chest and launched him to the ground, landing hard, Nott had little time to ponder what the hell just happened when Harry loomed over him, his left hand gripped a wooden chair, one that he swung to his fallen form, Nott cursed and rolled out of the way, hearing the familiar sound of wood breaking and being glad he was not caught in the hit.

As he slowly stood up he gasped in pain when Harry foot met his stomach, lifting him up slightly, but then landing roughly on his knees, grasping his offended stomach.

"I thought this was going to be more of a challenge, it seems you were slacking" Harry commented off-handily, Theo growled as he suddenly launched himself at Harry with the intention of shutting him up, all he got instead was Harry's wand and a word that petrified him to the core.

"Tombe" Nott rolled to the ground, shaking and convulsing in pain, all while feeling how his magic spilled of him.

"What…"

"I just make you a squib for the rest of the day" Harry declared, slowly pocketing his wand and going to one of the corners, "Tombe is the ultimate shield for one reason, is a shield that cancels magic by using the same concept of death fights death, it blocks everything magical, golems, Inferi, charmed objects and can block any spells, and I mean it, any spell, including the killing curse" Nott eyes widened as whispers began to flood the audience.

"Of course Tombe used on living beings, even more against magical beings causes them to temporally lose their magic, this is because unlike charmed objects their core pumps magic constantly, unlike a charmed object which has a predetermined amount of magic set in them, you can thank Hermione for that explanation Nott, you know, the smartest witch of our time…a Muggleborn, or how is you elitist trash call them…oh yeah" Harry said as he approached Nott, a trash can.

"Mudbloods" Harry snarled as he kicked Nott on the face, making the boy roll away and clutch his face in pain, "That pathetic philosophy and believe is so outdated is not even funny to poke jokes on it, I pity the fools who follow it and believe magic is strictly theirs" Harry said with a snarl on his face.

"Now Theo…I'm going to demonstrate you and those elitist trash how we Half-bloods and Muggleborns do things in the 20th century…and since you so kindly accepted to become my little test dummy…" Harry said with a vicious snarl, Nott looked up and saw Harry lifting the trash can over his head.

"Just like my hated aunt use to say…trash to the trash"

No one would forget how in five minutes Harry demonstrated why Muggles where so adept to warfare and combat, if they can do that kind of damage with a single trash can then they don't want to imagine how they fare with other objects.

Five minutes later after the match started, Nott was being already being carried away on a stretcher, unconscious and with both arms broken, Harry had been vicious against the Dolores student and the only reason he didn't used Hecatombe on the rest of the house of Dolores was because they had already packed and left Hogwarts as soon the match ended, Dolores following them with scorn on her face and hate in her heart against Harry.

The rest of the year compared to that was relatively calm, unless you ignore the pranks of the Weasley twins that sometimes upon the presence of Harry would bow and say they are now worthy, or the fact the headmaster wore a white Muggle gasmask for a week every time he seated on his chair on the Great Hall until Filius casted a very powerful deodorant charm on the hole that connected the chamber of secrets with the great hall and that hole was cleaned of all the things the basilisk was unable to digest.

On a higher note Severus Snape seemed really happy he got basilisk venom for several potion ingredients, and Ron got a belt made out of basilisk skin.

Quite a second year for Harry Potter, one that would go the books of Hogwarts…like the rest of his academic life.

* * *

_there you have it people, another chapter done and gone, year two is done and i will take a month break of Harry Potter, focusing myself on the Rayeart knights stories, i do need to catch up with that one, i will startwritting The change of fates on the 20 of October, by that time i will have fresh ideas for the stories._

_so until then read, review and enjoy, till a next time._


End file.
